


Despedida

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: Medianoche [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ghosts, Human Louis, Human Niall, Human Zayn, M/M, Vampire Harry, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Liam, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: Harry ha abandonado Medianoche y se ha unido a la Cruz Negra, la organización mundial de cazadores de vampiros. Su nueva vida no es precisamente fácil: bajo la tutela de Jay y Mark, debe entrenarse con disciplina militar, cuidando de que nadie descubra sus poderes sobrenaturales. Solo hay algo que lo reconforta: la compañía de Louis, su gran amor y único confidente, con quien ya ha empezado a planear una nueva huida.Pero lo que Harry todavía no sabe es que, por muy lejos que vaya, hay algo de lo que nunca podrá escapar: su destino…





	1. Chapter 1

—Márchate —le supliqué—. Márchate de la ciudad para siempre. Así no tendremos que matarte.

 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías matarme? —gruñó el vampiro.

 

Louis lo embistió y ambos cayeron rodando al suelo. Tenía todas las de perder; la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo siempre beneficiaba al vampiro, porque el arma más poderosa de un vampiro eran los colmillos. Corrí hacia ellos, decidido a ayudar.

 

—Eres más fuerte que un humano —jadeó el vampiro.

 

—Soy humano —replicó Louis.

 

El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con la desesperada situación en la que se hallaba, lo que la hacía aún más aterradora.

 

—He oído que alguien anda buscando a uno de nuestros bebés —susurró a Louis—. Uno de los poderosos de mi tribu. Una dama llamada Charity. ¿La conoces?

 

«La tribu de Charity.» me invadió el pánico.

 

—Conozco a Charity. De hecho, yo mismo le clavé una estaca —dijo Louis mientras intentaba retorcerle el brazo—. ¿Crees que no puedo clavártela a ti también? Te vas a llevar una sorpresa. —Pero Louis no podía vencerle. Estaban demasiado igualados. Ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad  de ir a buscar sus estacas. El vampiro podía girar las tornas en cualquier momento.

 

Eso significa que estaba en mis manos salvarle… matando a otro vampiro.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Resoplaba con tanta fuerza que el pecho me dolía. Tenía la cara ardiendo y mechones de pelo sudoriento pegados a la nuca. Me dolían todos los huesos.

 

Delante tenía a Mark, uno de los líderes de la Cruz Negra, empuñando una estaca. Sus cazadores de vampiros, un variopinto ejército con vaqueros y camisas de franela, nos miraban en silencio. No tenían las más mínima intención de ayudarme. Mark y yo estábamos en el centro de la habitación. La fuerte luz del techo proyectaba duras sombras sobre Mark.

 

—Vamos, Harry, pelea. —Su voz podía sonar como un gruñido cuando quería, y las palabras rebotaron en el suelo de cemento y las paredes metálicas del almacén abandonado—. Esta es una lucha a muerte. ¿No piensas detenerme siquiera?

 

Si me arrojaba sobre él para tratar de arrebatarle el arma o derribarle, le daría la oportunidad de tirarme al suelo. Mark era más rápido que yo y llevaba años dedicándose a la caza. Seguro que había matado a centenares de vampiros, y todos mayores y más fuertes que yo.

 

«¿Qué hago, Louis?»

 

Pero no me atreví a buscarle con la mirada. Sabía que si desviaba los ojos de Mark un solo segundo, el combate habría terminado.

 

Di dos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropecé. Los zapatos que me habían prestado me iban grandes y uno se me salió.

 

—Serás patoso —dijo Mark al tiempo que giraba la estaca entre sus dedos, como si estuviera estudiando los diferentes ángulos donde podía clavármela. Su sonrisa era tan arrogante, tan altiva, que el miedo que sentía se transformó en enfado.

 

Agarré el zapato y se lo lancé a la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

 

Le di en toda la nariz y nuestro público estalló en carcajadas. Algunos aplaudieron. La tensión desapareció un instante y volví a ser parte de la banda, o eso creían ellos.

 

—Bien —dijo Louis, saliendo del círculo de espectadores y colocándome las manos en los hombros—. Excelente.

 

—No soy lo que se dice un cinturón negro. —Apenas podía respirar. Las prácticas de lucha me dejaban siempre destrozado; esta era la primera vez que no acababa con la espalda contra el suelo.

 

—Tienes intuición.

 

Louis me masajeó los doloridos músculos del cuello.

 

Mark no le veía la gracia a que le hubieran arrojado un zapato a la cara. Me fulminó con la mirada, lo cual me habría asustado si no hubiera tenido la nariz roja como un tomate.

 

—Ese truco está muy bien cuando practicas, pero si crees que te salvará en el mundo real…

 

—Le salvará si su adversario lo tiene por un rival fácil —intervino Jay—, como has hecho tú.

 

Mark cerró el pico y esbozó una sonrisa compungida. Oficialmente, él y Jay eran colíderes de la Cruz negra, pero aunque yo apenas llevaba cuatro días con ellos, ya sabía que la mayoría esperaban que Jay dijera la última palabra. No parecía que a Mark le importara. Pese a lo susceptible e irritable que era con los demás, el padrastro de Louis pensaba, por lo visto, que Jay no podía equivocarse.

 

—No importa cómo derribes a tu adversario siempre y cuando lo hagas —dijo Perrie—. ¿Podemos comer ya? Harry debe de estar hambriento.

 

Pensé en sangre —espesa, roja y caliente, más sabrosa de lo que la comida podría serlo nunca— y me recorrió un escalofrío. Louis se dio cuenta y me atrajo por la cintura, como si quisiera abrazarme.

 

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

 

—Tengo hambre, nada más.

 

Clavó sus ojos azules en los míos. Aunque había en ellos inquietud por mi necesidad de sangre, también había comprensión.

 

Pero Louis podía hacer por mí tan poco como yo. Por el momento estábamos atados de manos.

 

Cuatro días antes, la Cruz Negra había asaltado e incendiado mi colegio, la Academia Medianoche: que era un refugio para vampiros, un lugar donde estos aprendían cosas sobre el mundo moderno, lo cual la convertía en el blanco de la Cruz Negra, una banda de cazadores de vampiros a los que se adiestraba para matar.

 

Lo que ellos no sabían era que yo no era uno de los muchos alumnos humanos que, sin saberlo, estudiaban en Medianoche al lado de los vampiros. Yo era un vampiro.

 

Bueno, no era un vampiro completo. Si de mí dependiera, eso sería algo en lo que nunca me convertiría. Pero era hijo de vampiros, y a pesar de ser una persona viva, tenía algunos de los poderes de los vampiros, como también algunas de sus necesidades.

 

Como, por ejemplo, la necesidad de beber sangre.

 

Este comando de la Cruz Negra permanecía confinado desde el asalto a la Academia Medianoche. Eso quería decir que vivíamos ocultos en un lugar seguro, concretamente en un almacén que olía a neumáticos viejos y tenía por camas unos catres y manchas de aceite en el suelo de cemento. La gente podía salir solo si le tocaba vigilar los alrededores por si llegaban vampiros para vengarse por el ataque al internado. Casi todo el tiempo que pasábamos despiertos los dedicábamos a prepararnos para futuras batallas. Había aprendido a afilar cuchillos, por ejemplo, y pasado por la extrañísima experiencia de tallar una estaca. Y ahora me estaban enseñando a luchar.

 

¿Intimidad? Olvídate. Aún suerte que el retrete tenía puerta. Eso significaba que Louis y yo casi nunca teníamos la oportunidad de estar a solas, y, lo que es peor, que yo llevaba cuatro días sin beber sangre.

 

La falta de sangre me debilitaba. Y mi sed crecía, apoderándose cada vez más de mí. Si la situación se prolongaba más tiempo, no estaba seguro de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

 

Bajo ningún concepto podía beber sangre delante de los miembros de la Cruz Negra, con excepción de Louis. Cuando me vio morder a otro vampiro durante el año en la Academia Medianoche, pensé que me daría la espalda para siempre; en lugar de eso, superó el adoctrinamiento recibido por la Cruz Negra y siguió enamorado de mí. Dudaba de que muchos cazadores de vampiros fueran capaces de semejante transformación. Si los ahora presentes en la habitación me vieran beber sangre y descubrieran la verdad, sé perfectamente qué pasaría. Se me echarían encima al instante.

 

Incluida Perrie, una de las mejores amigas de Louis, que seguía bromeando sobre mi pequeña victoria sobre Mark. Incluida Jay, que consideraba que yo le había salvado la vida a Louis. Incluido Zayn, mi compañero de habitación en el internado, que había ingresado conmigo en la Cruz Negra. Cada vez que los miraba tenía que recordarme: «Si lo supieran, me matarían».

 

 

 

—Otra vez mantequilla de cacahuete —dijo Perrie mientras unos cuantos de nosotros nos sentábamos en el suelo, junto a los catres, con nuestra frugal cena—. Creo que hubo un tiempo muy, muy lejano, en que la mantequilla de cacahuete me gustaba.

 

—Mejor que espaguetis con mantequilla —resopló Louis. Perrie soltó un gemido. Como respuesta a mi mirada de extrañeza, añadió—: El año pasado, durante un tiempo, eso fue lo único que pudimos permitirnos. En serio, nos pasamos un mes comiendo exclusivamente espaguetis con mantequilla. No me importaría no volver a comerlos nunca más.

 

—Todo eso da igual. —Zayn untó mantequilla de cacahuete en su pan como si fuera caviar. No había dejado de sonreír en cuatro días, desde que la Cruz Negra anunció que nos aceptaba—. Vale, no cenamos en restaurantes caros todas las noches, pero ¿qué más da? Estamos haciendo algo importante, algo auténtico.

 

—En estos momentos —señalé— estamos escondidos en un almacén comiendo sándwiches de mantequilla de cacahuete sin jalea tres veces al día.

 

Zayn no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

 

—Es parte del sacrificio que hemos de hacer. Vale la pena.

 

Perrie alborotó afectuosamente el pelo negro de Zayn, que ya no lucía hacia arriba.

 

—Hablas como un auténtico novato. Veremos que dices dentro de cinco años.

 

Zayn esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba la idea de estar con la Cruz Negra cinco años, diez, toda su vida. Después de haber sido asediado por vampiros y perseguido por fantasmas en casa, estaba impaciente por propinarle una patada a algún trasero sobrenatural. Pese a lo extraños que habían sido estos últimos cuatro días, y al hambre que pasábamos, nunca había visto a Zayn tan feliz.

 

—¡Luces fuera dentro de una hora! —bramó Jay—. Haced lo que tengáis que hacer.

 

Simultáneamente, Perrie y Zayn se llevaron el último pedazo de sándwich a la boca y partieron hacia la ducha que se había montado provisionalmente en la parte trasera del almacén. Solo los primeros de la cola tendrían tiempo de lavarse esa noche, y solo uno o dos disfrutarían de agua caliente. ¿Tenían intención de competir por un lugar en la cola? Siempre les quedaba la alternativa de compartir.

 

Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar siquiera en desvestirme, pese a lo sudado que estaba.

 

—Por la mañana —dije en parte a Louis, en parte a mí—. Tendré tiempo de lavarme por la mañana.

 

—Oye —Louis me puso su mano tibia y fuerte en la frente—, estás temblando.

  
Se sentó a mi lado. Su cuerpo, pequeño pero con músculos, me hacía sentir protegido, y su pelo castaño oscuro brillaba incluso en ese entorno sombrío. Al notar su calor me imaginé delante de una chimenea en invierno. Cuando me rodeó los hombros, apoyé mi dolorida cabeza en su brazo y cerré los ojos. De ese modo podía fingir que no había una veintena de personas a nuestro alrededor charlando y riendo. Que no estábamos en un inhóspito almacén que olía a neumáticos. Que no había nadie en el mundo salvo Louis y yo.

 

—Estoy preocupado por ti —me murmuró al oído.

 

—Yo también.

 

—El confinamiento no durará mucho. Cuando termine podremos buscarte algo de… comer. Y después podemos decidir cómo lo hacemos.

 

Entendí a qué se refería. Íbamos a escapar, tal y como habíamos planeado antes de que se produjera el ataque a Medianoche. Louis deseaba abandonar la Cruz Negra casi tanto como yo, pero para eso necesitábamos dinero, un poco de libertad de movimiento y la oportunidad de hacer planes en privado. En esos momentos no podíamos hacer nada salvo esperar.

 

Cuando le miré vi preocupación en sus ojos. Le acaricié la mejilla, y sentí la aspereza de su barba de varios días.

 

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiremos.

 

—Soy yo quien debería cuidar de ti, soy el mayor. —Siguió observándome detenidamente, como si pudiera encontrar la solución a nuestros problemas en mi cara—. Y no al revés.

 

—Podemos cuidarnos mutuamente.

 

Me estrechó con fuerza y durante unos segundos no tuve que imaginar que estábamos en otro lugar.

 

—¡Louis! —La voz de Mark rebotó en el cemento y el metal. Levantamos la vista. Estaba delante de nosotros, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El sudor dibujaba una «V» oscura en su camiseta. Louis y yo nos separamos, no porque nos diera vergüenza, sino porque nadie era capaz de cargarse una escena romántica con tanta facilidad como Mark—. Quiero que patrulles el perímetro en el primer turno de esta noche.

 

—Lo hice hace dos noches —protestó Louis—. Todavía no me toca.

 

El ceño de Mark se ensombreció aún más.

 

—¿Desde cuándo lloriqueas por los turnos como un niño en el parque que quiere el columpio?

 

—Desde que dejaste incluso de hacer ver que eras justo. Déjame en paz.

 

—¿O qué? ¿Irás a llorarle a tu mamá? Porque Jay quiere ver alguna prueba de tu compromiso, Louis. Todos queremos verla.

 

Lo decía por mí. Louis había infringido el reglamento de la Cruz Negra muchas veces para que pudiéramos estar juntos, más veces de las que los miembros de este comando sospechaban.

 

Louis no se amilanó.

 

—No he dormido una noche entera desde el incendio. No pienso pasar otra en la zanja, esperando para nada.

 

Mark afiló su oscura mirada.

 

—Una tribu de vampiros podría atacarnos en cualquier momento…

 

—¿Y de quién sería la culpa? Después de tu sucia jugada en la Academia Medianoche…

 

—¿Sucia jugada?

 

—¡Tiempo muerto! —Perrie, recién salida de la ducha y despidiendo un fuerte olor a jabón barato, formó una «T» con los brazos entre Louis y Mark. El cabello le caía sobre la toalla fina y húmeda que llevaba alrededor del cuello—. Calmaos, ¿vale? Por si has perdido la cuenta, Mark, en realidad me toca a mí hacer guardia esta noche. Además, no estoy demasiado cansada.

 

A Mark no le gustaba que le contradijeran, pero no podía rechazar semejante ofrecimiento.

 

—Haz lo que quieras.

 

—¿Qué tal si me llevo a Zayn? —propuso Perrie, desviando sutilmente la conversación—. El chico está deseando sernos de utilidad.

 

—Olvídalo, es demasiado novato. —Mark pareció sentirse algo mejor por haber tenido la oportunidad de imponerse. Se marchó sin decir nada más.

 

—Gracias —dije a Perrie—. ¿Seguro que no estás cansada?

 

Sonrió.

 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que mañana me arrastre por los suelos como hacía Louis hoy? Ni en sueños.

 

Louis hizo ademán de darle en el brazo y Perrie le sonrió con sorna. Estaban todo el día picándose, pero jamás hablaban en serio. Me dije que Perrie era probablemente la mejor amiga de Louis. Solo una verdadera amiga aceptaría pasarse la noche patrullando el perímetro, tarea que implicaba, como bien había dicho Louis, tener que agacharse mucho, tener que tragar mucho barro y dormir poco.

 

Al poco rato, el grupo ya estaba preparándose para acostarse. La única intimidad que teníamos era la «pared», un montón de sábanas viejas suspendidas de una cuerda. Louis y yo estábamos arrimados a la sábana. Unas veces me tranquilizaba tenerlo tan cerca; otras me producía tal frustración que me entraban ganas de gritar.

 

«No es para siempre», me recordé mientras me ponía la camiseta que me habían prestado para dormir. El fuego había destrozado el pijama con el que había escapado; el único objeto personal que llevaba encima era el colgante de obsidiana que mis padres me habían regalado y que no me quitaba ni para ducharme. El que me había regalado Louis cuando empezamos a salir lo guardaba en una bolsita. No me consideraba una persona excesivamente materialista, pero perder prácticamente todas mis cosas había sido demoledor. Por eso apreciaba tanto lo poco que me quedaba.

 

Cuando Jay gritó «Luces fuera», alguien apagó el interruptor casi al instante. Me acurruqué bajo la fina manta estilo militar. El catre no era blando, y tampoco cómodo —en realidad, los catres no molan nada—, pero estaba tan agotado que agradecía cualquier oportunidad de descansar.

 

A mi izquierda estaba Zayn, que ya dormía. Dormía mejor aquí que en Medianoche. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por su miedo a la oscuridad.

 

A mi derecha, estaba Louis. No podía verle por la falta de luz, así que imaginé su cuerpo tendido en el catre. Consideré la posibilidad de acercarme de puntillas y tumbarme a su lado. Seguro que nos veían. Suspiré, renunciando a la idea.

 

Era la cuarta noche que fantaseaba. Y, como me había sucedido las demás noches, tenía una erección que no podía arreglar por miedo a que me pillasen masturbándome. En cuanto el sentimiento de impotencia por no poder estar con Louis fue desapareciendo empecé a preocuparme.

 

«Seguro que mamá y papá están bien», me dije. Recordaba el incendio perfectamente, la forma en que las llamas se alzaban a mi alrededor, la espesura del humo. Les habría sido fácil desorientarse, quedar atrapados. El fuego era de las pocas cosas que podían matar realmente a un vampiro. «Tienen siglos de experiencia. Han estado en peores situaciones. ¿Recuerdas lo que mamá te contó sobre el Gran Incendio de Londres? Si logró sobrevivir entonces, seguro que conseguía sobrevivir ahora.»

 

Pero mamá no había sobrevivido al Gran Incendio. Sufrió terribles heridas y estuvo al borde de la muerte; mi padre la «rescató» convirtiéndola en un vampiro como él.

 

Últimamente, la relación con mis padres no pasaba por un buen momento. Eso no quería decir que deseara que les ocurriera algo malo. El solo hecho de imaginármelos indefensos y malheridos, o algo peor, me encogía el corazón.

 

No estaba preocupado solo por ellos. ¿Habría logrado Niall salir ileso de las llamas? ¿Y Grimmy? Siendo vampiro, tal vez la Cruz Negra fue a por él, o Charity, su trastornada y vengativa hermana, que casi nos impidió escapar a Louis, Zayn y a mí. ¿Y el pobre Liam? Era un vampiro, pero tan dulce e idealista que bien podía imaginarme a los cazadores de la Cruz Negra acabando con él.

 

Ignoraba por completo cómo estaban, y puede que nunca llegara a saberlo. Cuando decidí irme con Louis, sabía que ese era un riesgo que debía aceptar, pero eso no quería decir que me gustara.

 

Mi estómago gruñó, ávido de sangre.

 

Gimiendo, me giré sobre el catre y recé para que me venciera el sueño. Era la única manera de silenciar mis miedos y ansias internas, aunque solo fuera durante unas horas.

 

 

 

_Alargué una mano hacia la flor, pero en cuanto mi dedo rozó el pétalo, este se tiñó de negro y murió._

_—No era para mí —susurré._

_—No. Para ti hay algo mejor —dijo la fantasma._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Era como si la hubiese tenido todo el rato a mi lado. Estábamos en los jardines de la Academia Medianoche, y oscuros nubarrones se cernían sobre el cielo. Las gárgolas nos miraban hostiles desde las imponentes torres de piedra. El viento azotaba los mechones de mi pelo. Algunas hojas atrapadas en la ventisca atravesaban la sombra aguamarina de la fantasma. Se estremeció._

_—¿Dónde está Louis?_

_Al parecer, tenía que estar aquí, pero yo no recordaba por qué._

_—Dentro._

_—No puedo entrar ahí. —No porque tuviera miedo, sino porque, por alguna razón, parecía imposible que pudiera entrar en el internado. De pronto comprendí el motivo—. Esto no es real. La Academia Medianoche se incendió. Ahora ya no existe._

_La fantasma ladeó la cabeza._

_—Cuando dices «ahora», ¿a cuándo te refieres?_

 

 

 

—¡Arriba!

 

Todas las mañas nos despertaba el mismo grito. Mientras yo me restregaba los ojos, tratando de recordar en mi modorra el sueño que ya había empezado a diluirse, Zayn saltó de la cama con una energía inusitada.

 

—Levántate, Harry.

 

—Es solo el desayuno —rezongué. Las tostadas con mantequilla de cacahuete no eran para tirar cohetes, la verdad.

 

—No. Ha ocurrido algo.

 

Medio atontado, me levanté y vi que los cazadores de la Cruz Negra ya estaban en pie. El agotamiento que sentía me decía que era imposible que hubiese amanecido. ¿Por qué nos sacaban de la cama en mitad de la noche?

 

Oh, no.

 

Perrie entró corriendo y gritó:

 

—¡Confirmado! ¡Preparaos para la lucha!

 

—Los vampiros —me susurró Zayn—. Han venido.


	2. Chapter 2

En la habitación estalló la actividad. Los cazadores de la Cruz Negra se hicieron con ballestas, estacas y cuchillos. Con el cuerpo tenso, me puse los vaqueros.

 

No tenía ninguna intención de unirme a la lucha. Ninguna. Que hubiera decidido no convertirme nunca en vampiro no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a unirme a una pandilla de fanáticos asesinos de vampiros.

 

Además, los vampiros que venían ahora a por nosotros no eran asesinos dementes que daban mala fama a los zombis. Eran de la Academia Medianoche y venían simplemente a hacer justicia por lo sucedido en el internado, y probablemente a rescatarme.

 

Pero ¿y si intentaban hacer daño a Louis? ¿Podría mantenerme al margen mientras atacaban al chico que amaba?

 

A mi lado, Zayn empuñó una estaca con manos temblorosas.

 

—No hay vuelta atrás, tenemos que estar preparados.

 

—Yo no… no puedo…

 

¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? No podía.

 

Louis apareció, poniéndose una camiseta y con el pelo alborotado.

 

—Vosotros dos no vais a luchar —dijo—. No estáis preparados. —Cruzamos unas miradas y supe que Louis comprendía las razones por las que no podía participar.

 

Zayn le miró furioso.

 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Desde luego que puedo luchar! ¡Ya lo verás!

 

Sin hacerle caso, Louis nos agarró por el brazo y nos arrastró hacia el fondo del almacén.

 

—Vosotros dos os venís conmigo.

 

—Y un cuerno. —Zayn se soltó y echó a correr hacia la puerta de metal, que cruzó dando un fuerte portazo. Louis blasfemó para sí y fue tras él. Aturdido, le seguí.

 

Fuera, el cielo era de ese color gris plomizo que precede al alba. Los cazadores, en diferentes estados de desnudez, se gritaban unos a otros para tomar posiciones. Los cuchillos centelleaban bajo la luna, y podía oír los chasquidos de las ballestas al ser cargadas. Jay se hallaba acuclillada sobre la grava, con las manos hacia delante como una corredora y la cabeza ladeada para, según me dijo, oír mejor y así calcular el riesgo. Contemplé el campo circundante, descuidado y cubierto de maleza. Para la mayoría de los humanos había parecido completamente tranquilo. Con mi agudizada visión podía divisar movimientos cada vez más cercanos. Nos estaban rodeando.

 

—Mamá —dijo Louis—, alguien debería llevarse a Harry y Zayn al almacén. Todavía no pueden luchar, y serán vistos como… traidores o algo así. Los vampiros irán a por ellos.

 

Desde su posición en un extremo del grupo, empuñando una ballesta, Mark dijo:

 

—¿Te estás escaqueando?

 

Louis apretó la mandíbula.

 

—No he dicho que tenga que ser yo. Pero alguien debería quedarse con ellos, por si acaso.

 

—¿Por si acaso los vampiros consiguen pasar? La mejor manera de evitarlo es tener a todos nuestros combatientes en primera línea —espetó Mark—. A menos que solo estés buscando un pretexto.

 

Louis apretó los puños y por un momento temí que fuera a golpear a Mark. Llamar cobarde a Louis era del todo injusto, pero ese no era el mejor momento para discutirlo. Le puse la mano en el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

 

Fue Jay, no obstante, quien intervino.

 

—Ya basta, Mark. Louis, llévatelos al almacén. —Ni por un segundo desvió la mirada del horizonte, de los hipotéticos agresores que sabía se dirigían hacia aquí—. Necesitamos que empecéis a recoger nuestras provisiones. Todo lo deprisa que podáis.

 

Mark se volvió hacia ella.

 

—No vamos a salir corriendo, Jay.

 

—Te gusta más pelear de lo que tienes en estima tu vida —repuso ella sin mirarle—. Yo, en cambio, intento pensar como Patton. No dirijo este grupo para que todos mueran por la causa. Lo dirijo para que los vampiros mueran por la suya.

 

Las sombras avanzaban por la maleza como un solo cuerpo. Louis se puso tenso y comprendí que podía divisarlas en la oscuridad tan bien como yo. Desde que bebí su sangre por primera vez, había empezado a desarrollar ciertos poderes vampíricos. Eso quería decir que sabía lo que yo sabía: que no disponíamos de mucho tiempo. Minutos, quizá.

 

—Vamos, Zayn —dijo Louis, pero Zayn permaneció tercamente junto a Perrie, negando con la cabeza.

 

—Aquí corremos peligro —intervine—. Por favor, Zayn. Podrían matarte.

 

La voz le tembló cuando dijo:

 

—Estoy cansado de huir.

 

Perrie soltó la ballesta que estaba cargando y miró a Zayn. Su cuerpo entero parecía vibrar de energía. Era ella quien había detectado a los vampiros, era ella la que llevaba más tiempo siendo consciente del peligro, y ya tenía toda su atención puesta en el combate. No obstante, le habló con dulzura:

 

—Guardar nuestras cosas no es huir, ¿entiendes? Es algo que necesitamos hacer porque vamos a tener que largarnos de aquí, ya sea durante o después de la batalla.

 

—No si ganamos —comenzó Zayn, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Perrie.

 

—Ahora ya conocen nuestro escondite —dijo Louis—. Vendrán más vampiros. Tenemos que huir. Ayúdanos a preparar las cosas para poder escapar. Ahora mismo es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

 

Zayn siguió mirando a Perrie mientras la expresión de su cara pasaba de la determinación a la resignación.

 

—La próxima vez —dijo—, la próxima vez estaré preparado para pelear.

 

—La próxima vez estaremos en esto juntos —le aseguró Perrie. Se volvió hacia la maleza y los perseguidores. Ya no se necesitaban poderes vampíricos para saber lo cerca que estaban—. Moved el culo.

 

Cogí a Zayn de la mano y me lo llevé al almacén. Tras todos estos días de confinamiento, rodeado siempre de una veintena de personas, se me hacía extraño verlo casi vacío. Las mantas estaban desbaratadas y con las prisas algunos catres habían sido volcados. Todavía aturdido, me puse a doblar una manta.

 

—Olvida las mantas. —Louis se dirigió a los armarios de las armas. Los cazadores se habían llevado la mayor parte, pero todavía quedaban algunas estacas, flechas y frascos de agua bendita—. Guardaremos las municiones. Todo lo demás podemos reemplazarlo.

 

—Sí, claro. —Hubiera debido ocurrírseme. Pero ¿cómo? Tenía el cerebro embotado, como cuando la aguja del tocadiscos de mi padre quedaba atrapada en los rayones de sus viejos discos de jazz: «¿Están mis padres ahí fuera? ¿Y Grimmy? ¿Matará la Cruz Negra a gente a la que quiero, gente que probablemente solo desea rescatarme?».

 

Oí un bramido procedente del exterior, seguido de un chillido.

 

Los tres nos quedamos inmóviles. Fuera, el sonido pasó de unos cuantos gritos a un fuerte clamor, y la puerta del almacén tembló con un fuerte golpe. Aunque el causante del ruido no era un cuerpo —una piedra, quizá, o una flecha fallida—, Zayn y yo pegamos un respingo.

 

Louis fue el primero en reaccionar.

 

—Recoged todo esto. Cuando nos avisen, tendremos dos minutos para meterlo en las furgonetas. Ni uno más.

 

Nos pusimos manos a la obra. Me costaba concentrarme. El fragor del exterior me asustaba, no solo porque temía por los demás, sino porque me recordaba la última batalla de la Cruz Negra que había presenciado: el incendio de Medianoche. Todavía me dolía la espalda de la caída que sufrí cuando corría por el tejado en llamas, y tenía la sensación de que aún notaba el regusto a humo y ceniza. En aquel momento me consolé pensando que todo había terminado, pero estaba equivocado. Mientras Louis y yo siguiéramos en la Cruz Negra, nos perseguirían los combates. El peligro siempre estaría acechando.

 

A cada grito y cada golpe, Louis parecía un poco más nervioso. No estaba acostumbrado a permanecer fuera de la lucha; de hecho, estaba en su naturaleza iniciarlas.

 

«Baúl cerrado, llave echada, una cosa menos. ¿Querrán llevarse la madera para hacer estacas? Seguramente no, pueden conseguir madera en cualquier parte, ¿no?» Trataba de hacer una criba mientras trabajaba todo lo deprisa que podía. A mi lado, Zayn simplemente agarraba las cosas a puñados y las echaba en las cajas sin echarles siquiera una ojeada. Probablemente fuera lo más práctico.

 

De nuevo, algo golpeó con fuerza la puerta metálica y solté una exclamación ahogada. Esta vez Louis, en lugar de decirme que todo iría bien, agarró una estaca.

 

En ese momento, dos figuras cruzaron violentamente una de las puertas laterales del almacén. Estaban tan enredadas, formando una pelota borrosa de movimiento, sudor y gruñidos, que mis sentidos vampíricos no fueron capaces de distinguir cuál de ellos era de los míos y cuál el cazador de la Cruz Negra. Avanzaron hacia nosotros a trompicones, ajenos a nuestra presencia, enfrascados en su lucha a vida o muerte. La puerta entreabierta mostraba una rendija de luz y dejaba que los gritos nos llegaran aún más fuertes.

 

—Haz algo —susurró Zayn—. Louis, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?

 

Louis saltó hacia delante, mucho más lejos y más deprisa de lo que debería haber sido capaz un simple mortal, e insertó la estaca en mitad de la refriega. Una de las figuras se detuvo en seco; la estaca había paralizado al vampiro. Contemplé su rostro rígido —los ojos verdes, el cabello rubio, la mueca de horror— y sentí un destello de compasión por él un segundo antes de que el cazador de la Cruz Negra se sacara del cinturón un cuchillo largo y ancho y le cercenara la cabeza de un tajo. El vampiro tembló una vez antes de caer al suelo transformado en una especie de polvo aceitoso.

 

Así pues, se trataba de un vampiro viejo; apenas quedaba nada del hombre mortal que había sido en otro tiempo. Mientras los demás contemplaban los restos, yo solo podía preguntarme si era uno de los amigos de mis padres. No había reconocido su cara, pero quienquiera que fuera había venido aquí con el convencimiento de que me estaba ayudando.

 

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Zayn—. Fue algo, no sé… como sobrenatural.

 

Pretendía ser un cumplido, y por suerte el cazador de la Cruz Negra estaba demasiado exhausto para caer en la cuenta de que Louis acababa de recurrir a su poder vampírico.

 

Mis ojos buscaron los de Louis. Me tranquilizó comprobar que no había triunfo en ellos, que solo suplicaban comprensión. Al verse obligado a elegir, había tenido que proteger a su compañero. Lo entendía. Lo que no hubiera entendido era qué habría pasado si el vampiro hubiera sido mi madre o mi padre.

 

Mark asomó la cabeza por la puerta, jadeando pero vigorizado por la pelea.

 

—Hemos conseguido repelerlos, pero no tardarán en volver. Tenemos que cargar ahora.

 

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté.

 

—A algún lugar donde podamos entrenar de verdad, poner en forma a los nuevos. —Mark me miró, y aunque su expresión no era amable, tuve la impresión de que me detestaba un poco menos. Ahora que era un soldado en potencia tal vez viera finalmente en mí alguien útil. Su sonrisa burlona se tornó en cínica cuando se volvió hacia Louis—. La próxima vez ya no tendrás más excusas para evitar la lucha.

 

Presentí que Louis se disponía a encajarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, de modo que le cogí la mano. A veces su genio amenazaba con dominarlo.

 

—¡En marcha, muchachos! —dijo Jay desde el exterior—. ¡Nos vamos!


	3. Chapter 3

En menos de veinte minutos estábamos todos subidos a la destartalada flota de camiones, furgonetas y coches de la Cruz Negra. Louis y yo nos habíamos asegurado de entrar en la furgoneta que conducía Perrie, y en la que Zayn ocupaba el asiento del copiloto. Con el resto del vehículo cargado de material hasta los topes, íbamos a hacer el viaje los cuatro solos.

 

—¿Adónde vamos? —Grité a Perrie por encima de los alaridos de la radio.

 

Perrie arrancó para unirse a la caravana.

 

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Nueva York?

 

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —No lo era. Louis me miró desconcertado, como si no pudiera entender por qué me parecía tan raro. Traté de explicarme—. Viajáis con todas esas armas y vais por ahí atacando a vampiros. En una gran ciudad como Nueva York, ¿no… no llamaréis la atención?

 

—No —dijo Perrie—. Nunca ha estado en Nueva York.

 

Zayn rió mientras golpeaba el salpicadero al ritmo de la canción.

 

—Te va a encantar, Harry —me aseguró—. Mi hermana y yo solíamos ir a Manhattan una vez al año. Hay unas galerías alucinantes, unas muestras de arte tan raro que cuesta creer que se le haya ocurrido a alguien.

 

—No vamos a tener mucho tiempo para visitar museos —dijo Perrie. Los dedos de Zayn flaquearon solo por un instante; en cuanto volvió a sonar el estribillo, se puso a aporrear el salpicadero con renovado entusiasmo.

 

—De todos modos, me sigue pareciendo extraño —dije a Louis—. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar un lugar para todos nosotros?

 

—Tenemos amigos en Nueva York —contestó—. Allí vive uno de los comandos de la Cruz Negra más grandes del mundo, y tienen una red de apoyo bastante amplia.

 

—En otras palabras —gritó Perrie por encima de la música—, esos tipos están forrados.

 

—¿Dónde viven? ¿En áticos de lujo? —bromeé.

 

—Qué va —dijo Louis—, pero deberías ver su arsenal. Juraría que hay ejércitos que no tienen el potencial que tiene el comando de Nueva York.

 

—¿Y por qué el comando de Nueva York es tan grande? —pregunté. Pese a la gravedad de nuestra situación, sentía que mi estado de ánimo iba mejorando a cada kilómetro que dejábamos atrás. Era un gusto estar en movimiento—. ¿Por qué no son como el resto de vosotros?

 

—Porque Nueva York es una ciudad con un serio problema vampírico. —Louis torció el gesto—. Los vampiros llegaron allí casi al mismo tiempo que los holandeses en mil seiscientos y algo. Están afianzados en esa región y gozan de mucho poder e influencia. Este comando de la Cruz Negra necesita todos los refuerzos que pueda conseguir para hacerles frente. En realidad, ese fue nuestro primer comando en el Nuevo Mundo. Por lo menos, eso cuentan. Nosotros no aparecemos en los libros de historia.

 

Me vinieron a la cabeza los vampiros de la vieja Nueva Amsterdam, y en Grimmy y Charity, que ya vivían en aquellos tiempos. Cuando Grimmy me contó que había crecido en la América colonial, pensé que sonaba increíblemente antiguo y misterioso. Me resultaba extraño creer que la Cruz Negra también se remontaba a aquella época.

 

Zayn debía de estar pensando lo mismo, porque preguntó:

 

—¿Fue entonces cuando se fundó la Cruz Negra? ¿En torno al año mil seiscientos?

 

Perrie rió.

 

—Prueba a ir mil años más atrás.

 

—Venga ya —dije—. ¿En serio?

 

—Comenzó en el Imperio bizantino —explicó Louis. Hice un esfuerzo por recordar quiénes eran los bizantinos. Me dije que quizá fueran los que venían después del Imperio romano, pero no estaba seguro. Imaginé la indignación de mi madre de haber sabido lo pez que estaba en el tema; cualquiera diría que era hijo de una profesora de historia—. Al principio la Cruz Negra fue la guardia de Constantinopla, pero no tardó en extenderse por toda Europa y luego Asia. Fue a las Américas y Australia con los exploradores. Por lo visto, los reyes y reinas insistían en que con cada expedición debía viajar por lo menos un cazador.

 

Ese último detalle me sorprendió.

 

—¿Reyes y reinas? ¿Me estás diciendo que el gobierno sabe de vuestra existencia? —Traté de imaginarme a Louis como una especie de agente secreto paranormal. No tuve que esforzarme demasiado.

 

—Actualmente, ya no tanto. —Louis apoyó la frente en la ventanilla. La carretera pasaba tan deprisa que la cuneta era una línea borrosa—. Vosotros pas… esto, vosotros sabéis que los vampiros pasaron a vivir prácticamente en la clandestinidad poco después de la Edad Media.

 

Miré a Louis con unos ojos abiertos como platos que querían decir: «Cierra el pico, ¿quieres?» Puso cara de disculpa. Era obvio que había estado a punto de soltar: «Vosotros pasasteis a vivir en la clandestinidad»; en otras palabras, había estado a un tris de referirse a mí como un vampiro delante de Perrie y Zayn. Solo había sido un lapsus, pero no habría hecho falta más.

 

Por suerte, ni Perrie ni Zayn lo había pillado. Zayn dijo:

 

—De ese modo, los vampiros consiguieron que la gente dejara de creer en ellos. Eso significaba que podían actuar con más libertad y la Cruz Negra dejaba de ser tan poderosa, ¿no es así?

 

—Muy bien, listillo. —Perrie miró la carretera con expresión de enojo—. Madre mía, parece que Jay tiene el pie pegado al acelerador. ¿Quiere que nos multen a todos por exceso de velocidad? ¡No podemos deshacer la formación!

 

Louis fingió no haber oído esa queja sobre su madre.

 

—El caso es que ya no recibimos grandes subvenciones de la corona. Hay otras personas que tienen dinero que saben lo que hacemos y son las que nos mantienen a flote. Esa es más o menos la historia.

 

Me imaginé a Louis como un hombre de la Edad Media, flamante en su armadura, trabajador y corajoso yendo a festines en las cortes más importantes. Entonces caí en lo mucho que habría detestado eso, tener que vestir elegantemente y mostrarse amable en fiestas selectas.

 

«No —me dije—, su lugar está aquí, ahora, conmigo.»

 

—Eh —dijo Perrie—, mirad a las once en punto.

 

Entonces vi que estaba dirigiendo nuestra atención a la silueta de la Academia Medianoche que se dibujaba en el horizonte.

 

No estábamos cerca. Medianoche se encontraba lejos de cualquier carretera. Y Jay y Mark no eran tan insensatos como para arrastrarnos de nuevo a los dominios de la señora Bethany.

 

Pero Medianoche tenía un perfil inconfundible, siendo como era un enorme edificio gótico con torres que se elevaba sobre las colinas de Massachusetts. Incluso a esa distancia, y aunque no era más que un contorno escarpado, lo reconocimos. Nos encontrábamos demasiado lejos para poder ver los daños causados por el incendio. Parecía como si la Cruz Negra no hubiera conseguido tocar el internado.

 

—Sigue en pie —dijo Perrie—. Mierda.

 

—Tarde o temprano nos lo cargaremos. —Zayn apretó la mano contra la ventanilla, como si quisiera atravesar el cristal y derribar él mismo el edificio.

 

Pensé en mis padres, y se me ocurrió que quizá estuviéramos cerca. Puede que eso fuera todo lo cerca que volvería a estar de ellos en toda mi vida.

 

Durante mis últimos días en Medianoche había llegado a estar terriblemente enfadado con mis padres. Nunca me contaron que los espectros habían intervenido en mi nacimiento y que algún día podrían venir a buscarme por esa misma razón. Me habían perseguido un año fantasmas que creían que yo les pertenecía, y seguía sin saber qué podía significar eso. Pero mis padres también se negaron a decirme si tenía otra opción que no fuera convertirme en un vampiro completo. Después de haber conocido a vampiros que eran verdaderos asesinos dementes, estaba decidido a averiguar si tenía alguna posibilidad de llevar una vida normal como ser humano.

 

«Sigo sin saber la verdad. ¿Qué va a ser de mí?» Carecer de respuestas me aterraba tanto que procuraba no pensar en ello, pero ahora la incertidumbre me invadía prácticamente a cada instante.

 

No obstante, cuando contemplé el internado mi miedo y mi rabia se desvanecieron. Recordé únicamente lo cariñosos que eran mis padres y lo unidos que habíamos estado hasta no hacía mucho. Me habían sucedido muchas cosas en los dos últimos días, y ninguna me parecía enteramente real si no podía contársela a ellos. Sentí un deseo intenso, casi irrefrenable, de saltar de la furgoneta y echar a correr hacia Medianoche mientras los llamaba a gritos.

 

Pero sabía que ya nada podría ser como antes. Habían cambiado tantas cosas… Me había visto obligado a elegir y me había decantado por al humanidad, la vida… y Louis.

 

Tomó un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos para comprobar discretamente si necesitaba consuelo. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y durante un rato viajamos sumidos en el silencio, con la música como único sonido. Cada indicador kilométrico me recordaba lo mucho que nos estábamos alejando de mi último hogar y de la persona que había sido.

 

 

 

De vez en cuando parábamos para poner gasolina e ir al lavabo, pero hicimos un descanso más largo para comer.

 

Perrie y Zayn se sumaron a la multitud que abarrotaba un restaurante mexicano de comida rápida, mientras que Louis y yo optamos por la cafetería que había al final de la calle. Queríamos, obviamente, tener unos minutos a solas, pero más aún que estar con Louis necesitaba comer y, más concretamente, beber.

 

Lo primero que dijo Louis cuando nos alejamos por la cuneta, al fin solos, fue:

 

—¿Cómo va esa hambre?

 

—Estoy tan hambriento que puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón. —Y hasta me parecía notar el gusto de su sangre en mi lengua. Probablemente, mejor no mencionar eso. La luz del sol me deslumbraba, sobre todo ahora que llevaba varios días sin beber sangre, Nunca había estado tanto tiempo seguido sin beber.

 

—Crees que en la cafetería… Puede que la carne cruda contenga algo de sangre. Podríamos escondernos allí detrás…

 

—No sería suficiente. Y, en cualquier caso, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

 

Me quedé muy quieto, contemplando la hierba zarandeada por el paso constante de los coches. Un petirrojo picoteaba la tierra buscando gusanos entre chapas y colillas.

 

—¿Harry?

 

Solo podía ver el petirrojo y solo podía pensar en su sangre. «La sangre de pájaro es poco espesa, pero caliente.»

 

—No mires —susurré.

 

Empezó a dolerme la mandíbula. Los colmillos se abrieron paso dentro de mi boca, arañándome los labios y la lengua con sus puntas afiladas.

 

Aunque estábamos bajo un sol radiante, todo a mi alrededor se tiñó de negro, como si el petirrojo se hallara bajo un foco de luz, moviéndose a cámara lenta.

 

Raudo como un vampiro, me abalancé sobre mi presa. El pájaro se agitó un breve instante en mis manos antes de hundirle los colmillos en la carne.

 

«¡Ah, por fin un poco de sangre!» Cerrando los ojos de puro placer, bebí los pocos sorbos de sangre que el petirrojo tenía para ofrecer. Una vez muero y reseco, lo arrojé al suelo al tiempo que me pasaba la mano por la boca. Solo entonces caí en la cuenta de que acababa de hacer eso delante de Louis. Sentí vergüenza al pensar en mi aspecto salvaje y en el asco que debía de estar sintiendo.

 

Pero cuando levanté tímidamente la vista, vi que Louis se había dado la vuelta, tal como le había pedido que hiciera. No me había visto. Intuyendo que había terminado, se volvió y me sonrió con ternura. Al reparar en mi angustia, sacudió la cabeza.

 

—Te quiero —murmuró—. Lo cual significa que no estoy contigo solo para lo bueno. Estoy contigo pase lo que pase.

 

Aliviado, le di la mano y caminamos hasta la cafetería. Estábamos sin blanca, yo llevaba ropa demasiado grande y nos encontrábamos en la cuneta de una carretera dejada de la mano de Dios, pero en ese momento me sentí más hermoso que un modelo. Tenía a Louis, que me amaba por encima de todo. No necesitaba nada más.

 

En la cafetería comimos a toda prisa. Louis estaba hambriento y yo también necesitaba un poco de comida normal. Entre bocado y bocado de patatas fritas, tratamos de decidir qué más podíamos hacer con los valiosísimos momentos libres que nos quedaban.

 

—Podríamos buscar un cibercafé. Me gustaría enviar un correo a mis padres.

 

—No. NO. En primer lugar, olvídate de encontrar un cibercafé en este lugar perdido. En segundo lugar, no puedes enviarles correos. Podrás telefonearles una vez que sepas dónde están, pero no desde un móvil ni desde nada con que podamos ser localizados. Puedes enviarles una carta, pero nada de correos electrónicos. Es otra orden de la Cruz Negra que no vamos a desobedecer.

 

Louis aseguraba que existía una diferencia entre desobedecer una orden y saltarse una regla estúpida, pero en ese preciso instante yo no podía verla. No importaba. Conocía otra manera de averiguar qué había sucedido la noche que Medianoche ardió en llamas.

 

Primero quise usar el móvil de Louis, pero señaló que la Cruz Negra podría rastrear la llamada. Por suerte, cuando terminamos de comer encontramos una hilera de teléfonos públicos al fondo de la cafetería. Los dos primeros no daban tono y el tercero tenía cortado el cordón, pero el cuarto funcionaba. Sonreí aliviado en cuanto oí el tono de llamada. O de operadora.

 

—Cobro revertido —dije, y leí el número de teléfono de la lista de contactos del móvil de Louis—. Diga que llama Harry Styles.

 

Siguió un silencio.

 

—¿Ha colgado? —pregunté.

 

—Las llamadas a cobro revertido son lentas. —Louis estaba a mi lado, apoyado en la marquesina del teléfono—. No quieren que te pongas a gritar el mensaje a la otra persona antes de que esta acepte pagar la llamada.

 

Hubo un chasquido en la línea y una voz adormilada dijo:

 

—¿Harry?

 

—¡Niall! —Empecé a dar saltos de alegría, y Louis y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Niall, ¿estás bien?

 

—Sí, sí. Uf, espera un momento. Todavía estoy dormido. —Podía imaginarme a Niall despeinado, con el móvil apretado contra la cara, en medio de una habitación increíblemente desordenada y rodeada de sus pósters. Probablemente tenía unas sábanas alucinantes, con tréboles o algo por el estilo. Bostezó y, algo más despierto, preguntó—: ¿Estoy soñando otra vez?

 

—No, soy yo. ¿No resultaste herido en el incendio?

 

—No. Nadie sufrió heridas graves, lo cual fue toda una suerte. Pero perdí el salacot. —Comprendí que Niall consideraba eso una gran tragedia—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? Después de que apagaran el fuego nos volvimos locos buscándote. Alguien dijo que te había visto en los jardines y por eso supimos que habías logrado escapar del edificio, pero ignorábamos adónde habías ido.

 

—Estoy bien. Estoy con Louis.

 

—¿Louis? —Era lógico que Niall pareciera sorprendido. Que él supiera, Louis y yo habíamos roto hacía meses. Desde entonces nos habíamos visto obligados a mantener nuestra relación en secreto—. Esto es del todo surrealista. Si se trata solo de un sueño, voy a cabrearme mucho.

 

—No estás soñando —gritó Louis. Aunque se encontraba a treinta centímetros del auricular, tenía el oído lo bastante agudizado para escuchar la voz de Niall—. Espabila, tío. ¿Qué haces durmiendo a las once de la mañana?

 

—Por si lo has olvidado, soy un ave nocturna. En mi caso, dormir hasta el mediodía no solo es un derecho, sino una responsabilidad. Además, como dice la vieja canción, adiós al colegio en verano, adiós al colegio para siempre.

 

Ahogué una exclamación.

 

—¿Para siempre? ¿Me estás diciendo que la Academia Medianoche ha sido destruida?

 

—Destruida, no. La señora Bethany asegura que abrirán en otoño, pero la verdad es que yo no lo tengo tan claro. ¡Si un poco más y la calcinan!

 

Llegó el momento de las preguntas difíciles. Apreté con fuerza el auricular y procuré que no me temblara la voz.

 

—¿Cómo estás mis padres? ¿Los has visto?

 

—Están bien. Como ya he dicho, estamos todos bien. Tus padres lograron escapar del fuego y, de hecho, nos ayudaron a buscarte. —Niall hizo una pausa—. Estaban acojonados, Harry.

 

El sentimiento de culpa se abrió paso en mí, pero estaba tan feliz de saber que mis padres habían sobrevivido al ataque de la Cruz Negra que apenas noté su impacto.

 

—¿Sabes dónde están? —No creía que se hubieran alejado mucho de la Academia Medianoche. Seguramente se habrían quedado por los alrededores, sobre todo porque confiarían en que yo regresara. Yo sabía que no podía regresar, pero detestaba la idea de que me estuvieran esperando.

 

—La última vez que los vi estaban en los alrededores del internado —dijo Niall.

 

Adiós a la posibilidad de telefonearles. Mis padres se esforzaban por adaptarse a la vida moderna, pero no habían llegado tan lejos como para tener móvil.

 

—¿Y Grimmy?

 

Louis frunció el ceño. Grimmy no le caía demasiado bien, primero porque era vampiro, y segundo porque él y yo habíamos tenido una historia. Entre nosotros ya no había nada —en realidad, apenas hubo algo en su momento—, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera preocupado por él.

 

—Grimmy está bien —contestó Niall—, pero se quedó muy mal después del incendio, creo que porque no sabíamos dónde estabas. El tío estaba hecho polvo.

 

—No por mí —dije en voz baja. De repente sentí el peso de todo lo que había perdido y me desplomé contra el teléfono.

 

—Vale, vale, lo que tú digas.

 

Lo que Niall no sabía era que el sufrimiento de Grimmy se debía a su hermana Charity, que era quien había organizado el ataque de la Cruz Negra. Charity era la persona más importante del mundo para Grimmy y, por extraño que pareciera, yo intuía que él era igual de importante para ella. Eso, sin embargo, no la frenaba a la hora de hacerle daño a él o a las personas con las que tenía una relación estrecha, como yo.

 

Niall, que estaba cada vez más espabilado, dijo:

 

—¿Sabes algo de Zayn? Fue el único que no pudimos encontrar. ¿No estará contigo, por casualidad?

 

—Sí, y está perfectamente.

 

—¡Genial! Eso significa que nos hemos salvado todos. Un auténtico milagro.

 

—¿Dónde está Liam? —pregunté.

 

—Ahora mismo está sobando en nuestro cuarto de invitados. ¿Quieres que le despierte?

 

—No hace falta, pero me alegro de que esté bien. —Louis y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa de asombro. Si Niall supiera que había invitado a un vampiro a dormir a su casa, probablemente no dormiría hasta tan tarde, si es que dormía. Por suerte, Liam era demasiado dulce para hacer daño a nadie—. Oye, ahora tenemos que irnos, pero estaré en contacto.

 

—Jo, no soporto a la gente que se pone misteriosa de buena mañana. —Niall suspiró y luego dijo, bajando el tono—: Llama a tus padres. Tienes que hacerlo, ¿vale?

 

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

 

—Adiós, Ni.

 

Cuando colgué, Louis me cogió la mano.

 

—Ya te he dicho que existe una forma de ponerte en contacto con ellos.

 

Había estado tan preocupado por mis padres que no me había parado a pensar en lo preocupados que ellos debían de estar por mí.

 

Debí de poner cara de angustia, porque Louis me dio un abrazo.

 

—Pronto nos comunicaremos con ellos. Puedes escribirles, si quieres. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

 

—Lo sé, pero no es fácil.

 

—No, no lo es.

 

Nos besamos. Era un beso flojito, sin pasión, pero el primero que nos dábamos en privado en mucho tiempo. En ese momento, el agotamiento y la preocupación no nos frenaron; estábamos otra vez juntos, otra vez solos, recordando con deleite todo aquello a lo que habíamos renunciado por estar juntos. Me inclinó hacia atrás, rodeándome fuertemente con los brazos. El mundo entero se tambaleó menos Louis. Si él me sujetaba, nada malo podría pasarme.

 

«Louis es mío —pensé—. Mío. Nadie puede arrebatarme eso.»

 

 

 

Para cuando llegamos a Nueva York ya había anochecido. Al ver el perfil de Manhattan a lo lejos estallamos en gritos y silbidos. Era todo un espectáculo. Nueva York constituía para mí un lugar casi más mitológico que real. Era donde transcurrían todas las películas y las series de televisión, y los nombres de las calles que debíamos buscar a medida que avanzábamos tenían un sonido mágico: Calle 42, Broadway…

 

Entonces recordé que Manhattan era una isla y temblé ante la idea de volver a cruzar un río. Para mi alivio, entramos por un túnel. Por la razón que fuera, prefería pasar por debajo del agua que por encima. Ojalá les hubiera preguntado a mis padres por qué.

 

Salimos del túnel prácticamente a la altura de Times Square, cuyas luces y destellos me dejaron deslumbrado. Los demás se rieron de mí, pero yo sabía que estaban tan entusiasmados como yo.

 

Pero después de una treintena de manzanas, Broadway perdía su esplendor. La iluminación se volvía más tenue, y empezamos a pasar frente a un montón de edificios de apartamentos que se elevaban a nuestro alrededor como muros. Las perfumerías caras y los restaurantes familiares daban paso a tiendas de un dólar y a tugurios de comida rápida.

 

Finalmente, la caravana entró en un aparcamiento que anunciaba sus desorbitadas tarifas. El guarda nos indicó con la mano pasáramos, así que no tuvimos que pagar. El aparcamiento estaba sucio y alejado del centro, por lo que sus tarifas resultaban aún más desproporcionadas. Efectivamente, no parecía que hubiera otros coches aparcados.

 

Miré a Louis.

 

—Bienvenido al cuartel general de Nueva York —dijo.

 

El grupo bajó no sin dificultad de las furgonetas y camiones; durante el viaje apenas habíamos parado a estirar las piernas, salvo un par de veces para poner gasolina e ir al lavabo después de comer. Nos metieron como ganado en un enorme ascensor industrial, que se hundió ligeramente con nuestro peso. Las paredes del ascensor, de acero mate, estaban llenas de rayones y la luz del techo parpadeaba.

 

Nervioso, cogí a Louis de la mano, y este me apretó los dedos.

 

—Esta parte irá bien —dijo—, te lo prometo.

 

«No es para siempre —me recordé—. Solo hasta que Louis y yo tengamos la oportunidad de hacer planes. Pronto nos marcharemos y las cosas volverán a irnos bien.»

 

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ante nosotros apareció una caverna. Ahogué una exclamación. El cielo, alto y curvo, estaba iluminado con esas luces recubiertas de plástico que lo trabajadores de la construcción utilizan en las obras. En el espacio arqueado resonaban voces. Parpadeando, divisé a los lejos unas siluetas humanas. Parecían estar metidos en una suerte de trinchera que atravesaba la cueva.

 

Cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la penumbra, me di cuenta de que no se trataba de una caverna. Estábamos en un túnel de metro.

 

Tenía pinta de llevar mucho tiempo abandonado. Tablones y bloques de hormigón cubrían las vías y varias pasarelas conectaban las dos plataformas que flanqueaban el túnel. En una pared, un azulejo resquebrajado rezaba con la letra pasada de moda: «Sherman Ave».

 

Estaba tan sorprendido con nuestra nueva guarida que al principio no reparé en el silencio que reinaba ahora en el grupo. Estaban todos quietos y callados. Por lo visto, yo no era el único que dudaba de nuestra acogida.

 

Una esbelta mujer asiática unos años mayor que Jay se acercó con dos tipos musculosos —quise llamarlos «guardias»— a los lados. Tenía el pelo entrecano, recogido en una trenza larga y tirante, y los músculos de los brazos y las piernas muy marcados.

 

—Jay —dijo—, Mark, veo que lo habéis conseguido.

 

—Qué gran recibimiento —dijo Mark—. ¿Están los demás demasiado ocupados para venir a saludar?

 

—Los demás están demasiado ocupados para oír tus excusas por el ridículo asalto a Medianoche.

 

Los ojos de Mark ardieron de indignación.

 

—Nos dijeron que los estudiantes humanos corrían peligro.

 

—Aceptaste la palabra de un vampiro sin tener en cuenta los dos siglos de experiencia que avalan que los vampiros de Medianoche no matan cuando están en la academia. Y la utilizaste como pretexto para dirigir un ataque que podría haber acabado con la vida de tanto niños como vampiros. Si no sucedió así fue únicamente porque tuviste suerte.

 

Jay daba la impresión de querer defender a su marido, pero se limitó a decir:

 

—Para los que no la conocéis, os presento a Eliza Pang. Dirige este comando y ha aceptado acogernos una breve temporada.

 

«Estamos aquí por caridad», comprendí. No me importaba demasiado. No era algo que había elegido y tampoco tendría que aguantarlo mucho tiempo, pero seguro que a Louis no le hacía ninguna gracia. En efecto, tenía la mandíbula apretada y estaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Me pregunté si era por él o por su madre que estaba así. Tendríamos que hablarlo más tarde.

 

En ese momento Eliza dijo:

 

—Mark me comentó que tenéis dos nuevas incorporaciones. ¿Quiénes son?

 

Zayn enseguida dio un paso al frente.

 

—Zayn Malik. Quiero aprender todo lo que puedan enseñarme.

 

—Bien. —Eliza no sonrió, empezaba a sospechar que nunca sonreía, pero parecía complacida—. ¿Quién más?

 

No quería dar un paso al frente, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

 

—Harry Styles. Yo… eh… —¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? —. Gracias por acogernos.

 

—Jay nos habló de ti —repuso Eliza—. Fuiste criado por vampiros.

 

«Genial.»

 

—Así es.

 

—Apuesto a que puedes enseñarnos muchas cosas. —Eliza dio una palmada—. Bien, para el resto de vosotros hemos montado literas al final de la vía. Tendréis que conformaros con eso por el momento. Los nuevos, seguidme.

 

¿Seguirla adónde? Dirigí una mirada nerviosa a Louis, pero él, obviamente, sabía tan poco como yo. Cuando Eliza echó a andar, Zayn la siguió y yo no tuve más remedio que imitarla.

 

—¿Vamos a empezar ya nuestro adiestramiento? —pregustó Zayn mientras avanzábamos por la plataforma del metro.

 

—Estás impaciente, ¿eh? —A juzgar por su tono, Eliza parecía creer que Zayn no estaría tan impaciente cuando viera lo que le aguardaba—. No. Habéis tenido un día muy largo. Empezaréis por la mañana.

 

Llegamos al final de la plataforma y Eliza nos condujo por lo que en otro tiempo fue claramente un pasillo de mantenimiento. Olía a barro y óxido, y podía oír un goteo de agua a lo lejos. Un pequeño letrero amarillo me informaba de que este lugar podía servir como refugio antiatómico. Era bueno saberlo.

 

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué no estamos con los demás?

 

—Tenemos algunas cabinas permanentes instaladas aquí. Sin lujos, pero mucho mejores que las literas que ocupará el resto de vuestro comando. Vosotros viviréis con nosotros veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana.

 

—¿Por qué nos las das a nosotros? —Casi tropecé con el cemento resquebrajado del suelo, pero Zayn me agarró por el codo—. ¿Por qué no se las dan a Jay y Mark? —Me pregunté si era porque Mark había caído en desgracia y su modesto alojamiento era una forma de castigo. No era justo castigar a Louis, Perrie y los demás por un error de Mark.

 

En lugar de eso, Eliza dijo:

 

—Vosotros sois nuevos en el grupo. No nos conocéis y nosotros no os conocemos. Convivir estrechamente es una buena manera de asegurarnos de que lleguéis a saberlo todo de nosotros y nosotros lleguemos a saberlo todo de vosotros.

 

Encontrar oportunidades de beber sangre me iba a resultar aún más difícil en este lugar. Si no bebía sangre con la suficiente asiduidad, reaccionaría con más fuerza a la luz del sol, el agua en movimiento y las iglesias, y cada reacción tendría más probabilidad de señalarme como vampiro.

 

¿Cómo iba a mantener mi secreto?

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche, después de apagar las luces, Zayn me susurró:

 

—En realidad, las cosas no han cambiado tanto.

 

Sabía por qué lo decía. Hacía tan solo una semana él y yo éramos compañeros de cuarto en la Academia Medianoche. Ahora todo en nuestras vidas había cambiado pero seguíamos durmiendo en camas contiguas, si es que se les podía llamar camas.

Nos habían dado un cuarto que nada tenía que ver con lo que había visto hasta entonces. Por lo visto, cuando los ingenieros abandonaron este túnel también se dejaron algunos vagones viejos. El comando de la Cruz Negra los había reacondicionado para convertirlos en cabinas. Nuestras camas descansaban sobre viejos asientos y había barras de acero que iban del techo al suelo, como si estuviéramos en un centro de formación de strippers. Zayn y yo disponíamos de un tercio del vagón, con un tabique metálico para proporcionarnos privacidad a un lado y la pared posterior del vagón al otro.

 

—Echo de menos tus collages —dije. Las ventanillas del vagón habían sido blanqueadas pero eran sosas y frías—. Y mi telescopio. Y nuestros libros y nuestra ropa…

 

—Son solo cosas. —Zayn se apoyó sobre un codo. Tenía el pelo apuntando en todas direcciones, y si me hubiera sentido algo más animado probablemente me habría metido con él—. Lo que importa es que por fin estamos haciendo algo importante. Los vampiros nos han jodido la vida, y los fantasmas… de esos no quiero ni hablar. Ahora podemos devolverles la pelota. El sacrificio merece la pena.

 

Sabía que no me atrevía a confiarle la verdad, pero quería que entendiera un poco lo que estaba sintiendo. Con un hilo de voz, dije:

 

—Mis padres cuidaron bien de mí.

 

Zayn no respondió. Lo había pillado desprevenido, y era evidente que no sabía qué pensar.

 

—Y Grimmy era amable conmigo. Con los dos. —Pensé que mis palabras podrían ayudar a convencerlo.

 

En lugar de eso se incorporó bruscamente, impulsado por una rabia tan repentina que me dejó atónito.

 

—Escúchame bien, Harry. No pretendo llegar a comprender por lo que has pasado. Creía que yo lo había tenido difícil, pero descubrir que las personas que pensabas que eran tus padres son en realidad vampiros… eso es mucho peor.

 

Tenía que dejar que siguiera creyendo eso, así que guardé silencio.

 

Siguió hablando.

 

—Te lavaron el cerebro, ¿vale? Los vas a estar disculpando mucho tiempo, pero lo cierto es que te jodieron la vida y que Grimmy les siguió el juego junto con todos los demás. Acéptalo de una vez. Espabila. Ya no somos unos críos. Descubrimos que hay una guerra y nuestro lugar está aquí, con los soldados.

 

Zayn hablaba con tal firmeza, con tal seguridad, que solo fui capaz de asentir en silencio.

 

—Bien —dijo. Cuando se acurrucó bajo la manta supuse que daba por zanjada la conversación. En cualquier caso, tampoco podía compartir con él mucho más. Entonces, con voz muy queda añadió—: Un día de estos haré un collage para nosotros.

 

Sonreí y abracé la almohada.

 

—Algo bonito. A este lugar no le iría mal algo bonito.

 

—Yo estaba pensando en algo aterrador y perverso —replicó—. Ya veremos.

 

 

 

Durante las siguientes dos semanas, cada nuevo día parecía transcurrir de forma idéntica al anterior.

 

Por la mañana encendían las luces a una hora absurdamente temprana. Ignoraba qué hora era exactamente porque no teníamos reloj ni móvil, pero sabía, por las protestas de mi cuerpo, que era demasiado pronto para mí.

 

La gente se arreglaba superdeprisa. Apenas tenía tiempo de enjuagarme en la ducha. Eran duchas comunes —como en mi peor clase de gimnasia imaginable—, pero todo el mundo hacía sus cosas con tanta rapidez y eficiencia que casi no me daba tiempo de cohibirme. Inmediatamente después, nos poníamos nuestra ropa de deporte y nos dirigíamos a la zona de entrenamiento.

 

Y allí pasábamos nada menos que cuatro horas.

 

No todo el mundo, lógicamente, tenía que seguir el mismo programa. Los miembros de la Cruz Negra de Nueva York, cuyos nombres eran poco más que un soplido (ZackElenaReneeHawkinsAnjuliNathan), entrenaban por las mañanas y salían a patrullar cuando regresaban los del turno de noche. Tenían mapas de Nueva York con diferentes rutas marcadas. Siempre había alguien vigilando prácticamente cada barrio de la ciudad día y noche. Sabía que Louis, Perrie y el resto de nuestro grupo salían a veces con esas patrullas, pero Zayn y yo no. No, nosotros debíamos convertirnos en combatientes o morir en el intento.

 

A mí no me habría importado morir en el intento. Morir se me antojaba más fácil que intentar hacer todos los ejercicios físicos que nos pedían.

 

—Vamos, Styles. —Mi entrenadora de ese día, una pelirroja llamada Colleen, me tenía cogido por los pies mientras hacía abdominales—. Tienes que llegar a sesenta.

 

—¿Sesenta? —La cara me ardía y presentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento. Iba por cuarenta—. No puedo.

 

—No podrás si no lo intentas. Sigue.

 

En efecto, al cabo de dos semanas ya podía hacer sesenta, aunque los diez últimos eran una verdadera tortura. Lamentablemente, todavía estaba lejos de marcar los seis cuadraditos que creía merecer.

 

Otras veces subíamos el muro de escalada, el cual era aterrador; vale, no era un precipicio, pero podías caer desde un metro y medio o dos, y seguro que eso dolía. O corríamos, no en círculos, porque no había circuito, sino por una larga pista construida sobre la vieja vía férrea. Esto se me daba mejor, porque me permitía concentrarme, dejar a un lado las preocupaciones y conectar con mi parte vampírica, con esa fuerza y ese poder sobrenaturales que se ocultaban en lo más hondo de mi ser. No corría demasiado deprisa porque no quería que se preguntaran cómo lo lograba, pero daba muestras de una gran resistencia, y eso normalmente bastaba para que mi entrenadora me dejara tranquilo.

 

Ése lugar no era únicamente un centro de entrenamiento. Eso podría haberlo soportado. Las mañanas se destinaban al ejercicio y las tardes a otras cosas.

 

Por las tardes aprendíamos a matar vampiros.

 

—La estaca paraliza —explicó Eliza. Estaba en medio de una habitación que ellos llamaban la sala de sparring, pero que yo veía como la Zona Asesina. Zayn y yo estábamos sentados cerca de la primera fila, con otras diez personas alrededor. Al parecer, los cazadores siempre estaban recibiendo esta clase de entrenamiento—. Eso lo sabéis todos. No obstante, son muchos los cazadores que han muerto porque creían que le habían clavado la estaca al vampiro cuando lo único que habían hecho era enfurecerlo. Dime, Harry, ¿qué hicieron mal?

 

Me encogí con la esperanza de esquivar la pregunta. Mi táctica no funcionó. Eliza me miró fijamente y no me quedó más remedio que responder. Mi voz me sonó extraña.

 

—No… no traspasaron el corazón.

 

—Exacto. Si queréis llegar al corazón tenéis que conocer el ángulo correcto. Solo con que os desviéis un milímetro, el vampiro vivirá y vosotros estaréis muertos.

 

«Si acertaban, era el vampiro el que moría», pensé.

 

Yo ya no era el chico ingenuo de dos años atrás, antes de que Louis apareciera en mi vida. Ya no creía que todos los vampiros se abstenían de matar a humanos, como era el caso de mis padres y Grimmy. Después de conocer a Charity, y habiendo visto a la señora Bethany en acción, me vi obligado a aceptar que muchos vampiros eran mortíferos, incluso incontrolables. He aquí una de las razones de que hubiera decidido no cometer jamás ese primer asesinato y convertirme del todo en vampiro.

 

Pero algunos vampiros no causaban ningún problema a los humanos. Muchos, de hecho. Lo único que deseaban era que los dejaran tranquilos.

 

Louis lo sabía, y yo estaba convencido de que jamás lucharía con un vampiro con el que no hacía falta luchar. Las demás personas presentes en la sala creían que todos los vampiros eran malvados y estarían dispuestas a matarlos en el acto, sin preguntarles primero.

 

Eso no quería decir que los cazadores de la Cruz Negra no supieran nada sobre vampiros, porque sabían mucho, tanto que no dejaban de impresionarme. No solo estaban al corriente de la existencia de un santuario para vampiros en la Academia Medianoche, sino de otros tantos repartidos por todo el planeta. Sabían que éramos sensibles a las iglesias y demás lugares consagrados, fueran de la fe que fueran. Hasta conocían algunas cosas que muchos vampiros tachaban de leyenda, como que el agua bendita nos quemaba la piel. (La mayoría de los vampiros que eran rociados con agua bendita salían ilesos de la experiencia, pero únicamente porque la mayoría de los hombres santos no estaban comprometidos con su dios lo suficientemente para tener el poder de transformar el agua. La Cruz Negra había encontrado verdaderos creyentes que podían fabricar auténtica agua bendita, la cual abrasaba la piel de los vampiros como si fuera ácido).

 

Pero por cada dato correcto que poseía la Cruz Negra, había un dato erróneo. Creían que todos los vampiros eran malvados.

 

Creían que todos los vampiros pertenecían a violentas tribus merodeadoras; aunque tales tribus existían, eran poquísimos los vampiros que ingresaban en ellas. Creían que nuestra conciencia moría al morir nuestro cuerpo, por lo que la idea de matarnos no les inquietaba. Se me hacía muy extraño verlos practicar: clavar estacas en los muñecos desde ángulos diferentes, con diferentes llaves inmovilizadoras.

 

Pero más extraño se me hacía tener que clavarlas yo.

 

Trataba de imaginar que mi rival era Charity —que atacaba de nuevo a Louis y yo era el único que podía detenerla— y así conseguía hundir la estaca hasta el corazón, con lo que me ganaba una nube de serrín y un aplauso de los demás cazadores. Eso, sin embargo, no lo hacía menos espeluznante.

 

La mejor parte del día era la noche, antes de que la patrulla nocturna partiera, porque era cuando aprendía a cargar y reparar armas y era el único rato que podía pasar con Louis.

 

—Zayn y yo parecemos prisioneros —le susurré mientras me enseñaba a cargar una ballesta—. ¿Vosotros salís?

 

—Solo a patrullar. —Louis me tendió la ballesta para que probara solo. Después de recorrer la habitación con la vista para comprobar que nadie escuchaba, me preguntó—: ¿Cómo llevas lo de… la comida?

 

—No me iría mal un buen bocado, la verdad, pero voy tirando.

 

—¿Cómo?

 

Suspiré.

 

—A veces nos dejan subir al tejado del aparcamiento en los ratos de descanso. La mayoría de los días consigo quedarme un par de minutos solo.

 

Louis no lo pilló.

 

—¿Y?

 

—Solo te diré que Nueva York está plagada de palomas, y son bastante lentas. ¿Ya?

 

Hizo una mueca de asco, pero de una forma exagerada y burlona, y rompí a reír. La risa retumbó en el techo abovedado del túnel. La expresión de Louis se suavizó.

 

—Por fin una sonrisa. ¡Dios, cómo echaba de menos verte sonreír!

 

—Yo te echo de menos a ti. —Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, de manera que las dos quedaran flexionadas sobre la ballesta—. Te veo menos ahora que cuando teníamos prohibido estar juntos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que aguantarlo?

 

—Estoy trabajando en ello, te lo prometo. No es fácil ahorrar dinero, pero he logrado reunir algo durante los últimos meses. No lo bastante para empezar de nuevo, pero me falta poco. Cuando haya pagado mi cuota y disponga de más tiempo libre, podré buscarme algún trabajillo en la ciudad. Cosas que se paguen en negro.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir con cosas que se paguen en negro?

 

—Son trabajos donde cobras menos que el salario mínimo, pero, en compensación, ni tú ni tu jefe lo declaráis.

 

Serían, entonces, trabajos duros. Trabajos sucios, como recoger cajas o basura. Detestaba que Louis tuviera que hacer eso, pero me conmovía que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo por nosotros.

 

—No me parece a mí que estéis practicando mucho —dijo Jay, dirigiéndose a nosotros.

 

—Danos un respiro, mamá —dijo Louis—. Harry y yo apenas tenemos ocasiones para hablar.

 

—Sé que es difícil. —La voz de Jay sonaba más dulce de lo que había oído nunca—. Tu padre y yo nos conocimos en el comando de Nueva Orleans. Allí eran tan estrictos que este lugar, a su lado, parece una feria. Lo veía cinco minutos al día, si es que llegaba a verlo.

 

Louis guardaba silencio. Yo sabía que Jay no le hablaba mucho de su verdadero padre. Con un entusiasmo que a duras penas logró disimular, preguntó:

 

—¿Y salíais a veces a patrullar juntos?

 

—A veces. —Jay giró ligeramente sobre sus talones, poniéndose otra vez seria, y el momento se me antojó demasiado breve—. Eliza dice que progresas con rapidez, Harry. Pronto podrás salir a patrullar con nosotros.

 

—¿En serio? —Louis estaba encantado, pues finalmente dispondríamos de algunos minutos para estar solos. Quise alegrarme igual que él, ya que le echaba tanto de menos que la mayoría de las noches creía enloquecer, pero me asustaba la idea de unirme a una patrulla de cazadores de vampiros.

 

Jay no reparó en nuestras reacciones. Simplemente dijo:

 

—¿Qué tal mañana?

 

—Mañana —repitió Louis.

 

Le abracé sin cerrar los ojos. Observé a los cazadores que estaban en la sala afilando sus cuchillos.

 

Lo cierto es que podría haberme escaqueado diciendo que me dolía la cabeza o la barriga, pero necesitaba sangre fresca y, sobre todo, necesitaba pasar un rato a solas con Louis.

 

Eso significaba que debía dar comienzo a mi carrera como el primer vampiro cazador de vampiros del mundo.

 

Eliza dijo que nuestra primera salida sería un patrullaje típico, un lugar que todos los regulares conocían de memoria. Basándome en mis conocimientos sobre Nueva York, extraídos principalmente de las comedias románticas, no entendía por qué nos destinaban a esa zona.

 

—¿Vampiros en Central Park? ¿Donde la gente se pasea en carruaje?

 

Louis esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Es mucho más grande de lo que crees. Cuanto más al norte, más salvaje se vuelve.

 

Nos apeamos del vehículo —un autobús turístico readaptado— y nos repartimos por el parque. Era una noche estival calurosa pero agradable, con una suave brisa que agitaba el aire como si fuera un suspiro. Alcé la vista al cielo con la esperanza de ver las estrellas, pero las luces de la ciudad las eclipsaban por completo.

 

—Yo iré con Harry —dijo Louis cuando el grupo empezó a dispersarse.

 

Mark arrugó la frente.

 

—No utilicéis esto como excusa para perderos por el bosque.

 

Por una vez, Eliza y Mark estuvieron de acuerdo.

 

—¿Pensáis darnos problemas vosotros dos?

 

Louis ardió de indignación.

 

—Estáis locos si creéis que distraería a Harry mientras estamos en una zona de vampiros. Sería incapaz de ponerlo en peligro.

 

Jay intervino.

 

—Dejad que vayan juntos. Bien, todo el mundo en marcha. Se está haciendo tarde.

 

Zayn me dijo adiós con la mano ilusionado mientras él y Perrie se adentraban en el parque en dirección sur. El resto del equipo también partió en esa dirección, pero Louis y yo nos quedamos en la entrada del parque.

 

Permanecimos un rato en silencio, empleando nuestro agudizado oído para calcular lo lejos que se encontraban los demás. Cuando sentimos que estábamos realmente solos, nos miramos y la euforia me embargó. Estos eran los momentos por los que aguantaba, los momentos que hacían que el duro trabajo y la soledad merecieran la pena.

 

Louis me abrazó y me besó en el cabello, la frente, los labios. Al aspirar su cálido olor tuve la sensación de que no estábamos en un parque, sino en medio de un gran bosque, que éramos los únicos seres del planeta. Abrí mi boca bajo la suya, buscando un beso profundo, pero Louis se apartó.

 

—Oye, lo que les dije a Mark y Eliza iba en serio. Aquí no podemos permitirnos distraernos.

 

Frustrado, suspiré.

 

—¿Crees que algún día volveremos a «distraernos»?

 

—Joder, espero que sí.

 

Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

 

—Porque en estos momentos no me iría nada mal un poco de distracción.

 

Louis me abrazó con fuerza y me miró de una forma sorprendente, como si fuera a devorarme en ese preciso instante. Sabía que corríamos un peligro auténtico, pero eso solo aumentaba mi excitación.

 

Con la voz ronca, dijo:

 

—Pronto. —Y me soltó con la mandíbula apretada, como si tuviera que obligarse a hacerlo.

 

Suspirando, retrocedí unos pasos. La euforia, sin embargo, era mayor que la decepción; aunque echaba muchísimo de menos estar a solas con Louis, los dos nos habíamos visto obligados a practicar el autocontrol. Ver lo mucho que me deseaba ya era suficiente dicha.

 

Bueno, casi.

 

—¿Y cómo empezamos a buscar vampiros? —pregunté. Podía oír la presencia de otras personas en el parque, no muy lejos de nosotros, pero parecían pisadas normales.

 

¿Debíamos esperar un grito?

 

Lucas sacó una de sus estacas perezosamente y se limitó a darle vueltas con la mano.

 

—A este lugar acuden vampiros nuevos para cazar. La gente que viene al parque después de anochecer, sobre todo aquí arriba, lejos de los paseos en carruaje, el zoo y el circuito, lo hace por razones estúpidas.

 

—¿Estúpidas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

—Camellos, prostitutas, borrachos, y gente que pretende robarles. —Louis se encogió de hombros—. A veces son casos más inocentes, como un sin techo buscando un lugar donde dormir o una pareja dando un paseo. O alguien que cree que el taxi le saldrá más barato si acorta por el parque. En cualquier caso, todos son presa fácil para los chupasangres.

 

Contemplé el círculo de edificios altos que rodeaban el parque; semejaba un círculo de luz suspendido sobre el filo de los árboles. Me costaba creer que pudiera haber vampiros al acecho en medio de tanto bullicio y actividad.

 

—¿Por qué solo vienen por aquí vampiros nuevos?

 

—Porque los vampiros veteranos saben que la Cruz Negra vigila la zona.

 

Tenía sentido.

 

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

 

—Seguiremos a los humanos. —Louis echó a andar por la margen del parque, escudriñando el horizonte—. Les protegeremos. Estaremos pendientes de si algún zombi se interesa por ellos.

 

«Todos los vampiros que encontremos aquí estarán tratando de atacar a la gente», pensé incómodo. No tendría muchas oportunidades de alertar a vampiros inocentes, ni tampoco razones.

 

Lamentaba no haber hablado con mis padres de todo eso. Haber hablado con franqueza, en lugar de las medias verdades que nos habíamos dicho tantas veces. Sus mentiras todavía me dolían profundamente, pero ya no podía estar tan enfadado con ellos. Les echaba demasiado de menos.

 

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, una idea repentina y, en mi opinión, brillante. Abrí la boca para soltársela a Louis; estaba seguro de que la aprobaría. Pero sabía que lo que me disponía a proponerle iba contra las reglas. Mejor no obligar a Louis a romper sus promesas. Asumiría yo solo la responsabilidad. Por suerte, tenía algo de dinero, no mucho, pero bastaría para lo que necesitaba hacer.

 

Despreocupadamente, dije:

 

—Tengo hambre.

 

—Ah, vale. —Louis parecía inseguro—. Supongo que por aquí hay ardillas y otros animalillos.

 

—Sí. —Ciertamente necesitaba más sangre de la que había estado consumiendo, y la idea me hizo salivar. Pero no era tan importante como lo que en realidad tenía en mente—. Iré a pillar algo, si no te importa que te deje solo un minuto…

 

—Patrullaremos hasta las dos de la madrugada —dijo Louis—. Tenemos permitido tomarnos pequeños descansos.

 

—Vuelvo enseguida.

 

Le besé en la mejilla y partí. Una vez que hube desaparecido de su vista, salí del parque y me adentré en la ciudad. El tráfico denso —con sus bocinas y sirenas— me aturdía ligeramente, pero tenía una misión que cumplir. Al principio temí no encontrar lo que buscaba, pero Nueva York es una ciudad lo bastante grande para satisfacer todas las necesidades. En efecto, al cabo de dos manzanas divisé el letrero que andaba buscando: CIBERCAFÉ.

 

Una vez dentro entré en mi cuenta de correo. La decena de mensajes en negrita que aparecieron en la parte superior de la pantalla me sobresaltaron, y los nombres de los remitentes fueron como latigazos: Papá. Mamá. Niall. Grimmy. Liam, que al parecer había aprendido lo suficiente de la vida moderna para abrirse una cuenta de correo. Sabía que, si me ponía a leer esos correos, empezaría a llorar. En su lugar, abrí un mensaje nuevo que dirigí a mis padres a su cuenta de la Academia Medianoche, la única que tenían:

 

 

_Mamá y papá:_

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en ponerme en contacto con vosotros. Ésta es la primera oportunidad que he tenido de deciros que estoy bien. Sé que mi repentina huida os tiene preocupados, pero os aseguro que no tenía otra opción._

 

 

¿Había tenido alguna otra opción? ¿Pude elegir alguna otra cosa? Ya no estaba seguro.

 

 

_Estoy con Louis. La gente de la Cruz Negra no sabe la verdad sobre mí, así que por el momento estoy a salvo. Pronto nos marcharemos y viviremos por nuestra cuenta. Me quiere y cuidará de mí pase lo que pase._

_Sé que las cosas entre nosotros estaban mal antes de que yo me marchara. Os pido perdón por la parte que me toca. Si pudiéramos hablar pronto —hablar de verdad, sin más mentiras ni secretos—, sería estupendo. Os echo mucho de menos, más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible._

 

 

Ahora corría el riesgo de romper a llorar. Parpadeando violentamente, proseguí.

 

 

_Decidle a Grimmy que estoy bien. Volveré a escribiros pronto._

_Os quiero._

 

 

No era, ni de lejos, todo lo que deseaba decirles, pero sabía que ése no era el momento de decirlo.

 

Parpadeando violentamente, pulsé «Enviar». Cuando salí del cibercafé quise correr junto a Louis y echarme en sus brazos, pero decidí hacerme primero con dos palomas. En la oscuridad del parque nadie me vería.

 

«Además —pensé—, juegas con ventaja. Eres el único vampiro que sabe dónde se encuentran todos los cazadores». No me sirvió de gran consuelo.

 

La noche, sin embargo, transcurrió sin incidentes. Para nuestra frustración, constantemente aparecía algún cazador para comprobar qué tal nos iba a Louis y a mí, por lo que apenas teníamos intimidad. Así y todo, finalmente había comido copiosamente, de modo que cuando emprendimos el regreso al cuartel general a las tres de la mañana, agotados pese a no haber visto un solo vampiro, estaba mucho más tranquilo. Nada más entrar, nos comunicaron que la Cruz Negra estaba en estado de alerta.

 

—¿Volverán a confinarnos? —pregunté a Louis.

 

—No, pero nos tendrán vigilados.

 

Me cogió de la mano y entramos en el túnel. Todo el mundo parecía despierto y las luces estaban encendidas. Los tenientes de guardia esa noche estaban hablando acaloradamente con Eliza, que no parecía contenta.

 

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Zayn, jugando nerviosamente con la pulsera de cuero rojizo que siempre llevaba—. ¿Hemos hecho algo mal durante nuestra cacería?

 

—¿Durante nuestras cinco tediosas horas en el parque? No, presiento que el problema es otro. —Perrie escudriñó la nerviosa multitud. Tenía una ballesta colgada al hombro y frotaba distraídamente la espalda de Zayn, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Me encantaría saber cuál.

 

Eliza oyó nuestros susurros y se volvió hacia nosotros. El tráfico de la calle sacudía ligeramente el techo y las luces se columpiaban, bañando de sombras y luces su arrugado rostro.

 

—Sospechamos que puede haber vampiros vigilando este lugar.

 

Zayn sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si eso fuera una buena noticia, como si no hubiera motivo para inquietarse.

 

—¿Cree que intentarán bajar hasta aquí para atacarnos?

 

—No se atreverán —respondió Eliza con un altivo movimiento de trenza—. Pero alguien podría estar vigilándonos.

 

«La señora Bethany», pensé con un escalofrío. Estaría lista para vengarse por el incendio de la Academia Medianoche en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

 

—¿Por qué lo cree?

 

—Hemos encontrado pájaros muertos cerca del edificio. Alguien los había matado. Al principio gastábamos la broma de que había una pasa de gripe, pero hoy Milos examinó los cadáveres y comprobó que habían sido desangrados. Tenemos un vampiro merodeando por aquí. Desde este momento vigilaremos el tejado y los alrededores hasta que lo atrapemos. Después le haremos algunas preguntas.

 

Louis y yo nos miramos. Ningún vampiro estaba vigilando el cuartel general. Yo había dejado los pájaros. ¿Por qué no había puesto más cuidado a la hora de deshacerme de ellos? Lo había intentado, pero no había tenido muchas más opciones.

 

A partir de ahora mi suministro de sangre quedaba interrumpido, y eso significaba que nos quedaba poco tiempo para planificar nuestra huida.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Esa noche, mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de repetirme: «Dispones de cinco días. Pudiste aguantar sin sangre todo ese tiempo cuando abandonaste la Academia Medianoche. Por lo tanto, ahora también puedes. Además, la Cruz Negra me ha puesto a patrullar. Saldré casi todos los días y seguro que entonces tendré oportunidades de alimentarme. Todo irá bien».

 

No podría haber estado más equivocado.

 

Para empezar, mi sed de sangre había ido en aumento. Solo llevaba un mes en la Cruz Negra, pero mi cuerpo no paraba de experimentar cambios. Mi parte vampírica se iba haciendo más fuerte al tiempo que mi parte humana se iba debilitando.

 

Cuando bebí por primera vez la sangre de Louis, mi madre me dijo: «Has girado el reloj de arena». Con eso quería decir que el hecho de haber probado la sangre humana había despertado mi naturaleza vampírica. Si hasta ese momento había sido un adolescente más o menos normal —que, no obstante, se bebía un vaso de cero positivo con la cena—, ahora ya no lo era.

 

Se me había aguzado tanto el oído que podía oír los susurros de gente alojada a varios compartimentos del de Zayn y el mío. Tenía la piel tan blanca que un par de personas habían bromeado al respecto, como cuando Perrie dijo que eso era lo que le ocurría a la gente blanca cuando intentaba vivir bajo tierra. Alguna que otra vez las patrullas de la Cruz Negra cruzaban los puentes del río East para vigilar los barrios de Brooklyn y Queens; la sola idea de cruzar agua en movimiento me revolvía el estómago. Me alegré de que los lavabos del cuartel general de la Cruz Negra no tuvieran espejos, porque sospechaba que mi reflejo estaba empezando a desvanecerse.

 

Mis padres me habían advertido de lo que les ocurría a los vampiros que no bebían sangre. Seguían transformándose, deformándose, hasta adquirir el aspecto de los típicos monstruos: criaturas blancas y esqueléticas con uñas como garras. Se les caía el pelo. El hambre hacía que los colmillos asomaran constantemente. Lo peor era la locura; cuando, por la falta de sangre, los vampiros alcanzaban un estado de auténtica inanición, perdían la cabeza. Pasaban de comportarse más o menos como seres humanos a actuar como animales salvajes, sin conciencia ni moderación. Hasta un vampiro bueno podía convertirse en un asesino si pasaba mucho tiempo privado de sangre.

 

Sí, así es como tus padres vampiros consiguen que dejes limpio el plato cuando eres un bebé. Aquéllas historias eran lo bastante espeluznantes para hacerme apurar el vaso de cero positivo sin rechistar. Ahora, ese horror de la infancia había vuelto, y cada día me preguntaba: «¿Puede ocurrirme eso pese a no ser aún un vampiro completo? ¿En qué aspectos soy diferente? ¿En qué aspectos soy igual? ¿Cómo puedo seguir con mi vida sin saberlo?».

 

Ni siquiera cuando salía a patrullar con la Cruz Negra conseguía comer. Siempre me emparejaban con alguien que no era Louis. Noche tras noche, íbamos a lugares que no me ofrecían la posibilidad de ir en busca de alimento. Nunca me obligaban a presenciar el asesinato de un vampiro, lo cual era de agradecer, pero a esas alturas estaba tan hambriento que me había vuelto egoísta. Lo único que quería era beber, y no podía.

 

 

A los cinco días estaba desesperado. Fue la noche que a Louis y a mí nos tocó finalmente patrullar juntos.

 

—Deberíamos regresar aquí cuando volvamos a tener tiempo libre —dijo Perrie antes de que el grupo empezara a patrullar. Aunque ya era de noche, las calles hervían con el calor de junio. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor—. Porque parece un buen lugar para salir de juerga.

 

Estábamos rodeados de discotecas y bares, unos de aspecto cutre y otros muy caros y elegantes. No parecía que hubiera un término medio.

 

—Seguro que me preguntarían la edad.

 

—Entras de la mano de Louis y todo arreglado —insistió Perrie—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

 

—Un poco cansado. Hoy me han hecho escalar el muro dos veces.

 

Perrie me golpeó el hombro.

 

—Están haciendo de ti un chico duro.

 

Louis miró de reojo a nuestro líder de esa noche: Milos, uno de los tenientes de Eliza, un tipo larguirucho con el pelo y la barba de un rubio casi blanco.

 

—Me gustaría llevarme a Harry por la parte este —le dijo—. ¿Te parece bien?

 

«Di que sí, por favor, di que sí. Louis puede ayudarme a encontrar algo de comer, sé que puede…».

 

—Como quieras —dijo Milos. Su sonrisa era cómplice, casi burlona, pero me dio igual. Si quería pensar que nuestra intención era enrollarnos, adelante. Ya me habría gustado poder permitirme ese lujo.

 

Los demás murmuraron e intercambiaron risitas, pero nadie nos detuvo cuando le cogí la mano a Louis y nos adentramos en la oscuridad. En cuanto estuvimos solos, Louis dijo:

 

—Tienes muy mala cara.

 

—Probablemente debería enfadarme por el cumplido, pero sé que tienes razón. —Estaba tirando de mí por la acera, por debajo de unos árboles menudos plantados dentro de unos pequeños recuadros. De los pisos circundantes nos llegaban retazos de música de salsa de ritmos diferentes, como una competición de latidos—. Si no consigo alimento ya, me volveré loco.

 

—Cerca del cuartel general hay un hospital. He pensado que podría entrar en el banco de sangre, como hicimos el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?

 

Era una buena idea a largo plazo, pero necesitaba una solución más inmediata.

 

—Louis, no puedo esperar. Lo digo en serio. Tengo que beber sangre esta noche.

 

Se detuvo y nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos. Tenía el cuello de la camiseta manchado de sudor y sus cabellos oscurecidos como la noche. Me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Me sorprendió lo caliente que estaba en comparación conmigo. Con la voz entrecortada, dijo:

 

—Yo cuidaré de ti.

 

—Lo sé. —Confiaba plenamente en él—. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Hay algún lugar por aquí donde podamos cazar algo?

 

—Vamos.

 

Louis apretó resueltamente el paso mientras tiraba de mí. Al cabo de dos manzanas el bullicio remitió; ahora estábamos lejos de las calles principales, más cerca del agua.

 

Llegamos a un local que tenía las ventanas tapadas por dentro con papel de periódico y letreros que rezaban: SE ALQUILA. Louis se detuvo.

 

—Parece que no hay nadie —dijo, sacándose del bolsillo de los vaqueros una ganzúa de hierro—. Lo que significa que es probable que la alarma no esté activada.

 

—¿Por qué quieres entrar ahí?

 

—Para tener privacidad.

 

Louis forzó la cerradura en tan solo cuatro segundos. Recordé mi pobre intento de robo de hacía un año y envidié su destreza.

 

Nos colamos en el local y Louis cerró inmediatamente la puerta tras de sí. Las luces de la calle brillaban a través de las hojas de diario, proyectando una tenue luz dorada. Los suelos de madera estaban viejos y sin encerar, y una barra de bar abandonada cubría una de las paredes. Detrás de la barra había un espejo moteado, y me detuve delante de él para mirarme. Solo era una sombra, un perfil plateado. Como un fantasma.

 

«Éste era el aspecto de Cher cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin beber sangre —pensé—. Nunca creí que podría ocurrirme a mí. ¿Por qué no comprendí entonces lo que significaba ser un vampiro?».

 

—Bien —dijo Louis. Parecía nervioso—. Ya estamos solos.

 

Le sonreí, aunque me sentía triste.

 

—Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo más con esta oportunidad que alimentarme —dije. Los besos de Louis quedaban muy lejos; eran un recuerdo casi demasiado bonito para que pudiera seguir perteneciendo a mi vida real—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Tienes un plan?

 

—Sí. Vas a beber de mí.

 

Por un momento pensé que no había oído bien. Ya había bebido de su sangre con anterioridad, dos veces para ser exactos. Y fue una experiencia, en ambas ocasiones, increíblemente intensa. Beber sangre era sensual, incluso sexual. Antes de eso solo había bebido la sangre de otro chico, Grimmy, y eso era lo más cerca que había estado de hacer el amor. Pero lo que ocurrió entre Grimmy y yo era puramente físico. Con Louis, los sentimientos hacían que la experiencia resultara mucho más fuerte.

 

Por tanto, debería estar dando saltos de alegría, ¿no? Pues no.

 

Las dos veces que había bebido la sangre de Louis estaba bien alimentado. Si perdí el control con él fue debido a la pasión, no al hambre. El mismo amor que me impulsó a morderle fue el que me impulsó a detenerme antes de que pudiera hacerle daño. Ahora, dominado por una sed salvaje que me estrujaba por dentro, no estaba seguro de poder detenerme.

 

—Es peligroso —le dije—. Deberíamos buscar otra manera.

 

—No hay otra manera. —Louis levantó lentamente la camiseta y se la quitó. Sabía que lo hacía porque no quería manchársela de sangre, pero la proximidad de su cuerpo semidesnudo me dejó sin respiración. La luz dorada a nuestra espalda acentuaba su silueta firme y musculosa—. Confío en ti.

 

—Louis…

 

—Hazlo. —Se acercó un poco más a mí—. Ésta es la única manera que tengo de cuidar de ti. Deja que cuide de ti.

 

Sacudí la cabeza.

 

—No lo entiendes. Ésta vez es diferente. Estoy muerto de hambre.

 

—¿Solo me muerdes cuando no tienes hambre?

 

Recordé las dos ocasiones en que había bebido de él: una después del Baile de Otoño, cuando nos estábamos besando apasionadamente por primera vez, y la otra cuando estábamos a solas en una de las torres de Medianoche.

 

—Aquello fue diferente.

 

—No tiene por qué. —Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó.

 

Fue un beso muy diferente de todos nuestros demás besos. Más duro, casi violento. Separó mis labios con sus labios y me apretó contra su cuerpo. No podía rechazarle, no podía pensar, no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada salvo entregarme a su beso. Cuánto había echado de menos todo eso, el sabor de su boca, el olor de su piel, el tacto de sus manos.

 

Cuando su boca descendió por mi garganta, siguiendo la línea de la yugular, susurré:

 

—Vas a conseguir que pierda el control.

 

—Ésa es la idea.

 

—Louis… no…

 

—Si para que me muerdas tienes que perder el control, te haré perder el control. —Posó una mano sobre mi entrepierna y empezó a palparme—. ¿Hasta dónde tengo que llegar?

 

El instinto me venció. Lo arrastré hasta el suelo y los viejos tablones crujieron suavemente bajo nuestro peso. Tumbado debajo de mí, Louis me cubría la frente y las mejillas de besos mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo y aspiraba el olor de su cuerpo. Podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Podía oler su sangre. Más animal que humano, apreté mi cuerpo contra el suyo para sentir su calor.

 

—Hazlo, Harry —me susurró al oído—. Vamos. Sé que quieres hacerlo. Quiero que lo hagas.

 

«Para, para, para. Tendré que parar a tiempo, no sé si puedo parar, no quiero que me suelte nunca, no quiero que esto pare…».

 

Le mordí el hombro y la sangre se precipitó en mi boca.

 

«Sí». Eso era lo que tanto había necesitado, lo que tanto había deseado. Oía gemir a Louis, pero no sabía si era de dolor o de placer. Temblando, succioné con más fuerza y bebí un trago detrás de otro. Su sangre era tibia y dulce, más pura que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Era vida. Podía sentir cómo mi cuerpo se iba recuperando conforme la vida de Louis penetraba en mí.

 

Apreté sus manos contra el suelo y entrelazamos los dedos.

 

—Harry —me susurró con voz trémula.

 

Bebí con ansiedad. Era el summum: hambre y satisfacción a un mismo tiempo, inseparables. ¿Qué más podía desear?

 

—Harry…

 

«¡Para, para, para!».

 

Me separé justo en el momento en que la cabeza de Louis caía hacia un lado. Recuperando bruscamente la cordura, me hice a un lado y le di unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

 

—Louis, ¿estás bien?

 

—Dame solo… un seg…

 

—¡Louis!

 

Trató de apoyarse en un codo, pero volvió a derrumbarse. Respiraba demasiado deprisa y ahora estaba más pálido que yo. En cambio, yo tenía la piel sonrosada gracias a la vida que le había robado al chico que amaba.

 

Me sentí culpable.

 

—Mierda, no debí hacerlo.

 

—No digas eso —repuso Louis arrastrando la voz—. Teníamos que… salvarte.

 

Me senté y le palpé el cuello. El pulso era regular, aunque rápido. No había ido demasiado lejos, pero podría haberlo hecho. Sabía que era un acto peligroso.

 

—Esto no puede repetirse —dije mientras acunaba su cabeza en mi regazo. Su hombro supuró algunas gotas de sangre pero resistí la tentación de lamerlas—. Buscaremos otra solución, ¿entendido?

 

—No ha estado tan mal. —Al ver la sonrisa de Louis, el corazón me dio un vuelco—. De hecho, no ha estado nada mal.

 

En otros tiempos me habría alegrado enormemente oírle decir eso. Pero ahora conocía mejor a Louis, y sus prioridades, y por eso tenía la obligación de prevenirle.

 

—Recuerda que si alguna vez me paso podría matarte. Y ahora que un vampiro te ha mordido varias veces, podrías convertirte también en vampiro.

 

Louis guardó silencio. Si yo ya no quería convertirme en un vampiro completo, Louis todavía menos. Preferiría morir antes que eso.

 

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—. Miraré lo del banco de sangre del hospital. Pero tú te encuentras mejor, ¿verdad?

 

—Sí. —Ahora que había bebido sangre humana, sabía que podría aguantar un tiempo, aunque no demasiado. Louis había arriesgado su vida para conseguirme unos días. ¿O tenía otras razones además de ésa? Con voz queda, le pregunté—: ¿Sientes ahora el deseo de que te muerda? ¿Es algo que querías que te hiciera?

 

No podría reprochárselo si así fuera. Grimmy había bebido mi sangre dos meses atrás y recordaba lo excitante que había sido. Pero si Louis empezaba a desear mis mordiscos tanto como yo deseaba morderle, tendríamos que poner en práctica el autocontrol.

 

Louis meditó la pregunta.

 

—No estoy seguro —dijo al fin—. La principal razón de que quiera hacerlo es cuidar de ti. Y luego está el hecho de que lo encuentro increíblemente erótico.

 

Sonriendo, lamí las últimas gotas de sangre de su hombro.

 

—Lo es.

 

—Cada vez que lo hacemos me vuelvo un poco más fuerte. —Nos miramos—. Estoy más cerca de ser como… como tú. De comprender, tal vez, sin necesidad de convertirme en vampiro.

 

Cada mordisco le daba un poco más de poder vampírico. Se le había aguzado el oído y su fuerza había aumentado, pero no cicatrizaba más deprisa ni tenía sed de sangre. El misterio de lo que significaba estar preparado para el vampirismo pero no ser todavía un vampiro: he aquí una de las cosas en las que coincidíamos plenamente.

 

Bueno, no solo en ésa.

 

Me incliné y le susurré:

 

—Te quiero, Louis.

 

—Y yo a ti.

 

Me cogió la mano con aire cansado, y nos quedamos un rato en silencio, sin necesitar a nadie más en el mundo.

 

 

Cuando Louis recuperó las fuerzas y la herida en el hombro producida por el mordisco dejó de sangrar, se puso la camiseta y fuimos a reunirnos con los demás. Debíamos de llevar la ropa muy arrugada porque un par rieron entre dientes y Perrie nos miró enarcando las cejas. Me daba igual que pensaran que nos habíamos escondido para tener sexo. Lo que Louis y yo sentíamos era demasiado puro para que alguien pudiera convertirlo en algo chabacano o de mal gusto.

 

Además, hacía semanas que no me encontraba tan bien. Louis estaba medio adormilado y decididamente pálido, pero podía caminar derecho. Me puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura en un principio para apoyarse, pero lo mantuvo ahí durante el largo trayecto a casa.

 

«Todo irá bien —pensé cuando descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Aspiré profundamente el olor a cedro de su piel, matizado con el delicioso sabor salado de la sangre—. Muy pronto se habrá solucionado todo».

 

 

Después de regresar al cuartel general y guardar nuestro equipo, vimos que había alguien esperándonos: Mark, apoyado contra uno de los pilares de cemento. En la mano sostenía una lata de café. No le di importancia, aunque me dije que era un poco extraño estar haciendo café a esas horas de la noche. Pero Louis se detuvo en seco en cuanto la vio.

 

—Ésa lata es mía —dijo.

 

—Tienes una idea muy particular de lo que es tuyo. —Mark lanzó la lata al aire y la atrapó perezosamente. Las luces del techo le endurecían las cicatrices de las mejillas—. Porque, que yo sepa, en la Cruz Negra tenemos una norma: que todo lo que hacemos ha de ser en beneficio del grupo.

 

Tiró de la tapa de plástico que cubría la lata y sacó un fajo de billetes.

 

—Reuniendo dinero, ¿eh? —dijo—. Dime, ¿de qué modo beneficia eso al grupo?

 

«Oh, no —pensé—. Los ahorros de Louis. El dinero que pensaba utilizar para salir de aquí».

 

—¿Y de qué modo beneficia al grupo que hurgues en mis cosas? —Louis se acercó a él con los ojos ardiendo de indignación. Cuando elevó la voz, esta retumbó contra las pareces de cemento—. ¿O es que planeabas robarme?

 

Mark negó con la cabeza.

 

—Para empezar, no puedo robarte lo que en realidad no es tuyo. Porque no lo es. Éste dinero debería utilizarse para sustentar a la Cruz Negra, y no para invitar a salir a tu chico los sábados por la noche.

 

—¿Desde cuándo puedo invitar a salir a Harry? ¿Desde cuándo nos dejáis pasar más de diez minutos a solas?

 

—Tú no tienes tiempo libre. Eres un soldado, Louis. ¿Lo has olvidado?

 

—¡Eh! —Jay se acercó con paso raudo, el pelo mojado de la ducha y la blusa mal abotonada. Al parecer, alguien había ido a buscarla para que interviniera. Se había formado un pequeño corro que, aunque interesado, se mantenía imparcial—. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

 

Louis tenía los puños apretados a los lados.

 

—Mark me ha robado.

 

—Louis está reuniendo dinero.

 

—¿Has hurgado en sus cosas? Por Dios, Mark. —Jay le arrebató la lata y por primera vez vi a Mark realmente abochornado—. No espero que seas un padre para Louis, pero tampoco que actúes como su hermano pequeño.

 

—¡Yo no soy el inmaduro aquí!

 

—Sí lo eres —espetó Jay—. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque aunque los dos os comportáis como estúpidos adolescentes, Louis, por lo menos, lo es. ¿Es demasiado pedirte que hagas el papel de adulto?

 

—Gracias, mamá. —Eufórico por el rapapolvo, Louis alargó la mano para reclamar lo que era suyo.

 

Jay se limitó a cerrar la lata.

 

—No podemos permitir que la gente reúna dinero, Louis, lo sabes muy bien.

 

—¡Pero ese dinero es mío! No tenemos que darlo todo, nunca lo hemos hecho…

 

—No he dicho que no sea tuyo. —Bajando la voz, Jay añadió—: Cuando lo necesites ven a verme. Si en ese momento la Cruz Negra puede prescindir de él, te prometo que te lo daré. Además, estoy segura de que no querrías gastártelo sabiendo que la Cruz Negra lo necesita, ¿verdad?

 

Louis y yo cruzamos una mirada desesperada. No se podía hacer ni decir nada más. Ya sabía que la Cruz Negra no era como un trabajo que podías dejar cuando querías. Se parecía más a una secta de la que tenías que huir.

 

Y acababan de arrebatarnos el dinero que necesitábamos para escapar, por lo que estábamos atrapados.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Quizá fuera por el fuerte palo de haber perdido nuestros ahorros. Quizá por la euforia de haber estado tan unido a Louis después de haber pasado tanto tiempo separados. O quizá por la dosis de sangre y el dulce alivio de sentirme saciado después de semanas de hambruna. Fuera lo que fuese lo que me tenía tan distraído esa noche, el caso es que me hizo olvidar que el hecho de beber sangre tenía sus consecuencias.

 

—¿Harry?

 

Zayn encendió la pequeña linterna que guardaba junto a su cama. La luz me resultó insoportablemente brillante y me di la vuelta.

 

—Apaga esa cosa, ¿quieres?

 

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? No parabas de gemir.

 

—No era exactamente una pesadilla, solo un sueño un poco fuerte. —Afortunadamente Zayn no insistió y dispuse de unos momentos para reflexionar.

 

La verdadera causa de mis gemidos era que sufría una sobrecarga sensorial. Podía oír cada paso y cada tos a lo largo de la hilera de viejos vagones ocupados por los cazadores de la Cruz Negra. Podía oír el goteo del agua en las entrañas del túnel y el correteo raudo y ligero de los ratones.

 

«Tendré que recordar dónde debo buscarlos más tarde, por si los necesito…».

 

—¿Harry?

 

—No estaba teniendo una pesadilla —farfullé, protegiéndome los ojos de la luz con el brazo. A la larga, el consumo de sangre me hacía soportar mejor la luz fuerte, incluida la del sol. Pero durante las primeras horas me resultaba casi cegadora—. Estas camas son muy incómodas, ¿no crees? —Pese al colchón que los cubría, podía notar los bultos de plástico de los viejos asientos en la espalda.

 

Por lo general, toda crítica contra la Cruz Negra hacía que Zayn insistiera en lo absolutamente genial que era todo. Ésta vez, simplemente suspiró.

 

—Sería fantástico volver a dormir en una cama de verdad. Perrie y yo hemos hablado de que podríamos ahorrar dinero y mudarnos a una habitación de hotel. Eso es lo que tú y Louis queríais hacer, ¿no es cierto?

 

—Más o menos. —Eso se acercaba bastante a la verdad.

 

—Siento mucho que Mark registrara las cosas de Louis. No es justo.

 

—Louis ha trabajado muy duro para conseguir ese dinero.

 

—Menuda mierda —dijo Zayn suspirando.

 

Me alegraba comprobar que la Cruz Negra no le había sorbido el seso, pero sobre todo deseaba oscuridad y silencio.

 

—Solo quiero volver a coger el sueño y olvidarme del tema un rato.

 

—No vale la pena. —La linterna seguía encendida; lo sabía por el tenue brillo que percibía alrededor de mis ojos incluso con los párpados cerrados y el brazo sobre la cara—. Ya es de día y pronto encenderán las luces.

 

Volví a gemir.

 

Si volver a beber sangre había tenido semejante efecto en mí, no era nada comparado con lo que le había provocado a Louis.

 

 

 

—¿Todavía de morros? —le preguntó Jay cuando subíamos al autobús para nuestro patrullaje de la tarde—. ¿Quieres seguir discutiendo sobre el dinero?

 

—No estoy de morros —respondió Louis con una mueca de dolor. La luz del aparcamiento era suave, pero así y todo me dañaba los ojos, y advertí que a Louis también—. Pero no me encuentro muy bien.

 

Jay le miró con escepticismo, pero luego le puso la mano en la frente. Su pesado reloj deportivo hacía que su muñeca pareciera casi frágil. Frunció el ceño.

 

—Estás sudando. ¿Te duele la barriga?

 

—Un poco.

 

Mis ojos buscaron los de Louis; cuando nos miramos, esbozó una sonrisa de soslayo. Era evidente que los dos estábamos pensando lo mismo: «Tendríamos que haberlo previsto». Los cuerpos humanos sencillamente no estaban preparados para soportar las exigencias del poder vampírico.

 

Jay guardó un largo silencio, durante el cual me pregunté si iba a ordenarle que, de todos modos, saliera a patrullar. La mayor parte del tiempo actuaba con él más como una comandante que como una madre. Se encogió de hombros.

 

—Vuelve a la cama y descansa. Harry, únete al equipo de Milos. Tú y Zayn podéis patrullar juntos.

 

—Vale —dijo Louis.

 

Aunque sabía que detestaba la idea de pasarse todo el día encerrado en el cuartel general, parecía casi contento. Tal vez no experimentara muchas muestras de que Jay deseaba verdaderamente cuidar de él, y apreciaba lo poco que recibía.

 

 

Salimos a patrullar por uno de los barrios más elegantes de la ciudad, donde los edificios más bajos tenían veinte plantas y todas las fachadas eran de piedra blanca o de acero. Las calles, flanqueadas de coches que solo había visto en las revistas, tenían un portero aproximadamente cada diez metros. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una zona demasiado segura para estar frecuentada por vampiros, hasta que su elegancia me trajo el recuerdo de los vampiros de Medianoche. Era la clase de existencia que tales vampiros intentaban reivindicar; quizá fuera el lugar perfecto por el que pelear.

 

—Antes teníamos una sede aquí —explicó Milos mientras caminaba por la acera con Zayn y conmigo. Hablaba en un tono casi afable, lo cual, más que alentarme, me inquietaba—. Qué días aquellos. Teníamos un acuerdo con un par de restaurantes elegantes de la zona. Al final de la noche nos daban parte de lo que les había sobrado. Casi enfermé de tanta sopa de gambas que llegué a comer. Ahora daría lo que fuera por una comida como aquélla.

 

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Zayn, entornando los párpados para protegerse del fuerte sol.

 

—Los vampiros destrozaron nuestra guarida. —Milos deslizó la mano hasta la estaca que llevaba en el cinturón—. Normalmente no persiguen a los comandos grandes, porque no tienen batallones. Hay un montón de vampiros ahí fuera, pero carecen del sentido común necesario para trabajar en grupo.

 

Era un comentario ofensivo, además de estúpido. ¿Cómo habían conseguido los vampiros mantener la Academia Medianoche en funcionamiento durante más de doscientos años si no tenían el «sentido común necesario» para cooperar en proyectos duraderos? El problema, en mi opinión, tenía que ver más con las luchas entre grupos de vampiros. No existía una sociedad vampírica aglutinadora, y eso representaba una ventaja para una organización tan cohesionada como la Cruz Negra.

 

—¿Por qué fue diferente esa vez? —preguntó Zayn a Milos.

 

—Había un vampiro que se hacía llamar Stigand que consiguió cabrearlos y hacer que se unieran. Un tipo peligroso. —Milos esbozó una sonrisa gélida. Mostraba una actitud hacia el peligro diferente de la mayoría de la gente—. Logró que fueran a por nosotros. Ese día mataron a muchos luchadores buenos y destrozaron por completo nuestro viejo cuartel general. Pero Eliza acabó con Stigand. Le echó un chorro de gasolina y luego disparó el lanzallamas. —Riendo entre dientes, añadió—: Tendríais que haber oído cómo chillaba.

 

Molesto, miré hacia otro lado. Ignoraba si estaba ocultando mi repugnancia o evitando ver el placer que la muerte de un vampiro provocaba en Milos y Zayn. Al principio no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba por delante, pero el adiestramiento de la Cruz Negra se impuso y me vi obligado a examinar el entorno y cada persona que pasaba.

Entonces me di cuenta de que conocía al hombre que había al otro lado de la calle. Lo conocía del sueño que había tenido esa noche.

 

Volví a recordarlo, esta vez con más detalle. Se suponía que estaba con Louis en un cine —era la clase de sueño que en parte es un recuerdo— y era nuestra primera cita. Pero la sala ya no era elegante ni lujosa. Estaba destrozada, llena de basura, con la tapicería de los asientos rota y la pantalla en blanco. Yo me ponía a buscar a Louis como un loco, pero en lugar de verlo a él veía a este hombre de las rastas rojizas que ahora tenía delante.

 

El espectro, flotando a mi lado, me susurraba: «Vosotros dos tenéis amigos en común».

 

En el sueño no sabía quién era, pero ahora lo reconocía.

 

—¿Ese de allí —susurré— no es… no es…?

 

—¿Un vampiro? —Zayn lo observó con interés, y Milos también.

 

El alma se me cayó a los pies. ¿Acababa de identificar a un vampiro para los cazadores? ¿Un vampiro que estaba pasando inadvertido para ellos? ¿Acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte?

 

El vampiro estaba, sin embargo, en su elemento. Se detuvo bajo el toldo verde oscuro de un edificio, saludó con la cabeza al portero y entró.

 

Solté un suspiro de alivio demasiado alto. Milos se volvió bruscamente hacia mí.

 

—¿No quieres luchar? Pues me temo que te has equivocado de grupo.

 

—Déjale en paz —intervino Zayn—. Todavía nos da un poco de yuyu, ¿vale? Ya nos curtiremos con el tiempo.

 

—Puede. —Milos tenía la mirada fija en la entrada del edificio—. Algún día tendremos que inspeccionar este lugar. Pero por el momento recorreremos los callejones y comprobaremos si hay alguien más merodeando por la zona sin rumbo fijo.

 

 

Seguimos peinando el vecindario y, para mi gran alivio, Zayn y yo logramos separarnos de Milos. Zayn no paraba de decirme lo listo que era por reconocer a un vampiro así sin más, cuando no estaba actuando como tal ni mostrando ningún signo que lo delatara. Me sentí aún más traidor.

 

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando otro tema de conversación, y casi al azar dije:

 

—Por cierto, ¿dónde os metisteis Perrie y tú anoche, cuando regresamos al cuartel? No respondisteis a la llamada de Eliza.

 

—Oh, fuimos a…

 

—¿Sí?

 

Zayn guardó silencio. No era propio de él evitar una pregunta. Tras sortear a una señora que caminaba por la acera con tres bolsas grandes en cada mano, repetí:

 

—¿Sí?

 

—Fuimos a dar un paseo. Necesitábamos… ya sabes… un poco de espacio.

 

Me encogí de hombros. ¿Por eso tanto misterio?

 

Entonces vi la duda en su cara, seguida de un brillo en sus ojos, y caí en la cuenta de que era la persona más ciega de todo el planeta.

 

—¿Tú y Perrie…?

 

—Perrie y yo. —Durante una fracción de segundo, como si no pudiera contenerla más, Zayn esbozó la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto nunca. Pero enseguida volvió a asomar la duda—. ¿Se te hace raro?

 

—Un poco —confesé—, pero solo porque nunca me habías mencionado que te gustaba. Después de todas las cosas que nos hemos explicado, podrías haberme contado también esto.

 

—No sabía cómo te lo tomarías. Además, siempre estabas intentando liarme con tíos. Parecía que querías que fuera gay.

 

—Intenté liarte con Niall. Un tío. Uno. —La cabeza me daba vueltas. Por lo menos, hablar de la vida amorosa de Zayn nos había distraído a los dos—. Lo siento, rey de la heterosexualidad.

 

Zayn esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

 

—Nunca he mostrado interés por los tíos, nunca.

 

—No quería pensar en estereotipos. Todo el mundo no tiene por qué ser hetero, ¿sabes?

 

—Una cosa es no pensar en estereotipos y otra no pensar en absoluto.

 

—Vale, si querías hacerme sentirme como un idiota, lo has conseguido.

 

Nos miramos durante un segundo y rompimos a reír. Le di un fuerte abrazo y durante media hora estuve escuchando lo guapa e increíble e inteligente y fantástica que era Perrie. Aunque estaba completamente de acuerdo con Zayn, no necesitaba decírselo. Mi papel consistía en sonreír, asentir con la cabeza y alegrarme por él. Una tarea fácil.

 

«¿Lo sabe Louis?», me pregunté. Seguramente, o por lo menos lo sospecharía. Él y Perrie estaban muy unidos. He aquí otro de los muchos temas sobre los que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de charlar.

 

 

 

Regresamos al cuartel general de la Cruz Negra justo antes de que anocheciera, por suerte sin que yo hubiera delatado a más vampiros. Mientras me quitaba la ropa sudada, Zayn salió con la promesa de que conseguiría comida para los dos. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de comer, y aún menos copos de avena por séptimo día consecutivo, pero le di las gracias y dejé que se fuera. Me apetecía estar solo un rato.

 

Cuando me hube cambiado de ropa salí a dar un paseo por el túnel. Era el primer momento de soledad que tenía desde el incendio de Medianoche; siempre tenía alguna tarea que hacer o gente alrededor. Al otro lado de la hilera de luces que usaba la Cruz Negra, la oscuridad insondable del túnel se me antojaba una barrera tan real como una pared.

 

«Vi a ese vampiro en un sueño», pensé. Ya antes me había preguntado si mis sueños estaban empezando a predecir el futuro, pero esta era la prueba más fehaciente hasta el momento. El espectro me había revelado la existencia del vampiro de las rastas rojizas.

 

Después de pasar tanto tiempo alejado de las persecuciones de Medianoche, y después de acostumbrarme a la tranquilidad que me daba el colgante de obsidiana, había conseguido dejar a un lado parte de la inquietud que me producían los espectros. No obstante, ahora que tenía a los fantasmas penetrando en mi mente y mostrándome el futuro, volvía a asaltarme todo ese miedo y desconcierto.

 

Me perseguían porque, en cierto modo, además de hijo de vampiros era hijo de un fantasma. Mis padres básicamente habían llegado a un acuerdo con los espectros para que yo pudiera nacer. Los vampiros no podían concebir por sí mismos, pero con la ayuda de un fantasma sí podían. Lo que mis padres ignoraban por aquel entonces, y yo no descubrí hasta unos meses atrás, era que los fantasmas se consideraban dueños legítimos de todos los niños nacidos a través de tales acuerdos. Yo ignoraba qué significaba eso exactamente, aunque, a juzgar por los ataques que había padecido en Medianoche, significaba que no querían que viviera como una vampira normal y corriente. Bueno, por lo menos en eso estábamos de acuerdo. Había abandonado a mis padres y el internado y estaba convencido de que nunca mataría a un ser humano y me convertiría en un vampiro completo.

 

Pero a los espectros, por lo visto, no les bastaba con eso. Me preguntaba qué más podían querer. ¿Tenían intención de seguir irrumpiendo en mis sueños? Si todavía iban a por mí, ¿por qué no me asaltaban de una vez? ¿O acaso estaban esperando el momento oportuno?

 

Entonces me di cuenta de que me estaba preocupando por algo que no iba a suceder porque estaba caminando por vías de hierro.

 

«El hierro». Según Grimmy, ciertos metales y piedras ahuyentaban a los espectros. La obsidiana, como la de mi colgante, era una de esas piedras. Los repelentes más poderosos eran los metales que se encontraban en pequeñas dosis dentro del cuerpo humano, como el cobre y el hierro. Eso significaba que el cuartel general de la Cruz Negra era, en sí mismo, un lugar a prueba de fantasmas.

 

Algo más tranquilo, empecé a relajarme. Me dije que ahora que disponía de un rato a solas, podía dedicarlo a cazar ratones. Todavía sentía el calor de la sangre de Louis, pero no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a pasar hambre.

 

Fue entonces cuando oí los golpecitos: clic, clic, clic, clic.

 

Levanté la vista hacia la oscuridad del techo. Pese a mi visión vampírica, solo alcanzaba a ver una maraña de tuberías y sombras. Otra vez ese «clic-clic, clic-clic». Un sonido de metal contra metal.

 

«Puede que no sea nada».

 

«Puede que sí lo sea».

 

Salí disparado hacia los vagones en busca de Zayn, y me encontré con Eliza, lo cual era aún mejor.

 

—Algo ocurre en el interior del túnel —jadeé—. Se oyen unos golpes muy raros.

 

—Las cosas tienen un sonido extraño bajo tierra. —Hacía falta algo muy gordo para poner nerviosa a Eliza, y un par de ruiditos extraños no lo eran—. Sé que te has llevado un buen susto, y es comprensible, pero ahora cálmate, ¿quieres?

 

Fue entonces cuando oí un fuerte estruendo y la parte del fondo del túnel cedió. Bloques de cemento del tamaño de habitaciones se estrellaron contra el suelo y un segundo después una densa polvareda inundó el aire. Eliza me agarró para hacerme retroceder. La sección de techo que teníamos sobre nuestras cabezas se mantenía firme, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

 

—¡Dios mío! —gritó—. ¡Vamos!

 

Huimos de los cascotes en dirección a la multitud de cazadores que empezaban a congregarse para ver qué pasaba cuando el otro extremo del túnel también cedió. Fue un estruendo más lejano, más apagado, pero ahora ya era capaz de reconocer el sonido.

 

—¡El túnel se está viniendo abajo! —grité.

 

—Esto no es un accidente —dijo resueltamente Eliza. Cogió algo de su cinturón y lo abrió; en ese instante emitió un pitido metálico que alertó a todo el mundo—. Han venido.

 

—¿Quiénes?

 

Por nuestro lado rodaron nubes de polvo densas y terrosas y empecé a toser. Algo más lejos, los del grupo corrían y gritaban. Eliza partió como una bala, dejándome que encontrara el camino yo solo. Pero no podía ver, y casi no podía respirar.

 

Cuando una figura adquirió forma en medio de la oscuridad, alargué un brazo desesperado. Al instante quedé petrificado.

 

—Por fin le encuentro, señorito Styles. —La señora Bethany avanzó hacia mí. El chal negro que llevaba sobre los hombros se fundía con la nube de polvo circundante—. Lo estábamos buscando.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

—¡Señora Bethany!

 

Su mirada de halcón me paralizó. No habría podido echar a correr aunque lo hubiera intentado. Había algo casi hipnótico en sus ojos negros.

 

«Ha venido para llevarme a casa», pensé desconcertado. Aunque la señora Bethany me daba más miedo que nunca, la palabra «casa» tiró de mí y por un momento no supe qué dirección tomar.

 

—¡Por aquí! —La voz de Mark retumbó en medio del fragor. Estaba corriendo en nuestra dirección y, a juzgar por los gritos y maldiciones que sonaban a nuestro alrededor, ni él ni la señora Bethany estaban solos.

 

Había presenciado antes una batalla entre vampiros y la Cruz Negra y sabía cómo sonaba.

 

La señora Bethany esbozó una amplia sonrisa. El hollín y los cascotes que caían a nuestro alrededor no parecían afectarle en absoluto. Eran sus elementos: oscuridad, violencia, sangre. Cuando Mark apareció empuñando una estaca, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

 

—Hija de… —maldijo Mark entre dientes.

 

—Te recuerdo que atacaste mi casa —le interrumpió la señora Bethany—. Permíteme que te devuelva el favor.

 

Mark levantó la estaca, poniendo en guardia a su equipo, pero la señora Bethany fue más rauda y, saltando sobre él con tal celeridad que casi no pude verla, le agarró la cabeza y la giró bruscamente. Oí un crujido escalofriante. Mark cayó desplomado al suelo y la señora Bethany alzó triunfalmente el mentón. En ese momento las nubes de polvo se arremolinaron, envolviéndolos a los dos e impidiéndome ver.

 

Me arrimé temblando a la pared del túnel, tratando de ahuyentar el pánico para poder pensar. La señora Bethany había dirigido un grupo numeroso de vampiros para atacar el cuartel general de la Cruz Negra. Pero ¿cómo había sabido dónde encontrarnos?

 

No tenía que preguntarme cómo osaba atacar el bastión más poderoso de la Cruz Negra. A fin de vengar el incendio de su amado internado, la señora Bethany habría sido capaz de mucho más.

 

Por otro lado, sabía que los vampiros que la acompañaban no habían venido precisamente para echarme una mano. Yo estaba confraternizando con el enemigo, y si alguno de ellos revelaba mi verdadera naturaleza a los cazadores de la Cruz Negra… hasta el último combatiente de ambos bandos iría a por mí.

 

Mal asunto.

 

Otro bloque de cemento cayó del techo. Grité y me acurruqué en el suelo un segundo antes de que aplastara uno de los vagones. La onda expansiva me sacudió los huesos, y los chirridos y lamentos del metal casi me dejaron sordo. Me cubría un sudor frío y quise quedarme allí, hecho un ovillo, hasta que todo hubiera terminado.

 

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que Louis se hallaría en medio de la refriega, luchando a vida o muerte.

 

Levanté bruscamente la cabeza y abrí la boca para gritar su nombre, pero me contuve. Probablemente, algún vampiro me oiría antes que Louis, y lo último que deseaba era atraer la atención hacia él o hacia mí. No. Necesitaba encontrar a Louis yo solo, y lo antes posible.

 

«¿Y Zayn? ¿Y Perrie?». Afortunadamente, la segunda pregunta respondió la primera. Ahora sabía que Perrie defendería a Zayn a muerte si era necesario.

 

Tosiendo, corrí por el oscuro túnel inundado de hollín en dirección a la zona donde comíamos. Louis se habría dirigido allí para cenar, de modo que era el lugar donde tenía más probabilidades de encontrarle.

 

Pero me costaba orientarme. El cuartel general, ya de por sí un lugar lóbrego e inhóspito, parecía ahora el ojo de un huracán. Casi todas las lámparas se habían caído durante las explosiones, por lo que reinaba una oscuridad total. Incluso con mi vista de vampiro solo alcanzaba a vislumbrar sombras y manchas borrosas. Los cazadores de la Cruz Negra estaban prácticamente peleando a ciegas. Extendí una mano para poder seguir la pared con las yemas de los dedos. Solo así podía estar seguro de que avanzaba en línea recta. Cada dos o tres segundos, un cazador encendía una bengala que me permitía ver un destello de actividad: dos adversarios forcejeando, luchando desesperadamente por matar al otro, indistinguible el humano del vampiro. Entonces la bengala se extinguía… y de nuevo reinaba la oscuridad.

 

¿Y si Louis se hallaba entre los combatientes? ¿Y si había pasado corriendo por su lado mientras lo malherían o algo peor?

 

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sabía que no había pasado por su lado. Lo sabía. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no estaba cerca de Louis.

 

«Es la sangre».

 

Mis padres siempre me habían explicado que beber sangre creaba una conexión poderosa. Entonces supuse que se referían a una conexión emocional. Ahora comprendía que se trataba de algo más. Algo dentro de mí podía saber dónde estaba Louis, puede que incluso cómo estaba. Solo me faltaba aprender a utilizar dicha habilidad.

 

«Ya voy, Louis», pensé. No tenía con él una conexión telepática, ni mucho menos, pero era preciso que me concentrara en su persona.

 

Cerré los ojos en medio del humo y los gritos. Ahora las yemas de mis dedos eran mis únicas guías. Alargué un brazo para buscar a Louis. Cuando estuviera cerca de él, lo sabría. «Allí».

 

Me detuve en seco y abrí los ojos. La oscuridad era impenetrable y el fragor había aumentado, lo que hacía que los gritos y alaridos me desorientaran todavía más. Así y todo, sentía que Louis estaba cerca. ¿Me atrevería a gritar su nombre?

 

Fue entonces cuando el ladrillo se precipitó y me golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

 

No sentí que caía. En ese momento no podía sentir nada. Podía oír los gritos y el golpe seco de mi cuerpo al desplomarme. Fue doloroso —sabía que me había dolido—, pero era un dolor abstracto, como si lo estuviera recordando. Fuera cual fuese la conexión que había establecido con Louis, se cortó al instante. Durante un rato no percibí nada salvo ruido. Ignoraba si la situación duró diez segundos o diez minutos.

 

En realidad no fui consciente de prácticamente nada hasta que noté que una mano fuerte me agarraba del brazo y me levantaba. No podía mantenerme erguido sin tambalearme, pero la mano no me dejaba caer.

 

—Abra los ojos —dijo la señora Bethany.

 

Obedecí. En el túnel reinaba ahora un completo silencio, roto únicamente por el polvo y las piedras que seguían cayendo. El cegador remolino de arenilla había amainado ligeramente. Gracias a mi visión vampírica podía ver a la señora Bethany en la oscuridad, sombras azules sobre un fondo negro.

 

Me dolía la garganta de respirar polvo. Carraspeé.

 

—¿Va a matarme?

 

Ladeó la cabeza, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

 

—Creo que puedo sacar mejor partido de usted.

 

—¿Ha venido a vengarse de la Cruz Negra o solo de mí?

 

—Se cree usted muy importante. —La señora Bethany se puso a caminar mientras tiraba de mí. Habiendo perdido el equilibrio, solo podía avanzar a trompicones, tosiendo y contrayendo el rostro por la saña con que me tenía cogido el brazo—. Mi relación con la Cruz Negra comenzó mucho antes de que usted naciera, señorito Styles. Y sospecho que se prolongará mucho más después de su muerte.

 

Aunque me invadió el pánico («¿Dónde está Louis? ¿Y Zayn?»), sabía que la señora Bethany no tenía planeado matarme. Si esa fuera su intención, ya lo habría hecho.

 

Continuó:

 

—En cierto modo estoy en deuda con usted. Después de todo, fue usted quien hizo esto posible.

 

—¿Yo? ¿De qué está hablando?

 

—No todos los vampiros son analfabetos informáticos, aunque la clase del señor Yee haga pensar lo contrario. —Caminábamos sobre los escombros que ahora cubrían el túnel—. Cuando escribió a sus padres a su cuenta de Medianoche, rastrear el servidor de Internet hasta Nueva York fue pan comido. Habíamos descubierto poco antes dónde tenía la Cruz Negra su cuartel general en esta ciudad, así que fue tan fácil como si nos hubiera dibujado un plano.

 

«Oh, no». El ataque se había producido por mi culpa. Louis me había explicado que la Cruz Negra regulaba estrictamente el uso de Internet, pero siempre pensé que era otra más de sus estúpidas normas restrictivas. Ahora, demasiado tarde ya, comprendía el motivo.

 

—Ellos me dijeron que los vampiros nunca se atreverían a atacar su cuartel general —repliqué aturdido—, que solo lo hicieron una vez y que la Cruz Negra mató al líder…

 

—Y hasta no hace mucho tenían razón. —Los cascotes rodaron bajo mis pies y me torcí el tobillo. Aullé de dolor y, para mi asombro, la señora Bethany se detuvo—. Pero después del ataque a Medianoche muchos de los nuestros están más dispuestos que nunca a aglutinarse y actuar. Volvemos a estar unidos. Por lo menos, su desacertado idilio ha servido de algo. Para mí, quiero decir. Para usted… en fin.

 

—Usted no sabe nada de Louis. —Entonces me entró la duda y durante un aterrador segundo temí que fuera a decirme que estaba muerto.

 

En lugar de eso, dijo:

 

—En reconocimiento al servicio que involuntariamente me ha prestado, le ofrezco una opción mucho mejor de la que merece. Si lo desea, puede volver a casa.

 

—¿Q… qué?

 

—Veo que sigue tan rápido como siempre. Señorito Styles, puede regresar a Medianoche. Aunque el edificio principal se halla inhabitable en estos momentos, hemos construido una residencia temporal para el tiempo que duren las reparaciones, que no será más de dos o tres meses. Sus padres están allí dirigiendo el trabajo de reconstrucción. Lógicamente, les habría gustado venir esta noche, pero están demasiado afectados. Su imprudencia habría entorpecido nuestra misión. Estarían encantados de que regresara con el resto de nosotros.

 

No estaba jugando limpio. La idea de que mis padres me estuvieran esperando en Medianoche, ansiosos por verme cruzar la puerta, tiró de mí con tanta fuerza que tuve que ahogar un sollozo.

 

—No voy a volver. No puedo.

 

El rostro bello y severo de la señora Bethany parecía esculpido en la oscuridad con acero.

 

—El amor no es tan importante.

 

—Louis no es la única razón. —Y no lo era, aunque supiera que nunca podría dejarle. Mis padres me habían contado demasiadas mentiras. Eso podía perdonárselo, pero necesitaba saber la verdad sobre lo que podía llegar a ser, si tenía otra posibilidad aparte de la de convertirme totalmente en vampiro. Mis padres no querían ayudarme a averiguarlo—. Déjeme ir.

 

Estaba seguro de que me lo impediría, y yo no estaba en condiciones de oponer resistencia. No obstante, sus ojos se iluminaron, como si se alegrara de mis palabras. En cierto modo, complacerla se me antojó aún más peligroso que enfadarla.

 

—Volveremos a vernos, señorito Styles —dijo—. Es muy posible que para entonces sus prioridades hayan cambiado. Y también las mías.

 

¿Qué quería decir con eso? No me dio tiempo de preguntárselo. En apenas un instante la señora Bethany se desvaneció en la oscuridad y volví a quedarme solo.

 

«Oh, Dios, ¿y ahora qué?». Parpadeé y traté de ordenar mis pensamientos. El polvo, finalmente, había empezado a asentarse y divisé una pequeña luz a lo lejos lo bastante fuerte para reconocer que se trataba de una de las luces de emergencia situadas cerca de las vías de salida. Ésa, por lo menos, no había sido cortada.

 

Durante nuestro adiestramiento con la Cruz Negra nos habían dicho que si ocurría algo, debíamos reunirnos en un pequeño cobertizo situado al final de un parque vecino, frente al río Hudson.

 

Pero ¿y si Louis estaba herido, o peor aún…? No, no podía ni imaginarlo. En cualquier caso, la posibilidad de que estuviera tirado entre los escombros que me rodeaban me llenó de pavor, y una parte de mí quiso quedarse para remover hasta la última piedra, si era lo que se precisaba para encontrarlo.

 

Sin embargo, después de estas semanas de entrenamiento entendía mejor a Louis. Sabía lo que me diría si estuviera aquí con tanta nitidez que era como si lo estuviese viendo: «Ahora mismo estás demasiado hecho polvo para hacer nada bueno. Busca ayuda y elabora una estrategia. Ésa es la única manera de manejar este asunto».

 

Caminé tambaleante hacia la luz, decidido a seguir instrucciones. Puede que también yo me estuviera convirtiendo en un soldado.

 

 

Ese parque no era tan grande y frondoso como Central Park; se trataba de un risco de piedra aferrado al borde de la isla y más empinado que las montañas de Medianoche. Mi cuerpo temblaba de agotamiento y de un exceso de adrenalina mientras caminaba a trompicones sobre las piedras. Reinaba la oscuridad, una oscuridad más profunda que la que había experimentado en Nueva York la primera vez que nos alejamos de las omnipresentes luces eléctricas. Tuve la sensación de que hacía mucho que no disponía de un rato para detenerme a contemplar el cielo.

 

Cuando llegué al cobertizo había algunos cazadores fuera. Al reconocerme se relajaron y uno de ellos dijo:

 

—Está aquí, Louis.

 

Esperaba que saliera como una flecha, pero tardó varios segundos. Cuando salió, caminó lentamente hacia mí, como si estuviera midiendo cada paso.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

 

—Estoy ileso. —Tenía una expresión extraña.

 

Le cogí las manos.

 

—Me estás ocultando algo.

 

—Los vampiros han matado a siete personas —dijo. Tuve la impresión de que deseaba decirme algo más, pero no podía. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que conocía la causa de su dolor.

 

Susurré:

 

—Sé lo de Mark. —Louis me miró. Pensé que iba a preguntarme cómo lo sabía, y me horrorizaba tener que explicarle que había presenciado su asesinato—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

 

—Destrozada. —Dirigió la mirada a lo lejos, hacia donde habría estado el horizonte si hubiera sido de día.

 

Estaba demasiado conmocionado para sentir todo el peso de mi culpa. Lamentaba que Mark hubiera muerto, pero hasta ahí llegaba lo que podía sentir por él. Louis detestada a Mark incluso más que yo, sin embargo aquí estaba, casi doblegado por el peso de la pérdida. Pero no era su pena lo que le dolía, sino la de Jay. Su madre había perdido al hombre que amaba, y frente a eso poco importaba lo que nosotros sintiéramos por Mark.

 

Le abracé con fuerza.

 

—Ve con tu madre —susurré—. Te necesita.

 

Louis me tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y me besó el pelo.

 

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Pensé que habían venido a por ti.

 

Habían atacado por mi culpa. Tarde o temprano tendría que confesárselo, pero ahora no era el momento.

 

—Estoy bien.

 

Me acarició el cabello, me dio otro abrazo y regresó al cobertizo, junto a Jay. En ese momento salió Zayn.

 

—Lo has conseguido.

 

—Tú también. —Hice una mueca de dolor al reparar en su cara—. Tienes un ojo morado.

 

—Esta vez he peleado de verdad —dijo Zayn. A pesar del desaliento general, en sus ojos había una energía casi salvaje—. He devuelto hasta el último golpe. Ha sido… increíble.

 

—Me alegro.

 

—Tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto.

 

Probablemente estaba cubierto de polvo de los pies a la cabeza, pero me daba igual.

 

—¿Y Perrie? ¿Está bien?

 

—Sí. Está ayudando a trasladar al prisionero.

 

—¿Prisionero? —No me gustó nada cómo sonaba eso.

 

En ese preciso instante una furgoneta de la Cruz Negra avanzó rugiendo hacia nosotros, deslumbrándonos con sus faros. Zayn y yo levantamos las manos para protegernos los ojos.

 

—Veo que no han atacado el aparcamiento —murmuré.

 

Perrie asomó la cabeza por la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

 

—¿Dónde lo dejamos?

 

—Mejor se lo preguntamos a Eliza —dijo Zayn antes de marcharse a hacer justamente eso.

 

Me acerqué a Perrie.

 

—¿Tienes… tienes al prisionero ahí dentro?

 

—Ajá, hoy soy el brazo de la ley. —Trató de sonreír, pero sin demasiado éxito. Pensé que a Perrie le hacía tan poca gracia tener a un vampiro cautivo como a mí—. Ahora mismo está tieso, pero cuando despierte se llevará una buena sorpresa.

 

Se giró levemente para que pudiera verlo. Abrí los ojos como platos. La figura encogida en el suelo de la furgoneta con las manos atadas a la espalda me resultaba demasiado familiar. Me incliné y al reconocerla el terror me paralizó.

 

Grimmy.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Grimmy, mi pareja en el Baile de Otoño, el chico que me había llevado en coche a ver a Louis incontables veces, mi amigo y casi mi amante, yacía inconsciente, prisionero de la Cruz Negra. Tenía los pies y las muñecas encadenados. Herido y exhausto como estaba, ni siquiera su fuerza vampírica le permitiría escapar. Dudaba mucho de que la Cruz Negra fuera a darle la oportunidad de recuperarse. Grimmy estaba a su merced.

 

Durante los últimos meses me había imaginado alguna vez en el papel de prisionero, pero solo ahora me daba plena cuenta de lo terrible que podía ser.

 

—¿Adónde…? —Se me quebró la voz—. ¿Adónde os lo lleváis?

 

—Milos dice que hay lugares en la ciudad que podemos utilizar como refugio. Lo trasladaremos a uno de ellos. —El corte con forma de media luna que Perrie tenía en la frente indicaba que había estado luchando a vida o muerte—. El grupo tendrá que dividirse durante un tiempo. No disponemos de un lugar donde quepamos todos. Los chupasangres no han matado a tantos de los nuestros, pero se han asegurado de que nos viéramos obligados a desperdigarnos durante una temporada.

 

—Te acompaño —le dije.

 

No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Habría dado lo que fuera por poder consultarlo con Louis, pero estaba con Jay y no quería interrumpirles. Si conseguía al menos que nos enviaran al mismo lugar que Grimmy, más tarde tendríamos la posibilidad de actuar.

 

Perrie asintió.

 

—Como quieras. En realidad preferiría alguien más fuerte para transportar al vampiro. No te ofendas, Harry, pero todavía eres un poco nuevo en esto.

 

—No te lo discuto.

 

—Pero esta cara bonita dormirá todavía un buen rato.

 

¿Cómo podía darse cuenta de lo bello que era Grimmy y no darse cuenta de que era una persona y no un monstruo?

 

Probablemente, Perrie intuyó cómo me sentía, porque murmuró:

 

—Siempre he detestado esta parte.

 

Cuando subí al asiento del copiloto —vinilo viejo y agrietado remendado con cinta plateada— me sentí terriblemente sucio. No por la gruesa capa de sudor y polvo que cubría mi piel, sino porque estaba ayudando a trasladar a uno de mis mejores amigos a lo que podría ser su muerte.

 

 

El nuevo escondite estaba junto al río, al otro lado de Manhattan. No lejos de allí había un muelle de carga donde barcazas y remolcadores se detenían para descargar lo que parecían interminables cajones azules y verdes. Siempre había pensado que las riberas eran lugares tranquilos, pero aquí solo había cables y hormigón. El ruido de sirenas y manivelas ahogaban los murmullos del agua.

 

Con Perrie callada a mi lado, observé cómo Milos y otros dos cazadores trasladaban a un Grimmy inconsciente a lo que semejaba una estación portuaria abandonada. Por un momento sentí un deseo imperioso de marcharme muy lejos de allí y confiar en que Louis me encontrara. Pero esa era mi parte cobarde tratando de hacerse con el control. Llevaba demasiado tiempo permitiendo que el miedo me controlara. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando pasivamente a que las cosas cambiaran. Por el bien de Grimmy, y por el mío, había llegado la hora de ser fuerte.

 

De modo que entré en el edificio para ver a qué nos enfrentábamos. Perrie se quedó fuera, martilleando con las manos el capó de la furgoneta y mirando obstinadamente el agua.

 

El edificio —una estación portuaria— parecía constar de una habitación más bien pequeña, con una zona elevada cerca del agua y otra más hundida detrás que sin duda había sido utilizada como área de almacenaje. Las paredes y los suelos eran de cemento, y estos últimos estaban tan viejos y desgastados que habían adquirido un tono marrón mate.

 

Mientras Grimmy yacía en el suelo, Milos le quitó las cadenas de las muñecas y los brazos le cayeron a los lados. Por un momento me sentí esperanzado. Si tenían intención de matarle, ¿no lo habrían hecho ya?

 

«Podrían haber matado a Grimmy durante el combate y yo no me habría enterado».

 

Ésa posibilidad me llenó de espanto, pero enseguida fue reemplazado por el pánico. Milos no estaba poniendo más cómodo a Grimmy; estaba colocándole el extremo de unas esposas en una muñeca. Horrorizado, le vi cerrar el otro extremo a la barra metálica que rodeaba la habitación. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra muñeca, de manera que Grimmy quedó sujeto con las manos por encima de la cabeza. Tenía la cabeza desplomada hacia delante, pero su cuerpo había empezado a moverse.

 

—Se está despertando —dijo uno de los cazadores.

 

Milos caminó hasta un cubo colocado debajo de lo que semejaba una gotera. Dentro había agua.

 

—¿Qué tal si le ayudamos con esto? —Y arrojó el agua con fuerza sobre Grimmy.

 

El líquido lo golpeó a él y el cemento con un estrépito que me sobresaltó. Aturdido y jadeante, Grimmy levantó bruscamente la cabeza. Al ver a los cazadores empezó a recular, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba atado. Atrapado. Su cara pasó de la sorpresa a la rabia.

 

—No te gusta cuando se giran las tornas, ¿eh? —se burló Milos.

 

Arrastrando las palabras, Grimmy replicó:

 

—Vete al infierno.

 

—Creo que ese es precisamente tu lugar —dijo Milos—, no el mío.

 

Grimmy seguía atontado a causa de las heridas. Los vampiros cicatrizaban más deprisa que los humanos, pero tardaban un tiempo en recuperarse de las heridas graves. Se esforzaba por mantener la cabeza alta, y aunque tenía la mirada desenfocada se notaba que estaba intentando hacerse una idea de dónde estaba, de las posibilidades que tenía de escapar.

 

Sus ojos buscaron la puerta y fue entonces cuando me vio.

 

La fuerza de su mirada me golpeó con violencia. Sujetándome al marco para no caer, confié desesperadamente en que pudiera comprender la situación. «No les estoy ayudando, intentaré sacarte de aquí, tienes que aguantar, Grimmy, por favor».

 

Grimmy se volvió hacia Milos y los demás cazadores que lo rodeaban. Luego hundió la cabeza, como si no quisiera cruzar su mirada con la mía.

 

Por un momento pensé que estaba enfadado, hasta que comprendí que en realidad estaba intentando ocultar el hecho de que nos conocíamos. Si los cazadores de la Cruz Negra se percataran de que yo era como él, un vampiro, me encadenarían también. Mientras que yo no había sido capaz de protegerle, él estaba haciendo lo único que estaba en su mano para protegerme a mí.

 

—Sigue un poco atontado —dijo uno de los cazadores—. Propongo que lo dejemos un rato en paz para que reflexione sobre su situación y regresemos más tarde para tener una charla con él.

 

—Me parece bien —convino Milos—. Yo me quedaré haciendo guardia.

 

¿Debía quedarme yo también? ¿Para asegurarme de que nadie perdiera los nervios y cometiera alguna estupidez? Decidí que no, porque no tenía la menor idea de cómo impedir que los vigilantes hicieran daño a Grimmy.

 

Lo que tenía que hacer era buscar a la única persona que podría saber cómo sacarnos a todos de esa situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde: Louis.

 

 

Durante la siguiente hora, mientras ayudaba en silencio a Perrie y los demás a improvisar camastros para que la gente pudiera recostarse más tarde, averigüé dos cosas importantes.

 

La primera, que veinte de los cazadores de la Cruz Negra se alojarían aquí, en unos viejos trasteros que había en el sótano de la estación portuaria. Realmente había un montón de espacio aquí abajo, pero se empleaba en su mayor parte para almacenar armas. Estaba seguro de que si no me movía de aquí, Louis me encontraría. Dado que los demás cazadores estarían repartidos por otras guaridas de la ciudad, supuse que eso aumentaba nuestras posibilidades de ayudar a Grimmy. Mejor dos contra veinte que dos contra cien.

 

La segunda, que teníamos que actuar deprisa. Porque me había enterado de lo que le esperaba a Grimmy, y era peor de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

 

—¿Lo habéis instalado en un lugar donde le dé el sol cuando amanezca? —preguntó Eliza, a propósito de Grimmy. Había llegado unos minutos más tarde y estaba inspeccionando las habitaciones mientras yo desplegaba discretamente unas ásperas mantas en la otra punta de la habitación—. Eso se lo pondrá aún más difícil.

 

—No si en los últimos días ha bebido sangre —dijo alguien—. ¿Y cuánto tiempo creéis que un tipo como él puede pasar sin sangre? Yo diría que uno o dos días como mucho. Además, con la forma en que está atado ya lo tiene bastante chungo, y podríamos ponérselo mucho peor.

 

En una esquina de la habitación Perrie dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, como si fuera a protestar, pero se lo repensó.

 

Eliza se encogió de hombros.

 

—Hay que hacerle hablar. Tenemos que averiguar por qué eligieron atacarnos ahora.

 

Yo ya lo sabía, pero si confesaba acabaría esposado junto a Grimmy.

 

Finalmente, a las tres de la madrugada llegaron arrastrándose los últimos cazadores destinados a nuestro grupo. Zayn fue el primero en cruzar la puerta y Perrie enseguida saltó sobre sus brazos, como si llevaran juntos años en lugar de dos semanas. Su sonrisa era tan radiante que me habría alegrado por él si hubiera podido olvidarme del peligro que corría Grimmy.

 

Louis y Jay entraron los últimos. La luz parpadeante de la única bombilla que iluminaba la habitación proyectaba extrañas sombras en sus caras. Jay parecía haber envejecido diez años en el último día. Tenía la melena castaña, que por lo general llevaba peinada hacia atrás, desgreñada, y la expresión perdida. Louis la condujo suavemente del brazo hasta un camastro. Llevaba los vaqueros y la camiseta manchados de una sangre que sabía que no era suya.

 

Cuando me vio me abrazó aliviado. Le susurré al oído:

 

—Vamos fuera. Ahora.

 

Pese a su patente agotamiento, asintió. Cuando cruzamos la puerta hacia las escaleras esperaba que alguien nos preguntara qué hacíamos, pero todos estaban demasiado cansados para interesarse por nosotros. Zayn ya se había tumbado en su camastro y probablemente la totalidad del grupo estaría durmiendo en menos de diez minutos.

 

—Bien —dijo Louis una vez fuera, la voz ronca por la fatiga. Las luces del otro lado del río eran básicamente la única iluminación—. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

—Han capturado a Grimmy.

 

Louis despertó al instante.

 

—¡¿Qué?!

 

—Lo tienen esposado allí. —Señalé la habitación principal—. Louis, creo que van a hacerle daño.

 

Esperaba que contestara que no dijera tonterías, pero no lo hizo.

 

—A veces lo hacen —dijo en un tono grave—. La mayoría de nosotros lo detestamos y nos negamos a intervenir. Mark pensaba de otra manera.

 

Tenía la mirada perdida, y me pregunté qué opinión le merecía ahora Mark. Había sido su peor enemigo y lo más parecido a un padre que había conocido desde la infancia, y ahora estaba muerto.

 

Tragando saliva, dije:

 

—Lou, ¿tú no…? ¿Tú jamás harías…?

 

—Nunca lo he hecho. —Pero no parecía satisfecho con la respuesta—. Si me hubieras preguntado hace dos años si me parecía bien darle una paliza a un vampiro para sacarle información, te habría dicho que sí sin pensármelo dos veces. Si nunca me he visto envuelto ha sido únicamente porque era demasiado joven.

 

—¿Y ahora?

 

—Ahora ya no pienso así, tú me has enseñado a verlo de otra manera. —Posó su mano en mi mejilla y, pese a todo, sonreí.

 

—Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí. ¿Crees que podrías hablar con Eliza, explicarle que le conociste en Medianoche? Podríamos decirles que Grimmy no mata a personas. Incluso yo podría hablar con ella, y apuesto a que Zayn le defendería.

 

Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

—Ni lo sueñes. Eliza jamás soltaría a un vampiro.

 

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a evitar que le hagan daño?

 

Guardó silencio un instante. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba tan queda que apenas podía oírla.

 

—Harry, la única manera de evitarlo sería matándole.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Te aseguro que no es algo que desee hacer —continuó Louis, remarcando cada palabra—, pero si yo tuviera que elegir entre una muerte rápida y una muerte lenta después de ser apaleado por esos tíos durante una semana, elegiría la muerte rápida.

 

—Tiene que haber otra salida —insistí.

 

Había en juego más aún de lo que me había temido.

 

—Trataré de pensar en algo. —Pero su tono no era esperanzador y mi inquietud se transformó en rabia.

 

—¿Tan poco te importa lo que pueda pasarle a Grimmy? ¿O acaso quieres que desaparezca porque le importo y él y yo casi…?

 

Me interrumpí demasiado tarde. Por la mirada furiosa de Louis, supe que comprendía a qué me estaba refiriendo: una noche, durante la primavera, después de que Louis y yo rompiéramos, la atracción entre Grimmy y yo se transformó en pasión. Habíamos bebido de nuestras respectivas sangres y probablemente nos habríamos acostado si no nos hubieran interrumpido. Cuando Louis y yo volvimos, se lo confesé todo, y hasta la fecha no había sido un problema. Louis sabía que era a él a quien realmente amaba. Por tanto, no debería haberle acusado de estar dispuesto a ver morir a Grimmy simplemente por celos. Sabía que no era cierto, y solo había conseguido herir a Louis al recordarle lo unidos que Grimmy y yo habíamos estado.

 

—Un golpe bajo —se limitó a decir Louis.

 

—Lo sé, y lo siento. —Tímidamente, le retiré un mechón de la cara.

 

No me rechazó, pero tampoco respondió a mi caricia.

 

—Esto no nos ayudará a sacarlo de aquí, pero… ven conmigo.

 

Entramos en la estación, donde Milos y otro cazador hacían guardia. Grimmy, que seguía sentado en el suelo y esposado, no levantó la vista. Cuando los vigilantes se volvieron hacia nosotros, Louis dijo:

 

—¿Por qué no descansáis un rato, tíos? Ya nos quedamos nosotros a vigilar.

 

Milos se encogió de hombros.

 

—¿Por qué iba a querer descansar?

 

—Porque ese chupasangres intentó ligarse a mi chico. —Louis me apretó posesivamente contra él. Grimmy se puso tenso de manera casi imperceptible—. Y me gustaría… tener unas palabras con él. En privado.

 

El otro vigilante soltó una carcajada malévola y Milos se levantó lentamente al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. No me gustaba su sonrisa.

 

—Todo tuyo. Estaremos fuera tomando el aire.

 

—Gracias, tío. —Louis miró malvadamente a Grimmy hasta que la puerta se hubo cerrado. Entonces dijo—: Harry, quédate junto a la puerta. Si regresan o se acerca alguien…

 

—Entiendo.

 

Grimmy levantó finalmente la cabeza. Parecía algo peor que malherido; parecía triste.

 

—¿Has venido a regodearte?

 

—No, idiota —espetó Louis—. Estoy tratando de encontrar la forma de sacarte de aquí. Y tendrás que ayudarme, a menos que prefieras seguir deprimiéndote hasta que te llegue tu dolorosa e inevitable muerte. Tú decides.

 

—Un momento —dijo Grimmy con un atisbo de esperanza en la voz—. ¿Has venido a ayudarme?

 

Me acerqué a la puerta, aunque no quería alejarme tanto de Grimmy.

 

—¿Estás herido? ¿Te han hecho daño?

 

—Harry, ¿qué haces con esta gente? Corres demasiado peligro. —Qué típico de Grimmy, ignorar el grave problema en que estaba metido y preocuparse por los demás—. No pueden saber quién y qué eres.

 

—No lo saben —dije en un susurro para evitar que los que dormían abajo se despertaran y les oyeran. Por suerte, estaban tan cansados que probablemente no los despertaría ni una bomba—. Por el momento estamos atrapados aquí, hasta que consigamos dinero para marcharnos por nuestra cuenta.

 

Grimmy se volvió hacia Louis, que estaba comprobando la solidez de la barra de metal a la que estaba esposado. Por desgracia, parecía bastante sólida.

 

—Tienes que sacarlo de aquí inmediatamente. No te preocupes por el dinero. Simplemente marchaos.

 

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —replicó Louis—, sobre todo si tienes que cuidar de otro.

 

—¿Puedes quitarle las esposas? —pregunté—. Dijeron que tardarían un rato en volver. Grimmy tendrá tiempo de sobra para escapar. Podemos decir que su fuerza nos ha podido.

 

Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

—Hay vigilantes por todas partes. El único lugar que no está vigilado es el río, y teniendo en cuenta el problema con el agua, dudo mucho que Grimmy pueda huir de aquí nadando.

 

Con una mueca de dolor, Grimmy dijo:

 

—Decididamente, no.

 

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. —Parecía que Louis estuviera intentando convencerse de ello—. ¿Por qué te sumaste a esta pequeña cacería? Ignoraba que fueras el chico de los recados de la señora Bethany.

 

—Y no lo soy —gruñó Grimmy—. Pero dijo que Harry estaba aquí y pensé… pensé que podría estar en apuros. La clase de apuro en el que me encuentro yo ahora.

 

Había corrido un riesgo inimaginable porque temía por mí. Yo tenía la culpa de todo esto. Conmovido por su lealtad, pero enfadado conmigo mismo, apoyé la cabeza en la jamba de la puerta y cerré los ojos.

 

Entonces oí a Grimmy decir:

 

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, Louis? La última vez que hablamos todavía creías en la guerra contra los vampiros.

 

—De eso hace mucho —respondió Louis—. Además, tú ayudarías a Harry sin vacilar. Eso significa que yo te ayudo sin vacilar.

 

Levanté la cabeza y vi que Louis y Grimmy se estaban mirando fijamente. Por primera vez vi verdadero respeto en los ojos de Grimmy.

 

—De acuerdo.

 

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que no tengo ni idea de qué hacer por ti. —Louis propinó una patada a la barra y blasfemó—. Grimmy, voy a intentarlo, pero no puedo prometerte nada.

 

—Lo entiendo —dijo. Ahora me estaba hablando a mí más que a Louis—. No quiero que corráis peligro por mi culpa. No merece la pena.

 

—Sí la merece —susurré. Louis se volvió bruscamente hacia mí, pero no dijo nada—. No vamos a dejarte aquí. Me da igual lo que tenga que hacer.

 

—Seguro que se nos ocurre algo —me interrumpió Louis—. Pero puede que tardemos un par de días, y es posible que durante ese tiempo lo pases mal.

 

Con mi oído vampírico detecté que Milos y el otro vigilante se acercaban.

 

—Ya vuelven.

 

—Hagan lo que hagan conmigo —se apresuró a decir Grimmy—, te aseguro que he pasado por cosas peores.

 

—No estés tan seguro —repuso Louis—, pero intenta aguantar.

 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Milos y su compañero entraron.

 

—¿Te has divertido?

 

—Hemos tenido unas palabras —dijo Louis. Bajó la vista y le clavó una mirada a Grimmy que yo podía ver pero los vigilantes no, una mirada de aviso. Inmediatamente después echó el brazo hacia atrás, como si se dispusiera a propinarle un puñetazo, y Grimmy tensó el rostro. Su actuación casi me convenció. Louis relajó la mano sonriendo malvadamente—. Dadle un tiempo para que reflexione, ¿vale?

 

—Claro —dijo Milos con una sonrisa malvada—. Llévate a Harry a la cama.

 

Los dos rieron, contentos de sumarse a la mofa. Grimmy cerró los ojos.

 

Louis me cogió de la mano y me sacó de allí antes de que rompiera a llorar. Le dejé hacer, a pesar de que no quería irme. No estaba seguro de si algún día volvería a ver a Grimmy.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Si antes pensaba que la vida con la Cruz Negra era claustrofóbica, lo de ahora no tenía nombre. Las veinte personas alojadas en la estación portuaria se apiñaban en una habitación cuyo espacio no habría bastado ni para que diez personas durmieran cómodamente. No había intimidad, ni silencio, ni oportunidad de hablar con Louis.

 

Por lo menos estábamos cerca el uno del otro.

 

Louis y yo dormíamos en camastros separados, pero, ante la falta de espacio, completamente pegados. En cuanto nos estiramos, Louis echó su manta sobre los dos y se acurrucó contra mí, pegando el estómago a mi espalda. Su brazo descansaba en mi cintura y podía sentir su respiración en la nuca.

 

Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Ojalá estuviéramos solos. Ojalá no estuviera todavía tan afectado por el ataque y por la captura de Grimmy. Ojalá mi cuerpo no temblara de miedo. Habría sido delicioso.

 

Louis me besó dulcemente en la nuca. Sabía que estaba intentando decirme que ya se nos ocurriría algo. Pero sabía tan bien como él que lo teníamos muy crudo. Deslicé los dedos por su mano. Podía notar el vello de su brazo, el movimiento de su pulgar dibujando círculos relajantes alrededor de mi ombligo.

 

Por un momento pensé en darme la vuelta y besarle. Me traía sin cuidado que los demás se despertaran y rieran. Pero el cansancio me pesaba, y sabía que Louis estaba aún más agotado que yo. Además, mañana íbamos a necesitar toda nuestra energía e ingenio.

 

Cerré los ojos preguntándome si sería capaz de coger el sueño con tantas cosas en la cabeza cuando, después de lo que se me antojaron segundos, advertí que la gente se estaba levantando. Había dormido de un tirón sin la sensación de haber descansado.

 

—¿Mamá? —dijo Louis apoyándose en un codo. Seguía acurrucado contra mi espalda; habíamos dormido toda la noche pegados—. ¿Cómo estás?

 

—Bien. —Jay se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Estaba tan tensa que podía ver el movimiento de cada músculo de los brazos—. Me voy arriba. Necesitamos respuestas.

 

Solté un grito ahogado y Louis me colocó una mano de advertencia en el hombro. Cuando me volví hacia él, se limitó a decir:

 

—Vístete. Debemos estar presentes.

 

Como un autómata, cogí mi ropa —la misma que había llevado el día anterior— y procedí a vestirme.

 

Los expertos cazadores que había a nuestro alrededor se prepararon y subieron, dejándonos a Zayn y a mí a solos.

 

—De vuelta al uniforme —dijo Zayn, señalando su nueva camiseta blanca; la Cruz Negra guardaba unas cuantas en una caja para casos de emergencia, de modo que hoy todo el mundo vestía igual—. Tendríamos que regresar a los túneles para buscar nuestras cosas. Puede que podamos salvar algo. Espero que por lo menos encontremos tu colgante.

 

Ni siquiera había pensado en el colgante que Louis me había regalado. Aunque me horrorizaba pensar que se hubiera perdido para siempre entre los escombros, en esos momentos no era mi principal prioridad.

 

—Zayn, ¿sabes a quién han capturado?

 

—A un vampiro —dijo alegremente—. Un momento, ¿es la señora Bethany?

 

—Es Grimmy.

 

Raquel sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. Me daba cuenta de que le costaba creerme, como si yo fuera capaz de bromear sobre algo así. Durante su año en el internado, Grimmy y Zayn habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos por mi causa. Los tres íbamos juntos a Riverton, estudiábamos en la biblioteca e incluso compartimos un almuerzo en los jardines de Medianoche. Siempre le había caído bien, al menos hasta que se enteró de que era un vampiro. No podía creer que un año de amistad pudiera desvanecerse así como así.

Remarcando cada palabra, dijo:

 

—Llegamos tarde. Será mejor que subamos.

 

Cuando entramos en la habitación donde Grimmy estaba retenido, los cazadores, con excepción de los que hacían guardia fuera, ya lo tenían rodeado y Jay se hallaba frente a él, a tan solo medio metro de distancia. Grimmy seguía con los brazos en alto, esposados a la barra, y tenía la piel de las muñecas levantada.

 

Al oír la puerta se volvió hacia mí. Zayn bajó la cabeza, avergonzado quizá. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero vi la necesidad en los ojos de Grimmy. Quería ver una cara amiga mientras pasaba por ese trance. Tendría que ser lo bastante fuerte para hacer eso por él.

 

—De modo que, según tú, se trataba solo de una venganza. —Jay se paseaba de un lado a otro, golpeando el cemento con las botas—. Nosotros atacamos vuestra casa y vosotros atacáis la nuestra, ¿es eso?

 

—Parece lo mismo —dijo Grimmy—, con la diferencia, claro está, de que vuestro ataque puso en peligro la vida de gente inocente y el nuestro no.

 

Jay le clavó una brutal patada en el costado.

 

«¡No!». Apoyé una mano contra la pared.

 

—No pienso tolerar sermones morales de un vampiro —gritó Jay—. Y menos aún un día después de haber matado a mi marido.

 

Grimmy tuvo la prudencia de guardar silencio.

 

En el fondo de la sala, cerca de donde Louis se encontraba con la expresión sombría y los brazos cruzados, estaba Eliza. Pensé que se hallaba ahí únicamente como observadora cuando dijo:

 

—Buscabais algo, reconócelo.

 

—Ya lo he dicho. —Grimmy apoyó la cabeza en la pared—. Buscábamos venganza.

 

Eliza sacudió la cabeza.

 

—Mientes. Tantos vampiros trabajando juntos no es algo que suceda a menudo. La señora Bethany está planeando algo y tú vas a decirme qué es.

 

—Es posible que esté planeando algo —respondió Grimmy para mi sorpresa, hasta que me percaté de que estaba mirando directamente a Louis; por lo visto, pensaba que esta información era importante, algo que debíamos saber—. Creo que ha viajado más en este último mes que en el último siglo. Vampiros que normalmente se tenían por solitarios han acudido a su lado por el incendio de Medianoche. Puede decirse que nos habéis brindado una razón para unirnos. Y puede que la señora Bethany la utilice.

 

—¿Para hacer qué? —preguntó Eliza.

 

Cansado, Grimmy cerró los ojos.

 

—Lo ignoro. Yo ya había decidido marcharme cuando la señora Bethany nos dijo que íbamos a venir aquí. No se confía a mí.

 

«¿Por qué había decidido Grimmy marcharse de Medianoche?», me pregunté. Habría esperado que fuera el primero en ayudar a reconstruir el internado.

 

Entonces pensé en Charity, su hermana menor, la psicópata que había conducido a la Cruz Negra hasta Medianoche. Grimmy la había convertido en vampira, algo que nunca podría perdonarse. Charity huyó después del incendio y probablemente Grimmy todavía estaba intentando dar con ella para recuperar la estrecha relación que habían perdido hacía tanto tiempo.

 

—Así que no lo sabes. —Eliza se acercó un poco más. Vi que llevaba una pistola en la mano, pero era solo una pistola de agua de plástico verde fosforescente. Era un juguete increíblemente ridículo, pero comprendí que probablemente estaba lleno de agua bendita, agua bendita auténtica, capaz de abrasar a un vampiro como si fuera ácido—. Entenderás que no te crea.

 

—No sé por qué, pero lo sospechaba —respondió Grimmy.

 

—No pareces asustado —dijo Eliza.

 

Se encogió de hombros todo lo que le permitían las esposas.

 

—Para nosotros la muerte es solo el principio. A veces pienso que esta segunda muerte no es más que otra puerta.

 

—Morir no es lo peor —dijo Jay alargando una mano hacia Eliza, que le lanzó la pistola de agua. Jay la atrapó al vuelo, apuntó hacia Grimmy y disparó.

 

La piel de Grimmy empezó a chisporrotear en cuanto entró en contacto con el agua bendita. Lanzó un alarido tan escalofriante que pensé que iba a desmayarme. Entonces olí a quemado y tuve que aferrarme a la pared para no desfallecer.

 

—Dios mío —farfulló Zayn. Se puso blanco y salió corriendo de la habitación. A través de las lágrimas vi que Perrie lo seguía.

 

Jay permanecía impasible junto al humo que manaba del cuerpo retorcido de Grimmy.

 

—¿Seguro que no sabes qué está tramando?

 

Con voz trémula, Grimmy consiguió pronunciar la palabra:

 

—N… no.

 

—Tal vez te crea —dijo Jay—. Pero me trae sin cuidado.

 

Le disparó otro chorro de agua bendita y Grimmy volvió a gritar. Sentí su grito como un baño de ácido. Resbalé hasta el suelo y me llevé las rodillas al pecho.

 

—Eh, Louis, tu novio está fatal —dijo Milos—. Será mejor que te lo lleves a que le dé el aire.

 

Traté de decir «no» con la cabeza. La idea de abandonar a Grimmy me horrorizaba aún más que verlo sufrir. Pero Louis ya estaba junto a mí, levantándome.

 

—Vamos —murmuró—. Ya has visto suficiente.

 

—Pero…

 

—Harry, por favor.

 

Grimmy gritó entonces:

 

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡Quiero que os larguéis! ¡Todos!

 

—Ni lo sueñes, chupasangre —dijo Jay, endureciendo aún más la voz.

 

Louis me empujó bruscamente hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, empecé a llorar con tanta violencia que la garganta y la barriga me dolían. Cuando me dejé caer al suelo, Louis se arrodilló a mi lado y posó una mano en mi espalda.

 

—Pensaremos en algo —dijo no sin desesperación en la voz—. Tenemos que… tenemos que hacerlo.

 

Me apoyé en él, esforzándome por dejar de llorar. Podía ver a Zayn sentado frente al río, con la cabeza entre las manos y Perrie a su lado. ¿Era posible que se estuviera dando cuenta de lo mucho que la Cruz Negra se extralimitaba en sus prácticas? ¿Podía hacérselo ver a Perrie? Si Louis y yo teníamos que hacer algo grande para salvar a Grimmy, algo drástico, sería de gran ayuda tenerlos de nuestro lado.

 

Después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, empezaron a salir los cazadores. Cuando Jay apareció, miró a Louis y se encogió de hombros.

 

—Se ha desmayado. Seguiremos más tarde.

 

—Puede que ese tío no sepa nada —dijo Louis—. La señora Bethany tenía predilectos y Grimmy no estaba entre ellos.

 

—¿Vosotros le conocéis? —Jay afiló la mirada y me di cuenta de que comprendía que el verdadero motivo de mis lágrimas era la compasión, no la repulsión. La compasión la irritaba todavía más.

 

—El año pasado intentó propasarse con Harry —se apresuró a decir Louis—. Él le rechazó y el tipo le montó una escena. A Harry le saca un poco de quicio.

 

Jay se encogió de hombros.

 

—En ese caso, Harry, deberías alegrarte.

 

Entonces se me encendió una luz. «¡Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo!».

 

Me clavé las uñas en las palmas de las manos para evitar sonreír.

 

—Es que estoy muy cansado.

 

—Y yo. —Jay dejó caer los hombros—. Y yo.

 

Cuando se hubo alejado me volví hacia Louis.

 

—Sé cómo podemos salvar a Grimmy.

 

 

 

Al principio no podíamos hacer nada salvo esperar. Louis y yo paseamos hasta un mercado cercano, donde compramos un par de zumos de naranja y unos bollos de miel. Eran de los baratos, envueltos en celofán y pegajosos como la cola, pero era lo primero que me llevaba a la boca en más de veinticuatro horas y los devoré.

 

—¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó Louis mientras caminábamos por la acera. Sabía que se refería a sangre.

 

—Si me das un minuto, iré a pillar algo.

 

—Yo podría…

 

—No —dije con firmeza—. Louis, beber tu sangre tiene que ser el último recurso. Ya nos ha cambiado demasiado a los dos.

 

—También nos une. Eso no es malo.

 

Recordé que casi había logrado encontrar a Louis en medio del combate gracias a la conexión creada por su sangre. Pero Louis ignoraba eso; él se estaba refiriendo a otra cosa.

 

—Tienes celos de Grimmy —dije.

 

—¿Debería?

 

—No fue mi intención… Lou, sabes que te quiero a ti y solo a ti. Pero sabes que también bebí la sangre de Grimmy y creo que eso te tiene asustado. Aquello fue muy distinto, tienes que comprenderlo.

 

—Más intenso, quieres decir.

 

Negué con la cabeza.

 

—Simplemente distinto. Créeme, nada, nada en el mundo me gusta tanto como estar contigo.

 

—Se ve a la legua que él te importa —dijo con voz queda.

 

—Más me importas tú.

 

Le rodeé el cuello y le besé. Su boca sabía dulce, a zumo. Al principio fue un beso tierno, pero no tardó en cobrar intensidad. Louis me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura al tiempo que nuestros labios se separaban y sentía el roce enérgico de su lengua contra la mía. Me acordé de la noche previa, de cómo habíamos dormido con nuestros cuerpos unidos. La yuxtaposición de esa proximidad con nuestros besos de ahora creó una imagen tan potente que me temblaron las piernas.

 

Volvimos a besarnos, con más pasión aún, hasta que me aparté.

 

—Me estás abriendo el apetito.

 

—Ya te he dicho que no me importa.

 

—Y yo he dicho que no. Voy a pillar algo. No mires, ¿vale?

 

—Vergonzoso —dijo, pero se dio la vuelta.

 

En realidad, no tenía mucha sed de sangre, pero lo que nos disponíamos a hacer era arriesgado y necesitaba poder concentrarme. Necesitaba estar fuerte.

 

 

Después de beber la sangre de una paloma y enjuagarme concienzudamente la boca con otro zumo de naranja, regresamos a la estación portuaria. Temía que ya hubieran empezado de nuevo con Grimmy, pero debía de estar muy malherido porque tardó horas en recuperar el conocimiento. Fue una larga espera.

 

Me puse a hacer la tarea que me habían asignado, afilar estacas en un solar vacío de los alrededores, con Zayn sentado a mi lado.

 

Estuvimos un rato tallando en silencio, sudando bajo el fuerte sol, hasta que finalmente dijo:

 

—Ha sido fuerte.

 

—Sí.

 

—Sé que antes Grimmy te importaba. —Zayn realizaba cortes rápidos con el cuchillo. De la madera caían astillas—. Supongo que es difícil recordar las mentiras que te dijo cuando… cuando está ocurriendo algo así.

 

—Cuando te torturan. —Consideré preferible llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

 

Zayn dejó el cuchillo suspendido sobre la estaca unos segundos. Finalmente asintió.

 

—Sí, cuando te torturan.

 

Puede que, después de todo, Zayn estuviera pensando por sí mismo en lugar de dejar que la Cruz Negra lo hiciera por él. Me habría gustado averiguarlo, pero ahora no era el momento. Louis y yo podíamos hacer esto solos, y era mejor para Zayn que no lo involucráramos.

 

 

Finalmente, al caer la noche, Milos anunció:

 

—Está despertando.

 

Louis y yo nos miramos. Aguardamos a que los demás se congregaran en la habitación porque teníamos que hacer una entrada especial.

 

—Soy un pésimo actor —murmuré—, pero no me costará hacerme el disgustado.

 

—Enfadado, enfadado, enfadado —se estaba diciendo Louis—. Bien, en marcha. ¿Estás listo?

 

—Sí.

 

Corrimos juntos hacia la estación portuaria. Cuando entramos, Milos se volvió hacia nosotros y frunció el ceño.

 

—¿Piensa tu novio volver a largarse llorando?

 

—Harry y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver —espetó Louis.

 

Milos le miró atónito, pero se hizo a un lado.

 

Louis se abrió paso entre la gente mientras yo le seguía algo rezagada. Mi papel en esa escena era secundario, solo debía mostrarme afligido y sollozar. Detestaba hacerme el desvalido, así que tendría que consolarme pensando que el plan había sido idea mía. Entonces vi a Grimmy y nada pudo consolarme.

 

Tenía tiras de piel en carne viva por los chorros de agua bendita, los ojos hinchados y morados, la mandíbula abultada por los golpes. Los labios se le habían agrietado y le sangraban, como las muñecas. Su aspecto era estremecedor. Sus ojos enrojecidos se cruzaron con los míos, apagados e indiferentes, como si ya no esperara recibir ayuda.

 

—Aparta, mamá —dijo Louis—. Ahora me toca a mí.

 

—Ni hablar. —La rabia parecía iluminarla por dentro como una vela en una calabaza—. Ésta cosa mató a Mark. Voy a conseguir que hable y luego le arrancaré el pellejo.

 

—No solo mató a Mark. —Louis avanzó con arrogancia hacia Grimmy, que no reaccionó—. Como ya sabes, persiguió a Harry. Lo que no sabes, lo que yo no he sabido hasta hoy, es hasta dónde fue capaz de llegar, lo cerca que estuvo de hacerle daño para obtener lo que quería.

 

Mis lágrimas no eran fingidas. Retrocedí tembloroso, como si la ensangrentada figura esposada a la barra me diera miedo. Los cazadores se separaron para dejarme pasar, respetuosos con lo que pensaban que yo había padecido a manos de ese vampiro.

 

Louis agarró a Grimmy por el pelo. Me encogí por dentro, pero no había otra forma de representar esa parte.

 

—Intentaste tirarte a mi chico —gruñó.

 

Grimmy esbozó una sonrisita sesgada que parecía genuina.

 

—Bueno, pensé que necesitaba que alguien le enseñara cómo se hacía de verdad.

 

Louis le cruzó la cara con el dorso de la mano. Algunos cazadores hicieron gestos de aprobación, murmurando «bien», «así se hace». Les odié tanto que quise gritar.

 

—Escúchame bien. —Louis respiraba con fuerza. La mirada le ardía y parecía fuera de sí. Cuando daba rienda suelta a su genio a veces conseguía asustarme incluso a mí—. Sabes que te odio a muerte. Sabes que nunca me cansaré de hacerte daño. Así que más te vale que me cuentes lo que queremos saber y más te vale hacerlo ya si no quieres que sea yo quien se encargue de ti el tiempo que te queda de vida. Te garantizo que se te hará eterno. ¿Qué eliges?

 

En un tono tan bajo que nadie que no fuera vampiro hubiera podido oírme, susurré:

 

—Invéntate algo. Nosotros haremos el resto.

 

Grimmy titubeó desconcertado. Louis le clavó un puntapié en la pierna.

 

«¡Vamos, piensa en algo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Confía en nosotros!».

 

—¡Desembucha! —gritó Louis—. ¿A por quién iba la señora Bethany?

 

—¡A por ti! —dijo Grimmy—. Iba a por ti.

 

—¿A por Louis? —Jay dio un paso adelante alarmada—. ¿Por qué querría ir a por mi hijo?

 

—La señora Bethany le culpa a él —contestó. ¿Se daban cuenta los demás de que Grimmy estaba improvisando? No lo parecía—. Creo que piensa que Louis ha estado hurgando en sus archivos. Teme que pueda saber demasiado. La señora Bethany no ha olvidado el hecho de que le metieras un espía en el internado. Está furiosa. Creo que el incendio de Medianoche fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

 

Jay alzó el mentón.

 

—Eso significa que está asustada. Desesperada. Y que arremete contra mi hijo porque no sabe qué otra cosa hacer.

 

—Sabe perfectamente qué hacer —replicó Grimmy—. Mientras Louis Tomlinson esté vivo, no dejará de perseguirlo. Y tampoco a la gente que lo acompaña. Deberíais plantearos si os merece la pena seguir al lado de él. Desde este momento, cualquier persona que esté con Louis tiene tantas probabilidades de palmarla como él.

 

Jay miró fríamente a su hijo.

 

—¿Le crees?

 

—Le creo —contestó Louis. Acto seguido, se sacó una estaca del cinturón y la hundió en el pecho de Grimmy.

 

Zayn ahogó un grito. Grimmy jadeó y un segundo después cayó hacia delante, inconsciente y paralizado.

 

—Quiero quemar esta basura personalmente —dijo Louis—. Harry puede acompañarme. Creo que el hecho de prenderle fuego lo ayudará a superar lo que le hizo.

 

Eliza asintió. Jay me colocó las manos en los hombros mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas.

 

—Solo recuerda que ahora eres libre —dijo.

 

Los demás nos ayudaron a trasladar el cuerpo inerte de Grimmy a la furgoneta. No daba crédito a lo muerto que parecía, con la estaca sobresaliéndole del pecho. Milos informó a Louis de algunos lugares adecuados para incinerar cadáveres de vampiros, por lo que deduje que lo había hecho otra veces. Me recorrió un escalofrío.

 

Cerré las puertas de la furgoneta. Louis encendió el motor y salió a la carretera. Al cabo de unas manzanas, me trasladé a la parte de atrás, donde yacía Grimmy, y pregunté:

 

—¿Ahora?

 

Louis asintió sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

 

—Ahora.

 

Agarré la estaca con ambas manos y tiré de ella con fuerza.

 

En cuanto la madera estuvo fuera, Grimmy tembló y empezó a retorcerse de dolor. Sus manos ensangrentadas buscaron la profunda herida en el pecho.

 

—¿Qué dem…?

 

—Chisssssst. —Le acaricié la frente—. Estás bien. Teníamos que fingir que íbamos a matarte. Era la única forma de sacarte de allí.

 

—¿Harry?

 

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Recuerdas qué ha pasado?

 

—Creo que sí. —Grimmy hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se obligó a abrir los ojos—. Tú y Louis…

 

—Te hemos rescatado —le informó Louis—. Oye, no tenemos mucho tiempo. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos dejarte? ¿Un lugar donde puedas estar a salvo mientras te curas?

 

Grimmy tuvo que pensar unos segundos antes de asentir.

 

—Una tienda de Chinatown. Conozco al dueño. Él me esconderá.

 

—Bien, te llevaremos allí —dijo Louis.

 

—Gracias. —Grimmy buscó mi mano. Pese a su fuerza, la presión que ejerció en mis dedos fue más débil que la de un niño—. La Cruz Negra… no…

 

—No sabe lo mío —dije—. Louis está cuidando de mí. No corro peligro.

 

Grimmy asintió. Tenía el rostro deformado e hinchado, y lamenté no tener siquiera unas vendas. Hasta un vampiro necesitaría semanas para recuperarse de heridas tan graves. Me esforcé por sonreír mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios.

 

 

Finalmente llegamos a Chinatown. La calle por la que Grimmy nos indicó que dobláramos era estrecha e increíblemente concurrida. Casi todos los letreros estaban en chino. Tuve la plena sensación de haber entrado en otro país.

 

Louis aparcó en doble fila y miró por encima del hombro.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes llegar solo a tu destino?

 

—Tal vez sea mejor que Harry me acompañe.

 

—Buena idea —dije. Existía un alto riesgo de que Grimmy se desmayara en plena calle y fuera trasladado al hospital, donde enseguida le darían por muerto—. Vuelvo enseguida.

 

—Daré una vuelta a la manzana. —Louis echó un vistazo a nuestro pasajero—. Buena suerte, Grimshaw.

 

—Gracias. Lo digo en serio.

 

Bajé primero y acepté el pesado brazo de Grimmy sobre mis hombros. Casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Cuando hube cerrado las puertas de la furgoneta, Louis se alejó. Algunas personas se detuvieron para mirar a Grimmy, destrozado como estaba, pero nadie dijo nada. Estábamos en Nueva York.

 

En cuanto echamos a andar, Grimmy dijo:

 

—Ven conmigo.

 

—Eso hago. Encontraremos la tienda, ya lo verás. No puede andar muy lejos…

 

—No. Me refiero a que no vuelvas con Louis. Puedo esconderte aquí.

 

Le miré estupefacto.

 

—Grimmy, ya hemos hablado de eso. Ya conoces mis sentimientos.

 

—No estoy hablando de amor. —Cojeaba, y gotas de sangre le caían por las muñecas y las manos hasta la acera—. Ahora ya sabes de qué va la Cruz Negra, de lo que son capaces. Harry, si descubren la verdad, si te hacen a ti una décima parte de lo que me han hecho a mí…

 

—Eso no pasará —dije—. Louis y yo nos marcharemos pronto. Te lo prometo.

 

No parecía muy convencido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

 

Cuando llegamos a la tienda, una mujer mayor que estaba detrás de un mostrador empezó a gritar algo en chino. Al principio me pregunté si estaba sugiriendo que alguien llamara a la policía. En ese momento un hombre mayor, prácticamente calvo, asomó por la parte trasera de la tienda. En cuanto vio a Grimmy corrió junto a él. Aunque no entendía una palabra de lo que decía, ni la respuesta de Grimmy, también en chino, me daba cuenta de que estaba expresando preocupación.

 

—Sois amigos —dije.

 

—Desde 1964. —Grimmy me acarició la mejilla—. Ten cuidado, por favor.

 

—Lo tendré. Si no volvemos a vernos…

 

—No te preocupes. Lo sé.

 

Se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuera a besarme, pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Sus labios estaban demasiado agrietados. Le cogí la mano menos dañada y le di un beso en la palma. Luego regresé corriendo al bullicio de Chinatown, hacia Louis y el peligro que nos aguardaba cuando volviéramos a la Cruz Negra.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —dijo Zayn.  
  
Lo miré con cautela. Estábamos patrullando por la estación Grand Central con Milos y Perrie. Había mucha gente, y las paredes estaban cubiertas con tantas tiendas como un centro comercial. Para tratarse de una estación de trenes, era muy bonita, con mucho mármol blanco, un reloj dorado y, mi parte favorita, un techo altísimo pintado de azul oscuro con las constelaciones doradas. Así y todo, no era el mejor lugar para una conversación privada, y me pregunté por qué Zayn había esperado hasta ese momento. De todos modos, dije:  
  
—Claro.  
  
Mis sospechas en cuanto a sus intenciones se vieron confirmadas cuando dijo:  
  
—¿Hasta qué punto estabais unidos Grimmy y tú?  
  
—Nunca estuve enamorado de él, si te refieres a eso.  
  
—Pero lo que Louis dijo hace dos noches, cuando él… cuando Grimmy… —Zayn buscó en vano una forma de describir lo que creía que había pasado sin utilizar la palabra «asesinato»—. Insinuó que Grimmy intentó obligarte a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Pensaba que vosotros dos estabais… en fin, nunca imaginé que tuviera que forzarte.  
  
Zayn era la única persona que podía llegar a sospechar de la estrategia que Louis y yo habíamos concebido para salvar a Grimmy. Confiaba en poder contarle algún día la verdad, pero ahora no era el momento.  
  
—Louis se enfadó. Sacó de contexto algunas de las cosas que dije y supongo que estalló. Ya conoces su mal genio.  
  
—Ah, vale. —Todavía inquieto, cambió el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra.  
  
Un empleado de la estación, tomándonos por unos adolescentes matando el tiempo, nos clavó una mirada severa. La verdad es que éramos adolescentes, y estábamos matando el tiempo, pero también estábamos buscando a un vampiro que, por lo visto, buscaba a sus presas aquí. En mi opinión, eso era justificación suficiente, pero no algo que pudiéramos explicar.  
  
—Caminemos un rato —dije.  
  
Zayn echó a andar a mi lado.  
  
—Oye, dejémonos de rodeos. ¿Grimmy y tú os habéis acostado alguna vez?  
  
—No. —Cuando Zayn me lanzó una mirada escéptica, añadí—: Estuvimos a punto en una ocasión, pero nos interrumpieron. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó con los fantasmas en el aula de tecnología moderna?  
  
—Sí. Uau, entonces aquello fue un golpe de suerte. ¿Te imaginas, sexo con un vampiro? Puaj. —Zayn seguía escudriñando la multitud, siempre alerta; se le daba mucho mejor que a mí—. Aunque nosotros sabemos que no es así, casi da la impresión de que los fantasmas estaban intentando ayudarte.  
  
Recordé el frío verde azulado del aire aquella noche, cuando los espectros intentaron matarme y convertirme en uno de los suyos.  
  
—Decididamente, sabemos que no es así.  
  
Salimos de la marea principal de gente y giramos por un pasillo algo menos concurrido. Largas hileras de fatigados viajeros deambulaban por él, concentrados en no perder el tren o escuchando adormilados sus iPods. Todo parecía normal.  
  
—Es muy raro que nunca lo notaras —dijo Zayn.  
  
—¿Que no notara qué?  
  
—Que Grimmy era un vampiro. No sé, ¿nunca notaste que no le latía el corazón? ¿O que su cuerpo estaba más frío que el nuestro?  
  
Sorprendido, improvisé una respuesta:  
  
—Bueno… la verdad es que… no sé, no son cosas en las que uno se fija. ¿Cuántas personas conoces que piensen: «Caray, me pregunto si el tío con el que salgo está vivo»?  
  
—Ya. —Zayn no parecía convencido, pero algo llamó en ese momento su atención y lo señaló—. Oye, fíjate en esa parka.  
  
Sabía por qué lo decía. Los vampiros, por lo general, tenían frío en ambientes donde los humanos tenían calor, y a veces vestían ropa de invierno en pleno verano. Era una pista que la Cruz Negra nos había dicho que buscáramos. (Mis padres simplemente se aseguraban de ponerse varias capas). En efecto, delante de nosotros había un tipo vestido con una gruesa parka blanca, caminando por la estación en dirección opuesta a la corriente de tráfico normal a esa hora del día.  
  
—Puede que solo sea un bicho raro —dijo Zayn.  
  
—Puede. Después de todo, estamos en Nueva York.  
  
Pero yo sabía que no lo era. Ignoraba por qué lo sabía, quizá se debiera a ese sentido vampírico que Grimmy me había dicho que desarrollaría con el tiempo, la capacidad de percibir la presencia cercana de otro vampiro. Sabía que ese tipo, con su parka blanca y sus largas rastas rojizas, era un vampiro como yo.  
  
El alma se me cayó a los pies. Desde mi ingreso en la Cruz Negra temía esos momentos. Eso estaba a punto de convertirse en una cacería y tenía que encontrar la forma de salvar al vampiro si no quería convertirme en una asesina.  
  
Lo más lógico habría sido convencer a Zayn de que sus sospechas eran ridículas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Zayn seguía mirando a ese hombre con ojos ávidos y brillantes.  
  
—Fíjate en lo pálido que está. Y tiene algo… no puedo describirlo, pero si tratara de imaginármelo en la Academia Medianoche, sé que encajaría perfectamente.  
  
—No puedes estar seguro —repuse.  
  
—Sí puedo. —Zayn apretó el paso para no perder de vista al vampiro—. Por fin hemos dado con uno.  
  
«Mierda».  
  
Zayn tenía la voz tensa por la emoción.  
  
—¿Crees que deberíamos avisar a Perrie y Milos?  
  
Si se unían a nosotras cazadores más experimentados, tendría muchos más problemas para proteger a ese hombre.  
  
—Creo que podemos hacerlo solos.  
  
Seguimos al vampiro de las rastas por el pasillo blanco que conducía al exterior de la estación. Aunque todavía era de día, el tiempo lluvioso mantenía el sol a raya. Ni Zayn ni yo llevábamos paraguas, de modo que caminamos arrimados a los edificios para no mojarnos. Por suerte, el vampiro había tenido la misma idea.  
  
Zayn le señaló.  
  
—Está doblando la esquina.  
  
—Le veo.  
  
Le seguimos varias manzanas en dirección norte. Ésa zona era increíblemente bulliciosa y concurrida incluso para Nueva York; turistas con camisetas ridículas corrían de un lado a otro sosteniendo periódicos y bolsas sobre sus cabezas, y los taxis tocaban irritadamente el claxon mientras los parabrisas lanzaban golpes entrecortados contra el chaparrón. Solo se veían edificios de oficinas, hoteles y comercios. Eso significaba que el vampiro podía meterse en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.  
  
«¿Qué voy a hacer?», pensé. Fingir que lo perdía de vista entre tanta gente era inútil. Los avispados ojos de Zayn no se apartaban de él ni un segundo.  
  
El vampiro giró por una calle y entró en un edificio cuya puerta de cristal estaba encajada casi subrepticiamente entre dos enormes tiendas.  
  
Zayn sacó el móvil.  
  
—Voy a llamar a Perrie.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Es un vampiro! Lo más seguro es que sea una guarida para vampiros. Necesitamos refuerzos.  
  
—No sabemos qué otras cosas se cuecen ahí dentro. —Era un razonamiento débil, pero no se me ocurrió otro. Cuando Zayn se puso a marcar el número de Perrie, me adelanté unos pasos para mirar a través de la puerta. Podía ver unos timbres con nombres al lado en el vestíbulo.  
  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió y otro residente, una humana terriblemente delgada y solo unos años mayor que yo, salió y esbozó una sonrisa algo ausente mientras me sostenía la puerta, dando por sentado que yo vivía allí. Su bienvenida hizo, al parecer, que el portero se relajara, porque siguió leyendo su revista. Entré como una bala y dejé que la puerta se cerrara tras de mí.  
  
Zayn apareció al otro lado.  
  
—¿Qué haces?  
  
—Voy a examinar el terreno. Quédate aquí para pedir ayuda en caso de que la necesitemos.  
  
—Harry, tienes que esperar.  
  
Desoyendo sus palabras, corrí hasta el ascensor. Unos círculos dorados señalaban su progreso ascendente. En cuanto viera en qué planta se detenía, podría subir y utilizar mi oído vampírico para detectar dónde se había metido el vampiro.  
  
Entonces oí un susurro.  
  
—Eh, tú.  
  
Me di la vuelta. En un pequeño cuartucho situado al fondo del vestíbulo, al lado de lo que parecía una puerta lateral, estaba el vampiro. Tenso, casi agazapado, con sus brillantes ojos azules clavados en los míos.  
  
—Eres de los nuestros —dijo en un acento que me pareció australiano—. ¿Qué haces con la Cruz Negra?  
  
—Es una larga, larga, larga historia. —Por lo menos era consciente de que le estaban siguiendo—. Van a por ti. Tienes que marcharte unos días.  
  
—Acabo de mudarme. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar un apartamento en el East Side?  
  
—Si te marchas ahora, dentro de un par de días dejarán de venir por aquí… Ellos creen que no tenemos… hogares, ni amigos. —Me sorprendió mi tono amargo; pensaba que me había reconciliado con nuestra situación en la Cruz Negra, al menos por el momento, pero la tensión contenida amenazó con liberarse—. Solo tienes que desaparecer un par de días. Vete a casa de algún conocido.  
  
—De vacaciones en los Hamptons —dijo, como si se estuviera mofando de mí. No obstante, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo cuando estaba intentando salvarle? Al verlo sonreír, decidí que le había interpretado mal—. Eres una de nuestras criaturas, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí. —Yo también sonreí. Era agradable ser reconocido por lo que era, disfrutar de unos instantes donde ser un vampiro no era un drama. Por un momento incluso eché de menos la Academia Medianoche.  
  
—Me llamo Shepherd —dijo—. ¿Crees que disponemos de al menos diez minutos? Me gustaría coger un par de cosas antes de huir.  
  
—Tal vez. No sabrán en qué zona del edificio te encuentras, aunque tienen sus medios para averiguarlo…  
  
—Me daré prisa. ¿Te importaría ayudar a un colega?  
  
Subimos en ascensor hasta la novena planta. Durante el trayecto contuve la respiración, seguro de que Zayn me telefonearía en cualquier momento o los cazadores de la Cruz Negra estarían esperando arriba. Pero llegamos sin incidentes y seguí a Shepherd hasta su apartamento.  
  
—Solo tienes tiempo de coger lo esencial —dije—. Algo de ropa, algo de dinero y alguna tarjeta de identidad.  
  
—Créeme, sé lo que es actuar con el tiempo justo.  
  
Entré en el apartamento, listo para ayudarle a recoger, cuando vi a Charity.  
  
Estaba sentada en un sofá de cuero blanco, con las piernas cruzadas, fumando lentamente un cigarrillo.  
  
—¿Es él? —le preguntó Shepherd—. ¿Al que creíste ver el otro día?  
  
—Lo es —respondió suavemente Charity—. No huyas —dijo medio segundo antes de que me dispusiera a echar a correr—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Y no podemos hacerlo mientras te perseguimos.  
  
Pese a lo peligroso que era quedarse, me dije que peor sería intentar huir. Si huía, seguro que Charity y su amigo me seguirían; si hablaba, tenía muchas probabilidades de salir ileso. Pese a las terribles cosas que había hecho Charity, nunca había intentado hacerme daño. Así que me quedé.  
  
—¿Qué haces en Nueva York? —le pregunté.  
  
—Mi hermano ha desaparecido. Se embarcó en una de las insensatas misiones de la señora Bethany. Supongo que está intentando dar contigo.  
  
Me volví hacia Shepherd, irritado conmigo misma por mi estupidez.  
  
—Estaba intentando salvarte.  
  
—Te daré un buen consejo —dijo—. El enemigo de tu enemigo no es necesariamente tu amigo.  
  
Miré a mi alrededor. El apartamento de Charity tenía pinta de haber sido un lugar muy agradable hasta no hacía mucho, pero nadie lo había limpiado en varios días. La alfombra, de largo pelo blanco, estaba cubierta de pisadas y colillas y, en una esquina, de manchas de sangre oxidada. Un televisor grande colgaba de la pared, ligeramente torcido, como si le hubieran dado un golpe. En el aire flotaba un olor dulzón, empalagoso, y me di cuenta de que un humano había muerto aquí no hacía mucho. Charity se había hecho con este apartamento a la fuerza.  
  
Su aspecto no era mucho mejor que el del apartamento. Tenía pinta de no haberse lavado su melena en mucho tiempo. Tan solo llevaba puesta una combinación azul lavanda, con encajes de color beige, puede que bonita cuando era nueva y estaba limpia, pero ahora la tenía raída y llena de manchas, lo que ponía aún más de manifiesto la juventud de su cuerpo. Charity había muerto con solo catorce años.  
  
Tratando de dominar la voz, dije:  
  
—Grimmy está bien. Eso puedo prometértelo.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? ¿Completamente seguro? —Charity se levantó de un salto mientras su rostro infantil se iluminaba con una sonrisa.  
  
Pese a saber lo loca y vengativa que podía ser, una parte de mí quiso proteger a esa muchacha de ojos grandes y aspecto frágil y asustado. Pero si hablé, fue por Grimmy, no por ella.  
  
—Sí. Le hirieron pero se está recuperando. Ahora está en un lugar seguro. Le vi hace solo dos días y creo que se pondrá bien.  
  
—Hace dos días. —Charity soltó un suspiro de alivio, e inmediatamente después acercó asombrosamente su cara a la mía. Al principio pensé que iba a besarme, lo cual ya era de por sí violento, pero en lugar de eso inspiró profundamente, tanto que todo su cuerpo se tensó—. Es cierto. Todavía puedo olerlo.  
  
—Ya.  
  
La Cruz Negra solo nos daba tres minutos para ducharnos. Creía que era tiempo suficiente, pero de repente me entró vergüenza.  
  
Charity cerró sus manos sobre las mías, no con la intención de amenazarme, sino de calmarme.  
  
—¿Dónde está?  
  
Sacudí la cabeza.  
  
—Si Grimmy quisiera que supieras dónde está, él mismo te lo diría. En estos momentos está muy débil, Charity. Tienes que dejarlo tranquilo.  
  
El vampiro de las rastas soltó un bufido desdeñoso desde el sofá. Charity ladeó la cabeza y un rizo grasiento le cayó sobre la mejilla.  
  
—¿No vas a decirme dónde está?  
  
—El invierno pasado querías que Grimmy te dejara en paz. ¿Por qué ahora no?  
  
—No me daba cuenta de lo pirado que estaba —dijo, lo cual viniendo de una chiflada como Charity resultaba increíblemente irónico—. Ni de lo hipócrita que se ha vuelto. Antes reconocía que era un asesino. Se acordaba de que él me mató. Dime dónde está, Harry. Me gustaría refrescarle la memoria.  
  
¿Podía echar a correr antes de que me cogiera? Lo dudaba. Por lo menos Zayn me esperaba fuera; si yo tardaba mucho en bajar, seguro que pedía ayuda. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era ganar tiempo.  
  
—Lo siento, Charity, pero no voy a decírtelo.  
  
—¿Ahora te dedicas a cazar vampiros? —Señaló la estaca que llevaba en el cinturón; mi mano se había deslizado hasta ella, en un acto reflejo por defenderme—. ¿Con la Cruz Negra como tu querido Louis? Grimmy no es el único descarriado.  
  
Charity avanzó otro paso al tiempo que yo retrocedía. Su brazo largo y flaco cerró la puerta del apartamento y oí el chasquido de un cierre automático. Dado su rostro dulce y juvenil y su cuerpo aparentemente frágil, siempre me sorprendía reparar en lo alta que era, tan solo cinco centímetros más baja que su hermano. Aunque su estatura no era la fuente de su poder, intimidaba.  
  
«Tengo que entretenerla —pensé—. Tengo que ganar tiempo».  
  
—La señora Bethany está muy enfadada.  
  
—Me lo imagino. —Soltó una risita infantil—. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se le arruga la nariz cuando se enfada? Siempre me hace reír. —Charity contrajo el rostro en una imitación tan fiel de la señora Bethany montada en cólera que, pese al miedo, casi se me escapó una sonrisa. No obstante, no olvidaba que esa era justamente la estrategia de Charity, hacerse querer para que bajaras la guardia.  
  
—La señora Bethany tiene muchos vampiros que la apoyan. Decenas, puede que centenares.  
  
Ésas palabras tuvieron un efecto más poderoso del que había previsto.  
  
—Eso no debe ocurrir —susurró, endureciendo la mirada—. Las tribus no deben unirse a la señora Bethany. Es importante.  
  
—¿Piensas decirme por qué?  
  
—Sí —respondió Charity, ante mi sorpresa. Acto seguido, sonrió con excesiva dulzura—. Cuando tú me hayas dicho dónde está mi hermano. Porque vas a decírmelo.  
  
Shepherd se abalanzó como un rayo sobre mí. Logré esquivarlo por los pelos, estampándome contra la pared. Cuando me embistió de nuevo, recordé mis prácticas de lucha con Louis en la Cruz Negra, y los movimientos me vinieron a la mente: esquívale por la izquierda, agárrale el brazo, retuércelo y empuja. Shepherd golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta vibró.  
  
Me sentí como un auténtico tío duro, por lo menos durante el segundo que Charity tardó en cogerme por detrás.  
  
—¡Suéltame! —grité—. ¡Hay gente en camino!  
  
—No llegarán a tiempo para salvarte. —Charity tiró de mí con tal vehemencia que perdí el equilibrio. Luego me arrojó contra la alfombra.  
  
El pánico se apoderó de mí, amenazando con robarme la capacidad de pensar o actuar… hasta que la ventana reventó con un fuerte estrépito. Fragmentos de cristal salieron volando en todas direcciones y chillé al mismo tiempo que Shepherd soltaba un grito de dolor. Cayó hacia delante, con medio cuerpo encima del mío. Cuando lo empujé desesperadamente hacia un lado, vi la estaca que tenía clavada en la espalda.  
  
«¡Una ballesta! ¡Alguien ha disparado a través de la ventana!».  
  
Charity corrió blasfemando junto a Shepherd y le quitó la estaca. Yo estaba luchando por salir de debajo de su cuerpo, pero Charity parecía tener otras prioridades.  
  
—Volveremos —dijo, poniendo en pie a Shepherd—. Muévete.  
  
Salieron corriendo y durante unos instantes me quedé solo en el apartamento respirando entrecortadamente, demasiado aturdido para poder pensar. Entonces, fuera, oí gritar a Perrie:  
  
—¿Dónde demonios está Harry?  
  
—¡Perrie! —Me levanté. Sentía las piernas como si fueran de gelatina—. ¡Perrie, estoy bien!  
  
Pero ya podía oír el fragor del combate: ruidos sordos de embestidas corporales y gritos de dolor.  
  
Corrí hasta la puerta y asomé la cabeza. Charity había desaparecido. Shepherd y Perrie estaban peleando al final del pasillo, junto a una puerta que debía de dar a las escaleras. No podía distinguir quién iba ganando, pero advertí que Shepherd tenía los colmillos fuera, listos para morder a Perrie.  
  
—¡Cuidado! —grité.  
  
Perrie se agachó, le clavó un fuerte puñetazo con la mano izquierda y le propinó un empujón. Shepherd cruzó la puerta tambaleándose, saltó por la barandilla y cayó por el hueco de la escalera, rebotando repetidas veces contra el pasamanos metálico.  
  
—¡Vamos, deprisa! —gritó Perrie—. ¡No hay tiempo de coger el ascensor!  
  
La seguí tan deprisa como me lo permitían mis temblorosas piernas, pero cuando llegamos a la planta baja Shepherd ya había desaparecido. El portero estaba desplomado sobre el mostrador; o Perrie, o Shepherd y Charity lo habían dejado sin sentido.  
  
Salimos del edificio arrastrándonos. Fuera estaba lloviendo, pero no me importaba mojarme; lo único que necesitaba era no volver a poner un pie en ese lugar. El rostro de Zayn se iluminó al vernos.  
  
—Menos mal que estáis bien.  
  
—¿Has visto al tío de las rastas?  
  
—Nadie ha salido por esa puerta. Puede que Milos lo haya visto. —Zayn señaló un tejado al otro lado de la calle, donde se adivinaba la silueta de un hombre con una ballesta—.  
  
Milos, uno de los cazadores de vampiros más crueles, era el único responsable de que yo siguiera con vida.  
  
—Estás tiritando. —Perrie me puso las manos en los hombros—. ¿Estás bien, Harry?  
  
Negué con la cabeza. Me abrazó con fuerza y Zayn me rodeó por detrás. Podía sentir su alivio con la misma intensidad que el mío.  
  
Eran dos de mis mejores amigos. Eran cazadores de vampiros. Me querían. Se mantuvieron al margen mientras Grimmy era torturado. Estaba tan enfadado con ellos que les hubiera gritado, pero también los quería con toda el alma. Sabía que no actuaban bien al matar vampiros, y sin embargo el vampiro al que yo acababa de intentar salvar me había traicionado. Hasta tal grado llegaba mi confusión, y no me quedaba más remedio que vivir con ella.  
  
Sin pronunciar una palabra, les abracé a mi vez y me dije que ese momento era lo único que importaba.  
  
Al día siguiente me eximieron de patrullar, lo cual era genial, pero Eliza fue un paso más allá y también dio a Louis el día libre. Bueno, en nuestras circunstancias «día libre» significaba «escarbar en los escombros del antiguo cuartel general en lugar de cazar vampiros». Puede que otros se nos unieran más tarde, dijo, pero por el momento únicamente Louis y yo teníamos destinada esa tarea. No me importaba, mientras estuviéramos juntos.  
  
—¿Seguro que estás bien? —me preguntó Louis por enésima vez.  
  
Nos encontrábamos al lado de uno de los viejos vagones, con cascotes hasta las rodillas. Los dos estábamos igual de sucios que el día del ataque.  
  
—Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Charity solo me asustó.  
  
—Quiere transformarte —dijo Louis—. Y parece que no parará hasta conseguirlo.  
  
—Estaré a salvo mientras tenga a mi guardaespaldas conmigo —bromeé mientras golpeaba sus firmes bíceps.  
  
Louis se había quitado la camiseta debido al sofocante calor que hacía en los túneles. Antes, los ventiladores mantenían el espacio habitable, pero ahora la temperatura rondaba los treinta y cinco grados y había tanta humedad que tenías la sensación de estar nadando.  
Louis me dio un beso sexy, húmedo, que habría encendido nuestra pasión de haber estado en una atmósfera menos lúgubre. Cuando separamos los labios, dijo:  
  
—Decididamente, tenemos que encontrar tiempo para estar juntos.  
  
—Dentro de poco podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo. —Descansé las manos sobre su torso desnudo. Tímidamente, añadí—: Lo estoy deseando.  
  
Sus ojos buscaron los míos, ávidos e inquisitivos. Con la voz deliciosamente ronca, murmuró:  
  
—Lo que tú quieras… cuando tú quieras… Sabes que nunca te presionaría…  
  
Volví a besarle, y esta vez el beso se me subió a la cabeza. Mareado, suspiré:  
  
—Quiero estar contigo, completamente.  
  
Louis se inclinó de nuevo sobre mí y volví a sentir un mareo. No era solo por los besos. Alargué una mano, riendo con timidez, y él la cogió para ayudarme a sentarme.  
  
—Estás pálido, Harry. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?  
  
—Hace mucho calor aquí dentro —reconocí—. Y tengo hambre.  
  
—Podemos dejarlo cuando quieras. Aquí quedan muchos meses de excavación. Poco importa lo que consigamos hacer hoy.  
  
—Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría recuperar. —Me aparté los mechones húmedos de la frente mientras miraba fijamente a Louis. Volvía a ser plenamente consciente de los latidos de su corazón, del pulso bajo su piel—. No me iría mal comer algo.  
  
—¿Te refieres a sangre?  
  
Miré a mi alrededor, pero únicamente por la fuerza de la costumbre; estábamos solos en el túnel y podía hablar con total libertad.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Entonces te conseguiré sangre.  
  
—No quiero tu sangre —dije bruscamente. En ese momento podría perder el control.  
  
Louis negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Hay un hospital cerca de aquí. Haré una pequeña visita al banco de sangre. Y te traeré también agua fría.  
  
—Me parece genial.  
  
Cuando se hubo marchado, me quedé unos minutos sentado con la espalda contra la pared. Llevaba todo el día diciéndome que me sentía mareado porque necesitaba sangre y porque el día anterior había sido aterrador. Además, ahora que estaba trabajando tan duro en medio de un calor sofocante, ¿no era lógico que me sintiera débil?  
  
Sentía, sin embargo, que mi debilidad era más profunda, como si estuviera incubando un virus. Enfermaba tan pocas veces que no estaba seguro de poder reconocer los síntomas. Seguramente, lo de ahora no era más que un molesto resfriado de verano que llegaba en un mal día.  
  
Suspirando, me obligué a levantarme. Puesto que iba a encontrarme mal quisiera o no, por lo menos podía hacer algo útil.  
  
Entré en el viejo vagón de metro y encendí la linterna. El suelo estaba cubierto de gravilla y cristales y el polvo lo empañaba casi todo. Pero cuando divisé el bosquejo pegado todavía a la pared con cinta adhesiva, sonreí. Lo había hecho Zayn, lo que quería decir que me hallaba en nuestro cuarto.  
  
Me puse a escarbar entre las piedras que había debajo de mi antigua cama. Hundí la mano en el polvo y logré pellizcar un trozo de tela. Tiré con fuerza de él y mi bolsa asomó entre los escombros. La poca ropa que contenía seguramente estaría destrozada, pero quizá, solo quizá…  
  
«¡Sí!». Desenterré el colgante de azabache que Louis me había regalado cuando empezamos a salir. Aunque la lustrosa superficie estaba cubierta de polvo, el bello tallado permanecía intacto. Emocionado, me lo colgué al cuello.  
  
—¿Hola? —llamó Louis desde arriba.  
  
Me encaramé a una cama y vi a Louis acercarse con una bolsa de papel marrón en cada mano.  
  
—¡Mira lo que he encontrado! —Corrí hasta él procurando no prestar atención a mi debilidad—. Está intacto.  
  
Sus dedos encontraron el colgante en mi pecho.  
  
—No puedo creer que hayas logrado conservarlo con todo lo ocurrido.  
  
—Nunca me separaré de él.  
  
Louis levantó una bolsa de papel y dijo:  
  
—Agua. —Luego levantó la otra y dijo—: No agua.  
  
Hasta era capaz de bromear sobre el hecho de proporcionarme sangre. Sonriendo, introduje una mano y saqué una bolsa de sangre recién extraída de la nevera del hospital y deliciosamente fresca. Por lo general, me gustaba la sangre a temperatura corporal, pero en un día caluroso como hoy me apetecía algo frío.  
  
—Hum —dijo Louis, arrugando la frente—. Podría haberte traído una pajita.  
  
—Puedo morder la bolsa con mis colmillos —dije, pero enseguida me lo repensé—. O hacerle un agujero con tu cuchillo.  
  
—¿Por qué no con los colmillos?  
  
—¿Seguro que no te importa verme así? —Le miré entornando los párpados.  
  
—Teniendo en cuenta lo calientes que nos hemos puesto cada vez que te he visto los colmillos, tengo que admitir que, en cierto modo, me gusta verte así.  
  
Casi me estaba desafiando. Lo encontré divertido.  
  
—Muy bien —dije—. Mira si quieres.  
  
Con la sangre en las manos, no me costó rendirme al dolor de la mandíbula, seguido de la prolongación de lo que semejaban mis caninos. Cuando las puntas asomaron me cubrí la boca con la mano. Luego la retiré.  
  
—Ya está —dije, permitiendo que Louis me contemplara. Me sentí tremendamente desprotegido, hasta que sonrió y entonces me sentí invencible.  
  
—Adelante —dijo—. Come.  
  
Mordí la bolsa y di la bienvenida al fresco torrente de sangre que inundó mi boca. Louis solo había conseguido un litro, por lo que bebí despacio, haciéndolo durar. Cerrando los ojos para saborear mejor la sangre, bebí un trago, luego otro…  
  
—Dios mío.  
  
Era la voz de Zayn.  
  
Abrí los ojos de golpe. Louis y yo nos dimos la vuelta y nuestras miradas tropezaron con Perrie y Zayn, que acababan de bajar al túnel. Eliza había dicho que otros se nos unirían más tarde, pero aún era pronto para eso. Sin embargo, aquí estaban. En el túnel. Viéndome beber sangre.


	11. Chapter 11

—Esperad —dije extendiendo las manos—. Tenéis que escucharnos.  
  
Zayn y Perrie no huyeron, pero tampoco parecían muy dispuestos a escuchar. Estaban paralizados, conmocionados, mirándome fijamente, mirando al amigo que acababa de revelarse como un vampiro, la criatura que más odiaban en el mundo.  
  
La bolsa de sangre resbaló de mis manos temblorosas, salpicando el suelo de gotas rojas. Tuve la sensación de que también yo iba a derrumbarme en cualquier momento. Mis colmillos se retrajeron al interior de las mandíbulas, como si intentaran ocultarse.  
  
¿Por qué no los había oído? Mis sentidos vampíricos deberían haberme alertado. Me sentía débil y Louis me había distraído y ahora aquí estábamos.  
  
Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos instantes que se me hicieron eternos. Todos respirábamos aceleradamente. Cuando miré a Zayn y vi el dolor y el terror en sus ojos quise llorar, pero me contuve.  
  
Perrie rompió el silencio.  
  
—Será mejor que empecéis a explicaros.  
  
—No —dijo Zayn.  
  
—Sé cómo te sientes —le dijo Perrie—. Créeme, cariño, lo sé. Pero es preferible que averigüemos todo lo que podamos.  
  
—Por favor —comencé, pero Zayn bajó la vista hasta sus botas.  
  
Louis y yo nos miramos. Él parecía tener más posibilidades de explicarse con Perrie que yo con Zayn.  
  
—¿Quieres la versión larga o la versión corta? —empezó.  
  
—Quiero ambas versiones —dijo Perrie—. Y cuando termines puedes rematarla con la versión extendida del director. ¿Por qué no empiezas por la versión corta?  
  
—Harry es hijo de vampiros. —Cuando Perrie frunció el ceño, Louis continuó—: Sí, lo sé, pero resulta que los vampiros pueden tener hijos. No ocurre a menudo, pero ocurre. Durante toda su vida le dijeron que algún día la convertirían en vampiro y él lo aceptó sin más, porque eso es lo que haces cuando eres pequeño y tus padres te dicen cómo deben ser las cosas. Luego ingresó en Medianoche, nos conocimos y se dio cuenta de lo que son capaces los vampiros. Así que se marchó conmigo y se unió a nosotros. No es un vampiro completa y nunca lo será.  
  
Su versión eludía algunos detalles clave, pero era de los detalles de lo que menos deseaba hablar en ese momento. No obstante, había hecho un buen trabajo.  
  
Me era imposible adivinar si Perrie opinaba lo mismo. Estaba inmóvil, con las largas trenzas caídas sobre los hombros y una mano sobre la estaca del cinturón.  
  
—Qué curioso que beba sangre si no es un vampiro.  
  
—Necesito sangre y también comida corriente —dije—. Tengo una parte de vampira, y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.  
  
—¿Qué diferencia hay entre un vampiro parcial y uno completo? —preguntó Perrie—. Porque si los dos tienen colmillos y beben sangre, no veo por qué debería perder mi tiempo con ninguno de las dos.  
  
Avancé despacio. Zayn reculó, y su reacción fue como una bofetada. De todos modos, proseguí con calma, agradeciendo que Louis estuviera caminando justo detrás de mí.  
  
—La diferencia es que yo estoy vivo —dije—. Puedes tomarme el pulso, si necesitas una prueba. Vamos.  
  
Muerto de miedo, alargué la mano.  
  
Perrie la cogió desenfadadamente y hundió los dedos en mi muñeca. Me pregunté si podía darse cuenta, por la velocidad de mi pulso, de lo asustado que estaba.  
  
Miró a Louis.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?  
  
—Me enteré cuando llevaba medio año en la Academia Medianoche. Lo descubrí más o menos como vosotros. —Louis me colocó una mano en la espalda para tranquilizarme—. Luego Harry me contó la historia. Me di cuenta de que le quería por quién era, que no me importaba qué fuera.  
  
Perrie se volvió bruscamente hacia mí.  
  
—Lo tienes bien coladito.  
  
¿Estaba Perrie bromeando de nuevo conmigo? Me dije que eso sería esperar demasiado.  
  
—No lo sé —repuse—. Es bastante terco.  
  
Louis no se sumó a la broma.  
  
—Perrie, dime qué piensas hacer.  
  
—Sinceramente, no lo sé. —Su rostro, por lo general sonriente, estaba ahora completamente serio—. Me creo lo que me has contado, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no me parece una buena idea tener un vampiro en nuestra organización, sabiendo lo que sabemos. Me da igual la clase de vampiro que sea. No debería tener ninguna relación con la Cruz Negra.  
  
A ese respecto estábamos completamente de acuerdo.  
  
—Louis y yo queremos irnos —dije—. Pronto. Siempre he sabido que no puedo quedarme aquí.  
  
—Esperando el momento oportuno, ¿es eso? —Perrie no parecía impresionada.  
  
Louis avanzó un poco más.  
  
—Nos iremos dentro de unas semanas —prometió—. Si no te ves capaz de guardar el secreto durante ese tiempo, dínoslo, y Harry y yo nos largaremos ahora mismo. Tú decides.  
  
—¿Realmente estás dispuesto a dejarnos? ¿A abandonar este trabajo? —Perrie parecía decepcionada; no, más bien desolada. Ella y Louis habían sido íntimos amigos desde niños; el hecho de perderlo, y descubrir que le había ocultado semejante secreto, tenía que resultarle doloroso—. Pensaba que este era tu mundo. Pensaba que estabas comprometido.  
—Es bastante más complejo de lo que pensaba. No todos son malos, Pezza. —La sonrisa torcida de Louis casi me partió el corazón—. Además, le quiero. Y él me necesita. Mi decisión no tiene vuelta atrás.  
  
—Necesito pensar.  
  
Perrie retrocedió para caminar por la margen del túnel, por lo menos el pequeño tramo que ya parecía despejado de cascotes. Nos quedamos a solas con Zayn, que todavía no había abierto la boca.  
  
—¿Zayn? —me aventuré. No obtuve respuesta—. Sé que estás enfadado y lo comprendo. Pero si lo meditas detenidamente, ¿puedes entender por qué no te lo conté?  
  
Asintió lentamente.  
  
—¿Sí? —Caray, eso ya era algo—. Esto no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas. No, si tú no lo permites.  
  
—Me parece bien —susurró Zayn.  
  
Empecé a relajarme. Le había creído horrorizado, pero probablemente solo estuviera conmocionado. Puede que la cosa acabara bien después de todo, si Perrie se dignaba volver.  
  
La mano de Louis buscó la mía y la apreté con fuerza. Me pregunté si íbamos a tener que echar a correr y si yo podría correr con lo débil y afectado que estaba.  
  
Perrie dejó de pasearse y dijo:  
  
—¿Has dicho unas semanas? ¿Por qué no antes?  
  
—Mark cogió el dinero que estaba ahorrando —explicó Louis—. Desde entonces he conseguido reunir muy poco.  
  
—Tiene sentido.  
  
—Perrie, suéltalo de una vez. —Louis parecía casi enfadado—. ¿Qué vas a decirles a los demás?  
  
—Nada.  
  
—No me mientas.  
  
—Ya me has oído. No diré nada. —Perrie le miraba inexpresiva, pero parecía sincera—. Vamos.  
  
—Preguntarán por qué no hemos cavado —dije, dudando de que realmente pudiéramos superar esa crisis.  
  
—Y les diremos que aquí abajo hace demasiado calor incluso para Satanás. Me parece que ya hemos tenido suficientes impresiones por hoy. —Perrie se encaminó hacia la salida. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros—. Vamos.  
  
Seguirla parecía la única opción. Nadie abrió la boca en todo el camino.  
  
Decir que esa noche se respiraba tensión en el ambiente sería un eufemismo.  
  
Louis y yo nos pasamos toda la cena tratando de no mirar a Perrie y Zayn. Estábamos comiendo arroz blanco por décimo día consecutivo y sentía que cada grano se me atascaba en la garganta. Zayn y Perrie tampoco nos miraban. De hecho, era tal su empeño en no mirarnos que estaba seguro de que la gente acabaría dándose cuenta de ello.  
  
Pero los demás tenían la atención puesta en otros asuntos.  
  
—Por su propia seguridad, Louis tendrá que ir de comando en comando a partir de ahora —dijo Eliza, golpeando su plato de arroz con un cucharón de plástico—. O por lo menos hasta que nos hayamos encargado de la señora Bethany.  
  
«Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo», pensé. Los mejores cazadores de la Cruz Negra se habían enfrentado a la señora Bethany tres veces en los últimos meses y ella había matado al menos a una docena sin hacerse un solo rasguño.  
  
Jay apenas comía desde la muerte de Mark. Se limitaba a amontonar el arroz por el plato en pequeñas montañas.  
  
—¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo llevar a mi hijo conmigo?  
  
Eliza permaneció impasible.  
  
—Estoy diciendo que deberías disolver tu comando.  
  
—Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos —intervino Perrie. Era la primera vez que abría la boca en toda la noche. Louis y yo nos encogimos—. Yo prácticamente toda mi vida, y también Louis.  
  
—Hace ya tiempo que el comando debería haber sido mucho más flexible —dijo Eliza—. Lo sabes muy bien.  
  
—Sí —dijo Jay—, lo sé. —Dejó caer el cucharón en el plato.  
  
Advertí que Louis tensaba los hombros. Pese a lo claustrofóbica y exigente que era su vida, pese al fanatismo en que se había criado, el comando de la Cruz Negra era el único hogar o familia que conocía. Sabía lo perdido y solo que debía de sentirse. Yo mismo, pese a lo ocurrido, añoraba a veces la Academia Medianoche, donde al menos dormía caliente y cómodo, podía comer cuanto quisiera y sabía que mis padres se ocupaban de mí.  
  
Aquí vivía atemorizado, y encima corría el riesgo de que mis mejores amigos se convirtieran en mis enemigos.  
  
Levanté la vista del plato con la esperanza de cruzar una mirada con Zayn, pero él estaba mirando a Perrie. Su expresión era impenetrable.  
  
—Dales tiempo —murmuró Louis mientras los miembros del grupo se acostaban. Se acurrucó contra mí, como la noche anterior; nunca había agradecido tanto tenerlo cerca—. Seguro que todo se arregla.  
  
—Pero, Perrie… —Ella había crecido en la Cruz Negra. Había abandonado a Grimmy a su suerte. ¿Cómo iba a poder aceptarme tan deprisa?  
  
—Chissst —dijo Louis como para tranquilizarme, pero yo sabía que era un aviso. Teníamos a los demás muy cerca y podían oírnos.  
  
Apagaron las luces y yací junto a Louis, en sus brazos y al mismo tiempo a un millón de kilómetros de allí. No tardó en dormirse, a juzgar por su respiración profunda y regular y la relajación del brazo que tenía sobre mi cintura.  
  
«¿Lo ves? Louis cree que no corremos peligro. Él no está preocupado. No, él es cazador. Está acostumbrado a descansar cuando se le presenta la oportunidad para recuperar energías por si luego tiene que luchar. Entonces, yo también intentaré ser un cazador».  
  
En cuanto me rendí al agotamiento, el sueño me venció. Estaba más cansado de lo que creía. Todo me pesaba: la cabeza, los párpados, las piernas…  
  
La oscuridad me envolvió, caliente y reconfortante como una manta.  
  
—Arriba.  
  
La luz de la linterna me cegó, despertándome bruscamente. Noté que Louis se revolvía a mi lado.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —le oí gemir.  
  
Con más dureza esta vez, Eliza repitió:  
  
—Arriba.  
  
Me apoyé en los codos y parpadeé. A través de la penumbra divisé algunas siluetas. La mayoría de los cazadores de la Cruz Negra nos rodeaban en un semicírculo, empuñando sus armas.  
  
«Perrie les ha contado lo mío».  
  
El estómago se me contrajo con tal violencia que pensé que iba a vomitar. El torrente de sangre en mis oídos, acelerándose junto con el pulso, me impedía oír nada más. Un frío intenso invadió mi cuerpo y solo podía pensar «Vuelve atrás, vuelve atrás», como si pudiera detener el tiempo y hacer que todo eso no estuviera sucediendo. Me decía que tenía que haber una salida, pero no la había.  
  
Louis me cogió de la mano. Aunque sabía que tenía que estar tan asustado como yo, dijo con firmeza:  
  
—Será mejor que nos digas de qué va esto.  
  
—Lo sabes muy bien —replicó Eliza—. ¿O no?  
  
—Imagino que sí.  
  
Louis respiró hondo mientras echaba una rápida ojeada a la habitación. Perrie, la muy cobarde, no estaba, y seguro que se había llevado consigo a Zayn para que no protestara. Entonces me di cuenta de que a quien buscaba era a su madre. Jay no estaba. ¿Sabía lo que estaba pasando? Seguramente, no. Se habían inventado un pretexto para llevársela de allí. Eso significaba que la única persona que tenía alguna posibilidad de ayudarnos no estaba.  
  
—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Louis.  
  
Eliza esbozó una sonrisa gélida.  
  
—Ahora subimos y tenemos una pequeña charla.  
  
Se refería a la habitación de la planta baja donde Grimmy había estado retenido.  
  
Tuve la sensación de que no podía moverme, de que iban a tener que arrastrarme. Louis me apretó la mano y dijo:  
  
—Vamos, Harry.  
  
Su fuerza me infundió ánimos y conseguí ponerme en pie.  
  
—¿Puedo vestirme? —Me sorprendió la firmeza de mi voz.  
  
Eliza se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Ponte los vaqueros, pero deprisa.  
  
Con vaqueros y camiseta, ascendimos por la escalera que conducía al puerto. Era muy tarde, o muy temprano, según se mirara. Reinaba una oscuridad total. No había barcos flotando en el río, y el fragor omnipresente del tráfico era poco más que un murmullo. Permanecimos fuera unos instantes, experimentando el gusto burlón de la libertad, antes de que nos metieran en el almacén. En el suelo había manchas de sangre.  
  
Estaba seguro de que iban a esposarnos, como habían hecho con Grimmy, pero me equivocaba. Louis y yo nos quedamos en medio de la habitación. Los demás nos rodearon. Cuando se encendieron las luces, la crudeza de la escena —los rostros enojados y las armas empuñadas— me contrajo el estómago un poco más.  
  
—¿Qué es él? —inquirió Eliza a Louis.  
  
—Es hijo de vampiros —comenzó—. A veces los vampiros pueden…  
  
—Ahórrate esa parte. —La mano de Eliza descansaba sobre la estaca de su cinturón—. Ya la conocemos. Ahora lo que queremos son datos. ¿Cuál es su fuerza? ¿Qué poderes tiene?  
  
—Le has visto entrenar y luchar con el resto de nosotros —contestó Louis. Tenía medio cuerpo delante de mí, como si quisiera protegerme—. Si a estas alturas no sabéis de qué es capaz, la culpa es solo vuestra.  
  
—No es momento para impertinencias —le advirtió Eliza.  
  
Louis aguzó la mirada.  
  
—Desde mi posición, éste es muy mal momento y punto.  
  
—En eso tienes razón —dijo alguien.  
  
Advertí que todos los cazadores miraban a Louis, no a mí. Era a él a quien hablaban, de él de quien querían explicaciones. Aunque estaban enfadados con él, Louis seguía siendo un ser humano. Una persona.  
  
Yo solo era un monstruo.  
  
Los dedos de Eliza apretaron la estaca. ¿Sería capaz de utilizarla conmigo? Yo estaba vivo, de modo que la estaca no me paralizaría: me mataría. Sabía que a ninguno de los presentes, con excepción de Louis, le importaría que la utilizara. Por muy fuerte que fuera, Louis no podría defenderme contra veinte cazadores adiestrados y armados. Y mi fuerza y mis técnicas de lucha apenas aumentarían nuestras posibilidades.  
  
—¿Cuántos hay? —preguntó alguien desde el fondo del círculo—. Me refiero a hijos de vampiros.  
  
—Somos pocos —solté demasiado fuerte, casi gritando. Pero por lo menos podía hablar en mi nombre—. Puede que nazcan unos cinco por siglo. Es lo que siempre me han contado.  
  
Una sensación de reserva flotaba en el aire. Podía sentir que querían hacerme más preguntas y averiguar más cosas, pero se resistían a hablar conmigo, a tratarme como una persona.  
  
Porque entonces les sería más difícil matarme.  
  
El miedo se alojó en mi estómago, frío y pesado. Me suponía un gran esfuerzo permanecer de pie cuando mis piernas querían rendirse. Solo la presencia de Louis a mi lado conseguía mantenerme erguido. Presa de la angustia, pensé en mis padres, que nunca sabrían qué había sido de mí. Quería que viniesen a salvarme. Quería que me abrazaran por última vez.  
  
—Será mejor que averigüemos lo que podamos sobre ellos —dijo Milos—. Cuáles son sus puntos flacos.  
  
Temblé al reconocer lo que sostenía en la mano: la pistola de agua verde fosforescente, sin duda cargada con agua bendita. Empezarían por abrasarme la piel. «Sé valiente», pensé. ¿Podía el agua bendita afectarme? Los lugares sagrados y las cruces siempre me habían supuesto un problema, de modo que probablemente me quemaría la piel como a cualquier otro vampiro.  
  
No retrocedería, ni siquiera giraría la cara. Querían verme atemorizado, pero por lo menos podía negarles el gusto.  
  
—Detente. —Louis levantó las manos, tratando en vano de razonar con ellos—. Maldita sea, tenéis que escucharnos.  
  
Milos me disparó agua bendita y Louis se interpuso entre el chorro y yo. Cómo se lo agradecí, al menos durante la fracción de segundo que transcurrió antes de comprender que Louis había cometido el peor error de su vida.  
  
Cuando el agua bendita le tocó, empezó a echar humo. Gritó mientras le quemaba la piel como se la quemaría a un vampiro.  
  
—¿Qué demonios…? —gritó Milos al tiempo que los demás cazadores, perplejos, empezaban a blasfemar.  
  
Yo estaba casi tan conmocionado como ellos, pero solo por un instante; Louis había estado desarrollando poderes y flaquezas vampíricas desde la primera vez que bebí su sangre. Ahora el agua bendita era tan peligrosa para él como para mí. La expresión de Louis era de dolor, pero unos segundos después se tornó en horror. Nos miramos y supe que había comprendido: ahora también él sería un monstruo para ellos.  
  
Eliza dio un paso al frente. No hay palabras para describir el desprecio en su voz cuando dijo:  
  
—Louis lo alimenta.  
  
Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Pensé en algo que decir, pero no se me ocurría nada. Le di la mano a Louis y traté de sentir eso, solo eso, sus dedos en los míos. Quería que fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo.  
  
—Tenéis que escucharme —comenzó.  
  
Milos alzó la pistola para advertirle que cerrara el pico. Louis calló.  
  
—Tenemos que llevárselos a uno de los profesores —dijo Eliza—, para que los estudie y averigüe hasta qué punto han cambiado y por qué. Necesitamos toda la información posible.  
  
«Antes de matarlos», le faltó por decir.  
  
—Esposadlos y subidlos a una de las furgonetas. —Con la mirada gélida, añadió—: Sacad a esta escoria de aquí.  
  
Nos esposaron las manos por delante y nos trasladaron a una furgoneta. Sobresaltado, advertí que Perrie estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor, y no se dignó mirarnos mientras nos acercábamos a ella. ¿Debido a la culpa? ¿Al asco? ¿Era posible que ya no le importáramos?  
  
Milos se sentó a su lado pertrechado con estacas y agua bendita. Otros cazadores nos esposaron a unas barras de metal soldadas a la pared de la furgoneta; siempre me había preguntado por qué las furgonetas tenían esas barras. Ahora ya lo sabía. Perrie se acercó un momento para asegurarse de que estábamos bien atados. La miré con todo el odio de mi corazón, más del que me había creído capaz de sentir por un ser humano. Ella no pareció reparar en el odio de mi mirada cuando se volvió para comprobar las esposas de Louis.  
  
Hecho esto, regresó a su asiento y arrancó. Sabía que nos seguían dos coches; veía sus faros a través de las ventanillas traseras de la furgoneta.  
  
—Te apuesto lo que sea a que no quemaron al otro —dijo Milos a Perrie—. Tendremos que buscar a esa cara bonita.  
  
«Genial. Ahora también Grimmy está sentenciado».  
  
Desesperado, miré a Louis. No parecía ni la mitad de angustiado que yo. En realidad, no parecía angustiado en absoluto. De hecho, parecía animado.  
  
Lentamente, abrió un puño para mostrarme las llaves de las esposas.  
  
«¿Cómo lo ha hecho?». Lo único que sabía era que podíamos abrir las esposas y que teníamos una posibilidad de escapar.  
  
Perrie encendió la radio y la música inundó la furgoneta. Rápidamente, Louis se puso manos a la obra. Forcejeó unos segundos con sus esposas hasta que estas se abrieron y flexionó las manos, comprobando su fuerza. Miramos hacia la parte delantera de la furgoneta, pero ni Perrie ni Milos nos estaban vigilando, así que Louis se inclinó como un rayo hacia delante y depositó las llaves en mis manos.  
  
Tenía las manos sudadas y temía que las llaves se me resbalaran, pero no fue así. Intenté introducir la llave en la cerradura; era más difícil de lo que parecía y me producía calambres en los dedos. Me pregunté qué haríamos una vez que nos hubiéramos soltado. ¿Saltar por la parte de atrás y echar a correr? Con dos coches siguiéndonos, pocas probabilidades tendríamos de escapar, pero era mejor que nada.  
  
—Para —dijo Milos—, está ámbar.  
  
—Tengo tiempo —replicó Perrie con desenfado.  
  
—Maldita sea. —Milos se inclinó para mirar por el espejo retrovisor derecho—. Los demás se han quedado en el semáforo. Y no pueden saltárselo porque hay un coche de policía.  
  
—No importa —dijo Perrie—. Saben adónde nos dirigimos.  
  
Louis saltó hacia delante y agarró a Perrie por el cuello.  
  
—Baja de la furgoneta o le rebano la garganta —gruñó a Milos.  
  
«¿De dónde ha sacado el cuchillo?». Con mano temblorosa, seguí forcejeando con la llave y finalmente las esposas se abrieron. Milos miró a Perrie asintiendo con la cabeza y Perrie paró el vehículo dando un bandazo.  
  
Milos bajó, pero dijo:  
  
—No llegaréis muy lejos.  
  
—Eso ya lo veremos —replicó Louis mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para cerrar la puerta.  
  
Perrie apretó el acelerador. Los neumáticos chirriaron.  
  
—¿Crees que se lo ha tragado? —dijo Louis.  
  
Quise preguntarle qué se suponía que debía tragarse, pero Perrie se me adelantó.  
  
—Quién sabe, pero ahora tenemos que actuar con rapidez.  
  
—¿De qué va todo esto? —espeté.  
  
La furgoneta avanzaba dando tumbos por la calzada, zarandeándonos a todos. Louis me dio un abrazo fugaz.  
  
—Perrie me pasó las llaves de las esposas. Yo sabía cómo actuar a partir de ahí. Lo que no sé es si tiene otro plan a partir de ahora.  
  
—No —dijo Perrie—. Esto es todo en lo que a planes se refiere. Lo siento, pero tenía muy poco tiempo.  
  
—¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué sentido tiene que nos delates y luego nos ayudes a escapar? ¿Al final te han entrado remordimientos de conciencia?  
  
Hubo una pausa breve, durante la cual solo se oyó la música de la radio. Finalmente, Perrie dijo:  
  
—Harry, yo no os he delatado.  
  
«Zayn».  
  
El sentimiento de traición me quemó por dentro como un fuego. Hubiera debido enfadarme, pero no lo hice. Solo podía pensar en el almuerzo que Zayn y yo habíamos compartido en los jardines de Medianoche, el que preparó para levantarme el ánimo. Comimos bocadillos en la hierba y señalamos los nuevos brotes amarillos de diente de león. Había hecho eso por mí en primavera, y en verano me había sentenciado a muerte.  
  
—No te enfades con él —dijo Perrie—. Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para él. Se confundió. Sé que lo lamentará.  
  
—Dejemos eso para más tarde —nos interrumpió Louis—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
—Os dejaré en la estación Grand Central. Allí podréis coger un tren a donde sea.  
  
—No si estamos sin blanca. —Mi voz sonó increíblemente dura, incluso para mí—. ¿Se te ha ocurrido traer dinero?  
  
Perrie hizo una mueca.  
  
—No he tenido tiempo. Me temo que como rescatadora soy un desastre.  
  
—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo Louis—. Déjanos bajar y yo me encargaré del resto.  
  
Perrie detuvo el vehículo en una calle secundaria. Los rascacielos se alzaban imponentes, con las luces encendidas incluso a esas horas.  
  
No había amanecido aún, pero el cielo empezaba a clarear. Las calles estaban vacías, salvo por algunos taxis. Para mi sorpresa, Perrie bajó de la furgoneta al mismo tiempo que nosotros y la rodeó. Ella y Louis se miraron fijamente.  
  
—Todavía no sabes qué pensar, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis.  
  
Perrie sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No. Pero eres lo más parecido a un hermano que tendré en la vida, Lou. Prefiero equivocarme liberándote a actuar correctamente haciéndote daño.  
  
Louis hizo un ruidito ahogado con su garganta y, de repente él, y Perrie se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Por la mejilla de Perrie rodaban las lágrimas.  
  
Cuando se separaron quise darle las gracias, pero seguía enfadado con ella. El hecho de que me equivocara al enfadarme con Perrie en lugar de con Zayn me importaba poco en ese momento.  
  
—¿Qué les dirás a los demás? —conseguí farfullar.  
  
—Que Louis me tomó como rehén.  
  
—¿Te creerán? —dije. Milos ya tenía sus dudas sobre la «muerte» de Grimmy.  
  
—Lo harán una vez que Louis lo haga creíble —dijo Perrie enderezando los hombros.  
  
No la entendí, pero Louis, por cómo torció el gesto, sí.  
  
—No quiero hacerlo.  
  
—Deja que te refresque un poco la memoria sobre cómo funciona esto —dijo Perrie—. Yo te salvo a ti el pellejo y tú me lo salvas a mí. ¡Vamos!  
  
Louis le clavó un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que Perrie se estampó contra la puerta trasera de la furgoneta. Solté un grito ahogado. Aunque se tambaleaba, mantuvo el equilibrio.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Louis.  
  
—Lo estaré —respondió con la voz pastosa. El labio le sangraba—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno en tu trabajo?  
  
—Perrie —comencé—, ¿estás segura de…?  
  
—¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí? —preguntó.  
  
Louis me cogió de la mano y echamos a correr. Me costaba respirar y la acera temblaba bajo mis pies, pero me obligué a correr más deprisa. Solo podía oír la voz de Perrie gritando:  
  
—¡Largaos ahora que podéis!


	12. Chapter 12

Aunque en la taquilla del metro tendría que haber habido un empleado, estaba vacía; quizá alguien pensó que las cuatro de la madrugada era una buena hora para tomarse un descanso. Eso nos dio la oportunidad de saltarnos los torniquetes para esperar un tren.  
  
Nos sentamos en un viejo banco de madera que tenía varias capas de grafitis. Al principio, ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. Sentía como si todo lo que me rodeaba estuviera muy lejos, y me costaba recordar que no se trataba de una pesadilla o de un terrible recuerdo. Era como si mi cerebro quisiera hacerme creer que eso no podía estar sucediendo aquí y ahora.  
  
Lo primero que se abrió paso en mi conciencia con el suficiente ímpetu para instarme a hablar fue el letrero que colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas.  
  
—Centro ciudad —leí—. ¿Es esa la dirección?  
  
Louis apoyó la cabeza en la pared de azulejos.  
  
—En realidad da igual. Mientras pongamos distancia entre nosotros y ellos, está todo bien.  
  
«Todo bien» no eran las palabras que yo habría empleado para describir nuestra situación. Creí comprender lo que Louis estaba intentando hacer.  
  
—Sé que quieres ser fuerte por mí —dije suavemente—, pero ahora mismo me parece más importante que seas sincero.  
  
—Fuerte. —Louis cerró los ojos—. ¿Eso es lo que estoy siendo? Porque no lo siento así.  
  
«La Cruz Negra era todo lo que Louis tenía en este mundo —me dije—. Yo he pasado por cosas horribles, pero para él esta noche ha sido aún peor. Ha perdido a su madre, a su mejor amiga, lo ha perdido todo salvo a mí. Puede que ahora me toque a mí ser la fuerte».  
  
—Todo irá bien. —Le levanté el brazo y examiné las heridas causadas por el agua bendita. Eran finas vetas rosadas que semejaban quemaduras causadas por el sol—. Ya lo verás.  
  
En ese momento una ráfaga de viento atravesó el túnel, anunciando la llegada del tren. Al subirnos miré nerviosamente por encima del hombro, pero nadie nos seguía. En el vagón solo había un pasajero, un muchacho joven que dormía despatarrado sobre los asientos apestando a cerveza.  
  
Cuando el tren arrancó, conduje a Louis hasta un mapa del metro.  
  
—Tú conoces Nueva York mejor que yo —dije—. Fíjate si vamos en la dirección correcta.  
  
Louis se movía despacio, como si caminara sobre agua. Miró atentamente el mapa, deseoso de hacer algo útil.  
  
—Ya te he dicho que la dirección es lo de menos. Lo que importa es alejarnos de ellos.  
  
—Por supuesto que la dirección importa. —Me sorprendía que Louis no hubiera caído en la cuenta. Para mí la respuesta era más que obvia—. Necesitamos dinero y un lugar seguro donde escondernos durante un tiempo. En otras palabras, necesitamos encontrar a un amigo.  
  
—Grimmy —dijo.  
  
Asentí.  
  
—Y ahora dime, ¿vamos en la dirección de Chinatown o no?  
  
Louis colocó las manos en ambos lados del mapa.  
  
—Sí, vamos en la dirección de Chinatown.  
  
Aunque Louis recordaba el nombre de la calle a la que nos había llevado Grimmy, nos costó localizar la tienda. Era demasiado temprano para que los comercios estuvieran abiertos, de modo que todos nos parecían iguales: fachadas idénticas protegidas por rejas metálicas. No nos quedaba otra que esperar.  
  
¿Esperar de madrugada cuando no tienes ni unas monedas para un café? No hay nada, absolutamente nada que hacer, y el tiempo parece alargarse eternamente.  
  
No puedo decir, sin embargo, que fuera aburrido. Sabíamos que en cualquier momento podía pasar una patrulla de la Cruz Negra y reparar en nosotros. Eso mantenía alto nuestro nivel de adrenalina.  
  
—Debimos quedarnos en el tren y echarnos a dormir como aquel borracho —dije cansinamente, después de dos horas dando vueltas a la manzana.  
  
—¿En serio podrías dormir en estos momentos?  
  
Suspiré.  
  
—Probablemente, no.  
  
Louis me miró de reojo y esbozó una media sonrisa.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.  
  
—No vale enfadarse.  
  
—Es mi pelo, ¿a que sí? —Me giré para mirarme en la luna de una tintorería. Aunque mi reflejo aparecía algo borroso debido a la dieta que había tenido que seguir últimamente, pude advertir que, efectivamente, mis cabellos castaños habían adoptado extraños ángulos. Era evidente que me habían sacado de la cama y no había tenido tiempo de peinarme. Me pasé rápidamente los dedos en un intento de mejorar su aspecto—. Oh, Dios.  
  
—Estás bien —dijo Louis—. Solo que un poco… ridículo.  
  
—¿No me digas? —Le clavé una mirada entre burlona e indignada—. Tú también has tenido momentos mejores.  
  
Louis se frotó el mentón, reparando en su barba de varios días. Entre la barbilla ensombrecida, la ropa arrugada y el pelo alborotado, tenía bastante mala pinta. Casi me gustaba el hecho de que nadie salvo yo, supiera la clase de persona que era realmente.  
  
—Creo que deberíamos hacer una visita al salón de belleza —dijo—. Para que nos hagan la manicura.  
  
Reí.  
  
—Regresarías en otoño a la Academia Medianoche antes que hacerte la manicura.  
  
Eso también le hizo sonreír.  
  
—Puedo imaginármelo: «Hola, señora Bethany, ¿qué, me ha echado de menos?».  
  
Bromear nos hacía bien, aligeraba el peso del cansancio y el miedo. Nos abrazamos, y nos habríamos quedado así mucho tiempo si no hubiera notado un fuerte pinchazo en el estómago.  
  
—¡Ay! ¿Qué dem…?  
  
Cuando bajé la vista vi el colgante de azabache todavía alrededor de mi cuello. Acaricié suavemente los pétalos.  
  
—Aún lo conservas —dijo Louis—. Ya que solo podíamos llevarnos una cosa, me alegro de que fuera ésta. Si hubiéramos podido llevarnos dos, la otra habría sido, naturalmente, mi lata de café con el dinero.  
  
No me hacía ninguna gracia mencionarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo.  
  
—Podríamos empeñar de nuevo el colgante, como la primera vez que huimos.  
  
Louis sacudió la cabeza con pesar.  
  
—Ésta vez no podría recuperártelo.  
  
Transcurrida aproximadamente otra hora, las tiendas abrieron al fin. Todavía nos costó reconocer la que buscábamos porque casi todas parecían ofrecer la misma mercancía: baratijas para turistas en su mayor parte, como abanicos y sombrillas de papel, kimonos y zapatillas de poliéster. Finalmente vislumbré a una mujer detrás de un mostrador cuyo rostro me resultaba familiar.  
  
—Disculpe —dije mientras Louis y yo nos acercábamos sorteando la mercancía—. Estoy buscando a Nick Grimshaw.  
  
La mujer se quedó inmóvil y por un momento pensé que la habíamos asustado. La verdad es que dábamos miedo. Entonces me reconoció y relajó el rostro. Corrió hasta el fondo de la tienda, descorrió una cortina de cuentas y gritó algo en chino. El viejo al que había visto con anterioridad apareció por detrás de la cortina; al ver a Louis afiló la mirada, pero luego me reconoció. Cruzamos la cortina y subimos dos tramos de escalones destartalados. Golpeando dos veces la puerta, el hombre llamó a Grimmy y nos indicó que pasáramos.  
  
Abrí la puerta. Dentro había un cuarto pequeño con el techo muy inclinado; un viejo trastero o desván que había sido convertido en un apretado dormitorio. Una cama doble se comía casi todo el espacio y el resto lo ocupaban cajones con sombrillas y abanicos de papel. La única lámpara del cuarto tenía una pantalla con bordados naranjas y rosas que, curiosamente, proyectaba una agradable luz cálida. En el centro de la cama, bajo una colcha de seda negra con un dragón estampado en medio y recostado sobre varias almohadas, yacía Grimmy.  
  
—¿Harry? —Nos miró como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos—. ¿Louis?  
  
—Tienes mejor aspecto —dije. Era verdad, hasta cierto punto. Todavía tenía cicatrices en las mejillas y el mentón. Llevaba el torso desnudo, por lo que pude ver que en medio de su pecho había una estrella oscura e inflamada: el lugar donde Louis le había clavado la estaca. Pero todo eso perdía importancia al lado de la sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.  
  
—Os agradezco la visita —dijo—, pero es peligroso.  
  
—Te equivocas. —Louis cerró la puerta—. Ésta vez somos nosotros los fugitivos.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Cometí un error —confesé—. Zayn me vio beber sangre y… me delató. Escapamos por los pelos.  
  
—¿Zayn? Imposible, él sería incapaz de algo así. —Grimmy se lo repensó, desestimando su rechazo inicial—. Lo siento.  
  
—Cambiemos de tema —dije enseguida—. Si empiezo a llorar me temo que no podré parar.  
  
Con una mueca de dolor, Grimmy se enderezó por completo. Su voz sonó dulce cuando dijo:  
  
—Sentaos.  
  
El único lugar para sentarse era a los pies de su cama. En cuanto entré en contacto con el colchón, supe que necesitaba tumbarme y eso hice. Louis se sentó a mi lado, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras me acariciaba las pantorrillas a través del vaquero. La cama se me antojó el lugar más cómodo del mundo; hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que hacía más de seis semanas que no dormía sobre un colchón de verdad. Casi había olvidado que pudiera haber algo tan blando.  
  
—Decidme qué necesitáis —dijo Grimmy.  
  
—Dinero —respondió Louis sin rodeos—. Si tienes.  
  
Grimmy señaló hacia un rincón.  
  
—Tengo la cartera en el bolsillo de esos pantalones. Cógela, por favor.  
  
Louis obedeció y se la lanzó. Boquiabierto, le vi sacar un fajo de setecientos dólares y plantárselo a Louis en la mano.  
  
—Os daría más, pero es todo lo que tengo encima.  
  
—Uau. —Louis contempló los billetes con estupefacción—. Es… es mucho dinero.  
  
—Me salvaste la vida —dijo Grimmy—. Lo que quiere decir que estoy en deuda contigo.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis replicó:  
  
—Tú no tienes una vida que poder salvar, colega.  
  
—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.  
  
—Sí, supongo que sí.  
  
Louis guardó silencio.  
  
—Grims, no queremos que nos des todo tu dinero —protesté.  
  
Para mi asombro, soltó una carcajada.  
  
—No es, ni de lejos, todo mi dinero. —Cuando le miré sin comprender, Grimmy se recostó en la cabecera de la cama y sonrió—. En el siglo XVIII invertí en azúcar. En el XIX en carbón. A principios del XX compré acciones de Ford Motor Company. A finales del XX vendí las acciones e invertí en informática. El dinero no es uno de mis problemas. —Suspiró—. Si pudierais quedaros en Nueva York otra semana, para entonces estaría en condiciones de ir al banco y conseguiros una buena suma.  
  
—No te preocupes, ricachón —dijo Louis—. Esto nos sacará de la ciudad.  
  
—Si es por orgullo, te ruego que lo medites bien. —Grimmy se puso serio—. Proteger a Harry es más importante que acumular puntos.  
  
Louis le fulminó con la mirada.  
  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo. No podemos pasar ni un día más en Nueva York. Ésta tarde se pondrán a vigilar las estaciones de trenes y autobuses, si no han empezado ya.  
  
Grimmy alzó una mano.  
  
—¿No podéis parar ni un rato para descansar?  
  
—Me temo que no —dije. Con gran pesar, me obligué a levantarme del mullido colchón—. ¿Podremos localizarte aquí?  
  
—Aún tardaré una o dos semanas en poder ponerme en pie. Entretanto, no me moveré de aquí.  
  
—Pero, después de eso, ¿podrá la gente de abajo pasarte una carta? ¿O tienen un número de teléfono al que podamos llamar? —Se me había empezado a formar un nudo en la garganta—. Tiene que haber una manera de que podamos hablar de nuevo. Esto no puede ser una despedida definitiva.  
  
Grimmy y Louis se miraron. Sabía que ambos pensaban que una despedida definitiva sería lo más prudente. Por otro lado, intuía que Grimmy tampoco quería que este fuera nuestro último encuentro, y que a Louis no le hacía la menor gracia. Mirando a Louis directamente a los ojos, Grimmy dijo:  
  
—Coge una de las tarjetas que hay en la tienda, junto a la caja registradora. Mientras esté aquí podréis llamarme a ese número de teléfono. Después iré comprobando regularmente si habéis dejado algún mensaje. También podéis preguntarles cómo abandonar la ciudad. Existe una manera de salir de Nueva York sin tener que pasar por una estación de tren. —Siguió una pausa algo incómoda, por lo que enseguida añadió—: Y pedidles sangre antes de marcharos. Ayer me trajeron algunas bolsas del hospital y seguro que no os iría mal un par de litros.  
  
—Hay algo más que debes saber antes de que nos vayamos. —Me violentaba hablar de eso con Grimmy, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Necesitaba ponerle sobre aviso—. Charity está en Nueva York.  
  
—¿Qué? —Grimmy se incorporó de golpe—. ¿Me está buscando? ¿Necesita mi ayuda?  
  
—Necesita ayuda —dijo fríamente Louis—, pero no de ti.  
  
Miré severamente a Louis.  
  
—Charity está bien. Está preocupada por ti, eso es todo. —Me pregunté si debía explicarle lo del ataque, pero decidí que no. Grimmy estaba malherido y no se hallaba en condiciones de afrontar una noticia así.  
  
—Otra cosa —intervino Louis. Temí que fuera a contarle lo del ataque de Charity, pero estaba pensando de manera más constructiva—. La Cruz Negra sospecha que te dejamos escapar. También te estará buscando a ti, así que yo en tu lugar no me quedaría en Manhattan más tiempo del necesario.  
  
—Entiendo —dijo Grimmy.  
  
Me deslicé hasta el cabecero y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Debido a la herida en el pecho no podía abrazarle como me habría gustado. Grimmy descansó la cabeza en mi hombro.  
  
—Gracias —susurré.  
  
—Gracias a ti —dijo—. A los dos. —Ahora que yo también había estado a punto de morir a manos de los cazadores de la Cruz Negra, como Grimmy, podía entender su profundo sentimiento de gratitud.  
  
Justo cuando el abrazo amenazaba con alargarse demasiado, me separé y retrocedí sin decir nada más. Fue el final de nuestra despedida, con excepción de la sonrisa que le lancé por encima del hombro cuando salíamos del cuarto. Antes de que Louis cerrara la puerta, vi a Grimmy decir adiós con la mano.  
  
Louis se detuvo en el abarrotado rellano y nos quedamos el uno frente al otro. En voz baja, dijo:  
  
—Si quieres quedarte aquí, dímelo ahora.  
  
Le besé, y esa fue la única respuesta que necesitó.


	13. Chapter 13

Los amigos de Grimmy nos indicaron el camino hasta un autobús de Chinatown, un medio de transporte barato que generalmente trasladaba a inmigrantes recién llegados de Asia a diferentes restaurantes chinos situados a lo largo de la costa Este para trabajar. Sin embargo, el siguiente autobús a Filadelfia contenía un grupo bastante variopinto: un puñado de personas mayores y numerosos universitarios tecleando en portátiles que sostenían sobre las rodillas.  
  
El autobús llevaba retraso y circulaba despacio. Debido a las fuertes lluvias en el norte, explicó el conductor. Carreteras inundadas. A nosotros nos daba igual. Yo llevaba nuestro dinero enrollado en el bolsillo delantero de los vaqueros; aunque se me clavaba en la carne, encontraba su presión tranquilizadora.  
  
Nos reclinamos en los asientos y descansé la cabeza en el hombro de Louis. Tal vez el autobús fuera realmente cómodo, o tal vez estuviéramos tan cansados que habríamos estado a gusto en cualquier parte. Tanto Louis como yo íbamos dando cabezadas. A veces tenía la sensación de que los sueños y los momentos de vigilia se mezclaban como acuarelas difusas y pálidas. Lo único real era el reconfortante olor de la piel de Louis y saber que, al menos por el momento, estábamos a salvo.  
  
Mientras el autobús avanzaba dando tumbos por la carretera, Louis de pronto me acarició el pelo. Me di cuenta de que me creía dormido —y casi lo estaba— y eso hizo que el gesto me conmoviera aún más.  
  
Por fin podíamos descansar un poco.  
  
“—¿No es precioso? —Empujé a Louis hacia el gran salón de Medianoche, que estaba decorado para el Baile de Otoño. Las velas proyectaban suaves sombras y los bailarines seguían fácilmente los pasos del vals interpretado por la orquesta.  
  
Louis sacudió la cabeza y tiró de la pajarita de su esmoquin.  
  
—Éste no es mi ambiente, pero verte así hace que merezca la pena.  
  
Yo lucía un traje negro. En un espejo cercano pude ver lo suficiente de mi debilitado reflejo para saber que llevaba una corona de flores blancas en el pelo. Nunca me había sentido tan guapo.  
  
Pero no era por el traje. Era porque por fin estaba allí con Louis.  
  
—¿Sabes bailar el vals? —le susurré.  
  
—No tengo ni idea. Pero si quieres bailar, salgamos a la pista y hagamos ver que sí sé.  
  
Riendo, dejé que Louis me tomara en sus brazos y giramos por la pista de baile. No, no sabía bailar el vals, pero nos daba igual no estar a la altura de los demás bailarines. Los observé mientras daban vueltas a nuestro alrededor: Cher con su mano en la de Grimmy, Courtney riéndose del patoso juego de piernas de Liam, Zayn dirigiendo hábilmente a Perrie en un giro, y me pregunté por qué ninguno de ellos bailaba como quería bailar.  
  
Entre los bailarines apareció entonces otra figura, una figura traslúcida que titilaba con una aguamarina. La espectro se acercó a nosotros y preguntó:  
  
—¿Puedo?  
  
—Claro —contesté, preguntándome de qué conocía a Louis y por qué quería bailar con él. Pero fue mi mano la que cogió, y miré apesadumbrado a Louis mientras la espectro y yo nos perdíamos entre la multitud de bailarines. Podía verle observándonos, pero de repente la multitud se lo tragó.”  
  
  
Desperté sobresaltado. Miré a un lado y a otro para recordarme dónde estaba y volví a descansar la cabeza en el hombro de Louis. Masculló algo en sueños antes de volverse adormilado hacia mí, y sonreí reconfortado.  
  
Llegamos a Filadelfia entrada la tarde. No era tanto un destino como un lugar donde estar, una ciudad lo bastante grande para poder perdernos. Además, Filadelfia no tenía un comando de la Cruz Negra permanente. Aquí tendrían menos posibilidades de organizar una cacería a gran escala.  
  
—Nos quedaremos aquí un par de días —dijo Louis—. Podemos buscar un lugar barato. Tratar de pasar inadvertidos y analizar nuestras opciones.  
  
—Y comprar ropa —añadí, señalando el deplorable estado de nuestras respectivas camisetas y vaqueros— para no parecer tanto unos sin techo.  
  
—Somos unos sin techo —señaló Louis.  
  
No lo había visto así hasta ese momento.  
  
—Ropa —insistí—. No un ropero completo, solo algunas prendas decentes. Y cepillos de dientes, pasta, desodorante…  
  
—Vale, lo he pillado.  
  
Bastó con una visita a un hipermercado. Me compré unos pantalones negros ajustados y dos camisetas de manga corta de aspecto fresco y cómodo, una negra y otra blanca, una bandana sencilla que iba con todo. Con eso podría tirar todo el verano. Louis eligió unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y dos camisetas blancas. Hecho esto, nos dirigimos a la sección de perfumería a fin de pertrecharnos de todo lo necesario para apestar menos y estar más guapos.  
  
Doblamos la esquina y allí, puestos en hileras, estaban los condones. Empecé, como de costumbre, a desviar la vista, porque siempre me había cohibido incluso mirar la caja. Soy así de bobo. Ésta vez, sin embargo, me detuve.  
  
—Quizá deberíamos comprar unos cuantos —dije. Quería sonar maduro y seguro de mí mismo, pero la voz de pito me traicionó.  
  
—Quizá. —Louis se me quedó mirando fijamente—. Harry, sabes que no hay prisa.  
  
Jugué con el borde de mi camiseta, que de repente encontraba fascinante.  
  
—Lo sé. En serio. Es solo que… que si nos decidimos… deberíamos tenerlos a mano. Por si acaso. ¿Me explico?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Nos quedamos inmóviles un par de segundos, hasta que Louis agarró la caja que tenía más cerca y la echó en la cesta, después añadió un bote de lubricante. Mi corazón dio un sigiloso vuelco y un cálido resplandor me iluminó por dentro.  
  
Fui incapaz de mirar a la cajera directamente a los ojos, pero no pareció importarle. Cogimos una habitación de hotel en el centro, cerca de la estación de autobuses. Era más agradable de lo que habría esperado por el precio: tenía cafetera, un televisor grande, un espacioso cuarto de baño con secador y un montón de esponjosas toallas blancas, y una cama enorme.  
  
—Deberíamos descansar un poco más antes de salir a comer —dije. Estábamos tan exhaustos que, pese a tener los condones allí mismo, dentro de la bolsa de plástico, solo podía pensar en la cama como un lugar para dormir.  
  
Louis estuvo de acuerdo.  
  
—Vale. Hay algunas cafeterías cerca a las que podríamos ir más tarde.  
  
—¿Conoces Filadelfia?  
  
—He estado un par de veces.  
  
Nos metimos en la cama. Solo pensaba en dormir, hasta que me encontré bajo las sábanas con Louis a mi lado.  
  
Nos buscamos al mismo tiempo. La boca de Louis encontró mi boca y nos besamos con urgencia, como si lleváramos años separados. Me atrajo hacia sí y enredé mis piernas en las suyas al tiempo que nuestros besos se hacían más intensos.  
  
A los pocos segundos sentí que seguíamos demasiado lejos el uno del otro. Empecé a quitarle la camiseta; me ayudó y luego hizo otro tanto con la mía. Electrizado por el contacto de su piel con mi piel, volvimos a besarnos, pero seguía sin ser suficiente.   
  
Louis me miraba como si en su vida hubiera visto nada más hermoso, y cuando me acarició con una mano, la sensación que me produjo fue mejor de lo que jamás había imaginado.  
  
Guie su mano hacia mis vaqueros. Quería mostrarme entero ante él. Quería sentirme bello en todo mi ser.  
  
Louis me ayudó a desvestirme y luego se quitó los pantalones y los arrojó al suelo. Me gustaba el cuerpo de Louis, la textura de su piel bajo mis manos, la suavidad con que me acariciaba. Cuando me ponía nervioso o no sabía qué hacer, él volvía a besarme y todos mis miedos se disipaban.  
  
«Mío», pensé. Era la misma clase de avidez que me embargaba cuando deseaba su sangre, solo que mejor, porque de esta manera podía beber de él una y otra vez. La salvaje necesidad de morderle había sido reemplazada por otra cosa, algo que no tenía nada que ver con ser un vampiro, sino con estar vivo. Finalmente, después de desearle durante años, Louis era mío de verdad.  
  
Cuando estábamos a punto de perder el control, me susurró roncamente:  
  
—¿Estás seguro, Harry?  
  
—Completamente —dije, enredando mis manos en su pelo—. Así es como tiene que ser.  
  
—Sí. —Louis me besó de nuevo y por primera vez en muchos meses supe que, por lo menos en ese instante, todo era perfecto.  
  
A la mañana siguiente me removí perezosamente en la cama, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, de que Louis dormía a mi lado, de que estábamos desnudos, y de repente me asaltó el recuerdo.  
  
Abrí los ojos bruscamente.  
  
«¿Realmente lo hice?  
  
»Sí, lo hice».  
  
No es que no me alegrara, porque me alegraba. Aunque estaba algo dolorido —en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podía estarlo—, nunca me había sentido tan dichoso, tan amado, tan seguro. Seguramente, Louis también estuviera dolorido, nos habíamos turnado y había sido totalmente espectacular, cada una de las sensaciones había sido indescriptible.  
  
Lo que me pasaba era que la situación me parecía surrealista. Yo en la cama con un amante. Me arropé con la sábana, sonriendo como un bobo, y se me antojó una pena no compartir la experiencia con Louis.  
  
Le hice cosquillas en la pierna con los dedos de los pies y giró sobre su almohada. Abrió un ojo somnoliento. Entonces me agarró con una rapidez que me hizo aullar de risa y me colocó encima de su cuerpo.  
  
—Buenos días —murmuró entre besos—. Podría acostumbrarme a esto.  
  
—Y yo.  
  
Nos besamos durante un rato, embriagados, con creciente intensidad. Sentía un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y me pregunté si era demasiado pronto para probar de nuevo.  
  
Pero antes de que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, Louis se apartó con una sonrisa.  
  
—Creo que ya se me ha ocurrido lo que podemos hacer.  
  
—Sí, creo que a mí también, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en la cama, desnudos.  
  
—No me refería a eso, hombre insaciable. —Me sonrió asombrado—. ¿Dónde me he metido?  
  
—En algo bueno, muy bueno.  
  
—Eso ya lo sé. —Louis me besó en la mano—. Me refería a que ya sé qué podemos hacer para conseguir dinero y establecernos. Significa aceptar otro préstamo, algo que detesto, pero en nuestra situación supongo que no tenemos más remedio. Si seguimos en este hotel, el dinero de Grimmy no nos durará más de una semana.  
  
Para mí no representaba un problema pedir ayuda en esos momentos. La necesitábamos encarecidamente.  
  
—¿Tienes un amigo en Filadelfia?  
  
—Sí, y tú también. Piensa.  
  
Y, en cuanto pensé, visualicé la gorra de los Phillies sobre un pelo rubio. Esbocé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
—¡Niall!  
  
Louis telefoneó a Niall y quedamos para comer en una cafetería del centro. Fuimos caminando, de la mano, yo con mi nueva ropa. Tenía la sensación de que la gente me miraba de manera diferente —como si lo supieran—, pero pensé que probablemente eran tonterías mías. Me sentía exactamente igual, solo que más feliz de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo. También Louis parecía relajado; que yo pudiera recordar, era la primera vez que le veía realmente tranquilo.  
  
Cuando entramos Niall ya estaba sentado a una mesa con Liam. Levantó una mano.  
  
—¡Eh, aquí! Joder, cómo me alegro de veros.  
  
Abracé con fuerza a Niall y después a Liam. Aunque Liam seguía igual de musculoso, con su suave pelo castaño claro cortado de la misma forma, ahora vestía pantalón caqui y una camiseta casi idéntica a la de Niall. Me pregunté si se la había prestado NIall o simplemente estaba comprando lo que él compraba, pensando que era el estilo idóneo para amoldarse al siglo XXI. Naturalmente, vestirse como Niall no significaba precisamente amoldarse, pero Liam estaba todavía adaptándose al mundo moderno.  
  
Cuando Niall terminó de abrazar a Louis, dio un paso atrás y dijo:  
  
—Louis, este es Liam, mi compañero de cuarto desde que me dejaste plantado. Liam, este es Louis. No sé si llegasteis a conoceros en Medianoche.  
  
—Hablamos en una ocasión —dijo Liam—, en la biblioteca. Te pregunté quiénes eran esos santos de los que la gente hablaba en Nueva Orleans y me explicaste que no eran iconos religiosos, sino un equipo de fútbol. Fue sumamente instructivo.  
  
—Cómo iba a olvidar algo así. —Louis esbozó una sonrisa de soslayo. Aunque seguía desconfiando de la mayoría de los vampiros, nadie podía tenerle verdadero miedo a Liam.  
  
—¿Y qué estáis haciendo en Filadelfia? —preguntó Niall mientras nos sentábamos—. ¿Os habéis fugado para casaros? ¿Necesitáis que Liam y yo hagamos de testigos?  
  
—No —dije. Noté calor en las mejillas, y no sabía si me estaba sonrojando por la idea de casarme o por el hecho de que Louis y yo hubiéramos tenido ya nuestra luna de miel—. Estamos… estamos intentando establecernos. Y permanecer ocultos.  
  
Niall me miró con repentina severidad.  
  
—¿Has telefoneado a tus padres?  
  
—Les envié un correo electrónico —respondí—. Saben que estoy bien.  
  
Louis se volvió hacia mí, súbitamente tenso.  
  
—¿Les enviaste un correo? ¿Cuándo?  
  
«Oh, no». Me acordé demasiado tarde de las consecuencias que había tenido ese correo. Quería contarle la verdad a Louis, pero la captura de Grimmy me había distraído. Aunque odiaba hacer eso delante de mis amigos, sabía que no podía seguir aplazando mi confesión.  
  
—La primera noche que salimos a patrullar. ¿Recuerdas cuando me marché a buscar algo de comer?  
  
—Harry… —Louis se pasó las manos por el pelo, gesto que significaba que estaba intentando controlar su furia—. Ignorabas las medidas preventivas que debías tomar. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado por culpa de eso?  
  
La Cruz Negra había sido atacada y Mark había muerto. En un abatido hilo de voz dije:  
  
—Me doy cuenta ahora. Lo siento, Lou.  
  
Niall y Liam nos miraban alternativamente, como espectadores de un partido de tenis.  
  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Niall—. ¿Tenéis spam?  
  
—Come spam para desayunar —dijo Liam, orgulloso de haberse acordado de algo referente al mundo moderno—. Yo comeré spam con mis huevos.  
  
—No la carne spam, sino spam como los anuncios de viagra en los correos electrónicos —le corrigió Niall.  
  
—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —me dijo secamente Louis. Se volvió hacia la ventana con el rostro tenso.  
  
—De acuerdo. —Aún no había aceptado del todo mi responsabilidad en lo ocurrido pero supe que tendría que lidiar con ella durante un tiempo. Louis estaba enfadado, y tenía derecho a estarlo, pero no quería discutir delante de Niall y Liam. Nervioso y presa de un renovado sentimiento de culpa, puse toda mi atención en la conversación que estábamos manteniendo—. Niall, puede decirse que estamos huyendo. No de la ley, pero nadie puede encontrarnos. Necesitamos comida y un lugar donde vivir, y… bueno… eso cuesta dinero…  
  
—Mi dinero es vuestro dinero —dijo Niall como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. Solo tenéis que decir cuánto.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —Sabía que Niall pertenecía a una familia increíblemente rica, pero, aun así, detestaba mendigar—. Ya tenemos un poco, y vamos a buscar trabajo.  
  
—Lo que queráis, en serio. Y… oh, espera, qué idea tan genial. —Niall chasqueó los dedos—. La bodega.  
  
—¿La bodega? —dijo Louis, desviando la vista del punto de la ventana que había estado fulminando desde que había averiguado que yo había vendido al comando de la Cruz Negra.   
  
Me pregunté si estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, que Niall iba a sugerir que robáramos botellas para una fiesta.  
  
Niall martilleó la carta plastificada con los dedos.  
  
—En el sótano de mi casa tenemos una bodega. Es enorme. Tiene un climatizador para mantener una temperatura agradable en verano y no está muy llena porque mi padre no colecciona vino como lo hacía mi abuelo. Y tiene cuarto de baño.  
  
¿Dormir en un sótano durante el verano? Aunque, por otro lado, no nos costaría dinero.  
  
—Os juro que se está bien —dijo Niall. Liam asintió enérgicamente—. Os dejaría alojaros en casa si no fuera porque mis padres van a conectar el sistema completo de seguridad, rayos láser incluidos. —Entrelazó los dedos para representar los rayos—. La bodega tiene una entrada y un sistema de seguridad independientes, pero no es más que un sencillo código de cuatro dígitos. Os daré el código y podréis instalaros allí a partir del cinco de julio. ¿Qué os parece?  
  
—Me parece muy bien. —Louis asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Sabía que aún estaba tenso y enfadado, pero se estaba controlando—. Ni, eres el mejor.  
  
—Hace tiempo que lo sé. Me alegra saber que ha empezado a correr el rumor.  
  
—¿Y Liam? —pregunté. Aunque necesitábamos desesperadamente un lugar donde vivir, me dije que Liam también podría necesitarlo—. ¿Qué hará él mientras tú estás fuera?  
  
Liam sonrió.  
  
—Yo también me voy a la Toscana. Los Horan me han invitado a ir con ellos. Hace años que no voy a Italia y estoy deseando ver cómo ha cambiado.  
  
En ese momento llegó la camarera para tomarnos nota. Mientras Liam pedía sus huevos con spam, Louis y yo nos miramos. Si Niall supiera que su colega era un vampiro, seguro que no le habría invitado. Por otro lado, yo estaba seguro de que Liam jamás le haría daño, y probablemente Louis lo había intuido también.  
  
De modo que no habríamos dicho nada si NIall no hubiese soltado:  
  
—A pesar de lo chamuscada que está ahora la Academia Medianoche, creo que en otoño volveré.  
  
Louis y yo le miramos con cara de sorpresa. Conseguí farfullar:  
  
—¿Q… qué?  
  
—Lo sé, es un lugar espeluznante, y es un anacronismo que no puedas tener móvil, pero creo que ya me he acostumbrado. —Niall se encogió de hombros—. Además, no llegué a recibir clases de esgrima, y me apetece mucho probarla.  
  
—Hay otros colegios que enseñan esgrima. —Louis colocó las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante—. Niall, en serio, no vuelvas allí.  
  
—¿Por qué no? —Niall parecía completamente desconcertado, al igual que Liam, que debería haberlo pillado.  
  
No podía contarle la verdad. Sabía que no me creería. Pero lo quería bien lejos de la señora Bethany.  
  
—Existen buenas razones, ¿vale? La noche del incendio ocurrieron cosas extrañas… —Se me quebró la voz. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo?  
  
Louis intervino.  
  
—Lo que ocurrió en Medianoche fue algo más que un incendio. ¿Podemos dejarlo ahí?  
  
Niall nos miró fijamente.  
  
—Un momento, chicos. ¿Estáis hablando del asunto de los vampiros?  
  
Seguro que no le había oído bien.  
  
—¿Qué? —dije débilmente.  
  
—Que es un internado mayoritariamente de vampiros. ¿Os estáis refiriendo a eso? —Niall calló y sonrió tranquilamente a la camarera cuando dejó nuestros platos sobre la mesa. Liam, que permanecía impasible, atacó su spam como si realmente pudiera saborearlo. En cuanto la camarera se hubo marchado, Niall continuó—: Porque, vamos a ver, Harry, tú eres un vampiro, ¿o no? O medio vampiro.  
  
Me volví enfurecido hacia Liam.  
  
—¿Se lo has dicho?  
  
—¡No! —aseguró Liam—. Bueno, sí, le hablé de ti cuando me lo preguntó. Pero no le conté lo del internado. Eso Niall ya lo sabía.  
  
—¿Cómo lo averiguaste? —preguntó Louis.  
  
—Lo deduje el primer año. Caray, me miráis como si fuera algo difícil. —Niall empezó a contar con los dedos—. La mitad de los estudiantes ignoran cosas que son evidentes, como ese tío que pensaba que Anatomía de Grey era un libro de medicina en lugar de una serie de televisión, y la chica que se preguntaba por qué ya no se ahorcaba a los criminales. Además, eso de que todo el mundo comiera en su habitación, tan reservados y misteriosos, y que encima la mitad de los estudiantes no aparecieran para recoger su comida. Ardillas muertas por todas partes. El escalofriante lema del colegio. Todo cuadraba.  
  
Nos quedamos sin habla. Louis finalmente dijo:  
  
—¿Sabías que estabas rodeado de vampiros y no te importaba?  
  
Niall se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No soy quien para juzgar.  
  
Estaba tan estupefacto que casi hundí los codos en mis gofres. No sé cómo, pero conseguí inclinarme sobre la mesa sin empaparme de sirope.  
  
—¿No tenías miedo?  
  
—La primera noche, después de comprenderlo todo, la verdad es que se me hizo eterna —reconoció Niall—. Pero luego me dije: Oye, llevas aquí dos meses y no parece que se hayan comido a nadie. ¿Dónde está el problema? Los vampiros parecían bastante inofensivos, y me dije que por lo menos tenían un colegio donde podían estar seguros de que la gente les dejaría en paz. Puedo respetar eso.  
  
—Fue un alivio no tener que ocultarle mi verdadera naturaleza —dijo Liam.  
  
Louis no hizo el menor caso al estofado.  
  
—Nunca me lo contaste —le dijo a Niall.  
  
—No quería acojonarte. Aunque, por lo que veo, lo llevas muy bien. —Niall sonrió—. Es increíble lo convincente que puedes ser.  
  
—No puedo creer que descubrieras el secreto —dije.  
  
—Y tú, mi aburrido compañero de cuarto —dijo Niall a Louis—, ¿cómo descubriste lo de los tipos con colmillos?  
  
—Siempre he sabido lo de los vampiros —dijo Louis, reparando al fin en que tenía comida delante.  
  
—No, no me refiero a Drácula y esas cosas. ¿Cuándo descubriste que existían de verdad?  
  
—Siempre lo ha sabido —intervine—. Louis se crio en la Cruz Negra.  
  
Liam soltó el tenedor con gran estruendo. Apretó con fuerza su cuchillo y miró a Louis con los ojos como platos. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de saltar sobre la mesa, ya fuera para escapar o para atacar.  
  
—Ya no pertenezco a la Cruz Negra —dijo apesadumbrado Louis—. No voy a hacerte daño, así que tranquilo.  
  
Cuando Liam se relajó ligeramente, Niall dijo:  
  
—Uau, ¿qué es la Cruz Negra?  
  
—Un grupo de cazadores de vampiros con siglos de antigüedad —expliqué—. Los vampiros de Medianoche son inofensivos, la mayoría al menos, pero ahí fuera hay vampiros peligrosos.  
  
—No solo atacan a los peligrosos —dijo Liam con la mirada sombría.  
  
—Eso lo he comprendido ahora —dijo Louis—. Porque cuando descubrieron qué era Harry, también fueron a por él. Ahora ya sabéis de qué huimos.  
  
Niall asintió con la cabeza, totalmente satisfecho con la nueva información.  
  
—Si esto no fuera tan peligroso, molaría un montón.  
  
Cuando terminamos de comer, Niall propuso que fuéramos a su casa.  
  
—Para que la veáis. Puedo enseñaros dónde está la parada de autobús más cercana, porque necesitaréis saber cómo llegar al centro para esos trabajos que vais a buscar. Por cierto, ¿qué sabéis hacer?  
  
—Yo me he pasado la vida reparando coches y camiones —dijo Louis mientras cruzábamos la puerta de la cafetería. Las campanillas que colgaban del picaporte tintinearon—. Probablemente podría trabajar en un taller.  
  
Yo no respondí porque no tenía la menor idea. ¿Qué sabía hacer? El único tema que dominaba un poco era la astronomía, y la NASA no contrataba a alumnos que dejaban sus estudios a medias.  
  
—Aquí. —Niall señaló su coche, un descapotable amarillo.  
  
Liam me invitó cortésmente a ocupar el asiento del copiloto, aunque eso implicara que él y Louis tuvieran que apretarse en el asiento de atrás. Dado lo tenso y enfadado que estaba Louis, pensé que no era mala idea estar un rato separados. Por un lado, me enorgullecía que hubiera conseguido mantener a raya su enfado. Por otro, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo inquietante que es saber que alguien está furioso contigo y esperando el momento oportuno para hablar.  
  
Entonces Niall me distrajo por completo cuando dijo:  
  
—Ah, y hay otra cosa que tenéis que hacer sin falta en la casa.  
  
—¿Qué? —pregunté.  
  
—Conocer a la fantasma.


	14. Chapter 14

—¿Te acuerdas del año pasado? —pregunté mientras nos deteníamos en el largo camino de grava de la casa de Niall. Era una imponente mansión de ladrillo, y me habría intimidado de no haber estado tan aterrado—. ¿De cómo me acosaban los espectros?  
  
Niall arrugó la frente desconcertado.  
  
—¿Espectros?  
  
—Así llaman los vampiros a los fantasmas —dijo Liam—. ¿Puedo bajar? No me siento las piernas.  
  
—Un momento —dijo Louis inclinándose hacia delante, entre los dos asientos, para poder hablar más directamente a Niall—. Éste no es en absoluto un lugar seguro.  
  
—Tú no estabas en la academia el año pasado —se burló Niall.  
  
—Pero yo sí —intervine— y recuerdo perfectamente los ataques, la luz verde azulada y el frío y todo ese hielo cayendo del techo. Así que no pienso entrar en una casa que tiene un espectro dentro. Un fantasma. O como quieras llamarlo.  
  
Lo que Niall no sabía —muy pocos lo sabían en el mundo, ni siquiera los vampiros— era que los hijos de vampiros eran fruto de un acuerdo pactado entre vampiros y espectros, y que los espectros me reclamaban ahora como uno de los suyos.  
  
Durante los terroríficos incidentes acaecidos en Medianoche, entre ellos uno que casi acaba conmigo, eso era precisamente lo que los espectros habían intentado hacer.  
  
Niall suspiró. Llevábamos más de cinco minutos estacionados delante de su casa, discutiendo sobre el tema desde que salimos de la cafetería. Los aspersores que regaban el extenso césped ya habían pasado por tres velocidades.  
  
—Creo que nos hallamos en un impasse —dijo.  
  
—Quiero hacer una observación —dijo Liam.  
  
Exasperado, Louis espetó:  
  
—No eres el único apretujado aquí dentro, ¿vale?  
  
—Ésa no era la observación —replicó Liam.  
  
—Habla —dije.  
  
Nadie me haría cambiar de parecer. Pero entonces Liam dijo:  
  
—¿No llevas puesto un colgante de obsidiana?  
  
Rodeé con mi mano el colgante que mis padres me habían regalado las últimas Navidades. Una antigua lágrima de obsidiana con una elaborada cadena de cobre que se había puesto verde. Al principio lo recibí como un simple detalle, un reflejo de mi gusto por la ropa de época. No obstante, la señora Bethany me informó más tarde de que la obsidiana se hallaba entre los muchos minerales y metales que ahuyentaban a los espectros.  
  
En otras palabras, podía protegerme. Desde entonces no me había quitado el colgante ni para ducharme. Casi me había olvidado de él.  
  
—La obsidiana me protege —admití—, pero ignoro hasta qué punto o durante cuánto tiempo.  
  
—Te prometo que esta fantasma no es mala —dijo Niall—. O espectro, o lo que sea. Es fantástica. Bueno, creo que es chica.  
  
—¿Has hablado con esa cosa? —le preguntó Louis—. ¿Has podido comunicarte con ella?  
  
—No exactamente, pero…  
  
—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que es «fantástica»?  
  
—Igual que sé cuándo alguien intenta burlarse de mí —dijo Niall aguzando la mirada—. Simplemente, lo sé.  
  
Seguía queriendo decirle a Niall que diera marcha atrás y nos llevara al hotel. Sin embargo, sabía que solo podríamos permitirnos unas cuantas noches allí, y únicamente porque nos habían hecho un precio especial. Niall nos prestaría todo el dinero que necesitáramos, pero yo quería pedir lo menos posible. Si no podíamos quedarnos en su casa durante el mes de julio y los primeros días de agosto, tendríamos que pedirle miles de dólares. Prefería no tener que recurrir a eso.  
  
Con la mano todavía aferrada al colgante, dije:  
  
—Entraré.  
  
—No, Harry. —Louis parecía furioso, pero le puse una mano en el brazo para tranquilizarlo.  
  
—Tú y Liam esperad aquí fuera. Si oís gritos o las ventanas se hielan…  
  
—Esto no me gusta nada —dijo Louis.  
  
—He dicho si, ¿vale? —Ahora que había tomado la decisión, no quería perder el tiempo inquietándome; quería hacerlo y terminar con ello de una vez—. Si ocurre eso, venid a socorrernos. Niall y yo entraremos solos. No nos quedaremos aquí si la espectro nos causa problemas.  
  
Aunque Louis no parecía muy convencido, asintió con la cabeza. Niall salió del coche saltando por encima de la puerta del conductor. Cuando bajé, oí cómo a Liam le crujieron las rodillas al estirar las piernas y dejaba escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.  
  
Los padres de Niall no estaban, por lo que la casa se encontraba vacía. Era preciosa, lo más parecido a una casa de revista que había visto en mi vida. El vestíbulo era de mármol verde y del techo de nueve metros de altura colgaba una pequeña araña de luces. Todo olía a cera para muebles y a naranjas. Subimos por una ancha escalera blanca y larga. Podía imaginarme a Ginger Rogers descendiendo por ella con un vestido de plumas de avestruz; sin duda, una estrella de cine pegaba mucho más aquí que yo.  
  
Niall tampoco pegaba mucho que dijéramos, y eso que era su casa. Me pregunté si su estilo absurdo y desenfadado era su manera de rebelarse contra el perfecto orden creado por sus padres.  
  
—Solo se manifiesta en el desván —dijo mientras caminábamos por el parqué del pasillo superior. Los cuadros de las paredes parecían antiguos—. Creo que es su lugar preferido.  
  
—¿Puedes verla?  
  
—¿Cómo una sábana flotante o algo así? Qué va. Simplemente sabes que está ahí. Y de vez en cuando… Bueno, lo intentaremos. No quiero crearte falsas esperanzas.  
  
Mi única esperanza en ese momento era que la espectro no me liofilizara. Agradeciendo a mis padres el colgante, observé cómo Niall abría la puerta de las escaleras del desván y empezaba a subir. Respiré hondo dos veces antes de seguirle.  
  
El desván de los Horan era la única parte desordenada de la casa, si bien sospechaba que los trastos eran más bonitos que los que había en la mayoría de los desvanes. Un jarrón chino azul y blanco descansaba sobre una mesa polvorienta, ancha como una cama y probablemente centenaria. Había un maniquí de modista con una chaqueta de encaje ya amarillenta y un viejo sombrero de mujer eduardiano todavía tocado con alegres plumas. La alfombra persa bajo nuestros pies parecía auténtica, al menos para mi ojo inexperto. Aunque el aire olía a rancio, era una ranciedad agradable, como la de los libros viejos.  
  
—Me gusta subir aquí —dijo Niall. Estaba más serio de lo habitual—. Probablemente sea mi lugar de la casa predilecto.  
  
—Es el lugar donde te sientes cómodo.  
  
—Me entiendes, ¿verdad?  
  
Le sonreí.  
  
—Sí, te entiendo.  
  
—Bueno, ahora nos sentaremos y esperaremos a que aparezca.  
  
Nos sentamos en la alfombra persa con las piernas cruzadas y esperamos. Mis nervios saltaban con cada crujido de la madera, y no paraba de mirar hacia la ventana situada detrás del maniquí. Los cristales no se habían helado.  
  
—Te daré el dinero a ti en lugar de a Louis —dijo Niall mientras jugaba con los cordones de sus Supra—. Tengo seiscientos dólares a mano y es todo para vosotros. Suelo tener más, pero acabo de comprarme una Stratocaster nueva. —Bajó la cabeza—. Me siento como un estúpido gastando tanto dinero en una guitarra. Si hubiera sabido que vosotros ibais a necesitarlo…  
  
—No podías saberlo. Además, es tu dinero y tienes que hacer con él lo que te apetezca. Te agradezco que lo compartas con nosotros. —Fruncí el ceño, momentáneamente distraído del suspense de esperar a la fantasma—. ¿Por qué quieres dármelo a mí en lugar de a Louis?  
  
—Porque Louis probablemente se negaría a aceptar más de cien. A veces es demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que necesita ayuda.  
  
—No somos orgullosos. —Me recordé saltando el torniquete del metro con cierta vergüenza—. Estamos demasiado apurados para permitírnoslo.  
  
—Louis siempre tendrá ese punto orgulloso. Siempre. De los dos tú eres el más sensato.  
  
Torcí el gesto.  
  
—Ojalá pudieras decírselo.  
  
—Ya lo sabe —repuso Niall—. Formáis un buen equipo.  
  
Me acordé de la noche anterior y noté que me sonrojaba.  
  
—Es verdad —murmuré.  
  
Niall esbozó una sonrisa y por un terrible instante pensé que me había adivinado el pensamiento. Pero no sonreía por eso.  
  
—¿Puedes sentirla?  
  
Me envolvió un aire frío. Me abracé el torso.  
  
—Sí.  
  
No se formaron placas de hielo. Ni escarcha que dibujara rostros en las ventanas. No había signos visibles. Solo sabía que un segundo antes Niall y yo estábamos solos y ahora había algo con nosotros. Alguien.  
  
Estaba desconcertado. ¿Por qué esa manifestación espectral no era violenta y aterradora como las demás? Los espectros no trepaban sigilosamente por los rincones de las habitaciones; irrumpían cortando el aire con cuchillas de hielo. Así había ocurrido siempre en la Academia Medianoche.  
  
«Un momento». El internado había sido construido de manera que repeliera a los fantasmas; por las paredes y vigas corrían el hierro y el cobre, metales que ahuyentaban a los espectros. Aunque los espectros habían conseguido irrumpir en ella, no lo habían tenido fácil. ¿Eran las extrañas manifestaciones de poder espectral que había visto antes —las estalactitas congeladas y la luz verde azulada— un testimonio de esa lucha? Puede que en un lugar como éste, una casa corriente, los espectros no generaran efectos tan dramáticos.  
  
—Hola —dijo alegremente Niall—. Te presento a mi amigo Harry. Va a pasar una temporada en la bodega con Louis, otro amigo. Son geniales, te van a encantar. —Ni que estuviéramos en una fiesta—. Están un poco preocupados porque Harry ha tenido algunos problemas con otros fantasmas. Pero no te lo tomes como algo personal, ¿vale? Solo quería asegurarme de que vais a llevaros bien.  
  
Obviamente, no hubo respuesta. Me pareció que en un rincón del desván la luz era un poco más brillante, puede que un poco más azul, pero la diferencia era demasiado sutil para apreciarla.  
  
Entonces la vi.  
  
No con los ojos, no era esa clase de visión. Se parecía más a cuando un recuerdo te vuelve con tanta fuerza que ya no puedes ver lo que tienes delante porque las imágenes en tu cabeza son increíblemente vívidas. La espectro estaba en mi mente, la misma que aparecía en mis sueños, una de las que había visto en la Academia Medianoche el año pasado. ¿Era la fantasma de Niall? ¿Otra? Su pelo, corto y claro, parecía casi blanco, y tenía el rostro anguloso.  
  
«Podéis quedaros si queréis —dijo—. En realidad poco importa».  
  
Entonces la imagen desapareció. Sobresaltado, parpadeé unas cuantas veces, tratando de centrarme.  
  
—Uau.  
  
—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Niall miró a su alrededor, como esperando ver algo—. Te has quedado colgado unos segundos. ¿Va todo bien?  
  
¿Qué quería decir la espectro con ese mensaje? Ya sabía que me costaba entenderla.  
  
Sin embargo, no había sentido el mismo temor que en mis otros encuentros con espectros. No se había mostrado hostil, no había venido con exigencias, como «basta», o «nuestro», o algo por el estilo. O Niall le caía tan bien como ella a él y estaba dispuesta a dejarnos en paz, o mi colgante de obsidiana era decididamente una protección.  
  
Mientras Niall me observaba detenidamente, dijo:  
  
—¿Y bien?  
  
Sonreí.  
  
—Podemos quedarnos.  
  
Al menos por un tiempo, Louis y yo tendríamos una casa.  
  
Niall nos acompañó en coche al hotel. Antes de que él y Liam se marcharan, hizo un discreto viaje hasta el cajero automático y me dio los seiscientos dólares que me había prometido. Me guardé el fajo de billetes en el bolsillo. Teníamos las llaves y el código para desconectar el sistema de seguridad de la bodega, y una vez que consiguiéramos empleo, Louis y yo podríamos ahorrar dinero. Antes de que partieran, le di a Niall casi el abrazo más fuerte que había dado en mi vida.  
  
Entonces llegó el momento de afrontar la situación.  
  
Louis no había sonreído ni una sola vez durante el trayecto hasta el hotel. Charló un poco con Niall y Liam y le dio las gracias a Niall por acogernos en su casa, pero a sus ojos yo parecía invisible. Había dominado su enfado mientras habíamos estado acompañados, pero ahora su ánimo empezó a nublarse.  
  
Subimos en el ascensor en silencio mientras la tensión a nuestro alrededor aumentaba por momentos. Yo no podía dejar de visualizar la muerte de Mark a manos de la señora Bethany y de oír el espeluznante crujido de su cuello al romperse.  
  
Pensaba que Louis se pondría a gritarme en cuanto entráramos en la habitación, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara y las manos con vehemencia, como si se sintiera sucio.  
  
Mientras se secaba con la toalla, no pude aguantar más la espera.  
  
—Di algo —espeté—. Lo que sea. Grítame si es preciso, pero no te quedes callado.  
  
—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que te dije que no usaras el correo electrónico? Los dos sabemos eso, y los dos sabemos que no me hiciste caso.  
  
—No me dijiste por qué. —Me fulminó con la mirada, y me percaté de lo débil que sonaba mi respuesta—. No es una excusa. Soy consciente de que…  
  
—¡Te dije hace meses que debíamos tener cuidado con el rastreo de correos! ¿Crees que el año pasado no te envié correos simplemente porque no me apetecía? ¿Por qué no te bastó eso para comprender que existía una buena razón?  
  
—¡Me estás gritando!  
  
—Oh, lo siento. No me gustaría hacer un drama de algo tan insignificante como el asesinato de personas.  
  
Entonces lo sentí, todo el peso de lo que había hecho, como no lo había sentido desde la noche del ataque de la señora Bethany. Olí el humo y recordé los gritos. Vi a la señora Bethany girar brutalmente el cuello de Mark y cómo los ojos de Mark se apagaban en el instante en que caía al suelo sin vida.  
  
Sintiendo el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos, salí corriendo de la habitación. En ese momento, pese a merecerla, no podía enfrentarme a la ira de Louis. El sentimiento de culpa había estallado estrepitosamente, castigándome con más dureza de la que podía castigarme Louis. Necesitaba estar solo, desahogarme, pero ¿adónde podía ir?  
  
Cegado, escuchando el eco de mis sollozos, corrí escaleras arriba. Pero no hacia un lugar en concreto. Simplemente corría, como si así pudiera dejar atrás lo que había hecho. Cuando alcancé la azotea y no pude seguir corriendo, caminé hasta la piscina. Había unos niños chapoteando en la parte baja, de modo que tenía la parte honda para mí solo. Me quité el calzado, sumergí los pies, bajé la cabeza y lloré en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que ya no me quedaron lágrimas.  
  
Cuando anochecía alguien se sentó a mi lado. Louis. No me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. Se descalzó y hundió los pies en el agua, como yo. Hubiera debido encontrar ese gesto más alentador de lo que lo encontré.  
  
Louis habló primero.  
  
—No debí gritarte.  
  
—Si hubiera sabido lo que podía ocurrir, que la señora Bethany podía localizarnos y atacar al comando, jamás habría enviado ese correo. Te lo prometo.  
  
—Lo sé. Pero pudiste enviar una carta. Pedir a Niall que llamara a tus padres. Habrías encontrado otras maneras si te hubieras parado a reflexionar.  
  
—Pero no lo hice.  
  
—No —suspiró Louis.  
  
Mi falta de visión había tenido un alto precio para Louis y les había costado la vida a varios cazadores de la Cruz Negra. Aunque muchos de ellos eran unos fanáticos antivampiros, no significaba que todos merecieran morir a sangre fría. Habían muerto por mi culpa.  
  
—Lou, lo siento mucho. Lo siento muchísimo.  
  
—Lo sé, pero eso no cambia las cosas. —Hizo una mueca y contempló la ciudad; Filadelfia no deslumbraba como Nueva York, pero era brillante y acerada, con más predominio de la luz que de la oscuridad—. Mi madre se ha quedado sola. Ha perdido a Mark, me ha perdido a mí, ha perdido su comando de la Cruz Negra. ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Quién la apoyará? Decidí irme contigo y no me arrepiento, pero cuando tomé la decisión pensaba que ella tendría a Mark a su lado. Sé que te parece una mujer dura, y lo es, pero esto…  
  
Había estado tan ocupado preocupándome por mí y mis amigos que no me había parado a pensar en Jay. En muchos aspectos, su situación era tan mala como la de mis padres, o incluso peor, porque por lo menos ellos se tenían el uno al otro. Jay no tenía a nadie.  
  
—Seguro que un día, cuando estemos más seguros, podrás llamarla.  
  
—Si me pongo en contacto con mi madre, se lo contará a la Cruz Negra. Son las normas. No las infringirá.  
  
—¿Ni siquiera por ti? —Yo no lo creía ni por un segundo, pero estaba claro que Louis sí.  
  
Contempló nuestro reflejo en la piscina con expresión taciturna. Aunque su enfado había disminuido, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo reemplazado por un estado melancólico, lo cual no era menos fácil de presenciar.  
  
—Mi madre es una buena soldado, la clase de soldado que yo siempre he intentado ser.  
  
—Que eres.  
  
—Los buenos soldados no renuncian a la causa por amor.  
  
—Si la causa no es amor, no merece la pena renunciar.  
  
Louis me sonrió con tristeza.  
  
—Tú mereces la pena, eso lo sé. Incluso cuando metes la pata. Porque Dios sabe que yo también la meto.  
  
Quise abrazarle, pero sentí que no era el momento. Era preciso que los demonios internos con los que Louis estaba lidiando salieran a la superficie.  
  
—He pasado toda mi vida en la Cruz Negra —prosiguió—. Siempre he sabido quién era, cuál debía ser mi propósito en la vida. Sabía que siempre sería cazador. Pero todo eso ha terminado.  
  
—Sé cómo te sientes —dije—. Yo siempre pensé que me convertiría en vampiro. Y ahora ignoro qué ocurrirá a continuación. Eso me… me asusta.  
  
Louis me tomó la mano.  
  
—Si estamos juntos, merecerá la pena.  
  
—Lo sé, pero todavía me pregunto… Lou, ¿en qué nos vamos a convertir?  
  
—No lo sé —reconoció.  
  
Me abracé con fuerza a su cuello. Necesitábamos algo más que amor; necesitábamos tener fe.  
  
Los siguientes dos días fueron más tranquilos, incluso relajantes. Aunque Louis, naturalmente, pasaba mucho tiempo meditando sobre su madre, la discusión entre nosotros había terminado. Veíamos la tele y visitábamos los lugares de interés de Filadelfia. Un día nos separamos para que yo pudiera averiguar si algún restaurante necesitaba camarero mientras Louis recorría los talleres solicitando trabajo. Para nuestra sorpresa y alivio, ambos recibimos ofertas para empezar justo después de las vacaciones.  
  
Pasábamos todas las noches en nuestra habitación, juntos.  
  
No sabía que fuera posible desear más a una persona cuanto más estabas con ella. Lo único que sabía era que ya no me sentía cohibido, que ya no tenía dudas. Louis me conocía como nadie, y nunca me sentía tan seguro como cuando me entregaba a él plenamente. Después me acurrucaba a su lado y me sumergía en un sueño demasiado profundo para soñar siquiera.  
Con excepción de la noche del 4 de julio. Quizá fueran los fuegos artificiales, o el subidón de azúcar por el algodón de azúcar, pero esa noche tuve el sueño más vívido de todos.  
  
***  
  
—Estoy aquí —dijo la espectro.  
  
Estaba delante de mí, no con aspecto de fantasma, sino de persona viva. Podía sentir la muerte dentro de ella, cómo le robaba calor a mi cuerpo. No lo hacía por maldad, sino porque esa era su naturaleza.  
  
—¿Dónde estamos? —Miré a nuestro alrededor, pero no podía ver nada. Estaba muy oscuro.  
  
Su única respuesta fue:  
  
—Mira.  
  
Bajé la vista y vi la tierra a lo lejos. Estábamos suspendidos en el cielo de la noche. Como las estrellas, pensé, y por un momento me sentí feliz.  
  
Entonces me di cuenta de que reconocía las figuras que caminaban por la tierra. Louis se dirigía cabizbajo a un árbol zarandeado por un fuerte viento, seguido de Grimmy.  
  
—¿Qué hacen? —pregunté.  
  
—Trabajar juntos.  
  
—Quiero verlo.  
  
—No —dijo la espectro—. Es mejor que no lo veas, créeme.  
  
El viento sopló con más fuerza, rizando el vestido blanco azulado de la espectro.  
  
—¿Por qué no quieres que mire?  
  
—Mira si quieres. —Su sonrisa era triste—. Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho.  
  
Tengo que mirar —no puedo mirar— ¡despierta, despierta!  
  
***   
  
Jadeando, me incorporé bruscamente en la cama. El corazón me latía con fuerza. ¿Por qué me había asustado tanto ese sueño?  
  
El 5 de julio, después de que Niall nos telefoneara para informarnos de que él y su familia estaban en el aeropuerto, pedimos la cuenta del hotel. El trayecto en autobús hasta el barrio de Niall era largo y tuvimos que caminar varias manzanas desde la parada más próxima. Pero eso dejó de importar en el instante en que rodeamos la casa de Niall e introdujimos el código de seguridad de la puerta de la bodega.  
  
—Uau —dijo Louis cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz—. Éste lugar es enorme.  
  
La bodega tenía el mismo tamaño que las demás plantas de la gigantesca casa de Niall. Estaba dividida en estancias, lo cual daba a entender que en otros tiempos, antes de ser convertida en bodega, había sido una vivienda. Me acordé de que Niall había contado que su padre no coleccionaba tanto vino como su abuelo, y me pregunté cuánto alcohol había habido antes aquí abajo. El suelo, de roble viejo, hacía dos generaciones que no se pulía.  
  
Cuando nos adentramos en las habitaciones vimos que había una pequeña lámpara encendida: una lámpara hawaiana. Iluminaba un pequeño tesoro oculto: sábanas, colchas y mantas, un colchón hinchable todavía dentro de su bolsa, un somier de hierro plegable como los que ponen en los hoteles, una pequeña mesa de madera con sillas, una cesta repleta de diferentes juegos de platos y tazas azules y blancas, luces navideñas, un microondas, una mininevera (ya enchufada y funcionando), algunos libros y DVD, un viejo televisor con reproductor de DVD y hasta una alfombra persa enrollada en un rincón.  
  
Levanté una hoja de papel que descansaba sobre la mesa y leí en voz alta: «Hola, chicos. Liam y yo os hemos bajado algunas cosas del desván. El televisor no tiene recepción, pero podéis ver DVDs. En la nevera hay fruta y refrescos y Liam dejó un par de litros para Harry. Espero que os sea útil. Volveremos a mediados de agosto. No hagáis nada que yo no haría. Os quiero, Nialler».  
  
Louis cruzó los brazos.  
  
—¿Qué no haría Niall?  
  
—Ser aburrido —sonreí.  
  
Convertimos un rincón vacío de la bodega en nuestro «apartamento». La mesa y las sillas formarían el comedor, y pusimos la lámpara hawaiana sobre la mesa. La alfombra persa fue a parar al suelo, y Louis trepó por los botelleros (inquietándome) para colgar las luces navideñas, que eran blancas pero adquirían un suave tono dorado en las zonas enroscadas a las botellas de vino. El colchón era autohinchable y fácil de trasladar al somier plegable; me deleité cubriéndolo con sábanas blancas ribeteadas de encajes y algunas colchas para combatir el ligero frescor en el ambiente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde oscuro y para cuando terminamos pensé que no había un apartamento en toda Filadelfia tan bonito como el nuestro. ¿Qué importaba si había botellas en las paredes?  
  
Parecía que, finalmente, las cosas empezaban a irnos bien. Nuestros amigos nos habían ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, pero ya teníamos trabajo y con el tiempo podríamos devolverles el dinero. Habíamos escapado de la señora Bethany y de la Cruz Negra. El único espectro en las proximidades o era pacífico o quería mantenerse alejado de las obsidianas. No podía creer lo bien que estábamos ahora.  
  
Hubo dos ocasiones, no obstante, en que pequeñas nubes me nublaron el ánimo. La primera vez fue durante la cena —pizza de un pequeño establecimiento situado a unas manzanas de la casa—. La había traído Louis y nos la comimos en los platos «nuevos». Mientras pensaba cómo íbamos a fregarlos en el lavabo del cuarto de baño pensé en las deliciosas comidas que solía prepararme mi madre. «Me pregunto cuál es la receta de aquella tarta de limón. No era necesario meterla en el horno, y sería idónea en un día caluroso como hoy».  
  
Entonces recordé que no podía preguntárselo. También me pregunté cómo se las había ingeniado mi madre para cocinar cosas tan ricas; los vampiros no pueden saborear la comida como los humanos, de modo que no debió de resultarle nada fácil.  
  
«Les escribiré muy pronto —me prometí—. Puede que envíe a Niall a Medianoche con una nota. Podría decirles que se la mandé por correo desde otro lugar. Querrán saber que estoy bien».  
  
La segunda ocasión llegó poco después, cuando estábamos revisando los DVDs. Las paredes estaban desnudas y me dije que sería una buena idea colgar algo, nada demasiado grande, para no crear desperfectos, quizá un dibujo que pudiéramos pegar con cinta adhesiva. Eso me trajo a la memoria los collages de Zayn, los alocados batiburrillos de fotos y colores que tanto le gustaba crear. Solía enseñármelos con gran orgullo. Ahora me odiaba tanto que me había entregado a una gente que había intentado matarme.  
  
Hubiera debido estar furioso con él, pero el dolor era demasiado profundo para poder enfadarme. Era una herida que sabía que nunca cicatrizaría del todo.  
  
—¡Eh! —Louis arrugó la frente preocupado—, ¿estás disgustado por algo?  
  
—Por Zayn.  
  
—Juro por Dios que si algún día vuelvo a verlo…  
  
—No harás nada —dije. Me mordí el labio para no llorar. Daba igual lo que Zayn pensara de mí; yo le quería y nada podía cambiar eso.  
  
De modo que todo estaba yendo de maravilla, hasta que amaneció. Era nuestro primer día de trabajo. Yo nunca había trabajado, ni siquiera de canguro; mis padres decían que los niños percibían cosas que escapaban a los adultos, y que era mejor para los vampiros pasar el menor tiempo posible con ellos.  
  
Por consiguiente, ignoraba que trabajar era un palo.  
  
—¡Faltan los refrescos de la ocho! —chilló Reggie, mi supervisor en Hamburger Rodeo, el cual solo me llevaba cuatro años. Tenía el mismo destello cruel en los ojos que muchos vampiros de Medianoche, pero carecía de un poder que lo justificara. Solo una etiqueta plastificada que decía ENCARGADO—. ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?  
  
—¡Estoy en ello! —Una root beer, un refresco de cola y… ¿qué más? Me saqué la libreta del delantal; tanto una cosa como la otra estaban manchadas ya de vinagreta. Tras una hora de formación a primera hora de la mañana, que a todas luces no era tiempo de preparación suficiente, me habían lanzado a la muchedumbre de la hora de la comida. Como una bala, llené los vasos de cubitos de hielo y apreté el surtidor. «Vamos, vamos, vamos».  
  
Los de la mesa ocho recibieron sus bebidas, pero, así y todo, no parecían muy contentos. Querían saber dónde estaban sus Buckaroos de beicon. Confié en que fueran las hamburguesas de beicon. Todo en la carta tenía un estúpido nombre vaquero que guardaba relación con la «temática», al igual que los carteles de viejas películas del Oeste de la pared y la camisa a cuadros con lazo de cuero que tenía que ponerme.  
  
Regresé disparado a la cocina.  
  
—¡Necesito Buckaroos de beicon para la ocho! —grité.  
  
—Lo siento —dijo un camarero mayor que yo mientras salía con una bandeja de hamburguesas para su mesa—. El que no corre, vuela.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—¡Harry! —aulló Reggie—. La doce no tiene cubiertos. ¡Cubiertos! Salen con los platos, ¿recuerdas?  
  
—Vale, vale.  
  
Iba y venía, iba y venía, una vez tras otra. Me dolían los pies y podía notar cómo la grasa se impregnaba en mi piel. Reggie no paraba de gritarme y los clientes no paraban de refunfuñar porque no les llevaba su asquerosa comida con la suficiente rapidez. Era un infierno, si es que en el infierno se servían patatas fritas cubiertas de queso.  
  
Perdón. «Cheesy Wranglers». Así debíamos llamarlas.  
  
Cuando la actividad del mediodía comenzó a amainar, corrí hasta el bufé de ensaladas para realizar mi «tarea complementaria», es decir, un trabajo que todos teníamos que hacer además de servir mesas. La mía, hoy, consistía en asegurarme de que el bufé de ensaladas estuviera bien surtido en todo momento. Hice una mueca al comprobar que quedaba muy poco de casi todo: salsas, picatostes, tomates y demás. Tardaría por lo menos diez minutos en reabastecerlo.  
  
—No es un buen primer día —me susurró Reggie al oído, como si no lo supiera ya. Sin hacerle caso, regresé raudo a la cocina para trocear tomates.  
  
Agarré el primer tomate, empuñé el cuchillo y empecé a cortar con rapidez… con demasiada rapidez.  
  
—¡Ay! —aullé, agitando el dedo que acababa de cortarme.  
  
—¡Que no caiga sangre en la comida! —exclamó otra camarera. Me llevó hasta el fregadero y abrió el agua fría sobre mi mano—. Es una norma sanitaria.  
  
—No se me da bien esto —dije.  
  
—Todo el mundo la pifia el primer día —repuso con dulzura—. Cuando lleves dos años como yo, lo harás con los ojos cerrados.  
  
La idea de pasar dos años en Hamburger Rodeo me produjo vértigo. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa que hacer con mi vida.  
  
Entonces comprendí que mi sensación de vértigo no venía de ahí. Me encontraba mal. Muy mal.  
  
—Creo que voy a desmayarme —dije.  
  
—No digas tonterías. El corte no es tan profundo.  
  
—No es por el corte.  
  
—Harry, ¿no irás…?  
  
Se hizo la oscuridad durante lo que me pareció un segundo, como si hubiese simplemente parpadeado. Pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba tumbada sobre la alfombrilla de goma del suelo. Me dolía la espalda y comprendí que había caído con contundencia.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó la camarera. Sostenía un trapo sobre el corte de mi mano. Estaba rodeado por algunos camareros y cocineros, las mesas olvidadas a la luz de lo acontecido.  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
—No pensarás vomitar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Reggie. Cuando negué con la cabeza, dijo—: ¿Has sufrido una lesión en el lugar de trabajo que requiera rellenar papeleo?  
  
Suspiré.  
  
—Solo necesito irme a casa.  
  
Reggie apretó los labios, pero probablemente dedujo que podía demandarle si me despedía por estar enfermo, así que me dejó marcharme.  
  
Continué mareado mientras esperaba el autobús y durante el largo trayecto a casa. Dentro del bolsillo se apretujaba la penosa calderilla de mis propinas. Si no me hubiera encontrado tan mal, me habría deprimido tener que volver a Hamburger Rodeo al día siguiente.  
  
En lugar de eso, traté de aguantar… y de no pensar.  
  
Traté de no pensar que me había sentido igual el día que Louis y yo estábamos despejando de escombros el túnel de la Cruz Negra, y que el malestar me duró dos días.  
  
O que últimamente mi sed de sangre, que había ido en aumento desde el día que mordí por primera vez a Louis, casi había desaparecido.  
  
Fuera lo que fuese, sabía que me estaba pasando algo. Se avecinaba un cambio.


	15. Chapter 15

—No tiene gracia —repetí por cuarta vez, pero no pude evitar sonreír.  
  
—Sé que no la tiene. Necesitamos el dinero. —Louis consiguió mantener la seriedad hasta que añadió—: Y el de Hamburger Rodeo es un trabajo tan difícil que la mayoría de la gente no aguantaría ni cuatro días.  
  
—Cierra el pico.  
  
Le propiné un puñetazo en el hombro, pero me estaba riendo tanto como él. Aunque resultaba bochornoso volcar una bandeja repleta de vasos de agua en medio del restaurante, por lo menos había conseguido empapar a Reggie en el intento. Había perdido mi trabajo dos días después de regresar de mi baja por enfermedad, lo cual me habría preocupado si no hubiese sido tan cómico.  
  
Louis estaba retirando el celofán de un par de pizzas de microondas, que era lo que cenábamos la mayoría de las noches. Aunque ahora teníamos libertad para comprar lo que quisiéramos en lugar de conformarnos con las tristes raciones que servía la Cruz Negra, no nos sobraba el dinero. Además, ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar. Tampoco me importaba. Últimamente no tenía mucho apetito.  
  
—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —le pregunté. Louis no hablaba mucho de su trabajo en el taller; simplemente llegaba a casa oliendo a gasolina. Pero no me importaba. Lo primero que hacía era meterse en la ducha, y salía caliente, húmedo y con un olor delicioso.  
  
—Como siempre —se limitó a decir—. Oye, no te preocupes más por la hamburguesería. Encontrarás algo mejor. Deberías rellenar algunas solicitudes en las librerías de la ciudad. A ti te encanta leer.  
  
—Es una buena idea.  
  
¿Qué prefería recomendar? ¿Jane Austen o Buckaboos de beicon? La respuesta era obvia. Pensé alegremente en mi posible nueva carrera vendiendo libros mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, y cuando alargué el brazo hasta la cesta para coger dos vasos sufrí otro mareo. De repente todo se volvió gris y podía ver puntitos delante de mis ojos. Un frío extraño me recorrió el cuerpo. Me apoyé un momento en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —Louis se volvió hacia mí con cara de preocupación.  
  
Esbocé una leve sonrisa.  
  
—Sí, es solo que he girado demasiado deprisa.  
  
No parecía muy convencido, pero en ese momento el microondas pitó y se dio la vuelta para sacar las pizzas.  
  
Una vez más me pregunté si no debería hablarle de los pequeños vahídos que estaba teniendo. Ni siquiera le había contado lo del desmayo en el trabajo. Pero contárselo a Louis sería reconocer que algo malo, muy malo, me pasaba, y todavía no estaba preparado para eso.  
  
Nos sentamos a cenar y nos dividimos el periódico que Louis había traído del taller. Olía a aceite de coche, como Louis cuando llegaba a casa. Curiosamente, el aceite de coche había empezado a resultarme sexy. Cogí los anuncios clasificados (por si alguna librería anunciaba su inauguración), la portada y la sección de ocio. Louis se quedó la sección de deportes, pero nunca era lo primero que leía. Cada noche repasaba las noticias locales, de hecho leía detenidamente cada historia. Yo había dado por sentado que quería conocer más cosas sobre nuestra nueva ciudad, pero estaba equivocado.  
  
Se enderezó y me pasó una página.  
  
—Mira esto.  
  
Miré. Habían encontrado a una mujer muerta en un contenedor del centro de la ciudad.  
  
—Qué triste.  
  
—Sigue leyendo.  
  
No entendía que eso pudiera hacerlo menos triste. Entonces abrí los ojos como platos.  
  
“Fuentes policiales afirman que tenía el cuello rebanado. La ausencia de sangre en la escena ha llevado a la policía a concluir que fue asesinada en otro lugar y abandonada luego en el callejón. Se ruega a quien haya visto a alguna persona o vehículo sospechoso en la zona entre las diez de la noche y las seis de la mañana se ponga en contacto con las autoridades.”  
  
Tenía la boca seca cuando susurré:  
  
—Un vampiro.  
  
—Un vampiro que nos ha desvelado dónde está operando —Louis sonrió tristemente—. O sea, un vampiro que ha cometido un gran error.  
  
—¿No estarás… no estarás insinuando que quieres cazarlo?  
  
—Está matando a gente.  
  
—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarle tú primero?  
  
Louis se quedó muy quieto.  
  
—No sería la primera vez, lo sabes muy bien.  
  
Durante su año en la Academia Medianoche había matado a un vampiro para salvar a Zayn. Aunque no me cabía duda de que no tuvo elección y de que si no lo hubiera hecho Zayn habría podido morir, la idea de perseguir a un vampiro y matarlo a sangre fría me revolvía el estómago.  
  
—Tiene que haber otra manera.  
  
—No la hay. —Louis echó la silla hacia atrás, animado por la idea de entrar en acción—. No hay una cárcel para vampiros. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿La hay?  
  
—Que yo sepa, no.  
  
La intranquilidad debió de reflejarse en mi cara, porque Louis posó su mano sobre la mía.  
  
—Cuando el vampiro sepa que vamos tras él puede que abandone la ciudad. Ocurre a menudo. En cuanto se enteran de que hay una cacería en marcha, se largan.  
  
—Eso espero —dije—. Por su bien.  
  
Louis esbozó una sonrisa de soslayo.  
  
—Así me gusta.  
  
—Lo necesitas, ¿verdad? Necesitas una misión, una razón para… —«Para existir», quise decir, pero la cara de Louis me frenó.  
  
—Eh, tú eres mi razón. Llevaba mucho tiempo ansiando tener una vida normal, bueno, todo lo normal que puede ser vivir escondidos en una bodega. El hecho de que pueda vivir esa vida contigo la hace perfecta.  
  
—De acuerdo, no necesitas una misión. —Crucé los brazos. En realidad no estaba molesto con él, pero era preciso que Louis supiera que lo tenía calado—. Pero te encanta tenerla.  
  
Asintió con timidez. Si la situación no hubiera sido tan grave, probablemente me habría reído. Cuando le hacías reconocer algo, parecía un chiquillo. Era enternecedor.  
  
No me había convertido en un supercazador durante mis seis semanas con la Cruz Negra, pero había aprendido algunas cosas fundamentales, como la primera regla: jamás salir de caza desarmado. Y Louis y yo no teníamos un arsenal de la Cruz Negra al que recurrir. Registramos el garaje de los Horan en busca de algo que pudiera sernos útil; funcionaba con el mismo código de seguridad que la bodega y no tenía rayos láser. Sabíamos que los padres de Niall, lógicamente, no iban a tener garrafas de agua bendita almacenadas junto al cortacésped, pero cualquier cosa que tuvieran a mano sería preferible a salir a patrullar armados únicamente con buenas intenciones. Por suerte, Louis dio con herramientas varias, entre ellas unas estacas para jardinería que podrían servir en caso necesario.  
  
El taller cerraba los domingos, así que Louis y yo teníamos libre al día siguiente. Yo había elaborado toda suerte de planes durante la semana, como recorrer en carruaje la parte histórica de Filadelfia o pasar el día en la cama.  
  
En lugar de eso, partimos hacia el barrio donde había muerto la mujer.  
  
Llegamos al callejón cuando caía el sol. No pudimos caminar hasta el lugar mismo del crimen porque parte del callejón estaba acordonado por una cinta amarilla que rezaba ESCENA DEL CRIMEN.  
  
—Podríamos colarnos por debajo —propuse—. Aunque la policía nos vea, pensará que solo queremos verlo porque es algo truculento. Por una apuesta, por ejemplo.  
  
—No vale la pena. Ya sabemos que todo terminó aquí. Lo que tenemos que averiguar es dónde empezó.  
  
Recorrimos el barrio buscando lugares a los que podría acudir un vampiro para acechar a una posible víctima. Los letreros de neón de una marca de cerveza que colgaban del ventanal de un bar nos sirvieron de guía.  
  
—Voy a entrar ahí para echar un vistazo a la gente —dijo Louis.  
  
—Querrás decir vamos a entrar.  
  
—No. —Cuando le lancé una mirada asesina, suspiró—. Oye, los dos somos demasiado jóvenes para entrar legalmente en un bar. Pero yo tengo veinte años y puedo pasar por más. Tú, en cambio, tienes diecisiete…  
  
—¡Solo me faltan dos semanas para los dieciocho!  
  
—… y aparentas diecisiete. Si entro yo solo, es probable que nadie intente echarme. Si entras tú conmigo, existe un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades, tirando largo, de que el camarero nos permita quedarnos. Además, vestido así… —Louis echó una mirada de aprobación a mi ropa ajustada que hizo que se esbozara una pequeña sonrisa en mi cara— llamarías demasiado la atención.  
  
—Caray, visto así…  
  
Me besó con dulzura y coloqué las manos sobre su pecho. Me gustaba sentir el movimiento de su respiración.  
  
—Busca algo de comer, ¿vale? —murmuró—. Hace dos días que hemos agotado las provisiones de Liam. Debes de estar hambriento.  
  
Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba pasando sin sangre.  
  
—He tomado alguna que otra cosa —mentí—. No te preocupes.  
  
Me clavó una mirada extraña y pensé que había dejado ver mi nerviosismo. Pero Louis me besó en la frente y se encaminó al bar sin decir nada más.  
  
«La verdad es que debería comer algo». Miré a mi alrededor en busca de algún indicio de vida. El hecho de que no hubiera deseado sangre probablemente no fuera importante. Después de todo, los humanos perdían el apetito cuando enfermaban. Lo más seguro es que tuviera un principio de gripe, y en lugar de mostrar síntomas humanos tenía síntomas vampíricos. Debía asegurarme de beber mucha sangre para ponerme bien.  
  
Los callejones son buenos lugares para encontrar comida, tanto para las pequeñas alimañas como para sus depredadores. En menos de dos minutos oí un correteo detrás de un cubo de basura. Arrugando la nariz contra el terrible hedor, rodeé rápidamente el cubo y agarré… una rata, una rata pequeña que se retorció entre mis dedos. Olía tan mal como su entorno y preferí no imaginar dónde había estado.  
  
«Antes no te molestaban esas cosas —me dije—. ¿Te acuerdas de las palomas de Nueva York? Básicamente, son ratas voladoras». Antes, mi avidez de sangre me había hecho pasar por alto ese detalle. Sin apetito ninguno, me resultaba mucho más difícil.  
  
Mientras la rata se retorcía en mi mano, le dije:  
  
—Lo siento. —Y antes de que pudiera echarme atrás mordí con fuerza.  
  
La sangre penetró en mi boca, pero la encontré… insulsa. Desaborida. Como un sucedáneo malo. Me obligué a engullir los cuatro tragos que la rata tenía para ofrecer, pero no me supo a nada. De hecho, la encontré más bien desagradable. Me acordé del día que Louis probó la sangre y de la cara de asco que puso mientras la escupía. Ahora podía entender cómo se sintió.  
  
Arrojé el cadáver de la rata al cubo de la basura y saqué apresuradamente del bolsillo unas pastillas de menta. Lo último que deseaba era tener aliento a rata.  
  
Pero las pastillas de menta tampoco me supieron a nada. A lo mejor no había reparado en ello porque últimamente Louis y yo solo consumíamos insípida comida de microondas, pero el caso es que la comida de los humanos tampoco me sabía bien.  
  
«¿Qué me pasa?».  
  
—¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Desperté de mi ensimismamiento. La voz que acababa de oír —una voz de mujer— se encontraba aproximadamente a una manzana de distancia. Con mi oído vampírico percibía cada palabra con la misma nitidez que si me hallara a solo unos metros.  
  
—No me pasa nada —dijo la voz suave de un hombre—. Tampoco a ti te pasa nada, por lo que puedo oler.  
  
—Yo no huelo mal —replicó ella—. Lo que pasa es que tus dientes…  
  
—¿Qué? ¿No serás de esas mujeres superficiales que solo se guían por las apariencias?  
  
Cogí una estaca del pantalón y corrí hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces. Confié en que también Louis estuviera siguiendo a ese tipo, porque yo tenía muy pocas probabilidades de llegar a tiempo. Mis botas martilleaban la acera y lamenté no haber elegido algo más silencioso y práctico. Por otro lado, sospechaba que el vampiro estaba demasiado distraído para oírme.  
  
Cuando llegué a la esquina, me detuve y asomé la cabeza. Alcanzaba a ver sus siluetas dibujadas contra la luz de una farola. Hacía unos minutos que había anochecido. El vampiro era bajo pero fuerte y corpulento, mientras que la mujer era diminuta y apenas le llegaba al hombro.  
  
—Me estás poniendo nerviosa —dijo, tratando de darle un tono coqueto a sus palabras, aunque yo sabía que hablaba en serio. No quería reconocer que estaba asustada. Era una de las primeras cosas a las que los vampiros sacaban partido: la resistencia de la gente a creer que podía hallarse en la peor de las situaciones.  
  
El vampiro se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, con los brazos a ambos lados de la mujer, prácticamente reteniéndola contra la pared de ladrillo.  
  
—Solo estoy intentando excitarte. Acelerarte las pulsaciones.  
  
—¿Sí? —La mujer sonrió débilmente.  
  
—Oh, sí.  
  
Había tenido suficiente. Aunque no esperaba poder asustar al tipo, me dije que por lo menos podía sorprenderle. Quizá bastara con eso.  
  
Sostuve la estaca en alto, en posición de lucha, doblé la esquina y dije:  
  
—Apártate de ella.  
  
El vampiro me miró y sonrió con suficiencia. Adiós al efecto sorpresa.  
  
—¿O qué, criatura?  
  
—O te paralizaré con esto. Y tu suerte habrá terminado.  
  
El vampiro me miró con cierto asombro; había comprendido, por mi precisa descripción de lo que las estacas hacían a los vampiros, que sabía de lo que hablaba. Ésa era más o menos la idea. Pero resultó mucho menos intimidante de lo que había previsto.  
  
—Puedes intentarlo.  
  
—Un momento —dijo la mujer—. ¿Vosotros dos os conocéis?  
  
—Estamos a punto de hacerlo.  
  
El vampiro apartó los brazos de la pared y la mujer tuvo la sensatez de echar a correr. El martilleo de sus pasos contra la acera se perdió en la distancia. El vampiro caminó pavoneándose hacia mí. Aunque era bajo, su sombra, proyectada por la farola, se extendió alargada sobre mí.  
  
«Louis —pensé—, ahora sería el momento idóneo para que te largaras del bar y vinieras a buscarme».  
  
El vampiro se detuvo.  
  
—No hueles a humano.  
  
Enarqué una ceja. Finalmente gozaba de su atención. A todos los demás vampiros que había conocido les impresionaba el hecho de que fuera hijo de vampiros.  
  
Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
  
—La sangre es sangre, qué diantre. ¿A quién le importa de dónde venga?  
  
«Mierda».  
  
Entonces oí una voz.  
  
—A ti te va a importar cuando venga de ti.  
  
—¡Louis! —grité.  
  
En cuanto lo vislumbré en la entrada del callejón, Louis corrió directamente hacia el vampiro. Y se olvidaron de mí. El vampiro giró sobre sus talones y se abalanzó sobre Louis, que lo esquivó y le clavó los dos puños juntos en la espalda, derribándolo.  
  
Que esos dos se hubieran olvidado de mí no significaba que yo tuviera que olvidarme de ellos. Agarré un ladrillo roto del suelo y se lo arrojé al vampiro con todas mis fuerzas. Mi puntería había mejorado gracias a mi entrenamiento con la Cruz Negra; el ladrillo le dio en toda la barriga. Se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos brillaron inquietantemente bajo la luz de la farola, como los de un felino.  
  
—Márchate —le supliqué—. Márchate de la ciudad para siempre. Así no tendremos que matarte.  
  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que podríais matarme? —gruñó el vampiro.  
  
Louis lo embistió y cayeron rodando al suelo. Tenía todas las de perder; la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo siempre beneficiaba al vampiro, porque el arma más poderosa de un vampiro eran los colmillos. Corrí hacia ellos, decidido a ayudar.  
  
—Eres más fuerte que un humano —jadeó el vampiro.  
  
—Soy humano —replicó Louis.  
  
El vampiro esbozó una sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con la desesperada situación en la que se hallaba, lo que la hacía aún más aterradora.  
  
—He oído que alguien anda buscando a uno de nuestros bebés —susurró a Louis—. Uno de los poderosos de mi tribu. Una dama llamada Charity. ¿La conoces?  
  
«La tribu de Charity». Sentí una oleada de pánico.  
  
—Conozco a Charity. De hecho, yo mismo le clavé una estaca —dijo Louis mientras intentaba retorcerle el brazo—. ¿Crees que no puedo clavártela a ti también? Te vas a llevar una sorpresa. —Pero Louis no podía vencerle. Estaban demasiado igualados. Ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de ir a buscar sus estacas. El vampiro podía girar las tornas en cualquier momento.  
  
Eso significaba que estaba en mis manos salvarle.  
  
«¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo realmente clavar una estaca a otro vampiro?». Me parecía tan imposible, tan salvaje. Pero si era la única forma de salvar a Louis tendría que sacar coraje de donde fuera.  
  
La mano me tembló cuando me acerqué a ellos. Tenía la palma empapada en sudor, lo que me impedía sujetar la estaca con firmeza. Si pudiera tener un blanco claro, el camino despejado para dar el golpe…  
  
El miedo y los nervios se sumaron a mis náuseas y el mundo se tambaleó a mis pies. No me desmayé, pero perdí el equilibrio y tuve que aferrarme a la pared para no caer. La estaca se estrelló contra el suelo; no podía sostenerla.  
  
—¿Harry? —Louis me miró con cara de terror.  
  
El vampiro aprovechó el momento para propinarle un empujón, y Louis cayó al suelo. Horrorizado, me lancé hacia ellos; si el vampiro pensaba embestir de nuevo a Louis, encontraría la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo. Pero el vampiro se lo repensó y huyó, dejándonos solos en el callejón.  
  
Louis se arrastró hacia mí. Yo estaba a cuatro patas, en medio de la basura, y el olor era tan insoportable que pensé que iba a vomitar. La cabeza me pesaba demasiado para poder levantarla. Las puntas de mis cabellos se paseaban por un líquido que prefería no identificar.  
  
—Estoy bien —dije débilmente.  
  
—Y un cuerno. —Louis me atrajo hacia sí para que pudiera apoyarme en su hombro. Estábamos de rodillas, debajo de la farola. Dentro de mi pecho, mi corazón se agitaba como un pájaro luchando por liberarse—. Harry, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
—No lo sé. —La dura luz de la farola lo había teñido todo de tonos grises, como si estuviéramos en una película en blanco y negro—. ¿Crees… crees que el vampiro se marchará de la ciudad?  
  
—No te preocupes de eso ahora. Voy a cuidar de ti.  
  
Louis me apretó contra su pecho. Una fría gota de lluvia en la mejilla, luego otra en la pantorrilla, me bastaron para saber que estaba a punto de caer una tormenta de verano. Ninguno de los dos nos movimos cuando la lluvia arreció, empapándonos y aplastándome el pelo. A Louis no parecía importarle, y en lo que a mí respectaba…  
  
No tenía fuerzas para moverme.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis me ahuecó las almohadas y me cubrió con la colcha.  
  
—¿Seguro que estás bien? —dijo aproximadamente por enésima vez en las últimas dos horas.  
  
—Necesito descansar, eso es todo. —Quería que se tranquilizara; había estado muy preocupado durante todo el trayecto a casa, meciéndome en sus brazos y acariciándome el pelo mientras el autobús avanzaba dando tumbos bajo la lluvia. Fuera la tormenta rugía, haciendo vibrar las botellas de vino con sus truenos—. Ése vampiro conoce a Charity. Seguro que le habla de nosotros.  
  
—Por eso nunca volveremos a patrullar en esta ciudad. —Louis se volvió cuando un rayo cayó cerca, y pude imaginármelo contando en silencio uno, dos… La tormenta estaba cerca.  
  
Me llevé una mano a la frente: o estaba caliente, o tenía la mano fría. Todavía llevaba el pelo húmedo, lo cual no era ninguna ayuda.  
  
—¿No has comido lo bastante hoy? —Se puso a frotarme las manos para intentar calentarlas. Parecía como si no pudiera descansar ni pensar con claridad hasta que hubiera reparado lo que andaba mal.  
  
No me sentía con fuerzas para reconocerme a mí mismo, y menos aún a Louis, que podía tener algo serio.  
  
—Estaré bien cuando haya dormido un poco, ya lo verás.  
  
—¿Necesitas sangre? —Me apretó alentadoramente las manos, como si estuviera hablando de sorprenderme con una caja de bombones. Habíamos recorrido un gran trecho desde los tiempos en que flipaba por el hecho de que yo fuera un vampiro.  
  
—Ya he comido. —Ahora mismo no podía pensar ni en la sangre. La idea de ingerir algo, y no digamos sangre, me producía náuseas.  
  
Louis no dijo nada más, pero yo sabía que seguía preocupado. Quería hacerme más preguntas y yo no quería que me las hiciera. Quería hacer ver que nada de eso había ocurrido. Necesitaba hacerlo, aunque solo fuera durante un rato.  
  
Respiré aliviado cuando se limitó a decir:  
  
—De acuerdo. —Y se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla. Cerré los ojos e imaginé que estaba bien, que esa bodega era una casa de verdad y que allí íbamos a vivir felices para siempre.  
  
Al día siguiente Louis dejó de inquietarse por mi desvanecimiento, pero insistió en que esperara un tiempo antes de volver a salir a buscar trabajo.  
  
—Estás agotado. —Algo en su tono me dijo que había llegado a la conclusión de lo que me pasaba, y decidí creerlo también—. Después del incendio de Medianoche y de la Cruz Negra, casi no has tenido tiempo para recuperar fuerzas.  
  
—Tú tampoco —señalé—, y trabajas muchas horas en el taller.  
  
—Los dos sabemos que tu vida ha cambiado más que la mía. —Louis se encogió de hombros—. En serio, necesitas un descanso. Tómatelo. Yo cuidaré de los dos durante un par de semanas.  
  
El dinero que traía del taller no era mucho; Louis trabajaba muchas horas los días que le llamaban, pero cobraba en negro y eso significaba que podían pagarle por debajo del salario mínimo. Por el momento bastaba para comprar comida y pagar los billetes de autobús, con un pequeño sobrante, pero apenas habíamos comenzado a apartar dinero para pagar a Grimmy y Niall. Yo había empezado a buscar en los diarios un apartamento de alquiler para cuando la familia de Niall regresara de la Toscana, pero no daba crédito a lo caros que eran, incluso los más pequeños. Aunque Niall nos dejara quedarnos con las cosas del desván, antes o después tendríamos que comprar más muebles y ropa y puede que un coche. Ignoraba cómo íbamos a apañárnoslas.  
  
Sin embargo, veía la determinación en la cara de Louis. Estaba tan entregado a hacer que lo nuestro funcionara que le quise todavía más.  
  
—Una semana —dije. Seguro que no necesitaba más para reponerme.  
  
—Dejémoslo en una semana y media. No querrás empezar a trabajar el próximo lunes, ¿verdad?  
  
El día que cumpliría dieciocho años. No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado. Por suerte, Louis se había acordado por los dos.  
  
De modo que durante una semana me di la gran vida. Había pequeñas tareas, como fregar los platos y reunir la ropa sucia para llevarla a la lavandería el fin de semana, pero la mayoría de los días, mientras Louis estaba en el taller, los pasaba solo y con muy poco que hacer. Al fin tenía la sensación de estar de vacaciones estivales. Me lo tomaba con mucha calma, tal y como había convenido con Louis. Aunque salía a dar algún que otro paseo, veía muchos DVD, leía la ecléctica colección de libros que Niall nos había seleccionado y echaba largas siestas. Después de cuatro días sin sufrir mareos, me dije que ya no tenía motivos para preocuparme.  
  
Hasta que un día, durante una cabezada después de comer, se me coló un sueño.  
  
“ —¿Significan algo estos sueños? —pregunté.  
  
La espectro sonrió.  
  
—Veo que finalmente empiezas a comprenderlo.  
  
Estábamos en el tejado de la Academia Medianoche. Era temprano, una mañana fría y neblinosa, y sabía que no estábamos solos a pesar de que únicamente podía verla a ella. Arriba, el cielo se mostraba lechoso y gris, como la neblina de abajo; parecía que lo único sólido en el mundo fueran las piedras del internado sobresaliendo, oscuras y reales. Las siluetas de las gárgolas gruñían a nuestro alrededor.  
  
—Entonces es cierto que me hablas a través de mis sueños —dije.  
  
La espectro negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Volveremos a vernos pronto. Pero todavía no sé nada sobre ese encuentro.  
  
—¿Cómo es posible?  
  
—Yo no estoy prediciendo nuestro futuro —respondió la espectro—. Eres tú el que lo ve, no yo.  
  
¿Yo podía predecir el futuro? Me costaba creerlo teniendo en cuenta la de desagradables sorpresas que me había llevado.  
  
—Creo que no son más que sueños. No debo prestarles ninguna atención.  
  
La espectro se elevó en el aire y al principio pensé que era porque quería irse. Entonces me percaté de que yo también estaba flotando. Ya no tenía el tejado bajo mis pies, pero no me asusté.  
  
La espectro me miró con una tristeza indescriptible.  
  
—Pronto tendrás que afrontar la verdad, Harry. Las mentiras no podrán protegerte mucho más tiempo.  
  
Subía más deprisa que yo, aunque yo alargaba los brazos en un vano esfuerzo por acelerar mi ascenso.  
  
—¡Espera! —grité—. ¡Espera!”  
  
  
Me desperté en el sofá. Era la primera vez que después de soñar con la espectro no estaba asustado. Si acaso, me sentía más tranquilo que antes.  
  
Ver el futuro… Estaba claro que no era vidente ni nada parecido, pero algunos de mis sueños habían terminado ocurriendo, como las flores negras que luego aparecieron en el colgante que Louis me regaló, o Charity ayudando a prender fuego a la Academia Medianoche. Más tarde tendría que pensar detenidamente en eso, preguntarme realmente qué intentaban decirme mis sueños sobre el futuro.  
  
Pero en lo que más pensaba era en lo último que me había dicho la espectro: «Las mentiras no podrán protegerte mucho más tiempo».  
  
—Me siento como un idiota con los ojos vendados —dije—. ¿Está toda la gente del autobús mirándonos como si estuviéramos majaras?  
  
Cuando intenté quitarme el pañuelo, Louis me agarró juguetonamente las manos para impedirlo.  
  
—En realidad se están riendo, porque saben que estoy intentando darte una sorpresa.  
  
—¡No necesito una sorpresa! —Protestaba únicamente para que insistiera. La verdad es que me encantaba la idea de que Louis hubiera organizado algo especial por mi cumpleaños.  
  
—Ya casi estamos —dijo—. Cógete a mí.  
  
Finalmente llegamos a nuestra parada y Louis me ayudó a bajar. La fuerte luz del sol aclaró ligeramente el pañuelo, de un color turquesa suave que me dije que siempre me gustaría porque me recordaría a ese día.  
  
—¿Listo? —Louis procedió a deshacer el nudo. Cuando el pañuelo cayó, empecé a dar saltos de alegría. Estábamos delante de un museo, pero no de un museo cualquiera.  
  
—El Instituto Franklin —dije—. El planetario.  
  
Louis esbozó una sonrisa de soslayo.  
  
—Pensé que te gustaría.  
  
—¡Me encanta!  
  
Había perdido el telescopio en el incendio del internado. Desde entonces, con tanto ir y venir no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar las estrellas, y lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Esto sería lo más parecido. Me encantaba que Louis hubiera pensado en ello; era, sin duda, el mejor regalo imaginable.  
  
Entramos y dimos una vuelta antes de que comenzara el siguiente pase. Trepamos por una enorme reproducción de un corazón humano que latía con tanta fuerza que nos hizo reír. Pero lo mejor fue cuando entramos en el planetario propiamente dicho.  
  
Yo adoraba los planetarios. Eran grandes, tranquilos y silenciosos, con un techo alto y abovedado; me traían a la memoria la presencia de algo realmente infinito, realmente bello. Siempre me preguntaba si era la misma sensación que producían las catedrales en la gente que podía visitarlas.  
  
Louis y yo ocupamos nuestros asientos. Me disponía a señalarle una divertida camiseta que llevaba otro espectador cuando dijo:  
  
—Será mejor que lo haga antes de que apaguen las luces.  
  
—¿Hacer qué?  
  
De su bolsillo sacó una preciosa pulsera de coral rojo. Mientras yo la contemplaba con asombro, dijo:  
  
—¿Te gusta? No sabía muy bien qué podría gustarte, así que opté por algo del estilo del colgante. Sé que te gusta llevar joyas.  
  
—Es… increíble. —El cincelado de esta pulsera era más delicado aún que el del colgante de azabache. Dragones chinos serpenteaban entre los eslabones de plata que unían los óvalos de coral. Aunque me moría de ganas de ponérmela, tuve que decir—: Louis, me encanta, pero…  
  
—No quiero oírte mencionar el dinero —replicó muy serio—. Devolveré a los chicos hasta el último céntimo, no me importa lo que tarde, pero tú eres mi chico y vas a tener un regalo de cumpleaños. Algo que esté a tu altura.  
  
Otra vez era su orgullo el que hablaba, pero había algo más. No podía seguir discutiendo con él. En lugar de eso, le abracé con fuerza.  
  
Me puso la pulsera.  
  
—Ya está —dijo con la voz ronca—. Feliz cumpleaños.  
  
—Te quiero.  
  
—Y yo a ti.  
  
Las luces se apagaron y el «cielo» resplandeció con miles de estrellas fulgurantes. Louis y yo nos reclinamos en nuestros asientos, cogidos de la mano, mientras el narrador procedía a hablarnos de las supernovas. Notaba el coral y la plata de la pulsera en la muñeca, frescos y pesados. Ya no la sentía como una pertenencia más, sino como una parte de mí. Un talismán. Un vínculo entre Louis y yo, como el colgante.  
  
«Quiere cuidar de mí —pensé—. Quiere protegerme, cueste lo que cueste».  
  
«Las mentiras no podrán protegerte mucho más tiempo».  
  
Me equivocaba al seguir buscando protección, al seguir contando con que Louis afrontara solo la mayor parte de nuestras dificultades, o al depender de él para conseguir sangre. Y me equivocaba al esconderme detrás de mentiras. Louis merecía un compañero a su altura en nuestra lucha por estar juntos. Eso significaba que merecía saber la verdad.  
  
Sobre nuestras cabezas, el zoom se acercó a una estrella, un gigante próximo al final de su vida. Brillaba con un rojo intenso, más oscuro que la sangre, y su superficie gaseosa se agitaba vehementemente, como las aguas del mar durante una tempestad.  
  
—Lou —susurré muy bajito para no molestar a los demás—, tengo que contarte algo.  
  
Se volvió ligeramente hacia mí. La estrella agonizante le teñía la cara de rojo.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Cuando me mareé, el día de la cacería, no era la primera vez que me pasaba.  
  
La estrella pasó a supernova, explotando con un espectacular resplandor blanco. Durante un instante el planetario se iluminó y pude ver el desconcierto y la preocupación en la cara de Louis mientras la gente exclamaba a nuestro alrededor.  
  
—Harry, ¿de qué estás hablando?  
  
—Empecé a sufrir mareos al poco tiempo de ingresar en el comando de la Cruz Negra. Cada vez son más frecuentes e intensos, y ya no me apetece comer, o mejor dicho, beber. Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no quería preocuparte.  
  
Louis abrió la boca para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Era consciente de que no sabía si dar prioridad a su enfado o a su preocupación. Yo no le reprochaba ni una cosa ni la otra, pero no por eso resultaba fácil presenciarlos.  
  
Al final solo dijo:  
  
—Lo superaremos.  
  
Asentí, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y contemplé la nueva nebulosa que se abría por encima de nuestras cabezas como una flor celeste. Aunque sabía que no había resuelto el problema por el simple hecho de haberlo compartido, al menos no tenía que seguir arrastrando el secreto. Ahora podía celebrar mi cumpleaños como Louis había planeado, contemplando las estrellas.  
  
Cuando el espectáculo terminó y se encendieron las luces, salimos del planetario parpadeando.  
  
—Ha sido precioso —dije—. Gracias por traerme aquí.  
  
—De nada. —Louis parecía distraído.  
  
—No puedes pensar en eso ahora, ¿verdad? —Cuando negó con la cabeza, suspiré—. Será mejor que hablemos.  
  
Cuando salimos, anochecía. En lugar de ir directamente a la parada de autobús, echamos a andar por la acera. Era un barrio agradable, con muchos museos, casas grandes y altos árboles centenarios con ramas gruesas que la brisa mecía suavemente. Nuestro paseo nos llevó por la margen de un parque, donde había otras personas caminando y paseando a sus perros.  
  
Lo primero que Louis dijo fue:  
  
—¿Qué crees que es? ¿Lo sabes?  
  
—No sé nada a ciencia cierta, pero… —Titubeé. Era difícil expresarlo con palabras—. No dejo de recordar algo que mi madre me dijo en una ocasión. De hecho, la noche que te mordí por primera vez.  
  
—¿Qué dijo?  
  
Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no teníamos a nadie cerca. Había algunas personas paseando detrás, a unos metros de nosotros, con ropas estridentes y mucho maquillaje, pero estaban charlando muy alto y no podían oírnos.  
  
—Dijo que ahora que había probado la sangre humana, había girado el reloj de arena. Que no podía seguir eternamente siendo como era, mitad humano, mitad vampiro. Dijo que el vampiro dentro de mí se haría más fuerte y que al final tendría que… —No podía decir «matar» en público—. Tendría que llevar la transformación hasta el final.  
  
—¿Y nunca te dijeron qué pasaría si no lo hacías? —preguntó Louis.  
  
Sacudí la cabeza.  
  
—Se lo pregunté miles de veces, pero se comportaban como si eso no fuera una opción. Tampoco dijeron cuánto tiempo me quedaba. Ahora estoy empezando a preguntármelo.  
  
—¿Crees que tu cuerpo está indicándote que tienes que matar a alguien?  
  
—Chist. —Otro grupo de gente, puede que un poco mayor, pero con una pinta igualmente alocada, se acercaba por una calle lateral. No tardaríamos en cruzarnos—. ¿Tienes que hablar tan alto?  
  
Louis ralentizó el paso.  
  
—¿Cómo te encuentras en estos momentos?  
  
—¿Ahora mismo? Bien, creo, pero…  
  
—Bien. Prepárate para correr.  
  
—¿De qué estás hablando? —Entonces vi lo que Louis había visto: un tercer grupo de gente, todos vestidos con harapos similares, se acercaba por la otra acera. No era una casualidad. Nos estaban rodeando.  
  
Entonces reconocí a un hombre del tercer grupo, un tipo de perfil aguileño, piel blanca como la mía y largas rastas rojizas. «Shepherd».  
  
—Ése tío —dije— caza para Charity.  
  
Louis me apretó la mano.  
  
—A la parada del autobús. Ya.  
  
Empezamos a correr. En cuanto dimos dos pasos, los vampiros que nos rodeaban dejaron de fingir que estaban simplemente paseando y se dieron la vuelta con la misma rapidez que una bandada de pájaros. Ya no reían.  
  
Louis aceleró el paso, aprovechando su impulso para tirar de los dos. Yo me aferré a su mano con todas mis fuerzas, pero no podía correr tan deprisa como él. Antes siempre le ganaba. Ahora ya no.  
  
Las pisadas a nuestra espalda sonaban cada vez más fuertes y próximas. Podía oír el tintineo de sus pulseras y cinturones. Louis seguía intentando tirar de mí, pero yo corría muy despacio, y a esas alturas los dos sabíamos que no llegaríamos a la parada del autobús a tiempo. Así pues, me solté y giré hacia la derecha.  
  
—¡Harry! —gritó Louis, pero no me di la vuelta.  
  
Había dado por sentado que los vampiros se dividirían en dos grupos, uno para perseguir a Louis y otro para perseguirme a mí. Louis conseguiría huir de sus perseguidores, y yo… bueno, si solo tenía que vérmelas con la mitad quizá tuviera alguna posibilidad. En lugar de eso, a juzgar por el clamor, todos venían a por mí.  
  
«¡Louis, te lo ruego, huye!». No me atreví a mirar atrás para comprobar si lo estaba haciendo. Los tenía muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que…  
  
Una mano me agarró del brazo y me obligó a girar. Tropecé y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, pero Shepherd me sostuvo.  
  
—Sonríe —susurró—. Queremos que la gente piense que solo somos unos críos jugando al escondite. Sonríe y haz que sea eso lo que piensen, o, de lo contrario, te haremos gritar.  
  
Ellos eran diez y yo uno. Sonreí. Vi a una pareja joven con un cochecito encogerse de hombros y continuar su camino, convencida de que no pasaba nada.  
  
—¡Suéltalo!  
  
Louis se abrió paso entre los vampiros a codazos, como si fueran una panda de gamberros. Nadie se le encaró, pero Shepherd no me soltó.  
  
—Una de dos, o nos lo llevamos a dar un paseo, o nos lo cargamos aquí mismo. Sabes que podemos hacerlo. Tampoco sería un problema para nosotros eliminarte a ti también.  
  
No teníamos estacas ni agua bendita ni ninguna otra arma. Habíamos salido a celebrar mi cumpleaños, no a luchar. Louis me miró y comprendí que se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.  
  
—De modo que tienes dos opciones, cazador. Sumarte al paseo o volverte a casa como un buen chico —prosiguió Shepherd.  
  
—Lou, por favor —le supliqué—. Solo me quieren a mí.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Yo voy donde vayas tú.  
  
Giramos por una calle algo menos transitada y nos metieron en la parte trasera de un camión. Durante unos segundos pensé en nuestra fuga de la Cruz Negra, pero esa esperanza murió al instante. Ésta vez Perrie no estaba aquí para ayudarnos, y la cabina del camión estaba completamente separada de la caja metálica donde nos habían metido. Cuando cerraron las puertas, nos quedamos a oscuras, con excepción de algunas rendijas de luz en las esquinas de las puertas.  
  
Antes gozaba de una visión nocturna excelente, pero ahora estaba empezando a perderla.  
  
—Aguanta, Harry. —Louis me abrazó cuando el camión se puso en marcha—. Vamos a tener que pensar en algo antes de que vuelvan a abrir esas puertas.  
  
—Son demasiados —dije—. Y seguro que nos llevan a un lugar donde podrán controlarnos mejor.  
  
—Lo sé. Pero allí fuera no podíamos hacer nada. Tenemos que confiar en que la próxima situación nos sea más propicia.  
  
Me parecía del todo imposible, pero traté de seguir el ejemplo de Louis y pensar como un luchador.  
  
Tuve la impresión de que tardábamos muchísimo en llegar a nuestro destino: un extenso edificio de una sola planta que parecía un gimnasio abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía algunas ventanas rotas y grafitis en las paredes. El edificio estaba esperando a ser derribado y, por lo visto, algunos vampiros habían decidido aprovechar la demora. Nos sacaron del camión, cada uno de los dos flanqueado por cuatro vampiros.  
  
—Iremos a la piscina —dijo Shepherd.  
  
Louis y yo nos miramos; sabía que me estaba diciendo que buscara cualquier cosa que pudiéramos utilizar como arma o como vía de escape. Yo ignoraba cómo íbamos a eliminar de golpe a tantos vampiros, pero era importante que permaneciéramos atentos.  
  
La zona de la piscina estaba aún más deteriorada. Cuando entramos, enseguida me di cuenta de que era el lugar que los vampiros habían elegido como refugio. Había botellas de cerveza desparramadas por el suelo y las repisas de las ventanas, y basura amontonada en los rincones. Olía a cigarrillos. En el centro estaba la piscina, sin agua desde hacía mucho; el trampolín pendía, abandonado, en lo alto, con una telaraña colgando de la punta.  
  
Al principio pensé que no había nadie. Entonces una figura solitaria se removió en un rincón. Alguien vestido con harapos había estado durmiendo en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, y yo lo había confundido con una pila de basura.  
  
La figura se retiró el desaliñado pelo de la cara y se nos quedó mirando fijamente. Pese a la distancia, enseguida la reconocí. Desde nuestra captura habíamos sabido ante quién nos llevaban, pero no por eso fue más fácil hacerle frente.  
  
—Charity —susurró Louis.


	17. Chapter 17

Charity se acercó a nosotros. Llevaba suelta su melena rizada, lo que hacía parecer aún más joven. Lucía un vestido de algodón sin mangas que en otros tiempos probablemente fue blanco pero que ahora estaba gris y manchado de sangre. Iba descalza y tenía el esmalte rojo de las uñas descascarillado. Pensé en una niña recién despertada de su siesta, aturdida y malhumorada.  
  
—Les has traído aquí —dijo a Shepherd—, a nuestra casa.  
  
—¿No querías encontrar al chico? Pues aquí lo tienes. —Shepherd sonrió. Estaba tan satisfecho con su trabajo que no reparó en el malestar de Charity.  
  
Charity se tiró del pelo y frunció el ceño.  
  
—También has traído al otro.  
  
—Así es —dijo Louis—. ¿Me echabas de menos?  
  
Charity se bajó el escote del vestido lo justo para dejar al descubierto la cicatriz rosada con forma de estrella que tenía encima del corazón, consecuencia de la estaca que Louis le había clavado durante el incendio de Medianoche. Las heridas de estaca eran las únicas que dejaban marcas permanentes en los vampiros. Deslizó un dedo por el borde de la estrella.  
  
—Pienso en ti todos los días.  
  
«Genial —pensé—. Está obsesionada con los dos». Me interpuse entre ella y Louis, quedando a un par de metros de Charity.  
  
—¿Qué quieres, Charity? Es muy probable que Grimmy se haya ido ya de Nueva York, por lo que no puedo contarte nada.  
  
—He estado meditándolo —dijo—. Creo que la mejor forma de encontrar a Grimmy es… no buscándole. Hacerle venir hasta mí. ¿Y qué mejor manera de conseguirlo que reteniendo algo que desea?  
  
Me estremecí al comprender que estaba hablando de mí.  
  
—No deseo unirme a tu tribu —dije. Mi voz sonaba clara y firme, todo lo contrario de cómo me sentía.  
  
—Si bastara con desear… —replicó.  
  
Se acabó. No teníamos escapatoria. Louis y yo solo éramos dos y estábamos rodeados. Charity iba a convertirme en vampiro. Ésta noche moriría.  
  
Traté de convencerme de que no era lo peor que podía ocurrirme. Me había pasado la vida esperando convertirme en vampiro algún día. A lo mejor sentiría una extraña conexión con Charity. Era lo que pasaba cuando un vampiro viejo transformaba a alguien en vampiro. Pero yo seguiría siendo el mismo. Louis me aceptaba tal como era, de modo que seguiríamos queriéndonos. Tampoco sería tan malo, ¿no?  
  
Pero yo habría querido elegir, decidir por mí mismo en qué iba a convertirme, la existencia que iba a llevar. Quería ser libre, y ya no lo sería.  
  
—De acuerdo —dije, parpadeando deprisa con la esperanza de que no reparara en mis lágrimas—. No puedo detenerte, pero deja que Louis se vaya.  
  
—Harry —suplicó Louis.  
  
Fui incapaz de mirarle. Seguí mirando fijamente a Charity, que abrió los ojos como platos, decepcionada. Se diría que quería que me alegrara de convertirme en vampiro. ¿Cómo podía esperar algo así? ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera que la detestaba?  
  
—¿Quieres obligarme a hacerlo? ¿Crees que eso te hará sentirte más fuerte, que te convencerá de que le estás arrebatando algo a Grimmy? En ese caso, adelante.  
  
—Él no es el chico de Grimmy —dijo Louis elevando la voz—. Es mi chico.  
  
No podría haber dicho nada peor.  
  
—¿Tuyo? —Charity juntó las manos. En una muñeca lucía una pulsera elástica de la que solo quedaban algunas cuentas, una versión barata y estropeada de mi pulsera de coral—. Si Harry es tuyo, quiere decir que tú eres suyo.  
  
Me acerqué más a ella para que desviara la mirada de Louis.  
  
—Deja a Louis fuera de esto.  
  
—¿Cómo voy a dejarlo fuera si os pertenecéis el uno al otro? Lo que yo te haga a ti le afecta a él. Y lo que le haga a él te afecta a ti.  
  
Agitó una mano. Shepherd y otro vampiro agarraron a Louis por detrás y le obligaron a retroceder. Louis le clavó a Shepherd un codazo en las costillas tan fuerte que lo doblegó, y por un momento logró soltarse. Se llevó una mano a la cintura, donde durante tantos años había llevado una estaca. Fue un acto reflejo inútil, un vestigio de la vida que había dejado atrás.  
  
Shepherd se recuperó y un tercer vampiro acudió en su ayuda. Louis luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero eran demasiados.  
  
—¿Qué hacéis? —grité, forcejando con las manos que me retenían—. ¡Soltadle!  
  
—Tú decidirás su destino —dijo Charity—. Tú y solo tú.  
  
—Grimmy siempre decía que los vampiros no pueden cambiar, que ese era el drama de su… de nuestra condición. —Me producía amargura incluirme en el grupo de Charity, reconocer que muy pronto no existiría diferencia alguna entre ella y yo—. Ésa es la única razón de que todavía te quisiera, Charity. Pensaba que no habías cambiado, pero sí lo has hecho. Te has convertido en un monstruo.  
  
Charity sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Mi pobre hermano nunca entendió nada. Yo no he cambiado. Siempre he sido así, incluso cuando estaba viva. —Tenía la mirada lejana, en el pasado, en gente que ya no estaba—. Lo que pasa es que ahora tengo el valor de actuar.  
  
—Éste tío es fuerte —gritó Shepherd mientras seguía forcejeando con Louis—. Demasiado fuerte.  
  
Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Charity.  
  
—¿Tiene la fuerza de un vampiro? Has bebido su sangre, Harry. ¿Era dulce? Parece un chico dulce. No me importaría un traguito.  
  
—No le muerdas —dije. Ahora me temblaba la voz.  
  
—Si mordiera a Louis y me bebiera toda su sangre —canturreó—, moriría y se convertiría en vampiro. ¿Te prestarías a beber entonces? ¿Para unirte a tu amante?  
  
La abofeteé. La cabeza de Charity giró bruscamente hacia un lado y los demás vampiros se quedaron petrificados, como si no pudieran creer que alguien se hubiera atrevido a pegarle. Charity se llevó su delicada mano a la encendida mejilla. Aparte de eso, actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.  
  
—Me pedirás que te deje unirte a mi tribu —dijo—. Me lo suplicarás.  
  
—¿Qué te hace pensar que algún día…? —Las palabras se me atragantaron cuando comprendí lo que planeaba hacer.  
  
—Me lo suplicarás y me ofrecerás tu cuello —susurró—. Porque si no lo haces, mataré a tu chico.  
  
Louis forcejeó de nuevo, pero lo tenían bien cogido, y un vampiro le estaba atando las muñecas y los tobillos con cinta plateada. Shepherd se lo echó entonces al hombro, como si fuera un saco de patatas.  
  
—Sube al trampolín —le ordenó Charity, y Shepherd emprendió el ascenso por la escalera con Louis a cuestas. Charity se acercó al borde de la piscina vacía y la seguí, tratando de comprender qué estaba pasando. Cuando me asomé a la piscina, el corazón me dio un vuelco. La superficie celeste estaba cubierta de manchas de sangre, ya marrones por el paso del tiempo. Al ver el terror en mi cara, Charity suspiró—: A veces, a los que nos aburren les damos la oportunidad de salvarse. Les decimos que si logran sobrevivir a la caída les dejaremos ir. Es divertidísimo verlos en lo alto del trampolín, llorando y suplicando, pero al final todos deciden saltar. Todos prefieren creer que aún les queda una oportunidad de salvarse. Y se tiran. Es una verdadera pena, toda esa sangre desperdiciada.  
  
—Me das asco —dije.  
  
—A veces tardan horas en morir. Días. Un pobre idiota estuvo lloriqueando casi una semana. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que sufrirá Louis? —Los ojos oscuros de Charity brillaron de placer al recordar el sufrimiento de sus víctimas—. Suplica.  
  
—No funcionará. No puedo convertirme en vampira a menos que mate a alguien.  
  
—Si me bebo tu sangre, si te dejo lo suficientemente vacío, tendrás tal necesidad de sangre que atacarás al primer humano que se cruce en tu camino. Te prometo que no te dejaré acercarte a tu amorcito, aunque en ese estado te aseguro que te dará igual.  
  
Pensé en lo desesperado que había estado algunas veces por conseguir sangre, sobre todo durante mi cautiverio con la Cruz Negra. Incluso entonces había estado a punto de perder el control con Louis. No me cabía la menor duda de que lo que Charity decía era cierto.  
  
—No lo hagas, Harry —dijo Louis—. Me matará de todos modos.  
  
—No lo haré, te lo juro. En una ocasión me hiciste un favor. Lo recuerdo muy bien, ¿sabes? —Esbozó otra de sus inocentes sonrisas infantiles—. Puedes elegir, Harry, en serio. Puedes salir de aquí ahora mismo sin un rasguño y seguir con tu vida como… como lo que quiera que seas. Esperaremos a que estés bien lejos antes de tirarlo, para que no tengas que oírlo.  
  
Cerré los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas estar en otra parte. Donde fuera.  
  
Charity continuó:  
  
—O puedes ser un buen chico y suplicarme amablemente que te deje unirte a mi tribu, y dejaremos ir a tu chico. Tendrá que verte morir, naturalmente, o de lo contrario no nos creería. Pero le dejaremos vivir. Tienes mi palabra.  
  
Por increíble que pareciera, la creía. Charity creía en los pactos y las deudas. Además, era una sádica. Si tuviera intención de convertirme en vampiro y matar a Louis de todos modos, o de obligarme a mí a matarlo, lo diría y se deleitaría viéndome sufrir. No, tenía una oportunidad real de salvar a Louis y tenía que aprovecharla.  
  
Lentamente me obligué a decir:  
  
—Por favor.  
  
—¡Harry, no! —Louis se revolvió, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.  
  
Charity me sonrió con suma ternura, como si yo fuera el hijo pródigo que volvía a casa.  
  
—¿Por favor?  
  
—Por favor, déjame unirme a tu tribu. —¿Bastaba con eso? No. Odié cada palabra. Cada latido de mi corazón tenía ahora un valor incalculable, porque sabía que pronto dejaría de sentirlos. Pensé desconsolado que iba a morir el día de mi cumpleaños; como Shakespeare, recordé. Iban a quitarme la vida y tenía que suplicar. Suplicaría por Louis—: Por favor, conviérteme en vampiro.  
  
—¿Quieres quedarte conmigo para siempre? —Charity tomó mi cara entre sus manos—. ¿Seremos hermanos? Así Grimmy verá que eres mío y no suyo. Le demostraremos lo equivocado que está. Por favor, di que sí. Oh, por favor, di que eso es lo que deseas.  
  
Por eso quería Charity que le suplicara, para poder convencerse a sí misma de que esto era auténtico, de que estaba realmente creando una nueva familia. No me quería para vengarse de Grimmy, quería que le reemplazara.  
  
Había empezado a temblar con tanta violencia que sentía que apenas podía mantenerme en pie, pero logré farfullar:  
  
—Sí, eso es lo que deseo. Por favor.  
  
Charity sacó hacia fuera el labio inferior, como una niña consentida.  
  
—Si realmente lo desearas, implorarías. Te arrodillarías.  
  
En esos momentos la odié más de lo que podía odiar a nadie. Pero pensé en Louis y me arrodillé. Las baldosas del suelo, resquebrajadas, me arañaron la piel. Coloqué una mano sobre la pulsera de coral, el último símbolo de amor que Louis me había regalado.  
  
—Por favor, Charity, por favor, quítame la vida.  
  
—Bien —dijo Charity—. No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? —Me sonrió dulcemente y le vi los colmillos. Ya no tardaría mucho.  
  
—¡No lo hagas, Harry! —gritó Louis—. ¡Lucha! ¡Olvídate de mí!  
  
Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y contemplé las vigas de hierro del techo. Las telarañas se columpiaban ociosas, como nubes traviesas. Tenía el cuello a merced de Charity, y supe que ese era el fin de mi vida.  
  
«A partir de ahora seré un vampiro —pensé—. Por favor, que mis padres tengan razón. Por favor, que no sea tan malo».  
  
Mientras Charity posaba una mano en mi cuello vislumbré un extraño titileo en las vigas, como una luz reflejándose en el agua de una piscina. Pero la piscina no tenía agua…  
  
Abrí los ojos como platos.  
  
—No te dolerá mucho —me prometió Charity—. Ya lo verás.  
  
La luz verde azulada se intensificó y se propagó por todo el techo en forma de nubes. Una brisa fría nos envolvió hasta convertir una noche de verano en una noche de invierno. Me recorrió un escalofrío.  
  
—¡Charity! —grito Shepherd—. ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Todos los vampiros estaban mirando al techo, y hasta Louis había dejado de forcejear. Charity soltó un grito ahogado.  
  
—Oh, no se atreverán. No puede ser que se atrevan.  
  
Empezó a caer aguanieve. Del techo llovían puntitos de hielo que me pellizcaban la piel y se estrellaban contra el suelo. Charity retrocedió y me levanté, deseando poder huir. Quizá lo hubiera logrado, pero no podía abandonar a Louis, ni siquiera ahora, ni siquiera durante un ataque del espectro.  
  
El torrente de aguanieve aumentó. Cortinas plateadas nos empañaban la vista y hacían gritar a Charity de dolor. El hielo caía con tanta fuerza que hacía daño. Me encogí y ahogué una exclamación cuando una de las cortinas plateadas se hizo más consistente, más definida, y en ella apareció una figura. Aunque el hielo seguía cayendo, la figura permanecía impertérrita.  
  
Pero más sorprendente aún fue que la reconocí. Era el primer espectro que me había hablado. Tenía barba y llevaba su largo pelo moreno suelto. Aunque su indumentaria era difusa, me pareció que vestía ropa de dos siglos atrás, con una capa larga y botas altas. «El hombre de escarcha», pensé. Era el único nombre que tenía para él.  
  
Con una voz que sonaba como el hielo al resquebrajarse, dijo:  
  
—Éste no es tuyo.  
  
—¡Sí lo es! ¡Lo es! —Charity golpeó el suelo con el pie—. ¡Ya le has oído! ¡Dijo que quería unirse a nosotros!  
  
El espectro ladeó la cabeza, entre intrigado y desdeñoso. Luego estiró el brazo con violencia y su puño atravesó el estómago de Charity.  
  
Charity abrió la boca para gritar, pero no emitió sonido alguno. El cuerpo le cambió de color, adquiriendo el tono azulado del espectro. Me di cuenta de que la estaba congelando. Por lo visto, también los vampiros podían morir congelados.  
  
Charity levantó bruscamente la cabeza y aulló:  
  
—¡No! —Retrocedió, lo cual pareció agotar todas sus fuerzas, pero logró desprenderse del puño del hombre de escarcha. No tenía sangre. Tambaleándose, gritó—: ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Todo el mundo, fuera!  
  
Dicho esto, Shepherd arrojó a Louis por el trampolín.  
  
Grité, tratando en vano de alcanzarle mientras caía al vacío. En ese momento la luz verde azulada apareció en la piscina, más parecida al agua que nunca, y amortiguó su caída. Louis golpeó el fondo, pero con menos fuerza, y vi cómo se esforzaba por quitarse las ligaduras. Estaba ileso.  
  
«El espectro le ha salvado —comprendí—. El espectro me ha salvado».  
  
Ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Tenía que ir junto a Louis.  
  
Corrí hasta la escalera y descendí a través de la luz verde azulada. Estaba fría, más fría incluso que el hielo, pero no hacía daño. En lugar de eso noté como oleadas de energía, o quizá de electricidad, a las que era peligroso acercarse. Las atravesé corriendo, o intentando correr, porque ralentizaba mis pasos. Mis rizos ondeaban, como si estuviera nadando.  
  
—¡Lou! —grité.  
  
Louis se arrancó la cinta de las manos justo cuando llegaba junto a él. Le ayudé a romper la cinta de los tobillos.  
  
—¿Es lo que creo que es? —me preguntó.  
  
—Sí. —La cinta cedió al fin—. ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!  
  
Atravesamos la energía verde azulada hacia la escalera. Louis me ayudó a subir primero. Cuando llegué arriba, vi que el hombre de escarcha me estaba mirando.  
  
No sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer, dije:  
  
—Gracias.  
  
—No eres de ella —dijo—. Eres nuestro.  
  
¿De modo que solo ellos podían matarme? No era muy reconfortante.  
  
Louis salió de la piscina.  
  
—¡Harry, vamos, corre!  
  
Corrimos a través del aguanieve plateada, que ahora caía con tanta fuerza que sabía que al día siguiente me saldrían marcas. Los espectros no intentaron detenernos, o si lo intentaron no lo consiguieron. Louis abrió la primera puerta que encontró y fuimos a parar a un largo pasillo que conectaba la zona de la piscina con el resto del edificio. Aunque hacía frío, no había aguanieve ni luces sobrenaturales.  
  
—¡Tú! —Shepherd apareció en el otro extremo del pasillo y nos detuvimos en seco—. ¡Todo esto es culpa vuestra!  
  
Louis tiró de mí hacía la izquierda.  
  
—Por la puerta lateral. ¡Vamos!  
  
Yo no veía ninguna puerta lateral.  
  
—¿Dónde está?  
  
—En realidad confiaba en que hubiese una —confesó Louis.  
  
—Mierda.  
  
Podía oír el fuerte martilleo de las botas de Shepherd corriendo hacia nosotros. Tenía la impresión de que se había separado de los demás vampiros, pero no por eso deseaba que nos acorralara.  
  
Louis encajó una silla debajo del pomo de la puerta y contempló la habitación. Ofrecía el mismo aspecto que la zona de la piscina, con basura por todas partes, harapos, trozos de diarios viejos, botellas de alcohol medio vacías, cigarrillos y mecheros. No parecía un entorno muy agradable. Sin embargo, Louis cogió una botella de vodka y un pañuelo mugriento.  
  
—Busca un mechero —dijo.  
  
Agarré un mechero de plástico de una repisa cercana.  
  
—Louis, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
—Veo que no llegaste a esta parte del adiestramiento. —Ató el pañuelo al cuello de la botella y sumergió la punta de la tela en el vodka.  
  
Shepherd aporreó la puerta. La silla vibró y comprendí que no conseguiría sostener la puerta mucho más tiempo.  
  
—¡Lou, está aquí!  
  
—Bien.  
  
Encendió el mechero. Cuando Shepherd irrumpió en la habitación, sonriéndonos malévolamente, Louis prendió fuego al pañuelo y lanzó la botella contra Shepherd.  
  
«El alcohol es inflamable. Cuando el fuego alcance el líquido…».  
  
Louis me arrojó al suelo justo cuando la bola de fuego hacía explosión. Oí a Shepherd gritar; probablemente estaba agonizando. El fuego era una de las pocas cosas que podían matar a un vampiro. Antes de que pudiera ver qué estaba sucediendo, Louis me gritó:  
  
—¡Cúbrete la cabeza!  
  
Obedecí. Se levantó y lanzó una silla contra la ventana. El cristal estalló en pedazos y noté que pequeños fragmentos me pinchaban la cabeza. Louis me cogió de la mano.  
  
—¡Larguémonos! —gritó.  
  
El fuego ardía ahora con fuerza y los gritos de Shepherd habían cesado. Una de dos, o había escapado o estaba muerto.  
  
Atravesé la ventana, evitando los trozos de cristal que asomaban por los cantos. Para mi alivio, divisé el coche que los vampiros habían utilizado para traernos hasta aquí. Estaba estacionado a tan solo unos metros de nosotros y no había nadie dentro. Seguro que los vampiros no tardaban en venir a por él, de modo que debíamos llegar nosotros primero. Aceleraría nuestra huida y aflojaría su persecución. De hecho, nos permitiría escapar.  
  
La portezuela no estaba cerrada con llave. Me subí al asiento del conductor al tiempo que Louis saltaba al asiento del copiloto. Resoplando, dijo:  
  
—Dime que han dejado la llave puesta.  
  
—No —repuse mientras me ponía a maniobrar con los cables situados debajo del salpicadero—, pero menos mal que aprendí algunas cosas en el adiestramiento.  
  
La Cruz Negra enseñaba a todo el mundo a hacer puentes a coches viejos. Decían que uno nunca sabía cuándo podía necesitar poner pies en polvorosa, y en eso tenían razón.  
  
Los cables chispearon y apreté el acelerador. Salimos zumbando del aparcamiento, otra vez a salvo y libres.  
  
«Gracias a la Cruz Negra —pensé—. Y gracias al espectro. Mi vida no puede ser más extraña».  
  
Cuando empecé a reír, Louis me miró preocupado. Probablemente, mi risa sonaba un poco histérica.  
  
—Harry, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Lo hemos conseguido. Contrólate.  
  
Me limité a concentrarme en la carretera y murmuré:  
  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.


	18. Chapter 18

—Deberíamos abandonar el coche —dije.  
  
—Ve más despacio, ¿quieres? —Louis tenía una mano sobre el salpicadero, como si temiera que el coche fuera a aterrizar en una zanja en cualquier momento. En realidad no iba desencaminado. Yo había sacado un excelente en el Drivers Ed, pero entre que ignoraba adonde me dirigía y que estaba temblando por la adrenalina, no tenía excesivo control sobre el vehículo—. Dudo mucho que los vampiros puedan seguirle la pista a este cacharro. Lo aparcaremos detrás de la casa, donde no pueda verse desde la calle. Ahora lo que importa es llegar a casa cuanto antes mejor.  
  
—¡Éste coche no es de los vampiros! Sabes muy bien que lo han robado. Lo que significa que si la policía nos encuentra con él, pensará que lo hemos robado nosotros.  
  
—No nos encontrará si reduces la velocidad y dejas de conducir como un loco. —Louis me colocó una mano en el hombro—. Vamos, respira hondo. Oh, eh… gira a la izquierda.  
  
Giré a la izquierda y me di cuenta de que reconocía la calle por mis viajes en autobús; estábamos cerca del barrio de Niall y nuestro hogar temporal. Eso me ayudó a calmarme. Antes o después tendríamos que deshacernos del coche, pero por el momento estábamos a salvo.  
  
Llegamos hasta el final del camino de la casa de Niall y atravesamos el impecable césped. Confié en que los neumáticos no se hundieran demasiado en la tierra. Cuando el coche hubo quedado relativamente oculto detrás de la casa, me detuve.  
  
Se me hizo extraño volver a entrar en la oscura y silenciosa bodega. No había cambiado, pero sentía que yo sí. Me quité los botines y me pasé las manos temblorosas por el pelo.  
  
Louis apoyó las manos en la pared y dejó caer la cabeza, como si no pudiera dar un paso más. La cinta plateada le había dejado marcas rojas en las muñecas. Me estremecí al observar la silueta de sus hombros.  
  
Me miré las muñecas, la pulsera que Louis me había regalado. Un regalo de cumpleaños, un feliz símbolo de un día que parecía que hubiera ocurrido hacía una eternidad en lugar de hacía solo unas horas.  
  
—Charity no dejará de buscarte —dijo Louis—. Está obsesionada contigo. Cree que eres la barrera entre ella y Grimmy.  
  
—Eso no importa —susurré.  
  
—Harry, no podemos quedarnos en Filadelfia. Tenemos que irnos a otro lugar. Ignoro adonde, pero…  
  
—Eso no importa esta noche —repetí.  
  
Louis se volvió para replicar, pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron y calló. Posé una mano en su pecho para sentir el ritmo de su respiración, los latidos de su corazón.  
  
«Estamos vivos —pensé—. Estar vivos es esto».  
  
—Harry…  
  
—Chissst.  
  
Deslicé los dedos por sus labios, por su robusto cuello, por su protuberante nuez. Notaba cómo su respiración se aceleraba con mis caricias. Pero seguía estando demasiado lejos. Las manos me temblaban cuando le saqué la camiseta por la cabeza. Ahora podía rodearle la cintura con las manos y descansar la cabeza en su pecho. Podía oír su pulso raudo contra mi oreja, como el mar en una caracola. Seguía sin bastarme.  
  
—Más cerca —susurré, pidiéndole un beso.  
  
Louis me besó y sus manos empezaron a tirar de mi camiseta como yo había tirado de su ropa. Le ayudé a retirar los pantalones sin interrumpir en ningún momento el beso, porque no quería dejar de tocarle.  
  
La ropa cayó al suelo. Sentí su piel contra mi piel, su olor a cedro era el único aire que podía respirar. Lo único que llevaba puesto ahora era la pulsera de coral, que brilló sobre su piel desnuda cuando me condujo hasta nuestra cama.  
  
Amanecí en un estado deplorable. Probablemente se debía a que había sido perseguido por vampiros y aporreado por aguanieve, además de haberme congelado, pero Louis se asustó.  
  
—Me dijiste que te has encontrado mal otras veces. —Colocó una mano en mi frente, un gesto inútil teniendo en cuenta que su temperatura corporal casi siempre era más alta que la mía—. ¿Has vuelto a tener mareos?  
  
—¿Cómo voy a saber si estoy mareado si aún no me has dejado salir de la cama? —Señalé la colcha que me cubría y las almohadas que tenía debajo de la cabeza—. Normalmente tienes que levantarte para saberlo.  
  
—Solo estoy preocupado.  
  
—Bueno, pues ya somos dos. Pero no quiero que te inquietes.  
  
Louis se sentó pesadamente en una esquina de la cama y apoyó la frente en una mano.  
  
—Te quiero, Harry, de modo que no puedo evitar preocuparme. Te está ocurriendo algo que ni tú ni yo comprendemos. Es preciso que hablemos con vampiros, pero no con el tipo de vampiros con los que peleamos anoche.  
  
—He estado considerando la posibilidad de hablar con mis padres —confesé—. No porque quiera… aunque quiero…  
  
Me cogió la mano para indicarme que me comprendía.  
  
—… aunque dudo mucho que estén dispuestos a escucharnos.  
  
Por mucho que me disgustara aceptar eso, sabía que era cierto. Mis padres responderían a mi llamada de una única manera: vendrían a buscarme, harían lo que fuera por separarme de Louis y probablemente también intentarían obligarme a convertirme en vampiro.  
  
Louis lo meditó unos instantes. Parecía que tuviera dificultades para hablar.  
  
—Esto… ¿y si hablamos con Grimmy?  
  
Sabía que le había costado mucho admitir que quizá Grimmy fuera el único que podía ayudarme. Pero era otro callejón sin salida.  
  
—Ya se lo pregunté en el internado hace un año. Ignora qué les ocurre a los hijos de vampiros que no terminan la transformación.  
  
—Maldita sea.  
  
Louis se puso a caminar de un lado a otro. Yo le observaba desde mi enredo de sábanas. «Olvídalo —quería decirle—. Tal vez no sea nada. Hemos logrado escapar de Charity, ¡deberíamos estar celebrándolo!».  
  
Ahí estaba yo, tratando de simular que todo iba bien. Le había contado la verdad a Louis, en parte, para dejar de hacerlo. Había llegado el momento de afrontar la situación.  
  
Louis se detuvo en seco.  
  
—Estamos dando por sentado que lo que te pasa tiene que ver con tu parte vampira. Pero ¿y si no es así? Puede que simplemente estés enfermo, que estés pillando la neumonía del paseante o algo parecido.  
  
—Puede. También lo he pensado.  
  
Los vampiros nunca pillaban virus ni padecían apendicitis, pero durante mi infancia había tenido resfriados y dolores de barriga como cualquier niño. En los últimos años había gozado de una salud excelente y mis padres decían que era mi fuerza vampírica fortaleciendo mi sistema inmunológico. Sin embargo, todavía existía la posibilidad de que pudiera enfermar como cualquier otra persona.  
  
—Perrie tuvo la neumonía del paseante hace dos años. Le quitaba el apetito y la dejaba sin fuerzas. Puede que solo sea eso.  
  
—Puede.  
  
La idea me gustaba. Demasiado, a decir verdad… Nadie debería desear tener neumonía, pero era preferible a la otra alternativa.  
  
Louis volvió a sentarse en la cama, más animado de lo que lo había estado desde la visita al planetario.  
  
—Por lo tanto, te llevaremos al médico. Que te examine y averigüe qué tienes.  
  
Me parecía una buena idea, salvo por un detalle. Vacilante, pregunté:  
  
—¿Podemos pagar un médico?  
  
—Tenemos dinero suficiente para una visita a un consultorio. Se llevará nuestros ahorros, pero nos apañaremos.  
  
—¿Y si necesito antibióticos? Louis, los antibióticos son muy caros…  
  
—Si necesitas antibióticos, venderemos el coche.  
  
—¿El coche robado?  
  
—¿De qué otro coche quieres que hable? —Louis se negó a mirarme a los ojos.  
  
—¡Lou, eso no estaría bien! Ése coche pertenece a alguien que seguro que quiere recuperarlo. —No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso—. Además, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? Es un coche robado. No es fácil vender un coche robado. Lo he visto en la tele. Hay números de serie y un montón de cosas para identificarlo.  
  
Louis soltó un largo suspiro.  
  
—Hazz, trabajo en un Chop Shop.  
  
Le miré sin comprender. ¿Qué era un Chop Shop? Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue el Chop Suey y pensé que se refería a un restaurante chino. Pero Louis trabajaba en un taller.  
  
—No entiendo.  
  
—Un Chop Shop es un taller de coches robados. —Louis hablaba mirándose las manos, frotándose distraídamente la piel levantada de las muñecas—. Les borramos los números de identificación, los desmontamos para obtener las piezas, los repintamos, amañamos matrículas, lo que la gente necesite. No me enorgullece, pero sé hacerlo.  
  
—¿Por qué trabajas en un lugar así?  
  
—Sé realista, Harry. Aún no he cumplido los veintiuno y ni siquiera tengo el título de secundaria, por no hablar del título de mecánico. ¿Quién más crees que estaría dispuesto a contratarme? Odio trabajar con sinvergüenzas. Lo odio tanto que algunas mañanas siento ganas de vomitar. Pero tengo que hacer algo para mantenernos, y esos son prácticamente los únicos lugares donde puedo encontrar trabajo.  
  
Las mejillas me ardían. Me sentía un estúpido por no haber sido más consciente de nuestra situación. Su orgullo debía de atormentarle cada día; Louis tenía un fuerte sentido del bien y el mal. Hacía este trabajo únicamente porque pensaba que tenía que hacerlo, por nosotros.  
  
Le acaricié la mano.  
  
—Lo entiendo.  
  
—A veces me gustaría entenderlo yo. —Louis se enderezó—. Oye, sé que el dueño de ese coche merece recuperarlo, pero te apuesto un millón de pavos a que no necesita recuperarlo porque necesita el dinero para comprar medicamentos a alguien a quien quiere. Si supiera lo mucho que tú lo necesitas, ¿crees que su enfado sería menor?  
  
Asentí enérgicamente. Me había convertido en una carga, y nos estábamos convirtiendo en delincuentes. Me dolía, pero tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de nuestras elecciones… y de mi naturaleza.  
  
Al final resultó que había un consultorio gratuito en uno de los hospitales de la ciudad, de modo que Louis se tomó el día libre y me acompañó. En cuanto entramos, comprendimos por qué era gratuito. Todas las sillas de la sala de espera estaban ocupadas, algunas con gente mayor que parecía estar sola y perdida, otras con familias enteras que parecían haber llegado en tropel. Se oían toses por todos los rincones. En las paredes, carteles ya amarillentos advertían de diferentes riesgos para la salud, en especial sobre las enfermedades de transmisión sexual.  
  
Anoté mi nombre en una vieja tablilla, al final de una larguísima lista que ocupaba varias hojas. El lugar olía a desinfectante.  
  
—Siéntate —dijo Louis—. Tienes que descansar las piernas.  
  
Aunque me habría gustado decirle que no me hiciera tanto de madre, lo cierto era que necesitaba sentarme. Me sentía débil, y tan pronto tenía frío como calor. A veces quería una manta; otras veces me sobraba hasta la camiseta de manga corta.  
  
Louis se sentó a mi lado y hojeamos algunas de las revistas repartidas por la sala de espera. Trataban, en su mayoría, sobre la función de los padres con niños pequeños. Las portadas mostraban niños sanos y felices que poco tenían que ver con los niños que gimoteaban a nuestro alrededor. Las revistas estaban gastadas y dobladas por las esquinas; la primera que cogí tenía casi dos años.  
  
—Éste lugar da escalofríos —susurré a Louis.  
  
—A mí no me parece tan horrible —repuso él, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Comprendí que Louis no había estado nunca en otro lugar para recibir atención médica. La Cruz Negra no estaba dispuesta a pagar más, y nunca pasaban en un mismo lugar el tiempo suficiente para tener un médico de cabecera.  
  
Me acordé de mi pediatra en Holmes Chapel, el doctor Diamond. Era un hombre amable, con gafas, que siempre me dejaba elegir tiritas con mis personajes de dibujos animados favoritos antes de pincharme. Mamá contaba que me había llevado a él desde que era un bebé. Durante todo ese tiempo que pasó administrándome vacunas y comprobando mis reflejos nunca notó nada raro en mí, aunque sí mencionó en una ocasión que parecía que por mi madre no pasaran los años.  
  
Mi experiencia con el doctor Diamond me había convencido de que si lo que tenía era simplemente un virus, un médico podría ayudarme. Si el problema era algo vampírico, mala suerte para mí, pero por lo menos el médico no se daría cuenta.  
  
Tardaron una eternidad en decir mi nombre, pero finalmente lo hicieron. Louis me dijo adiós con la mano cuando entré.  
  
Una enfermera de constitución robusta, en cuya placa se leía SELMA, entró en la sala de reconocimiento conmigo.  
  
—¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
—Tengo mareos. —El papel que cubría la camilla se arrugó cuando tomé asiento—. Y no tengo hambre.  
  
Selma me lanzó una mirada.  
  
—Te examinaré. —Selma me metió un termómetro en la boca, que mantuve obedientemente bajo la lengua mientras buscaba el manguito para tomarme la tensión—. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?  
  
Giré la mano a un lado y otro. Así, así.  
  
Selma asintió, y se disponía a ponerme el manguito en el brazo cuando se detuvo en seco. Miré de soslayo y vi que estaba contemplando la pantallita del termómetro. Marcaba 32,8 grados.  
  
Siempre había tenido la temperatura un poco baja —el doctor Diamond solía bromear de que estuviera a 36—, pero esa cifra no estaba por debajo de lo normal. Por lo visto, 32,8 sí.  
  
—Dámelo. —Selma me sacó el termómetro de la boca, volvió a ponerlo a cero y volvió a metérmelo. Me colocó el manguito en el brazo y empezó a inflarlo; una estrecha tira de presión me exprimió el bíceps.  
  
Mantuve los ojos clavados en la pantallita del termómetro. «Vamos —pensé—. Sube. Por lo menos hasta 36. Eso no le parecerá tan raro».  
  
La lectura descendió a 32,2 grados.  
  
Selma abrió los ojos de par en par. Al principio creí que había visto el resultado, pero luego comprendí que también le pasaba algo a mi tensión arterial. Me quitó el manguito.  
  
—Túmbate —me ordenó—. Voy a llamar ahora mismo al doctor.  
  
—No corre prisa —dije débilmente—. En serio, solo me noto algo mareado.  
  
—Túmbate antes de que caigas redondo al suelo. —Selma me empujó los hombros hacia atrás. Pese a su contundencia, tenía maneras amables; debía de ser una buena enfermera. Salió como una exhalación y yo permanecí tumbado en la camilla, con las manos cruzadas sobre la barriga, tratando de convencerme de que mi problema no era grave.  
  
Por desgracia, sabía que sí lo era.  
  
«Si tuviera la neumonía del paseante no estaría tan bajo de temperatura —pensé—. O la gripe u otro tipo de virus. La gente tiene fiebre cuando contrae esa clase de enfermedades. Y no creo que afecten a la tensión».  
  
En otras palabras, tuviera lo que tuviese no se trataba de una enfermedad humana.  
  
Desde el fondo del pasillo me llegaba la voz de la enfermera hablando enérgicamente con alguien, seguramente con uno de los médicos. ¿Consideraban lo mío un caso urgente? Si así fuera, ¿me dejarían volver a casa?  
  
Me incorporé deprisa, demasiado deprisa. La cabeza me dio vueltas y por un momento pensé que iba a desplomarme. Pero me sujeté a la camilla y respiré hondo. Al poco rato sentí que podía caminar.  
  
Me asomé al pasillo. Selma estaba a solo unas puertas enfrascada en la conversación con el médico. Hablaba lo bastante alto para que pudiera oírla decir: «Estoy segura de que ese termómetro funciona correctamente. Lo he usado hace solo diez minutos. Le digo que…».  
  
Hora de irse. Me alejé de puntillas por el pasillo y luego eché a correr hacia la sala de espera. Otra enfermera apareció en el pasillo y me miró sorprendida cuando la aparté para pasar.  
  
«No mires atrás». Sin reducir la velocidad, crucé las puertas e irrumpí en la sala de espera.  
  
—¡Louis! —grité por encima de mi hombro—. ¡Nos vamos!  
  
Me miró estupefacto, pero se levantó enseguida, íbamos a largarnos, íbamos a conseguirlo. Entonces salimos a la calle y el sol abrasador de julio me envolvió al instante. Los escalones y la acera escupieron chorros de calor. Fue excesivo, y me desplomé sobre la barandilla. Tuve la sensación de que las escaleras se extendían e inclinaban bajo mis pies.  
  
—¡Harry! —Louis me dio alcance y se llevó mi brazo a los hombros. Tambaleándome sobre él, logré bajar los escalones y doblar la esquina.  
  
—Sigue andando. —Jadeé—. Estoy seguro de que saldrán a buscarme.  
  
—Estamos andando. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?  
  
—Mis resultados eran un poco raros. La enfermera estaba flipando.  
  
Louis me condujo por una calle secundaria a paso raudo. Me notaba algo más estable, pero sabía que necesitaba apoyarme en él.  
  
—¿Raros en qué sentido?  
  
Entonces lo entendí. De una forma u otra me había pasado la vida preparándome para ese momento, y sin embargo me resultaba extraño y horrible afrontarlo.  
  
—Todavía no soy vampiro —susurré—, pero tampoco soy ya humano.


	19. Chapter 19

Regresamos a casa al atardecer. Louis me dejó de nuevo en la cama y dimos vueltas a lo que debíamos hacer. Le conté todo lo sucedido en el consultorio y los extraños resultados que habían alarmado a la enfermera.  
  
—¿Es la primera vez que te ocurre? —preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza—. Entonces… estás cambiando. Te guste o no, te estás convirtiendo en vampiro. En un vampiro completo, quiero decir.  
  
—No puedo ser un vampiro completo si no he matado. Funciona así.  
  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Louis. Se estiró en la cama conmigo, aunque yo estaba debajo de las sábanas y él encima—. Nadie comprende realmente qué les pasa a los que son como tú, ¿no es cierto?  
  
—Casi nadie. Pero mis padres sí. Se guardaron de explicarme muchas cosas, pero en lo que respecta a esta parte fueron muy claros. —Contemplé el techo blanco, deteniéndome en las volutas de yeso—. Una persona solo puede convertirse en vampiro de dos maneras. Siendo una persona corriente a la que un vampiro muerde repetidas veces y luego mata con un último mordisco, o siendo hijo de vampiros, como yo, y matando a alguien. No hay más.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué te está pasando? —Me acarició la mejilla.  
  
—No soporto vivir en la ignorancia —había angustia en sus oscuros ojos azules—. Y soy consciente de que para ti tiene que ser aún peor.  
  
Con el debilitamiento de mi cuerpo había empezado a experimentar una sensación de lo más extraña, como si me hundiera o desgastara, como si fuera un poco menos cada día. Algo dentro de mí estaba luchando contra mi fuerza vital, y estaba ganando.  
  
Mis padres siempre se habían negado a explicarme qué ocurriría si un hijo de vampiros se negaba a perpetrar esa primera muerte y completar la transformación. Ahora creía saber qué era eso que les producía tanto miedo que no podían ni mencionarlo.  
  
Estaba empezando a preguntarme si la única alternativa a eso era morir.  
  
Louis deslizaba sus dedos por pelo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Finalmente dije:  
  
—Si escribo una carta a mis padres, me prometes que la enviarás en el caso de que…  
  
—¿De qué…?  
  
Cerré lo ojos.  
  
—Sucediera algo malo.  
  
—Harry…  
  
—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Pero significaría mucho para mí que me lo prometieras.  
  
Louis calló unos instantes antes de susurrar:  
  
—Te lo prometo.  
  
Al día siguiente, en cuanto me desperté, supe que algo dentro de mí había cambiado para peor.  
  
Antes, hasta en mis peores días había sido capaz de levantarme. Ahora estaba tan débil que no podía salir de la cama sin la ayuda de Louis. Para mi bochorno, tuvo que acompañarme al cuarto de baño. Me trajo el desayuno a la cama, pero solo pude comer media tostada, y forzándome.  
  
—¿Quieres que te consiga sangre? —preguntó. Sus manos apretaban el respaldo de la silla con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos—. Puedo cazar algo o colarme en el banco de sangre de algún hospital.  
  
—No quiero sangre. No quiero nada. Solo un poco de agua, quizá.  
  
En realidad, ni siquiera quería agua, pero por lo menos Louis podía sentir que hacía algo por mí.  
  
El paso del tiempo dejó de importarme; no me movía de casa. Louis llamó al trabajo diciendo que estaba enfermo. Temí que pudieran despedirlo, pero, por otro lado, me dije que un Chop Shop no podía esperar que todos los empleados aparecieran todos los días. Cuando se lo pregunté a Louis, asintió.  
  
—Los lugares que infringen la ley no se esmeran demasiado en hacer cumplir las normas. No te preocupes por mí, ¿quieres? Limítate a cuidarte.  
  
¿Y cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo?  
  
Ésa noche Louis salió a comprar comida y regresó en un tiempo récord con bolsas de papel que dejó sobre la mesa.  
  
—Oye —dijo—, ¿has podido leer?  
  
—Un poco.  
  
Ése mismo día había encontrado un ejemplar de bolsillo de Jane Eyre y me lo había traído, pero estaba demasiado mareado y cansado incluso para leer. Me parecía que la letra negra sobre el fondo blanco me quemaba los ojos.  
  
Louis se sentó en la silla asintiendo con la cabeza. Me pregunté si se sentaba ahí porque quería estar más alejado de mí de lo que podía estarlo en la cama o porque quería verme mejor la cara. Se quedó mirando el suelo con los brazos cruzados. Uno de sus pies raspaba el suelo, poniendo de relieve la inquietud que se estaba esforzando por disimular.  
  
—Si quieres decir algo —susurré—, dilo ya.  
  
—Le he enviado una carta a Grimmy. Y un correo electrónico a Niall preguntándole si podía encontrar la manera de volver a casa, o quizá Liam. Puede que uno de ellos aparezca pronto y sepa qué hacer.  
  
Niall no podía ayudarnos, y sospechaba que Grimmy ya nos había dado todas las respuestas posibles. En cuanto a Liam, bueno, llevaba un tiempo dando vueltas y a saber lo que había aprendido. Pero dudaba de que existiera una salida para esta situación. Fuera consciente de ello o no, Louis los había convocado porque necesitaba su apoyo.  
  
—Me alegro —dije.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Nunca debí sacarte de Medianoche.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Traté de incorporarme, pero me mareé. Me conformé con apoyarme en un brazo—. Yo quería marcharme. ¡Fui yo quien te lo pedí!  
  
—No hubiera debido hacerlo aunque me lo hubieras suplicado. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, como si quisiera arrancárselo—. Tus padres sabían qué estaba pasando. Qué importa si mintieron al respecto. Por lo menos ellos habrían sabido qué hacer. Al menos ellos habrían podido cuidar de ti. Yo no puedo. Lo único que deseo en este mundo es curarte y no puedo.  
  
—Ya basta, Louis. Lo que me está pasando forma parte de lo que soy, de lo que nací para ser. No lo ha provocado nuestra huida.  
  
—Pero tus padres habrían podido detenerlo.  
  
—Eso no lo sabemos. Lo único que sabemos es que habrían intentado convencerme de que me convirtiera del todo en vampiro, y yo no quiero eso. Ni siquiera ahora.  
  
Louis no se dejó consolar tan fácilmente.  
  
—Has estado huyendo todo el tiempo. Corriendo peligro. No has tenido dinero suficiente para hacer lo que deseas hacer, ni siquiera para comer cuando querías comer. Te dije que cuidaría de ti y te he fallado.  
  
—Tú jamás me has fallado. —Tenía que conseguir que lo entendiera. Era una de las pocas cosas en el mundo que sabía que eran ciertas—. Estos dos últimos meses contigo han sido los mejores de mi vida. Incluso con Charity persiguiéndonos, incluso atrapados en la Cruz Negra; han valido la pena porque estábamos juntos.  
  
Ocultó la cara en las manos.  
  
—Renunciaría a todo eso con tal de curarte.  
  
—Yo no. Fue siempre una decisión mía, no tuya. Y no me equivoqué. —Cuando Louis alzó finalmente la cabeza para mirarme, sonreí—. Volvería a hacerlo. Cien veces volvería a hacerlo para estar contigo.  
  
Louis se acercó hasta la cama y me abrazó. En ese momento era el único aliento que necesitaba.  
  
No obstante, cuando desperté en mitad de la noche me fue mucho más difícil ser valiente.  
  
—Aguanta. —Louis me apretaba contra su pecho mientras me frotaba la espalda—. Solo aguanta.  
  
—¡No puedo!  
  
Temblaba de manera incontrolable. No sufría un ataque, porque todavía sabía quién era y dónde estaba y podía moverme, pero no podía dejar de tiritar. Me había empezado mientras dormía, y despertó a Louis antes que a mí. Tuvo que gritar mi nombre varias veces antes de que recuperara plenamente la conciencia.  
  
—Por favor, Hazza, por favor.  
  
—No puedo parar, no puedo…  
  
—No tienes que parar. No te machaques. Simplemente intenta sobrellevarlo. Estoy aquí contigo. ¿Vale?  
  
—Vale —resoplé. Pero los temblores se prolongaron durante casi una hora, y cuando cesaron estaba tan agotado que pensé que nunca más volvería a moverme.  
  
Una cosa era cierta: después del episodio, Louis y yo estábamos demasiado reventados para pensar siquiera en dormir.  
  
Cuando ya no pudimos negar que había amanecido, le pedí que me trajera bolígrafo y papel. Estaba pálido y ojeroso. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder cuidar de él en lugar de permanecer tumbado como un inútil.  
  
Dejé que Louis me incorporara sobre un par de almohadas. Luego, aunque las manos me temblaban, logré escribir una breve nota.  
  
“Mamá y papá:  
Si recibís esta carta significa que…”  
  
Aquí tuve que hacer una pausa. Sabía lo que debía escribir, pero no era lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo. Imaginar a mis padres leyendo esas palabras me superaba.  
  
“… ya nunca podré volver a casa. Louis me prometió que la enviaría si me ocurría algo.  
Soy consciente de que creíais estar haciendo lo correcto cuando le contasteis a la señora Bethany lo de mi último correo electrónico. No os culpo por tratar de encontrarme, sobre todo ahora que comprendo lo asustados que debíais de estar. Pero esa fue justamente la razón de que no pudiera volver a ponerme en contacto con vosotros. Habría puesto a Lucas en peligro, y no podía permitirlo.  
Por favor, no os enfadéis con Lucas. Se ha portado de maravilla conmigo y me lo ha dado todo. He sido muy feliz con él este verano. Creo que si nos hubierais visto juntos y hubierais sabido lo que significaba para mí, me habríais entendido. Ésta es la primera vez que comprendo lo que sentís el uno por el otro, vuestro amor incondicional. Louis y yo tuvimos eso, aunque solo fueran unos meses. Sé que algún día os alegrará saber que yo también lo tuve.  
Os quiero mucho. Gracias por todas las cosas que habéis hecho por mí. A pesar de todas nuestras discusiones, y de nuestra separación actual, siempre he sabido que tenía los mejores padres del mundo.  
Con amor,  
  
HARRY.”  
  
Ése día transcurrió para mí en una nebulosa. Dormitaba, entrando en estados de sueño profundo pero también de inconsciencia, hasta que ya no pude distinguir unos de otros.  
  
Pese a sentirme febril, sabía que tenía el cuerpo muy frío; lo sabía porque la piel de Louis me quemaba como el fuego cada vez que me secaba la frente o me cogía la mano. Las piernas sudorosas se me enredaban en las sábanas y me manoseaba constantemente los mechones de pelo que se me pegaban a la frente. Durante mucho tiempo nada me pareció real.  
  
Me paseaba por mis recuerdos, todos ellos inconexos, sin relación entre sí. Eran en su mayoría alegres, de modo que estaba contento dejando vagar la mente. Tan pronto estaba caminando por las calles de Nueva York con Zayn, riéndonos de nuestras agujetas por el entrenamiento de la mañana, como en Holmes Chapel, con mamá dando orgullosamente el último toque a mi disfraz para Halloween. Luego me trasladaba a Medianoche, donde dejaba que Cher me escogiera la ropa. O en la sala de esgrima, con Grimmy, que me estaba dando tal paliza que se reía mientras blandía la espada.  
  
O en la cafetería con Niall y Liam. O en la furgoneta con Perrie, poniendo la radio a todo taco y cantando.  
  
En el bosque con mi padre, escuchando a los búhos y hablando de por qué debía permanecer en la Academia Medianoche.  
  
En Riverton con Louis, sosteniendo contra el pecho el colgante de azabache que me había regalado, y mirándole con profundo amor y gratitud.  
  
¿Por qué iba a querer marcharme de ahí?  
  
Cuando finalmente salí de mi letargo, me di cuenta de que era de noche. Ignoraba si eran las diez o las dos de la madrugada. Grogui, giré la cabeza buscando a Louis. Estaba junto a la cama, pálido. Cuando nos miramos sonreí, pero él no.  
  
—Eh —susurré—, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?  
  
—Demasiado. —Louis se arrodilló lentamente, hasta tener su cara a la altura de la mía—. Harry, no quiero inquietarte, pero lo que te está ocurriendo…  
  
—Lo sé, puedo sentirlo.  
  
Nos miramos, y el dolor que vi en sus ojos casi superaba el miedo y la pena que sentía por mí mismo. Cerró los párpados y alzó la cara hacia el techo; si no le conociera, habría pensado que estaba rezando.  
  
Entonces dijo:  
  
—Quiero que bebas de mí.  
  
—No tengo sed de sangre —susurré.  
  
—No me has entendido. —Louis hizo una inspiración temblorosa—. Harry, quiero que bebas mi sangre hasta matarme. Quiero que cambies. Quiero que te conviertas en vampiro.  
  
La estupefacción me dejó sin habla. Solo podía mirarle con la boca abierta.  
  
—Sé que hace tiempo decidiste no convertirte en vampiro —continuó. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas—. Pero se diría que no tienes elección. Si para salvarte has de hacer eso, tampoco es tan horrible. Podrías volver junto a tus padres. Ser eternamente joven y bello.  
  
No era tan sencillo, y los dos lo sabíamos. No obstante, si Louis estaba realmente dispuesto a dar ese paso conmigo, podía considerarlo.  
  
—Tú también te convertirías en vampiro —dije—. Haríamos el cambio juntos. ¿Te ves capaz?  
  
Louis negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—Harry, tienes que prometerme, tienes que jurarme por lo que más quieras en este mundo, que una vez que esté muerto me destruirás antes de que vuelva en mí. No permitas que resucite como un vampiro. Quiero morir.  
  
De modo que podía aceptar mi transformación pero no la suya. La frágil esperanza que había sentido durante unos segundos se hizo añicos.  
  
Louis tiró del cuello de su camiseta, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Quedamente, repitió:  
  
—Bébeme.  
  
—Quieres que te mate —susurré—. Darías tu vida por salvarme.  
  
Me miró como diciendo que era algo obvio, algo necesario, y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
—Sé lo que hago —dijo. Las sombras de la habitación le enmarcaban la cara como si la luz lo enfocara solo a él—. Estoy listo. Lo último que sabré es que tú estarás bien. No necesito más.  
  
Sacudí la cabeza.  
  
—No.  
  
—Sí —insistió, pero todavía me quedaban fuerzas para oponerme.  
  
—¿Cómo esperas que siga viviendo sabiendo que diste tu vida por salvarme? Viviría torturado por el sentimiento de culpa, Lou. No puedo. No me pidas que haga eso.  
  
—¡No tienes que sentirte culpable! ¡Quiero que lo hagas!  
  
—¿Podrías tú? —le pregunté—. ¿Podrías matarme, aunque fuera para salvar tu propia vida?  
  
Me miró fijamente, tratando sin conseguirlo de imaginarse haciendo eso.  
  
—Tienes que prometerme que tendrás una buena vida —dije—. Que no te pasarás los días llorando mi muerte.  
  
—Oh, Dios. —Louis contrajo el rostro y supe que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Enterró la cara en las mantas y posé una mano en su pelo—. Hazza, por lo que más quieras, hazlo. Sálvate. —Pude ver en sus ojos que su determinación comenzaba a flaquear, que si le insistía me dejaría convertirlo en vampiro. Pero sabía que para él eso sería mayor sacrificio aún que morir. Comprendí entonces que no podía pedirle que lo hiciera, ni para salvarme a mí, ni por ninguna otra razón.  
  
—No —dije, y esta vez sabía que comprendería que mi respuesta era definitiva—. Prométemelo, Louis.  
  
—¿Qué clase de vida quieres que tenga sin ti? Tú eres lo único bueno que me ha ocurrido en la vida.  
  
Rompí a llorar. Louis me apretó la mano con fuerza. Luego apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y me reconfortó saber que al menos lo tenía cerca.  
  
Transcurrido un rato, ya no pude seguir sosteniendo su mano con la misma fuerza. Me pareció que las sombras de la habitación se oscurecían. La preocupación de Louis fue en aumento, pero no podía prestar atención a sus palabras, y tampoco tenía fuerzas para responder.  
  
Me trajo agua, pero apenas pude beber. Me venció el sueño —creo que era sueño— y cuando desperté tuve la impresión de que había pasado mucho tiempo.  
  
Louis estaba con la espalda y las manos apoyadas contra la pared, como si la estuviera sosteniendo. Su mirada era desesperada.  
  
Al ver que estaba despierto, dijo:  
  
—He estado a punto de pedir una ambulancia. No serviría de nada, pero aquí tampoco puedo hacer nada por ti.  
  
—Solo deseo tenerte cerca —susurré. El pecho me pesaba enormemente. Me costaba mucho hablar.  
  
Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió por dentro. Mi cuerpo se me antojaba demasiado pesado y febril para poder soportarlo. Quería salir de él. Quería liberarme.  
  
Louis debió de leer en mi rostro lo que estaba sintiendo, porque abrió los ojos de par en par. Se acercó y me puso una mano en la mejilla. Durante unos segundos buscó algo que decir, pero finalmente susurró:  
  
—Te quiero.  
  
—Te qui… —No pude terminar la frase. La habitación se sumió en la oscuridad y el rostro de Louis desapareció. Sería tan fácil dejarse ir.  
  
Me entregué a la marea que tiraba de mí hacia abajo.  
  
Y fallecí.


	20. Chapter 20

No había ya ninguna conexión; esa es la única manera en que se me ocurre describirlo. Por ejemplo, era consciente de que la ley de la gravedad seguía funcionando —podía sentir la diferencia entre la tierra y el cielo—, pero no parecía afectarme. Podía flotar hacia arriba y hacia abajo y a veces tenía la sensación de estar haciendo ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.  
  
Después de días con el cuerpo cada vez más dolorido, hasta que al final sentía que no existía otra cosa que pesadez y sufrimiento, ahora era ligero y libre como una pluma. Pero era una sensación vacía. Me sentía hueco. Perdido.  
  
Traté de abrir los ojos, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que ya podía ver. Pero lo que veía carecía de sentido. El mundo entero se había teñido de un color gris azulado, lechoso, por el que flotaban sombras que nunca adquirían un contorno reconocible. Intenté moverme, pero las piernas, pese a no tenerlas atadas, no me respondían.  
  
«¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?», pensé. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podía llevar diez segundos como un año, y no podía recordar cómo distinguir una cosa de otra. «Bobo, empieza por contar tus respiraciones. O tus pulsaciones. Una u otra cosa te lo dirá».  
  
Entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía pulsaciones. Allí donde debería tener el pulso —el calor y el ritmo regular, constante, justo en el centro de mi cuerpo— no había nada.  
  
El descubrimiento me impactó; fue un golpe en cierto modo aún más fuerte por no tener un cuerpo que lo recibiera. Mi pánico cortó la neblina que me envolvía y por un momento el espacio se aclaró y pude ver dónde me encontraba.  
  
Seguía en la bodega, pero ya no estaba en la cama, sino flotando cerca del techo. Desde lo alto podía verme tendido en la cama. Estaba blanco como las sábanas y mis ojos miraban al vacío. Junto a la cama estaba Louis, de rodillas, la frente sobre el colchón, al lado de mi mano inerte. Se había cubierto la cabeza con los brazos, como si intentara protegerse de algo, aunque ignoraba de qué. Los hombros le temblaban, y comprendí que estaba llorando.  
  
Al verle sufrir de ese modo quise consolarle. ¿Por qué no me incorporaba y le consolaba? Estaba ahí mismo, tumbado a su lado.  
  
«Un momento, ese no soy yo. Yo soy yo». ¿Cómo podía existir una diferencia entre la persona que veía tumbada en la cama y la que estaba viéndolo todo? No tenía sentido.  
  
«Louis —le llamé—. Louis, estoy aquí. Mira hacia arriba. Solo tienes que mirar hacia arriba». Pero carecía de voz, de lengua, de labios con los que pronunciar las palabras.  
  
Para mi asombro, Louis levantó la cabeza. Pero no miró hacia arriba, y no parecía que hubiera oído nada. Tenía los ojos apagados y rojos. Se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y alargó el brazo hacia mí, hacia ese yo que yacía en la cama. Horrorizado y fascinado a la vez, vi cómo posaba sus dedos en mis párpados para cerrarlos. Ése gesto pareció agotar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, porque se desplomó hacia delante y permaneció tan inmóvil como el cuerpo que reposaba en la cama. Mi cuerpo.  
  
No. Eso no podía ser así. No iba a pensar esas cosas. Lo que fuera que estaba pasando ahora mismo era un error, un gran error, y podríamos solucionarlo en cuanto encontráramos la manera.  
  
Me había comunicado con él hacía solo un instante, ¿o no? Cuando dije su nombre me oyó, aunque él no fuera consciente de ello. Tenía que llamarle de nuevo. «Louis, estoy aquí. Justo aquí. Solo tienes que mirarme».  
  
No se movió.  
  
«Quizá me oiga si me acerco un poco más», pensé. Pero ¿cómo? Ahora que parecía estar separado de mi cuerpo, todavía no sabía muy bien cómo —o si— podía moverme.  
  
Miré de nuevo a Louis y vi la angustia reflejada en su cara. Parecía terriblemente solo y perdido. Quise abrazarle, tranquilizarle…  
  
Y ese deseo fue como un cable que tiró de mí desde el techo hasta Louis. De repente podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a mi alrededor, reconfortante como una manta, y me percaté de que había penetrado en él. «¡Louis!».  
  
Pegó un brinco. Puso los ojos como platos, se apartó de la cama y se arrastró hasta la pared.  
¿De qué tenía miedo? «Louis, estoy aquí».  
  
Ya sabía, sin embargo, que no había oído mis últimas palabras, y no creía que pudiera verme. Louis parpadeó un par de veces y se desplomó contra la pared. Era evidente que creía haberlo imaginado.  
  
De pronto, tampoco yo podía verle a él. La neblina gris azulada me envolvió de nuevo y volví a sentir que flotaba. ¿Estaba subiendo o bajando? De hecho, ¿me estaba moviendo? No tenía forma de saberlo.  
  
«Tengo que volver a encontrar mi cuerpo —me dije—. Si lo encuentro, podré deslizarme dentro de él». Imaginé que sería como entrar en un saco de dormir y subir la cremallera. Parecía muy fácil. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía encontrar mi cuerpo?  
  
«Ya no es tuyo».  
  
Sobresaltado, intenté mirar a mi alrededor para ver quién había hablado, pero no podía mirar hacia ningún lado, y aún menos ver algo aparte de la espesa neblina. Además, más que oír una voz, la había percibido.  
  
«Voy a regresar a la bodega —me dije—. Quiero estar con Louis, así que voy a estar con él, ahora mismo».  
  
Y dicho esto, volví a estar con Louis, pero no en la bodega. Estaba en el camino de entrada de la casa de los Horan; yo parecía estar justo detrás de él, como si estuviera mirando por encima de su hombro. Estaba a punto de amanecer; el cielo había empezado a clarear. Un coche acababa de detenerse en el camino y de él salió una figura alta.  
  
Grimmy echó a andar hacia Louis con el rostro demacrado y tenso. Todavía tenía la piel marcada y caminaba más despacio de lo normal, pero se había recuperado de casi todas sus heridas.  
  
—¿Cómo está? —dijo. Entonces miró detenidamente a Louis y se detuvo en seco—. Oh, no.  
  
—Harry… —Louis no pudo continuar. Podía ver el movimiento de los músculos de su mandíbula, como si estuviera esforzándose por hablar—. Harry ha muerto.  
  
—No. —Grimmy sacudió la cabeza. Su expresión era casi de pánico—. Te equivocas.  
  
—Está muerto —repitió Louis.  
  
Oírlo de su boca lo hizo real. Quise gritar, pero no pude. Quise correr, pero también eso me fue imposible. No podía seguir negando lo que había sucedido.  
  
—Déjame verle —dijo Grimmy.  
  
Louis respondió apartándose. Cuando Grimmy pasó raudamente junto a él, tuve la sensación de que me atravesaba. Fue una sensación extraña, desde luego, pero alucinante, porque durante un segundo toda la fuerza y la desesperación y el amor de Grimmy resonaron dentro de mí. No era como estar vivo, pero era algo real, más real que yo.  
  
Cuando Grimmy entró corriendo en la bodega, fue como si me arrastrara con él. Quizá se debiera a la forma en que me había atravesado; no estaba seguro. Solo sabía que avanzaba flotando por los largos pasillos de botellas hacia la silueta de Grimmy, que lo adelantaba y de pronto estaba en la habitación mirándole mientras él contemplaba mi cuerpo.  
  
Mi cuerpo yacía exactamente donde lo había visto por última vez, y me pareció que tenía buen aspecto. Algo enfermizo, quizá, pero exactamente igual que el que supuse que tenía cuando dormía. La única diferencia era que no respiraba. Y eso podía arreglarlo, ¿no? Solo tenía que meterme otra vez dentro.  
  
Parecía fácil, pero no lo era. Contemplé fijamente mi cuerpo, tratando de sentir la misma atracción magnética que Louis y Grimmy ejercían ahora en mí. Si pudiera acceder a esa misma energía, razoné, sería arrastrado de nuevo hasta mi cuerpo y resucitaría.  
  
Pero la atracción no se produjo.  
  
Transcurrido un rato —varios minutos, pensé, pero no podía asegurarlo—, Grimmy se levantó. Detrás de él, oí los pasos de Louis. Ahora estaban los dos de pie frente a la cama, mirándome.  
La voz de Grimmy sonó ronca cuando preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
—Lo que te explicaba en la carta. —Louis parecía agotado. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir—. Cada vez estaba más débil. Sabíamos que los médicos no podían hacer nada, así que tuve que limitarme a ver cómo…  
  
Tragó saliva. Grimmy vaciló y por un momento pensé que iba a darle una palmada en el hombro, pero me equivocaba.  
  
—Traté de convencerle para que se transformara —prosiguió Louis—. Le ofrecí que me utilizara para convertirse en vampiro, pero se negó a hacerlo a menos que yo me transformara también. Le dije que no. —Clavó un puño en la pared—. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no le dejé hacerlo?  
  
Grimmy sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Harry tomó la decisión adecuada. No solo por ti, sino también por él. Hay cosas peores que la muerte.  
  
—Tendrás que perdonarme, pero en estos momentos no puedo compartir tu opinión.  
  
—Lo entiendo.  
  
Se quedaron contemplándome como centinelas. Yo quería gritarles que todo eso era un error, que podíamos hacer algo para resolverlo, si bien había empezado a dudarlo.  
  
«Estoy muerto. Ésta es la experiencia extracorporal sobre la que he leído tantas veces, y en cualquier momento aparecerá una luz brillante y tendré que caminar hacia ella».  
  
Quería llorar, pero para llorar necesitaba un cuerpo. Ni siquiera podía contar con ese desahogo. Toda mi pena y mi miedo permanecían encerrados dentro de mí, sin otro lugar adónde ir.  
  
Finalmente, Louis dijo:  
  
—No puedo llamar a la policía ni a una ambulancia. Son muchas las cosas que no puedo explicar.  
  
—No, no puedes hacerlo —convino Grimmy—. Tendrás que enterrarle aquí, y antes de que salga el sol para que nadie te vea. Yo te ayudaré.  
  
Louis soltó un suspiro largo y trémulo.  
  
—Gracias. —Era la primera vez que le veía bajar la guardia con Grimmy. Se miraron sin rencor; los celos y la desconfianza habían desaparecido.  
  
Grimmy rodeó la cama y me apartó el flequillo de la cara. Se inclinó y me besó en la frente; tuvo un estremecimiento y me di cuenta de que estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas. Segundos después había recuperado su determinación y solemnidad. Retiró la colcha y me ciñó la sábana al cuerpo antes de levantarme en brazos.  
  
«Van a enterrarme. ¡Si me entierran no podré volver!». Me resistía a aceptar que seguramente no podría volver de todos modos. Solo podía pensar en que tenía que impedir que me enterraran. «Grimmy, Louis, deteneos, por favor. ¡Tenéis que deteneros!».  
  
En lugar de eso, Grimmy me alejó unos pasos de la cama. Tenía la mirada inquieta, y no se atrevía a bajarla.  
  
—Tápale la cara —susurró. Louis colocó la sábana sobre mi cabeza. Hecho esto, Grimmy pareció más centrado—. ¿Hay algo que quieras… hay algo que quieras que Louis se lleve consigo?  
  
Louis soltó un largo suspiro.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Caminó hasta la cómoda de cartón donde guardaba mis escasas pertenencias. Cuando abrió el cajón superior, vi dos de mis tres joyas: el colgante de azabache que me había regalado en Riverton al principio de nuestro idilio y la pulsera de coral rojo que me había regalado por mi último cumpleaños. La mano de Louis se cerró sobre las dos y comprendí que quería ponerlas en mis manos para que tuviera algo suyo para el resto de la eternidad.  
  
«¡No dejes que lo haga! ¡Tienes que conservarlas!».  
  
Sobresaltado, miré a mi alrededor buscando de dónde venía esa otra voz. No solo no podía verla, sino que mi entorno volvía a desvanecerse, amenazando con desintegrarse en la neblina azulada que me nublaba la vista.  
  
¿Quién era? La única persona que, en principio, podía hablarte después de morir era Dios, y estaba convencido de que el primer mensaje de Dios para mí desde el Más Allá no sería que conservara las joyas.  
  
Sin embargo, era el único consejo que había recibido hasta el momento. Supuse que haría bien en escucharlo.  
  
Cuando Louis cogió las joyas, le dije: «No lo hagas. Déjalas donde están». Titubeó, pero ignoraba si debido o no a mi influencia. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?  
  
Recordé la sensación que había tenido cuando Grimmy caminó a través de mí. Durante un instante experimenté cada una de sus emociones con la misma intensidad como si fueran mías. No sabía si Grimmy había sentido algo a su vez; con lo abatido que estaba, seguramente no. Sea como fuese, valía la pena intentarlo.  
  
Concentré toda mi atención en Louis, me dije lo mucho que deseaba estar con él e inmediatamente después… fue como si saliera disparado hacia él, casi a demasiada velocidad para poder verlo, y de repente estaba con Louis, alrededor de Louis, dentro de Louis. Su dolor me inundó por dentro con una fuerza que me nubló la vista y me hizo sentir como si me hundiera. El sentimiento de anhelo, de aislamiento e impotencia era demasiado intenso para poder soportarlo.  
  
Louis tembló, como si tuviera frío.  
  
—Es como si estuviera aquí —susurró—. Cuando miro los objetos que le regalé, siento a Harry muy cerca. —Devolvió la pulsera y el colgante al cajón—. No puedo renunciar a ellos.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Devolví mi atención a Grimmy. Lo que vi entonces me abrasó el espíritu, dejando una marca oscura que nunca podría olvidar: Grimmy, con su camiseta y pantalón negros, como si fuera parte de la noche, sosteniendo en sus brazos mi cuerpo inerte. La sábana blanca me envolvía casi por completo, con excepción de una mano que colgaba.  
  
«Esto es real. Esto es absolutamente real».  
  
«Estoy muerto».  
  
—¿Tienes las herramientas necesarias? —preguntó Grimmy.  
  
—En el garaje. —Louis encorvó los hombros, como si quisiera protegerse de algo—. Tienen… tienen palas.  
  
«¿Palas? Palas. No quiero verlo. Quiero estar en otro lugar…».  
  
Y de pronto me encontré en otro lugar, en ningún lugar, más o menos. Una vez más, el mundo solo contenía una neblina grisácea. Yo estaba en medio, perdido y solo. Aunque detestaba esa sensación, era más soportable que ver a Louis y Grimmy cavar mi tumba.  
  
Un rostro empezó a tomar forma en medio de la bruma. Una chica, puede que de mi edad, con el pelo corto y rubio, a la que había visto muchas veces.  
  
—La espectro. —Mis palabras me sonaban ahora reales, aunque no creía que los vivos pudieran oírlas—. Eres la espectro. No te había reconocido.  
  
—No soy el único espectro —dijo. Su sonrisa era fina y ligeramente petulante; me habría gustado borrársela de la cara de un guantazo—. En el otro lado sonamos diferente, ¿a que sí? Más como nosotros.  
  
—¿Qué me está ocurriendo? —le pregunté—. ¿Estoy realmente muerto? Si lo estoy, ¿me estás impidiendo ir al cielo, o a la luz, o dormir, o lo que se suponga que hace la gente cuando muere?  
  
Agitó ampliamente los brazos para despejar la neblina.  
  
—Hay muchas opciones, y no te estoy impidiendo elegir.  
  
Ahora que la neblina se había disipado, me di cuenta de que podía ver lo que teníamos debajo. Estábamos flotando por encima de los árboles que había fuera de la casa. Vi que abajo había movimiento: Louis y Grimmy hundiendo sus palas en la tierra, concentrados en cavar mi tumba.  
  
—Es mi sueño. —Ojalá hubiera podido llorar. Necesitaba llorar—. Es uno de los sueños que tuve contigo. ¿Los recuerdas?  
  
—Naturalmente que no. —Parecía casi ofendida—. Eran tus sueños. Tus visiones del futuro. Yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos. Me veías de la misma manera que los veías a ellos, como parte de lo que ha de venir.  
  
—Dijiste que era mejor que no supiera lo que estaban haciendo. Porque si hubiese mirado habría previsto mi propia muerte.  
  
La espectro ladeó la cabeza y una brisa invisible le alborotó el pelo.  
  
—Es hora de que olvides la vida que has dejado atrás y de que abraces tu futuro.  
  
—¿Olvidar? ¿Crees que podré olvidar a Louis? ¿Y qué clase de futuro se supone que voy a tener estando muerto? —La neblina se espesó, eclipsándola—. Déjame en paz.  
  
Entonces pensé en Louis y deseé con todas mis fuerzas volver junto a él. «Regresaré a tu lado. Te lo prometo. ¡Estoy aquí!».  
  
La neblina se esfumó. Ahora me encontraba en el claro que había detrás de la casa de los Horan, contemplando un pequeño montón de tierra. Grimmy lo estaba aplastando con el dorso de su pala y Louis estaba arrodillado junto a la tumba. Podía oler el sudor de su piel, la tierra y la hierba estivales. El cielo se había teñido de un rosa pálido. Comenzaba un nuevo día sin mí.  
  
Louis bajó la cabeza, abrumado por la pena. Verlo así era más de lo que podía soportar.  
  
«Tienes que verme, por favor», pensé. Me concentré en todas las cosas y olores que me rodeaban, en todo lo que era real y sólido. Me hice parte del mundo. «Louis, por favor, mírame, por favor, por favor…».  
  
—¡Louis!  
  
Louis y Grimmy dieron un respingo. Louis dijo:  
  
—¿Has oído eso?  
  
Grimmy asintió.  
  
—Parecía la voz de… No puede ser.  
  
¡Sí! Lo tenía. Me concentré todavía más en el aquí y ahora y puse toda mi atención en el recuerdo de cómo había sido mi cuerpo, del aspecto que había tenido. Durante unos instantes pude sentirme de nuevo —piernas imaginarias, pelo imaginario— y Louis y Grimmy ahogaron un grito. ¡Me habían visto!  
  
Pero la euforia me distrajo y comprendí que había desaparecido de su vista casi al instante. ¿Podía repetirlo? No estaba seguro de cómo lo había conseguido la primera vez. Desde luego, estar muerto no era tarea fácil.  
  
—Grimmy —dijo Louis—, ¿me he vuelto loco?  
  
—Creo que no.  
  
—Entonces, ¿tú también le has visto?  
  
—Sí. —De repente Grimmy puso cara de haber comprendido. Fuera cual fuese su revelación, no parecía nada bueno—. Dios mío.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué sabes? —dijo Louis.  
  
Grimmy se puso a caminar junto a la tumba.  
  
—Si Harry nació porque un espectro ayudó a dos vampiros…  
  
—Sí —dijo Louis.  
  
—Y una de sus opciones de futuro era convertirse del todo en vampiro…  
  
—Sí —dijo Louis, abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
  
—Significa que la otra opción no era simplemente morir, sino convertirse en espectro. Por eso los Styles insistían tanto en que se transformara en vampiro. Harry nunca tuvo la opción de vivir como un ser humano, sino de convertirse en espectro. —Grimmy parpadeó hacia el lugar donde me habían visto—. Y así ha sido.  
  
Deseé que Grimmy estuviera equivocado, pero, por desgracia, todo lo que había dicho tenía sentido.  
  
—¿Lo ves? —La espectro, o debería decir la otra espectro, se me acercó—. Es lo que siempre intentamos decirte.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con que «siempre intentasteis decírmelo»?  
  
—Haz memoria. —Sonrió triunfalmente, y en esa sonrisa vi el mensaje que me habían enviado a la Academia Medianoche grabado en la escarcha. «Nuestro».  



	21. Chapter 21

De modo que los espectros pensaban que podían reclamarme como uno de los suyos. Pues estaban muy equivocados y pensaba demostrárselo.  
  
—No soy vuestro —dije a la espectro que flotaba delante de mí. Llevaba una especie de vestido blanco vaporoso, quizá un camisón antiguo; me pregunté si era la prenda con la que había muerto. De ser así, yo estaba atrapado en una camiseta blanca de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama azul con nubes blancas para el resto de la eternidad. Bajé la vista y vi el pantalón del pijama, ligeramente traslúcido como el resto de mi persona, pero decididamente el mismo. Genial—. Solo me pertenezco a mí, a nadie más.  
  
—Pero ahora eres uno de nosotros. —Su rostro, de color aguamarina, brillaba con la tenue luz del alba—. ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es mucho mejor?  
  
Louis se volvió hacia Grimmy.  
  
—Si es un fantasma, o un espectro, ¿cómo podemos comunicarnos con él?  
  
—¡Estoy aquí! —grité, pero no me oyeron.  
  
Grimmy parecía desconcertado.  
  
—No lo sé. Nosotros aprendemos a evitar a los fantasmas y espectros, no a hablar con ellos.  
  
—¿Quién podría saberlo? —Louis parecía desesperado—. ¿Existe una manera? Yo no sé de ninguna, quizá no exista ninguna. Maldita sea, tiene que haberla. Tiene que haberla. —Bajó la vista hacia la tumba y cerró los párpados con fuerza.  
  
—Estoy pensando, ¿vale? —Grimmy no parecía mucho más animado que Louis—. ¿Conoces a alguien de la Cruz Negra que pueda decirnos algo?  
  
Louis gruñó.  
  
—Un montón de gente con la que no puedo volver a hablar. Salvo quizá…  
  
Estaba considerando esa posibilidad, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de ponerse en contacto con la Cruz Negra a pesar de que era muy probable que los cazadores tuvieran la orden de matarlo en el acto.  
  
«Oh, no —pensé—. Louis no puede hacer eso. Está triste, aturdido, es una pésima idea».  
  
El mundo volvió a disolverse en una niebla azulada y dejé de sentir mi cuerpo físico. Aunque en cierto modo era una sensación liberadora —como volar en sueños— no me gustaba no tener cuerpo. Los cuerpos estaban bien. Los cuerpos te decían dónde estabas y lo que podías hacer. Empezaba a añorar seriamente tener un cuerpo en el que poder confiar.  
  
Mientras intentaba adoptar algún tipo de forma, la espectro apareció detrás de mí.  
  
—Aprenderás a disfrutar de esto. Pero acostumbrarse requiere su tiempo.  
  
—Me temo que hoy no podrá ser. —Cuando me dirigía solo a ella, tenía la sensación de que hablábamos pese a no decir nada en voz alta—. Tenemos que hablar de lo que me ha pasado.  
  
—Pues habla.  
  
—¡No aquí flotando en medio de la nada! Llévame a un lugar real. A un lugar donde los dos podamos ser reales.  
  
—Que así sea.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la niebla desapareció. Estábamos en el desván de la casa de Niall, junto al maniquí, que todavía lucía su vistoso sombrero de plumas. Podía oler los viejos libros y ver las pilas de trastos, algo menores desde que Niall nos amueblara la bodega. A través de nuestros pies traslúcidos podía ver los listones de madera del suelo.  
  
La espectro me sonrió, todavía con cierta suficiencia. Podría haber sido bonita si no fuera por la expresión de su cara. Tenía el pelo rubio y liso, cortado recto, la barbilla fina, una nariz pronunciada y unos ojos perspicaces e inteligentes. Me sorprendió percatarme de que debía de ser uno o dos años menor que yo.  
  
Bueno, uno o dos años menor que yo cuando murió. Por primera vez caí en la cuenta de que nunca envejecería. Ése detalle, en cierto modo, se me antojaba más decisivo que todo lo demás.  
  
—Soy Maxie O’Connor —dijo la espectro—. Fallecí hace casi noventa años y habito esta casa desde entonces. Tú también te sentirás atraído por este lugar porque has muerto aquí, pero deja que te diga desde ahora que esta casa es mía. Os dejé instalaros en el sótano como un favor a Niall, nada más. Puedes visitarla, pero no puedes quedarte.  
  
Como si fuera a querer visitarla. Su nombre me resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no sabía de qué y tampoco me importaba demasiado.  
  
—Eres una espectro. —La siguiente parte no me resultó fácil decirla—. Como yo.  
  
Maxie asintió.  
  
Puaj, un espectro. Durante mi último año en la Academia Medianoche había aprendido a odiar y temer a los espectros. En mi opinión, no sabían hacer otra cosa que asustar y atormentar a la gente. El espectro de la casa de Zayn era un auténtico monstruo. Ahora yo era uno de ellos. Sentía un profundo asco; habría preferido no ser nada en absoluto. Por primera vez comprendía realmente la resistencia de Louis a convertirse en vampiro. Convertirme en algo que nunca había pretendido ser —que nunca había querido ser— significaba perder algo importante de mí mismo, puede que perderme del todo. Louis había sido consciente de ello desde el principio.  
  
Pese a mis débiles esperanzas, tenía que preguntárselo:  
  
—¿No hay… no hay vuelta atrás? ¿No puedo volver a estar vivo?  
  
—Oh, claro que sí, está chupado. —Maxie esbozó una sonrisita—. Solo tienes que chasquear los dedos. Por eso no he vuelto a convertirme en humana en todos estos años.  
  
—No hace falta que te pongas sarcástica.  
  
—Cierto, no hace falta. Regalo de la casa.  
  
Maxie era la espectro que había intentado matarme en el internado. Ahora comprendía que aquel debió de ser el momento álgido de nuestra relación. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo.  
  
—Un momento, yo te vi en la Academia Medianoche. Varias veces. ¿Cómo podías estar allí si estabas habitando esta casa?  
  
Como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, Maxie respondió:  
  
—Niall, naturalmente. Estoy conectada con él, y él viajaba a Medianoche. Desde allí podía ponerme en contacto contigo.  
  
—Eres la fantasma de Niall. —Recordé lo mucho que Niall apreciaba a Maxie. Estaba claro que no se había relacionado mucho con ella—. ¿Por qué no te apareces abiertamente a él?  
  
—Es difícil aparecerse a los vivos. Por ejemplo, los dos tíos de ahí abajo…  
  
—Louis y Grimmy.  
  
—Conocía a Louis, pero al vampiro no. Están como un tren, por cierto. ¿Y los tenías en el bote a los dos? Felicidades.  
  
Ignoré el comentario.  
  
—No hablas como alguien que vivió hace noventa años.  
  
—He pasado los últimos diecisiete en compañía de Niall.  
  
—Eso lo explica todo —farfullé.  
  
Maxie continuó:  
  
—En cuanto a los tíos de ahí abajo, tú puedes aparecerte a ellos porque tienes una fuerte conexión emocional con los dos. Eso suele ayudar, pero ni siquiera entonces es algo seguro. A Niall… —Titubeó y comprendí que se trataba de un tema delicado para ella, aunque era evidente que no quería que me diera cuenta—… no le conocí hasta que yo ya llevaba muchos años muerta. Él creció en esta casa.  
  
—Y cuando era niño te leía cuentos —dije.  
  
—¿Te lo contó él? —Después de eso no supo muy bien cómo seguir. Si los fantasmas pudieran ruborizarse, sospechaba que Maxie tendría la cara roja como un tomate—. Vale, es cierto. Tal vez pudiera materializarme ante él, pero creo que a estas alturas eso lo asustaría. —Con voz queda añadió—: No quiero que Niall me tenga miedo.  
  
—Conmigo no fuiste tan considerada —espeté enfadado—. Te me apareciste en Medianoche un montón de veces y en cada ocasión me diste un susto de muerte. Estuviste a punto de matarme dos veces, y no hay duda de que una de ellas fue a propósito. Por lo tanto, perdona que no me crea que en el fondo eres buena.  
  
Me miró indignada.  
  
—Pero ¡eras nuestro! ¡Siempre fuiste nuestro!  
  
—¡Deja de decir eso! —Me habría gustado pegarle, pero sospechaba que mi mano traspasaría su cuerpo incorpóreo, lo cual sería decepcionante y decididamente espeluznante.  
  
—¡Es cierto! —Sus ojos azules echaban fuego. Estaba claro que a Maxie no se la podía presionar—. ¡Naciste para ser un espectro! Y no un espectro cualquiera, sino uno de los puros. Tu situación es muy buena. Eres fuerte y tu poder puede ayudar a los demás. Los espectros te necesitan y tus padres quisieron retractarse de su palabra y robarte.  
  
—En primer lugar, dar a una persona otra opción no es robarla.  
  
Maxie ladeó la cabeza.  
  
—Pero tus padres no te dieron otra opción, ¿a que no?  
  
—Tú tampoco, así que deja de dar lecciones. —La cabeza me daba vueltas con toda esta nueva información—. ¿Uno de los puros? ¿Quieres decir uno de los niños nacidos de vampiros, o sea, creados por los espectros?  
  
—Ya era hora de que lo pillaras.  
  
Comprendí que Maxie podía contarme muchas cosas; ella tenía las respuestas que llevaba toda la vida esperando. Pero nunca sería una amiga. Sospechaba que para ella yo era un medio para un fin.  
  
¿Para qué fin?  
  
—Otros fantasmas necesitan… a fantasmas como yo —dije. Cuando Maxie asintió, continué—. ¿Para ayudarles a hacer qué exactamente?  
  
—Nos haces más fuertes. Nos ayudas a materializarnos, y de ese modo podemos conectar de nuevo con el mundo. —Maxie flotó por el desván. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, lo cual me sobresaltó, aunque no podía decir por qué—. Deja de compadecerte e imagina lo que son meses, años, siglos de solo esa niebla azul. Así es para algunos de nosotros. Los que se pierden de ese modo harían lo que fuera, lo que fuera, por volver a tener forma. A veces solo pueden hacerlo pegándose al miedo de las personas y empeorándolo. Pero la mayoría de los espectros desean tener otra opción. Otro camino. Y tú puedes darles eso.  
  
Me acordé del fantasma que había atormentado a Zayn durante buena parte de su vida. ¿Hacerle daño había sido su única manera de escapar de una prisión de niebla? ¿Estaba entre los espectros que habían hecho la elección equivocada?  
  
Maxie añadió:  
  
—Cuando estamos a tu alrededor, muchos de nosotros podemos hacer cosas que no seríamos capaces de hacer solos. Todos nosotros fuimos capaces de aparecernos a ti en Medianoche pese a tener que vencer las barreras. Todavía no eras un espectro completo, pero ya tenías ese poder dentro.  
  
—Por lo tanto, puede decirse que nací y morí para que vosotros pudierais tener pilas de sobra. —¿Esperaba que eso me hiciera sentir mejor?—. No tengo por qué ayudaros. Voy a volver junto a Louis.  
  
—Espera, por favor.  
  
Maxie se desintegró hasta hacerse casi transparente, y en los pocos trazos faciales que aún logré vislumbrar vi lo mucho que sufría. Después de casi un siglo en el desván de Niall, debía de sentirse muy sola. Y a lo mejor llevaba muerta tanto tiempo que había olvidado lo terrible que eso era. La lástima que sentía, no obstante, no era mayor que el recelo.  
  
—Si necesitas un amigo —dije despacio—, tienes que comportarte como tal.  
  
El desván y Maxie desaparecieron. Ésta vez la niebla apenas me envolvió antes de encontrarme donde deseaba estar, con Louis.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había vuelto a la bodega. Louis y Grimmy estaban sentados a la mesa. Parecían aún más cansados que antes. Louis tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared verde y una incipiente barba le ensombrecía la mandíbula. Las ojeras le daban el aspecto de haber recibido una paliza. Grimmy se hallaba a su lado, con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza gacha.  
  
Ninguno de los dos podía verme. Me alegraba tanto de verles que no podía ni disgustarme por mi invisibilidad.  
  
Pillé a Grimmy en mitad de una frase.  
  
—… llamada telefónica, quizá, o una carta. Parece lo más prudente.  
  
Louis sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Los comandos se mueven demasiado para que sea seguro una carta, y perdió el móvil durante el ataque de la señora Bethany. ¿Tienes cuatrocientos años y nunca te has molestado en aprender cosas sobre los tíos que te persiguen?  
  
Le estaba picando, como hacía siempre, pero ya no había acritud en sus palabras. Su vieja rivalidad se había convertido en cosa del pasado para ambos.  
  
Grimmy deslizó los dedos por la pared de la bodega, trazando un dibujo irregular, un movimiento al tuntún.  
  
—Dijiste que la Cruz Negra también rastreaba los correos electrónicos.  
  
—Sí, pero por lo menos puedo estar seguro de que mi madre recibirá el correo. Si sabe algo, o incluso aunque no lo sepa, vendrá.  
  
Louis se estremeció y aguzó la mirada.  
  
—¿Lo sientes?  
  
«¡Me reconoce! ¡Louis sabe que estoy aquí!».  
  
—Sí. —Grimmy se volvió para inspeccionar la habitación y esperé, contra toda esperanza, que me viera. Pero sus ojos pasaron por el lugar donde yo sentía que estaba sin detenerse—. Creo que ha vuelto.  
  
—Decididamente es Harry —dijo Louis después de una pausa.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo. Es… es su energía. Y ese perfume de menta que usaba a veces…  
  
—Sí. —Louis miró de reojo a Grimmy, claramente molesto porque otro reconociera mi olor. Parecía, sin embargo, más aliviado que enfadado. Puede que lo más importante para Louis en esos momentos fuera tener a alguien que pudiera convencerle de que mi presencia era real y no una señal de que estaba enloqueciendo.  
  
—¿Te consuela saber que algo de él sigue vivo? —preguntó quedamente Grimmy.  
  
—¿Tú qué crees?  
  
Grimmy suspiró.  
  
—No, supongo que no.  
  
—Le quiero aquí. —Louis se desplomó hacia delante, sobre la mesa—. No paro de decirme que si lo deseo mucho, si encuentro la manera, podré deshacer todo lo ocurrido y regresar al momento en que él estaba a salvo. Como que esto no puede ser real.  
  
—Recuerdo ese sentimiento. —Grimmy levantó la cabeza y estiró los hombros con una mueca, como si le dolieran—. Después de lo que le hice a Charity deseé tanto que no hubiera ocurrido que me parecía imposible no poder enmendarlo. No podía creer que el universo pudiera funcionar de forma tan diferente de como debería funcionar en realidad. Obviamente, ya no pienso así.  
  
Louis frunció el ceño. Me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir. «¡No lo hagas, Lou, recuerda cómo se pone con eso, no lo hagas!».  
  
—Charity está en la ciudad —dijo Louis.  
  
A eso lo llamaba yo telepatía.  
  
Grimmy se enderezó de golpe.  
  
—¿Has oído rumores? ¿Has encontrado algún rastro de la tribu…?  
  
—No. La tribu nos secuestró una semana antes de que Harry… hace una semana. —Louis tragó saliva y prosiguió—: Charity estaba empeñada en convertir a Harry en vampiro. Tenía la estúpida idea de que eso os convertiría a ti, a ella y a Harry en una familia feliz de zombis.  
  
—¿Iba a matar a Harry? —Grimmy parecía terriblemente dolido y decepcionado. Pese a tener pruebas evidentes de que Charity era una psicópata, todavía creía en su hermana y la quería tanto como siempre. Su fe me habría conmovido, pensé, si no fuera tan obstinadamente ciega—. Pero lo salvaste.  
  
Louis negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Fueron los fantasmas.  
  
—¿Los espectros os salvaron?  
  
—Eso creímos entonces. —Louis miró al vacío—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no fue así. Lo que estaban haciendo era asegurarse de que Harry muriera cuando ellos quisieran y como ellos quisieran para poder llevarse el trofeo. Si Charity lo hubiera matado, nos habría hecho un gran favor.  
  
—Te repito que ser un vampiro no es lo mismo que estar vivo.  
  
—Es preferible a ser un fantasma, ¿no crees? —Louis se apartó de la mesa, demasiado enfadado consigo mismo para permanecer quieto—. Si Harry fuera un vampiro, seguiría aquí. Recuperaría a sus amigos y podría ir a ver a sus padres y… nada habría cambiado.  
  
Grimmy le miró casi con ira.  
  
—Todo habría cambiado para él, lo sabes muy bien.  
  
—Podría tocarle —susurró Louis—. Le tendría aquí. Ahora ya nunca volveré a tocar a Harry.  
  
«¿Nunca? ¿Nunca de verdad?». Me invadió una pena abrumadora. En ese momento la cocina se cubrió de niebla y sentí que se alejaba. «¡No, otra vez no!».  
  
El vacío neblinoso me engulló de nuevo. Forcejeé, pero no tenía puños con los que pelear ni pies que plantar en el suelo. Mi voluntad no parecía contar para nada. Dentro de mi sufrimiento y desesperación, me sentí tan asustado y perplejo como un niño perdido llorando porque no encuentra a sus padres.  
  
Y de repente ya no estaba en la niebla.  
  
Estaba en Medianoche.  
  
Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de comprender qué hacía allí. Sabía que no era un recuerdo porque estaba sentado sobre la gárgola situada junto a la ventana de mi dormitorio, algo que no había hecho antes. Tampoco parecía un sueño, aunque ignoraba cómo eran los sueños de los espectros, si es que soñaban.  
  
No. Por extraño que pareciera, la suposición más lógica era que yo mismo me había trasladado hasta la Academia Medianoche. Tal vez mi misión después de muerto fuera rondar a la señora Bethany.  
  
Bajé la vista y advertí que la gárgola fruncía el ceño. ¿Le había herido el orgullo al montarme sobre su cabeza?  
  
Por primera vez desde el desván de Niall tenía una clara sensación de corporeidad. Podía incluso verme los pies colgando bajo las garras de la gárgola. Apreté las manos contra el vidrio de la ventana, simplemente por hacer algo con ellas, pero también con la esperanza de ver mi dormitorio.  
  
En cuanto las yemas de mis dedos tocaron el vidrio, la superficie se cubrió de escarcha. Las vetas se extendieron en forma de plumas hasta invadir toda la ventana. Adiós a mi deseo de fisgonear qué estaba pasando en mi habitación, pero el efecto molaba bastante.  
  
Un ruido me hizo bajar la vista. Para mi asombro, divisé varios camiones estacionados en la entrada de la academia y al menos una docena de personas yendo y viniendo. Mis veranos en la Academia Medianoche siempre habían sido insoportablemente tranquilos. Nadie venía a vernos, con excepción de algunos repartidores y el servicio de lavandería. Así pues, ¿quién era esa gente?  
  
Lo comprendí en cuanto caí en la cuenta de que todos vestían monos de trabajo. Eran los obreros que estaban reconstruyendo Medianoche.  
  
Hasta ese momento no había oído nada, sobre todo, pensé, porque no estaba prestando atención. Qué extraño, tener que decidir oír. Ahora podía oír el gemido de sierras circulares y el repique de martillos. Casi todo el jaleo parecía llegar del tejado, pero probablemente también había gente trabajando dentro del edificio. Aunque detestaba la Academia Medianoche, más detestaba la Cruz Negra, por lo que me produjo cierta satisfacción saber que los daños generados por el incendio de la Cruz Negra estaban siendo reparados. La señora Bethany no se conformaría con menos.  
  
Entonces oí una voz procedente de mi cuarto.  
  
—¿Des?  
  
Era mi madre, que llamaba a mi padre.  
  
Me volví hacia la ventana, deseosa de verla, pero la escarcha seguía cubriendo el cristal. Seguro que era eso lo que mamá estaba mirando. «¡Pasa una mano por el cristal! —pensé—. ¡Si limpias el cristal podrás verme!».  
  
Dentro del apartamento escuché unos pasos que se acercaban. Entonces oí decir a papá:  
  
—Dios mío.  
  
Ansioso, apreté las manos contra el vidrio. Demasiado ansioso: la escarcha se espesó. Ahora sería más difícil que me vieran. Pero tenían que verme, tenían que verme.  
  
—Siempre hemos sabido que el espectro volvería. —Las palabras de papá eran duras, incluso frías—. La señora Bethany nos lo advirtió.  
  
—Pero aquí, en la habitación de Harry… —Me pareció que mamá estaba llorando.  
  
—Lo sé —dijo mi padre con voz queda—. Todavía lo están buscando. Al menos sabemos que aún no lo han encontrado, que sigue vivo.  
  
«Oh, papá». Me cubrí la boca con la mano, como si todavía pudiera llorar y tuviera que contener las lágrimas.  
  
—Pero esta vez podremos expulsarlos —dijo mi madre con la voz temblorosa pero firme.  
  
«¿De qué está hablando?». Traté de imaginar a qué se refería; quizá a alguna estrategia ideada por la señora Bethany…  
  
Me impactó como una ola: una ráfaga de fuerza descomunal me separó de la ventana, de la gárgola, de la Academia Medianoche y de todo lo que era real. Mi forma física se disolvió como un castillo de arena bajo una ola. Estaba demasiado aturdido para entender qué estaba pasando. Solo sabía que volvía a estar perdido en la niebla, siendo nada, siendo nadie, una cosa muerta.  
  
—¿Por qué fuiste allí? —me espetó Maxie. Su presencia, aunque irritante, era mi única piedra de toque en la irrealidad que me rodeaba—. ¿Es que quieres que te destruyan?  
  
—Ya me han destruido.  
  
—Eso es lo que tú crees. —Había cierta arrogancia en sus palabras—. Tu situación podría ser mucho peor.  
  
—¿Hay algo peor que estar muerto? No podré volver a estar con mis padres. No podré volver a estar con Louis.  
  
—Eso es cierto. Bueno, en su mayor parte.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Existe una forma de saludar a tu querido Louis. Os resultará más doloroso que si hicieras lo debido y siguieras tu camino… Claro que uno nunca sabe cuándo marcharse del todo, ¿verdad? Mira, prueba esto.  
  
Tuve la sensación de que era arrojado hacia delante, y de pronto vi a Louis. Seguía en la bodega, pero ahora estaba solo, tumbado en el suelo, vestido pero con una almohada debajo de la cabeza y cubierto con una sábana. Me pareció que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi —era mediodía, como muy tarde—, pero supuse que el cansancio le pedía dormir. Grimmy no estaba.  
  
Se removió bajo la sábana. Me pregunté por qué dormía en el suelo, hasta que recordé que yo había muerto en nuestra cama. Seguramente, no quería yacer solo en ella.  
  
—Dijiste que querías estar con él, ¿no? —dijo Maxie—. Pues hazlo.  
  
Un segundo después, Louis y yo estábamos en la librería de Amherst, a solas en el sótano donde se guardaban los libros de texto. Él estaba arrodillado en el suelo con un libro de astronomía abierto en las manos. Un cometa arrastraba su fuego por la página.  
  
—¿Louis? —dije.  
  
Levantó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron de alivio y felicidad.  
  
—¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí?  
  
—Sí, pero… ¿dónde es aquí?  
  
Soltó el libro y me abrazó con fuerza. El impacto de sentir sus brazos en mi espalda, la reconfortante presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, me hizo gritar de alegría y placer.  
  
—Estás vivo —susurró en mi oído—. Pensaba que estabas muerto. Estaba seguro de que habías muerto.  
  
«Pero estoy muerto».  
  
—Louis, ¿dónde estamos?  
  
—Quería buscarte en las estrellas, ¿ves? —En lugar de señalar el libro de astronomía que había dejado en el suelo, señaló hacia arriba. Atónito, lo que vi no fue el techo de la librería, sino el cielo nocturno, brillante y titilante—. Sabía que podía encontrarte allí. ¿Recuerdas la parte de Romeo y Julieta que me citaste aquel día, cuando intentabas convencerme de que Julieta era astrónoma?  
  
Susurré:  
  
—Dadme a mi Romeo, y cuando muera lleváoslo y divididlo en pequeñas estrellas. El rostro del cielo se tornará tan bello que el mundo entero se enamorará de la noche y dejará de adorar al estridente sol.  
  
—Exacto —murmuró en mi pelo—. Por eso sabía que podía encontrarte allí.  
  
Entonces lo entendí. Con tristeza dije:  
  
—Esto es un sueño.  
  
—No estoy soñando. —Louis me abrazó con más fuerza—. No lo creeré.  
  
Estaba dentro del sueño de Louis. Zayn me había contado que su fantasma le atacaba mientras dormía; hubiera debido comprender que los espectros podían penetrar en las mentes durmientes. Entonces, ¿podía estar con Louis pero solo en sueños? Era tan poco, pero por lo menos era algo.  
  
—Cada noche —le prometí—, cada noche estaré aquí para ti.  
  
—No me basta. Te necesito. No permitas que esto sea un sueño.  
  
La realidad que nos rodeaba se desvaneció en un instante. Volvía a flotar muy cerca del techo y estaba mirando a Louis, que acababa de abrir los ojos. Hizo una mueca y se frotó la cara con una mano. Parecía aún más cansado que por la mañana.  
  
—Harry, ¿estás ahí? —preguntó. No podía responderle, pero lo entendió de todos modos—. Siempre estarás ahí, supongo. Aunque demasiado lejos para poder tocarte.  
  
Comprendí que estar con Louis en sueños sería un consuelo para mí, pero un tormento para él. No podría aferrarse a esa experiencia de la misma manera que yo. Además, no creía que pudiera hacerle entender que nuestra unión en sueños era real. Si le visitaba cada noche, solo conseguiría que Louis lamentara mi pérdida una y otra vez.  
  
Rodó sobre un costado, golpeando la almohada para apoyar mejor la cabeza.  
  
—He soñado contigo —comentó—. Estaba en la librería tratando de encontrarte… no recuerdo cómo… Dios, ya estoy empezando a olvidarlo. Pero estabas allí. No era verdad que estabas muerto y podía abrazarte de nuevo. Un sueño fantástico… hasta que me desperté.  
  
Con un suspiro, apartó la sábana y se levantó. Se movía con rigidez, y comprendí que probablemente tenía el cuerpo dolorido. Estaba sacando un cartón de zumo de la mininevera cuando oí pasos fuera. Louis caminó hasta la puerta y abrió antes de que Grimmy tuviera tiempo de llamar.  
  
En lugar de «hola» o «cómo estás», dijo:  
  
—Tenías razón con respecto a Charity.  
  
—Menuda novedad. —Aunque ya no había veneno en los comentarios sarcásticos que Louis solía dedicar a Grimmy, eso no implicaba, al parecer, que fuera a dejar de hacerlos—. ¿La has encontrado?  
  
—He encontrado a alguien que la conoce, y eso significa que Charity no tardará en enterarse de que me encuentro en Filadelfia, si es que no lo sabe ya.  
  
—¿Dejaste huir al vampiro para que haga de mensajero? —Louis bebió un largo sorbo de zumo directamente del cartón—. Mal hecho.  
  
Grimmy frunció el ceño.  
  
—Yo no le clavo la estaca a la gente a la primera de cambio, he ahí la diferencia entre tú y yo.  
  
—Supongo que ahora tendrás que huir.  
  
—Yo nunca huyo de una pelea —dijo Grimmy—, y no pienso abandonar a mi hermana a su suerte.  
  
—Nadie la obliga a comportarse como lo hace —dijo Louis, devolviendo el zumo a la nevera—. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. ¿O acaso lo has sabido siempre?  
  
Grimmy no respondió.  
  
—Si consigo apartarla de su tribu, seguro que entrará en razón.  
  
—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Encerrarla en una habitación durante un siglo hasta que esté de acuerdo contigo?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Tío, así la vas a cagar más.  
  
—¿Se te ocurre una manera mejor de lidiar con ella? —preguntó Grimmy—. Clavarle una estaca no es una opción.  
  
—Eso lo dirás tú. —Louis respiró hondo—. Entonces, ¿quieres que te ayude con tu plan de secuestro?  
  
Era evidente que Grimmy detestaba tener que pedir ayuda a Louis, pero asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Tú sabes luchar. Y Charity no esperará que nosotros dos cooperemos. Podríamos utilizar el elemento sorpresa.  
  
—¿Cuándo?  
  
—Ella actuará al atardecer, de modo que dentro de un par de horas. —Como todos los vampiros, Grimmy podía sentir lo separados que estaban el atardecer y el amanecer—. Cuanto antes salgamos a buscarla, mejor.  
  
Louis no necesitaba ir a por Charity esa noche. De hecho, preferiría que nunca lo hiciera. Era peligrosa, e independientemente de lo buen luchador que fuera Louis o lo fuerte que yo lo hubiera hecho bebiendo su sangre, Charity sería siempre más fuerte que él. Con el apoyo de su tribu, Louis y Grimmy no tenían ninguna posibilidad de vencerla.  
  
Por lo general, yo siempre tenía la certeza de que Louis podía salir con vida de la refriega. Pero ahora estaba agotado y triste. Grimmy, cegado por su sentimiento de culpa, o por su dolor, o por ambas cosas, estaba cometiendo la imprudencia de arrojarlos a los dos a una misión suicida.  
  
¿Era Louis consciente de ello? En cuanto me di cuenta de que lo más seguro era que sí, me asaltó el pánico.  
  
Le observé mientras se ponía una camiseta y se ataba los cordones de las Vans.  
  
Estaba aterrado. ¿Pensaba Louis que si moría volveríamos a estar juntos? ¿O acaso la vida ya no tenía sentido para él? Para mí sí lo tenía. Quería que viviera y estuviera a salvo y fuera feliz por los dos.  
  
Presentía que a Louis no le importaba nada de eso.  
  
Cuando estaba casi listo se detuvo y fue hasta el pequeño cajón donde yo guardaba mis cosas. Cogió el colgante de azabache que me había regalado —me pareció que hacía tanto de eso— y comprendí que quería que le diera fuerzas, como me las había dado a mí. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
  
«Oh, Grimmy, podría matarte por esto. Por favor, chicos, deteneos, os lo ruego».  
  
Grimmy se recostó en un botellero. Parecía tan cansado y triste que por un momento me apiadé de él. Entonces Louis dijo:  
  
—Vamos.  
  
—Necesitamos armas —señaló Grimmy.  
  
Louis, que nunca había salido a una cacería de la Cruz Negra o a una cita conmigo sin ir armado hasta los dientes, respondió simplemente:  
  
—Ya encontraremos algo.  
  
Salieron y quise ir tras ellos, pero no pude. Me hallaba a unos metros del camino cuando descubrí que no podía seguirles. Me quedé como atrapado allí, viéndoles subir al coche de Grimmy.  
  
Mientras Louis se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, vi que contemplaba el lugar donde yo estaba con la mirada afilada. Cuando Grimmy puso el coche en marcha y arrancó a toda velocidad, desvió la vista. A lo mejor se estaba preguntando si había visto algo; probablemente decidió que solo era un efecto de la luz.


	22. Chapter 22

Mucho después de que el coche de Grimmy hubiera desaparecido carretera abajo, yo seguía allí, contemplando la lejanía con tristeza. No tenía razones para quedarme ahí fuera, pero por lo visto iba a habitar la bodega eternamente. Seguro que no tardaba en hartarme de ella.

—Eres un poco patético.

—Cierra el pico, Maxie —farfullé.

—¿Por qué no lo cierras tú y me escuchas por una vez? —La presencia de Maxie se hizo más sólida. Lo primero que vi no fue el pelo o el cuerpo, sino una ceja enarcada, escéptica, como una versión irritable del Gato Risón—. Puedo ayudarte, ¿sabes? Y sé de otros que también podrían ayudarte. Por tanto, sería un buen momento para que dejaras de tratarme como un pegote molesto en la suela del zapato.

—¿Cómo puedes ayudarme si ya estoy muerto?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero respondió de todos modos.

—¿No te gustaría averiguarlo?

—Vale.

Maxie se fue materializando al fin, pero a medida que ella adquiría solidez el césped que me rodeaba se volvía brumoso y traslúcido.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estábamos dentro de la bodega, junto a la cama donde había fallecido.

—Eso ya está mejor. —Su sonrisa se me antojó una pizca demasiado satisfecha para mi gusto, pero era cierto que Maxie estaba en situación ventajosa—. Sabía que antes o después lo aceptarías.

—Yo no he «aceptado» nada —espeté—. Vosotros luchasteis contra los vampiros por mí. Habéis ganado y yo he perdido.

—Hablas como si realmente hubieras tenido alguna posibilidad de llevar una vida normal. Pues adivina qué: eso jamás habría sucedido. Naciste para unirte a los zombis. Es tu naturaleza, ese eres tú y por eso estás aquí. No tiene sentido que me eches la culpa a mí.

—Creo que llevas muerta tanto tiempo que has olvidado qué es estar viva.

Maxie ladeó la cabeza.

—Probablemente tengas razón. También te ocurrirá a ti.

¿Olvidar qué es estar vivo? Nunca. Olvidarme de mi vida significaría olvidar demasiadas cosas maravillosas; significaría olvidar a Louis. Y eso nunca ocurrirá.

—Dices que puedes ayudarme. Demuéstramelo entonces.

—Bien. —Maxie señaló los cajones de cartón—. Saca tu pulsera de coral.

—Tienes obsesión por la joyas.

—Coge la pulsera y verás.

¿Cómo esperaba que lo hiciera? No tenía unas manos reales, solo imaginarias. Decidido a demostrarle lo estúpida que era su propuesta, introduje los dedos en el cajón… y sentí la plata y el coral, maravillosamente sólidos. Cogí la pulsera y contemplé su reflejo en la puerta del microondas: una titilante luz azulada de la que pendía una pulsera, como si estuviera suspendida en el aire. Me había quedado sin habla.

Maxie agitó su rubia cabellera con una sonrisita.

—Te lo dije.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Los objetos materiales con los que teníamos un fuerte vínculo antes de morir, como la puerta de tu casa, o un diario, o en tu caso una joya que apreciabas mucho, nos conectan con el mundo real. Tienes suerte, además, porque es coral. El coral es uno de los materiales más poderosos para nosotros, porque tenemos algo en común con él. ¿Se te ocurre qué puede ser?

—En otro tiempo los dos estuvimos vivos. —Acaricié el coral rojo e imaginé su vida bajo el mar.

A Maxie no pareció entusiasmarle que le hubiera respondido correctamente y robado la primicia.

—Todos nosotros podemos utilizar cosas y lugares de ese modo. Como tú eres un espectro puro, estoy segura de que se te dará muy bien. Con mucha práctica podrías llegar a hacer algo con esa pulsera. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué te dije que no dejaras que Louis la enterrara contigo?

—Gracias. —Por una vez mi gratitud era del todo sincera. En lugar de regocijarse, Maxie bajó la mirada, casi con timidez—. ¿A qué te refieres con lo de «hacer algo»?

—He oído que los espectros como tú podéis recuperar vuestro cuerpo físico, al menos durante un rato. Por lo visto, requiere mucha práctica…

La voz de Maxie se fue apagando a medida que me concentraba en la pulsera. Recordé el instante en que Louis me la entregó, el amor que compartimos ese día, y eso hizo que las piedras me parecieran aún más reales.

Primero concentré toda mi atención en la mano que sostenía la pulsera y, para mi asombro, la mano apareció en el reflejo. La solidez me recorrió como un escalofrío cálido y de repente ahí estaba mi reflejo, idéntico a como había sido unos días antes, cuando aún vivía, bien que algo más pálido. Golpeé la pared y al oír un ruido sonreí de oreja a oreja, luego tiré de las sábanas de la cama y las vi retroceder obedientemente.

—Caray, qué rapidez —dijo molesta Maxie.

—Tengo un cuerpo. —Solté una carcajada y la sentí como tal. No era como estar vivo; no había ni alegría ni calor en ese cuerpo, y sabía que no era mi morada. Pero por lo menos volvía a tener consistencia. Si Louis estuviera aquí podría abrazarle, incluso besarle; podríamos hablar como gente normal—. Esto es increíble.

—No podrás tener un cuerpo todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera Christopher puede. —Parecía que Maxie disfrutara desinflándome, pero no tenía poder para eso—. Y tampoco cambiará tu situación, pero por lo menos te permitirá hacer algunas cosas.

Suspiré.

—Esto es sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que fallecí.

Entonces quise saber quién era ese Christopher, pero no tuve tiempo de preguntárselo. Los neumáticos de un coche chirriaron sobre la gravilla del camino de entrada y corrí emocionado hacia la puerta, que ahora tuve que abrir en lugar de traspasarla. Creía que serían Grimmy y Louis volviendo a casa. Seguro que Grimmy se había repensado lo de llevarse a Louis de caza esta noche. En su lugar, vi un descapotable amarillo con Niall y Liam dentro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —murmuré. Maxie miró por encima de mi hombro—. Un momento… Louis dijo que había escrito a Niall contándole que yo estaba enfermo. Debió de convencer a sus padres de que le dejaran marcharse de la Toscana para poder venir a verme.

—Pues llega un poco tarde —señaló Maxie.

Ignorándola, corrí hacia el coche.

—¿Qué haces? —me gritó.

—¡Saludar a mis amigos!

—No puedes… ¡Harry, estás muerto!

Me pregunté si eso significaba que un campo de fuerza invisible o algo parecido me detendría, pero no lo hizo. Cuando salí al jardín, el rostro de Niall se iluminó con una sonrisa y Liam agitó una mano.

—¡Caray, Harry! —dijo Niall—. Veo que ya estás recuperado.

—¡Nialler! —Lo abracé con fuerza. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de poder abrazar a otra persona. Olía a colonia, un perfume que siempre había detestado, pero era lo primero que olía desde que estaba muerto. Quién me iba a decir que la colonia de hombre podía oler tan bien—. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—Lo mismo digo —respondió—. Siento haberte despertado. ¿O sigues convaleciente?

Niall lo decía por el pijama que llevaba puesto. Por lo visto, la pulsera de coral no podía cambiar eso.

—Es una larga y extraña historia.

—Venga ya. —Niall se enderezó la gorra, como si se estuviera preparando para un asunto serio—. ¿Puede ser aún más extraña de lo que ya es?

—Te sorprenderías —dije débilmente.

Liam se puso rígido y me miró con recelo.

—Niall —dijo—, Harry está diferente.

—¿Eh? —Niall me miró a mí y luego a Liam—. Está un poco sudado, eso es todo.

—Su naturaleza ha cambiado. —Liam entornó los párpados. Por primera vez no parecía un inocente; percibí un atisbo del hombre temible que debió de haber sido en otros tiempos—. Creo que ya no es un vampiro.

—¿Qué? —Niall sonrió—. ¿Ahora eres completamente humano? ¡Harry, eso es genial!

—No exactamente —dije—. ¿Podéis entrar? Tenemos que hablar y tenéis que buscar a Louis.

Niall me siguió; Liam, todavía receloso, echó a andar algo rezagado.

—¿Qué pasa con Tommo? —preguntó Niall—. ¿Dónde está?

—Se fue con Grimmy.

—¿Grimmy? ¿Tu ex? —Enarcó tanto las cejas que desaparecieron bajo la gorra—. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

—Entremos de una vez, ¿quieres? —Cuando señalé la puerta la pulsera resbaló de mis dedos y me desvanecí al instante, o casi, porque una especie de nube azulada permaneció en el lugar donde había estado mi brazo.

Niall dio un salto atrás con tanta rapidez que casi cayó al suelo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Harry ya no es un vampiro —dijo Liam, preparándose para luchar—. Es un espectro.

—¿Un espectro? ¿Te refieres a un fantasma? ¿Harry es un fantasma? Eso es imposible.

Concentrándome mucho, logré cerrar la mano alrededor de la pulsera y deseé con todas mis fuerzas recuperar la solidez. Niall y Liam me observaban boquiabiertos. Ninguno dijo una palabra.

Cuando hube recuperado la forma, dije:

—No lo es. Ahora soy un espectro. Y no, Liam, no voy a hacerte daño. La vieja guerra entre fantasmas y vampiros, por lo que a mí respecta, no tiene nada que ver conmigo y la gente que quiero.

Liam no se dejó conmover, pero tampoco retrocedió.

—Y ahora, ¿vais a dejar que me explique? —pregunté.

Niall tragó saliva y asintió.

—Creo que será lo mejor.

Media hora después, mientras fuera oscurecía, Niall y Liam estaban sentados conmigo a la mesa intentando asimilar lo que acababa de contarles. Liam, que por su naturaleza comprendía mejor las extrañas reglas que regían a los zombis, daba la impresión de estar consiguiéndolo. Niall, en cambio, parecía completamente desconcertado.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo—. Tú falleciste.

—Sí. —Sospechaba que nunca me sería fácil reconocer eso.

—Grimmy se presentó aquí y él y Louis te enterraron en el jardín de atrás.

—Correcto.

—De modo que en mi jardín hay un cadáver cuya presencia tendré que explicar a mis padres.

—Dudo mucho de que lo descubran, está aproximadamente fuera de los límites… Además, ¿no crees que eso es lo de menos en estos momentos?

—Sinceramente, no —dijo Niall—. No me malinterpretes. Comparado con el resto no tiene mucha importancia. Soy consciente de que estás teniendo una semana muchísimo peor que la mía, ¿vale? Pero no por eso me será más fácil explicarles a mis padres lo del cadáver en el jardín.

Suspiré.

—Tienes razón.

—Propongo que cubramos el lugar con vegetación —dijo Liam.

—¿Ésa es toda tu aportación a esta conversación? —pregunté.

—Sí. —Liam no se inmutó—. No me gusta hablar por hablar. Y esa es la única propuesta útil que se me ocurre en estos momentos.

Niall le apuntó con dos dedos en forma de pistola.

—Me gustan los hombres que conocen el valor de las palabras y no las derrochan.

Liam asintió.

—Así funciono yo.

Niall se volvió de nuevo hacia mí. Tenía una expresión extraña, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que nunca le había visto tan serio.

—Harry, detesto lo que te ha ocurrido. Si no pudiera mirarte a los ojos y decírtelo, si no estuvieras solo muerto, sino muerto muerto… en fin, no quiero ni imaginarlo. Es posible que las cosas no puedan ser como antes, pero… si existe una manera… seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Me sentí como si nunca antes hubiera sonreído, al menos no de verdad.

—Somos amigos por encima de todo —dije—. Y tú eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

Niall agachó la cabeza con una timidez impropia de él.

—¿Cómo has deducido todo esto?

—Tu fantasma me ayudó —expliqué—. Se llama Maxie.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi fantasma tiene un nombre?

—¿Por qué no iba a tenerlo? —Me ofendió que diera por supuesto que los fantasmas no tenían nombre. Todos habíamos sido personas antes que fantasmas, ¿no? De pronto me di cuenta de que ya pensaba en los fantasmas como en «nosotros».

—Si puede aparecerse, ¿por qué nunca se me ha aparecido? —Ahora le tocaba a Niall ofenderse. Estaba claro que consideraba a Maxie su fantasma.

—No quería asustarte. ¿Maxie? —llamé, aunque sabía que probablemente estaba escuchando cada una de nuestras palabras—. Oye, Niall quiere conocerte. Ven a saludar.

—Estoy alternando con espectros —masculló Liam—. Eso no está bien.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de que el conformismo social es la prisión de la mente? —le dijo Niall. El pelo rubio le asomaba rebeldemente por debajo de la gorra, y hacía que su entusiasmo sonara un poco demente cuando volvió a hablar, esta vez a Maxie—. Aquí somos todos unos inconformistas, así que puedes dejarte caer.

«¿Por qué le has dicho mi nombre?».

Podía ver a Maxie sin verla, como una visión en mi mente, como la vez que se me apareció unos instantes en el desván.

«¡No necesita saber quién soy!».

—Me está hablando —dije a Niall y a Liam—. No en voz alta. Creo que le da vergüenza.

—Vaya… —Los ojos de Niall recorrieron lentamente la bodega. Tal vez pensara que podía descubrir a Maxie oculta entre las botellas—. En serio, Maxie, no pasa nada. Ven a saludar.

«No pienso salir».

Por su tono de «voz» deduje que a Maxie le aterraba la idea de ver finalmente a Niall cara a cara. Por lo visto, la opinión de Niall era muy importante para ella.

Comprendí que podía utilizar eso en mi provecho. ¿Era juego limpio? Decidí que era por lo menos tan limpio como cuando ella trató de congelarme hasta morir. Ahora que Niall estaba presente, tenía una excelente oportunidad de sacarle información.

—Maxie está dispuesta a ayudarme —dije en voz alta—. ¿Puedes explicar un poco más cómo funciona la pulsera? Me gustaría entenderlo bien.

La consternación de Maxie era patente, al menos para mí. Liam y Niall estaban contemplando el techo, como si los espectros colgaran del mismo cual arañas de luces.

—Tengo que conseguirme una güija —murmuró Niall.

«¿Y bien? —Me dirigí a ella—. No querrás defraudar a Niall».

«Como si necesitaras mi ayuda —espetó Maxie—. Ya eres capaz de pasearte y de abrazar a la gente. Yo nunca podré volverme tan corpórea, en cambio mírate tú. Apuesto a que podrías pasearte todo el día».

—Puedo actuar con bastante naturalidad cuando llevo conmigo la pulsera —expliqué a Niall y a Liam. Estaba impaciente por sorprender a Louis. Se llevaría una alegría enorme. Bueno, al principio probablemente fliparía, pero pasado el susto se daría cuenta de que aún podíamos tener algún tipo de futuro juntos. Teníamos mucho que lamentar; mi muerte había dado al traste con todo un abanico de posibilidades. Y yo ya temía mis largos siglos de existencia cuando Louis abandonara este mundo. Así y todo, era más de lo que tenía antes—. ¿Funciona igual con el colgante de azabache? ¿El que se llevó Louis?

«¿Louis se lo llevó?». Maxie se relajó un poco; todavía sonaba hosca, pero algo menos enfadada. «En ese caso estás de suerte. Como ya te he dicho, todos los objetos sobre los que dejamos huella en vida podemos utilizarlos una vez muertos. No solo para volvernos corpóreos, como en tu caso, sino para viajar».

—¿Viajar? ¿De qué estás hablando? —A estas alturas también yo le estaba hablando al techo. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la cara de desconcierto de Niall y Liam.

«¿Has subido alguna vez a un metro? Entonces ya sabes cómo funciona. Puedes viajar a todos los lugares donde se detiene el tren. Ahora imagina que las cosas con las que tuviste una conexión fuerte durante tu vida son las paradas de metro. Puedes ir a los lugares donde están esas cosas».

La gárgola. ¿Cuántas horas me había pasado mirando esa cosa feroz junto a la ventana de mi cuarto de Medianoche? Por lo visto, le había dejado una huella lo bastante fuerte para poder viajar al internado siempre que quisiera. Seguro que daba con otras «paradas de metro». Mi mundo acababa de expandirse, no tanto como cuando estaba vivo, pero al menos mucho más allá de los límites de esta casa.

—El colgante —repetí—. Louis se lo llevó. ¿Significa eso que podría viajar hasta él en este mismo instante? ¿Conservaría mi solidez? ¿Podría verme?

«Tu pulsera no te acompañará. Pero el colgante es de azabache, ¿no? Tal vez puedas usarlo una vez allí».

—¡El azabache es madera fosilizada! —Sonreí. También el azabache estuvo vivo en otro tiempo, por lo tanto era tan poderoso como el coral.

—Por favor —suplico Niall—, dime que la otra mitad de la conversación hará que lo que acabas de decir tenga sentido.

—Más o menos. —Les resumí la situación lo mejor que pude, con la explicación de Maxie como única fuente—. Voy a probarlo. Necesito decirle a Louis que todavía podemos comunicarnos, que existe una manera…

—Sí, lárgate de aquí —dijo Niall—. Seguro que Louis está deseando verte.

—¿Cómo lo hago? —pregunté a Maxie.

Sonaba más suave, como si mi éxito le molestara demasiado para seguir aquí mucho más tiempo. «Concéntrate en el colgante con todas tus fuerzas, visualízalo en tu mente. En principio eso debería llevarte hasta allí. Puede que necesites varios intentos».

Cerré los ojos, decidido a conseguirlo a la primera.

En mi mente oí a Maxie añadir: «Puedes deambular entre los vivos todo el tiempo que quieras, pero tarde o temprano te olvidarán, y tú a ellos. Estás muerto, Harry. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor».

La ignoré.

Si había algo en el mundo que podía visualizar con todo lujo de detalles era ese colgante. El elaborado cincelado, el contorno de las extrañas flores que había visto en aquel sueño ya lejano, su peso frío en mi mano, la forma en que encajaba en mi palma…

Oscuridad.

Sobresaltado, traté de adivinar dónde estaba. No era la terrible neblina, pero tampoco un lugar que reconociera. Estaba a oscuras, salvo por unas luces rojas a lo lejos que identifiqué como puertas de salida. El techo era alto —muy alto— y yo flotaba cerca de él, tratando de comprender qué estaba sucediendo abajo.

De repente oí la voz de Grimmy.

—¡Cuidado, Louis!

Vislumbré movimiento. Dos personas luchando. Cayeron al suelo con las piernas enredadas. El miedo me impulsó hacia abajo y logré acercarme un poco más. Pero la oscuridad no me permitía ver demasiado, solo filas de asientos, como si estuviéramos en una iglesia. Pero Grimmy no podía estar luchando dentro de una iglesia…

Entonces advertí que la pared blanca del fondo no era una pared, sino una pantalla. Estábamos en un cine. Como la mayoría de los lugares que le gustaban a Charity, tenía pinta de llevar mucho tiempo abandonado. Grafitis de muchos colores decoraban las paredes y la mitad de los asientos estaban arrancados.

Observé más detenidamente a las personas que forcejeaban. En ese momento se separaron y quedaron frente a frente. Una era Louis, con la camiseta desgarrada y un hilo de sangre en el nacimiento del pelo. Jadeaba y sostenía una navaja en la mano, un arma prácticamente inservible frente a un vampiro.

La otra figura se volvió ligeramente y pude verle la cara. Charity.

—Dejaste que los fantasmas se lo llevaran —le hostigó Charity. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato—. El cuerpo de Harry se está pudriendo, su espíritu está preso, y la culpa es solo tuya.

Louis se estremeció, y supe que le había herido en lo más hondo. Su voz sonó más mortal de lo que la había oído nunca cuando dijo:

—Pagarás por lo que le hiciste.

—¿Realmente te crees lo que dices? —Charity sonrió—. Tú no quieres matarme, muchacho. Tú quieres morir.

Quise que Louis lo negara. No lo hizo.

Charity soltó una carcajada.

—No te preocupes, Louis. Tú y Harry volveréis a estar juntos muy pronto… en la tumba.

—¡No! —grité, pero ya no estaba en el oscuro cine. Me hallaba de nuevo en la bodega. Niall y Liam me miraban con mayor estupefacción que antes.

—¿Harry? —dijo Niall—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Le agarré del brazo.

—Si no vamos junto a Louis ahora mismo, lo matarán.


	23. Chapter 23

—La hermana malvada de Grimmy, deduzco —dijo Niall mientras salíamos disparados de la bodega en dirección a su coche. La luz de la farola proyectaba su delgada sombra sobre el camino; yo ya no tenía sombra—. Louis y Grimmy con la soga al cuello, deduzco. Muchos vampiros pirados, deduzco. ¿Lo he pillado?  
  
—Del todo. —Me alivió no tener que extenderme en explicaciones—. Pero no sé dónde están.  
  
Niall hizo una mueca.  
  
—Filadelfia es una ciudad muy grande, Harry. ¿No puedes utilizar tu magia esa del metro para regresar allí y describirme el lugar?  
  
—Ya lo he intentado —espeté. Los viajes espectrales exigían mucha concentración, por lo visto, y estaba demasiado asustado para concentrarme. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que tenía una pista, una pista en la que habría pensado antes si no me hubiera puesto tan nervioso—. Es un cine que lleva mucho tiempo abandonado. Está lleno de grafitis. ¿Te dice algo?  
  
Para mi gran alivio, la cara de Niall se iluminó.  
  
—El McCrory Plaza Six cerró hace dos años. ¡Sí, tiene que ser ése! —Se volvió hacia Liam, que había salido tranquilamente y se dirigía al garaje—. Li, tío, ¿estás con nosotros o no?  
  
—Voy a recoger algunos objetos que podrían sernos útiles —respondió Liam.  
  
—Armas. —Cómo no se me había ocurrido—. Niall, necesitamos armarnos para esto. ¿Sabes pelear?  
  
La idea no pareció entusiasmarle.  
  
—Esto, asistí a clases de kárate…  
  
—¡Eso es fantástico!  
  
—… dos meses —continuó Niall—. Cuando tenía siete años. La primera vez que intenté partir una tabla me hice un esguince en la muñeca. Mis padres me sacaron. Eso no cuenta, ¿verdad?  
  
En qué estaba pensando, tratando de montar un escuadrón de rescate. Niall no tendría nada que hacer frente a una tribu de vampiros asesina. Liam era fuerte, más fuerte que la mayoría por su edad, pero me costaba imaginármelo siquiera levantando la voz. Eso me dejaba a mí como el único luchador.  
  
Recordé lo que la espectro había logrado hacerle a Charity, su dolor y desconcierto cuando le hundió un puño gélido en el estómago. ¿Sería yo capaz de hacer algo así? Por Louis, desde luego que sí.  
  
«Dos mejor que uno —pensé—. ¿Maxie? Maxie, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que nos acompañes? ¿De que puedas hacer algo alucinante con el hielo?».  
  
«Me parece que no».  
  
«Si vinieras te lo agradecería. Podríamos hablar de… de qué quieren los espectros».  
  
«Tarde o temprano acabarás hablándonos de eso».  
  
«Maxie, por favor».  
  
«No podría ayudarte aunque quisiera —confesó—. Para esa clase de magia necesitamos ayuda de verdad. Necesitamos a Christopher».  
  
¿Quién demonios era Christopher? Entonces me acordé del hombre de escarcha, el primer fantasma que se me había aparecido en Medianoche, el que me había salvado de Charity. ¿Era uno de los líderes de los espectros? No tenía tiempo de averiguarlo. Ése misterioso Christopher no estaba aquí y por tanto su poder poco importaba.  
  
«No te preocupes. La pulsera te apoyará vayas dónde vayas. Eres fuerte».  
  
Puede que Maxie no hubiera sido capaz de decirme algo tan alentador de haber tenido que mirarme a la cara. Pero poco importaba eso ahora. Seguíamos siendo solo tres para luchar contra la tribu de Charity.  
  
Frente al garaje, Niall examinó el montón de objetos que Liam había reunido. Cuando me acerqué, Liam dijo:  
  
—Creo que Niall no debería intentar clavar estacas. Dudo mucho que sobreviviera.  
  
—Me ofendería si no creyera que tienes razón —replicó Niall.  
  
Liam sostuvo en alto una lata grande de líquido para encendedores y un encendedor de plástico.  
  
—Niall podría iniciar un fuego. Eso dispersaría a los vampiros.  
  
—Sería peligroso para vosotros —dije—, y también para Grimmy y Louis.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo en que solo debemos recurrir al fuego como último recurso. —Entregó la lata y el mechero a Niall antes de regresar al garaje.  
  
—¡Eh, que ya tenemos un montón de cosas! —grité, y cogí las estacas para jardinería—. Has encontrado la tira de armas, Liam. ¡Vámonos!  
  
—No servirán de nada —repuso con una tranquilidad exasperante mientras regresaba con una enorme hacha en la mano. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Liam arrojó el hacha en dirección al árbol más cercano. El hacha giró a una velocidad cegadora y se hundió tan profundamente en el tronco que pude oír el crujido de la madera. El mango vibró.  
  
Niall y yo le miramos boquiabiertos. Liam sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
—El hacha es útil.  
  
—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó Niall.  
  
—¿Recuerdas que te conté que los vikingos saquearon mi pueblo y me llevaron con ellos? —Liam hablaba a Niall; yo nunca había oído esa historia—. Todos los hombres jóvenes entre los vikingos aprendían a luchar.  
  
—Por eso arrasas en Mundo Guerrero —dijo lentamente Niall.  
  
Teníamos a un guerrero vikingo en nuestro bando. Puede que, después de todo, lo consiguiéramos.  
  
Niall condujo pisando el acelerador a fondo hasta el McCrory Plaza Six, que afortunadamente resultó no estar demasiado lejos. Nunca había sido un gran cine, a diferencia del antiguo cine de Riverton al que Louis y yo habíamos ido en nuestra primera cita. Aquí no había cortinas de terciopelo rojo ni trabajo de marquetería. Era un edificio ancho que se extendía a lo largo de un enorme aparcamiento lleno de grietas invadidas por los hierbajos. Con su aspecto abandonado y su inhóspito entorno, se había convertido en la clase de lugar que los niños se retaban a cruzar en Halloween.  
  
—Quédate fuera —dije a Niall cuando bajamos del coche. Liam iba en cabeza, con el hacha sobre el hombro—. Si gritamos tu nombre, inicia el fuego. Si oyes… no sé, alguna otra cosa, algo malo, llama al 911. Liam y yo no podemos recurrir a la policía, pero tú sí.  
  
—Entendido. —Niall estaba aterrorizado, pero sostenía con fuerza el líquido para mecheros. Tenía la certeza de que jamás abandonaría a sus amigos mientras éstos estuvieran en apuros. Le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y eché a correr con Liam.  
  
Planeaba entrar con sigilo, pero Liam tiró bruscamente de la puerta de cristal agrietado y varios fragmentos cayeron al suelo. De detrás del bar salió una figura de pelo largo y enmarañado.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —dijo la vampiro, preguntándose sin duda de dónde había salido ese otro vampiro.  
  
Liam blandió el hacha con todas sus fuerzas y la decapitó al instante. Impactado, solté un grito que resonó en todo el cine. Liam se volvió hacia mí con expresión de enfado.  
  
—Gritar no nos ayudará.  
  
—¡Lo siento!  
  
Alertados por mi chillido, en el vestíbulo empezaron a aparecer vampiros, primero dos, luego tres, cinco. Dos de los más grandes saltaron sobre Liam, que iba armado y era la amenaza más obvia, pero Liam se los quitó de encima como si fueran plumas. El hacha se clavó en el suelo, haciendo añicos la baldosa, y la cabeza de un vampiro pasó rodando junto a mis pies.  
  
—Tú. —Un vampiro caminó hacia mí. Presa del pasmo, reconocí a Shepherd. Ya no llevaba las rastas, de hecho no tenía ningún pelo y le faltaba una oreja. El fuego le había quemado la cara con tanta virulencia que parecía que sus facciones se hubiesen fundido, y su piel tenía el repugnante color de la carne muy hecha—. Tú provocaste el incendio.  
  
Su cruel mirada me llenó de espanto… dos segundos, hasta que me dije «En realidad ya estoy muerto. No puede hacerme mucho daño».  
  
—Debiste dejarnos ir cuando tuviste la oportunidad —dije mientras forcejeaba con el cierre de la pulsera.  
  
—¿Cuándo tuve la oportunidad? —Shepherd sacudió la cabeza—. Tienes mucho que aprender.  
  
—Tú también.  
  
Cuando saltó sobre mí, tiré la pulsera al suelo y le hundí la mano, ahora espectral, en el pecho.  
Tuve la misma sensación que al introducir una mano congelada en agua caliente, abrasadora y heladora al mismo tiempo. La palma de mi mano atravesó cada capa con una nitidez nauseabunda: piel, costillas, corazón, columna. Shepherd se puso rígido y empezó a temblar, agarrándose inútilmente el pecho mientras éste se deshacía en un polvo azul alrededor de mi brazo.  
  
Quería que le soltara y yo estaba deseando soltarle, pero tenía que aprovechar la situación.  
  
—¡Dime dónde está Louis!  
  
—Arriba —jadeó—. Cabina de… proyección.  
  
Retiré la mano y Shepherd cayó desplomado al suelo. Cogí la pulsera; a esas alturas solo tenía que concentrarme en sostenerla y enseguida adquiría solidez.  
  
En ese momento Grimmy entró tambaleándose en el vestíbulo. Un hilo de sangre le manchaba el nacimiento del pelo, tenía la ropa desgarrada y un corte en el labio, pero portaba una estaca en cada mano y tenía pinta de haber librado la batalla más virulenta de su vida. Cuando me vio soltó una exclamación ahogada.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—¡Ayuda a Liam! —grité. Liam estaba junto a la puerta, manteniendo a raya a cuatro vampiros con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, pero ignoraba cuánto tiempo podría resistir. Grimmy se sumergió en la refriega y yo empecé a correr—. ¡Louis! ¿Dónde estás, Louis?  
  
No obtuve respuesta.  
  
Encontré las escaleras que conducían a la cabina de proyección y las subí todo lo deprisa que pude, maldiciendo cada peldaño y el hecho de que aún no pudiera controlar mis poderes lo bastante como para simplemente aparecer al lado de Louis. Para cuando alcancé el rellano, ya podía oír sus voces.  
  
—¿Por qué no te rindes? —Charity sonaba realmente apesadumbrada—. Sin Harry, ¿te queda algo por lo que valga la pena luchar?  
  
Louis no respondió.  
  
Cuando llegué a la entrada de la cabina de proyección tuve que tomar una decisión: soltar la pulsera o conservarla. Si la soltaba, me sería más fácil derribar a Charity; si la conservaba, Louis vería que estaba con él y juntos podríamos luchar contra Charity. Consérvala, me dije.  
  
La cabina de proyección estaba decorada con carteles de películas de diferentes décadas, unos encima de otros: Angelina Jolie sobre Meg Ryan y Meg Ryan sobre Paul Newman. En el suelo había un proyector y la pila de rollos negros eran viejos carretes auténticos, la copia abandonada de la última película que se proyectaría aquí. Las telarañas invadían todos los rincones, tan densas que semejaban sábanas de seda. Alguien había golpeado la pared que daba a la sala y había abierto un enorme boquete. Louis y Charity estaban en medio de la cabina, desaliñados y cubiertos de sangre. Puede que los vaqueros de Charity hubieran estado destrozados desde el principio, pero sospechaba que algunos desgarros eran nuevos. Louis tenía el cuello de la camisa hecho jirones. En la mano llevaba una estaca.  
  
Se disponía a atacar, a saltar de nuevo a la arena, cuando me vio. Pensé que su cara se iluminaría de felicidad, pero solo vi incredulidad.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—¡Lou, estoy bien! ¡Todo se arreglará!  
  
Charity me vio. Su rostro no se inmutó. Giró rápidamente y le clavó a Louis una patada en la mandíbula.  
  
Louis retrocedió a trompicones, no inconsciente pero aturdido. Charity sonrió y me di cuenta de que podría rematarlo ahí mismo.  
  
Soltando la pulsera, salté hacia delante con la intención de atravesarle el pecho y darle al fin su merecido, pero Charity simplemente se agachó, agarró algo del suelo y me lo lanzó.  
  
«¡No!». El dolor recorrió hasta el último recodo del lugar donde habría estado mi cuerpo de haberlo tenido y más allá. Hasta el aire a mi alrededor me dolía. Me envolvió una neblina azul y desaparecí casi por completo. Sentí que caía al suelo y me hacía añicos. Fragmentos de hielo cubrieron el suelo y la angustia de deshacerme en pedazos fue peor de lo que jamás habría imaginado.  
  
Y, sin embargo, seguía allí. Ni siquiera sentía el alivio de la muerte.  
  
—Hierro —dijo Charity—. Creo que formaba parte del proyector. Nada inmoviliza tanto a un espectro como el hierro.  
  
Agarré la pulsera y traté de materializarme, pero herido como estaba no pude conseguirlo del todo. Por lo menos se me veía algo, una tenue luz azulada titilando sobre el suelo.  
  
Louis se puso de rodillas, pero volvió a desplomarse. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo destrozado que estaba; ya lo estaba antes del último golpe de Charity.  
  
—¿Harry? —gimió—. No puede… no puede ser… ¿Eres tú?  
  
—Necesito una familia —susurró Charity—. ¿Es que no podéis entender eso? ¿Lo sola que he estado? Mi tribu me sigue, me ayuda, pero no es mi familia.  
  
—Tienes un hermano. —Me sorprendió que pudiera hablar en voz alta—. Podrías estar con él si dejaras de…  
  
—Deja de actuar como un vampiro. —Charity bajó la cabeza y la melena le cayó sobre los hombros. Avanzó un paso—. La solución no está ahí. Por lo menos ahora sé lo que debo hacer. Para ligar a Grimmy a mí, tengo que ligarme a ti. Eso significa que necesitamos tener algo en común.  
  
—¡No le hagas daño! —Louis cargó contra Charity, que se volvió justo a tiempo para esquivar el golpe. Louis estaba demasiado aturdido aún, demasiado débil para luchar como él sabía. Rauda como un rayo, Charity agarró a Louis, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le clavó los colmillos en el cuello.  
  
Grité. Sentí que el mundo entero gritaba, que no había nada salvo mi grito y la imagen de Louis forcejeando con Charity y perdiendo el conocimiento y ella bebiendo una y otra vez. La sangre de Louis le oscurecía los labios y su cuerpo temblaba de placer con cada trago.  
  
Finalmente se apartó y soltó a Louis. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Mis gritos dejaron paso a un silencio espeluznante.  
  
—Ya está —susurró Charity. Me miró con cara de lástima antes de volverse bruscamente. Me di cuenta de que subía gente y que eso no le gustaba.  
  
Corrió hasta el boquete abierto en la pared de la cabina de proyección y saltó. Durante un segundo vi su oscura figura dibujada contra la pantalla blanca, hasta que finalmente desapareció.  
  
«No puede ser. No puede ser. No, por favor, no».  
  
Logré controlar los nervios. Estaba deseando correr junto a Louis, pero primero fui hasta la puerta y cogí la pulsera. Recuperé la solidez al instante. Ahora podía ayudarle. Podía llevarle abajo o practicarle una resucitación o sentarlo, lo que hiciera falta.  
  
Louis estaba tumbado en la penumbra, inmóvil. Gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo y la marca del mordisco en su cuello era truculenta. Cuando yo le mordía, únicamente le dejaba la marca de mis colmillos. Charity le había desgarrado la carne. «No importa. Cicatrizará».  
  
—¿Louis? —susurré. Le acaricié la mejilla. No reaccionó—. Lou, soy yo. Estoy aquí. —Nada.  
  
Asustado, le puse la mano en el pecho y no noté su corazón. Estaba muerto.  
  
No quería aceptarlo. No podía negarlo. Charity había matado a Louis delante de mis propios ojos. Había vuelto para intentar rescatarle, pero había llegado tarde.  
  
«No, por favor, no». Pero no tenía a nadie a quien suplicar, ningún poder que pudiera hacer realidad mi deseo de retroceder en el tiempo, de deshacer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba atrapado en el horror de lo que era real e irrevocable.  
  
Los pasos en la escalera sonaron más fuertes y Grimmy, Liam y Niall irrumpieron en la habitación. Al vernos se detuvieron en seco y Niall se tapó la boca con las manos, como para ahogar un grito.  
  
—Ha sido Charity —susurré—. Ha bebido su sangre. Le ha matado.  
  
Niall cayó de rodillas. Yo sostenía la cabeza de Louis en mi regazo, lamentando no haber tenido un instante para acariciarle, aunque solo fuera una vez, antes de morir. Habría sido muy importante para mí haber tenido un segundo más con él. Pero Charity también me había robado eso. Pensé en Julieta sosteniendo al inerte Romeo en sus brazos; ella también había regresado de la muerte demasiado tarde.  
  
Liam agachó la cabeza. Grimmy avanzó y posó una mano en mi hombro, pero la rechacé.  
  
—La culpa es tuya —dije. No grité; no necesitaba hacerlo para que sintiera la fuerza de mis palabras. Seguro que Grimmy lo sabía tan bien como yo—. Lo arrastraste hasta aquí pese a saber que no estaba en condiciones de luchar. Nunca has podido aceptar el hecho de que Charity es un monstruo, y debido a eso Louis ha muerto. No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más.  
  
Grimmy alzó el mentón. Aunque podía ver el dolor en sus ojos, no tuvo la decencia de marcharse.  
  
—Si sigues pensando así en un par de días, respetaré tus deseos.  
  
—Los respetarás ahora. —¿Podía atravesar con mi mano el pecho de Grimmy, herirle como había herido a Shepherd? En ese momento habría podido hacerlo.  
  
Pero Grimmy dijo algo que disipó mis deseos de venganza.  
  
—Vas a necesitar ayuda con lo que viene a continuación.  
  
Al principio fui incapaz de replicarle. Sabía que decía la verdad —conocía las reglas desde antes de conocer a Louis—, pero el dolor me había impedido pensar en lo que estaba por venir. Era demasiado terrible para aceptarlo.  
  
—No.  
  
—Ya sabes cómo funciona, Harry.  
  
—¡No me des lecciones! —grité a Grimmy—. Tú no lo entiendes. Eso es lo último que Louis deseaba. Habría elegido la muerte antes que eso. Es… es su peor pesadilla.  
  
—Un momento —dijo Niall con la voz ronca. Las mejillas le brillaban a causa de las lágrimas—. ¿Elegido la muerte? Creía que habías dicho que Louis estaba muerto. ¿No lo está? ¿Aún podemos ayudarle?  
  
Abracé con fuerza el cuerpo de Louis. «Lo siento, Lou. Lo siento muchísimo. Había una cosa de la que debía protegerte más que de cualquier otra en el mundo, y he fracasado».  
  
—Louis está muerto —dijo Grimmy—, pero lo mató el mordisco de un vampiro. Y como Harry ya le había mordido en el pasado, estaba desprotegido. Preparado.  
  
Niall nos miró a Grimmy y a mí con estupefacción.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Louis resucitará de entre los muertos como un vampiro.  
  
¿Podría soportarlo? Louis siempre había detestado esa posibilidad. Pero no podía dejar de recordar lo que Grimmy había dicho cuando la Cruz Negra lo tenía prisionero: «Para nosotros, la muerte es solo el principio».  
  
Ésa podría ser nuestra peor pesadilla. O quizá nuestra única posibilidad de salvación.  
  
Después de eso nadie pudo pronunciar palabra. Sostuve la cabeza de Louis en mis manos y le acaricié el pelo. Ya solo nos quedaba esperar a que amaneciera.  



End file.
